Covetousness
by YashaLuva
Summary: Kagome is fatally injured and it's up to InuYasha to save her. She makes an irreversable change that will redefine everything she has ever known as normal. Will she be able to handle it? Complete
1. Prologue : The Battle

Prologue

The Battle

The young miko sighed heavily as her arrow once again missed it's target. She took aim once again, before realizing that Kagura was thrusting wind blades in her direction. She ran with the agility she gained from constant battles, as a wind blade came towards her, one she knew she could not dodge. She screamed as it neared, and closed her eyes, when she felt herself being lifted in the air and safely away.

"InuYasha?" She said relieved. He merely snorted, before setting her back down softly.

"Be careful ok? And try not to get in the way." She nodded and they both dodged as another blade towards them.

"Foolish hanyou. Why do you not fight me? Forget about the foolinsh human! Or maybe I will get a better fight if I dispose of her." She said, hiding her smile behind her wind fan. InuYasha hissed as he stood in his fighting stance.

"You touch a hair on Kagome's head, and I'll-"

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled as InuYasha jumped towards her. Dodging her attacks, he tried to attack at her from an angle, but she predicted his move, and easily countered.

InuYasha was thrown back, and his feet slid on the land as he slid backwards.

"I see your slacking InuYasha! Fight me! You have to be worthy to even see my master!" She grimaced at the last word, but it went unnoticed. Kagura threw more blades at him, this time hitting it's target. He fell to one knee, and looked at the deep wound that was sure to keep him out for a month. Kagura, smelling his blood and panic, smiled.

"Now's my chance!" She hissed as she prepared her fan. She waved her fan, sending a huge blade towards InuYasha. InuYasha heard a shriek, and looked up to see Kagome with her arms held protectively out in front of him. His eyes widened with shock as she fell to the ground.

"Your no fun." Kagura sneered as she threw her feather in the air.

She hopped on it once it transformed.

"InuYasha, let nothing get in your way in a battle against another youkai. Not even an unclaimed wench." And with that, she floated off.


	2. The Options

Chapter One: The Options

InuYasha focused back to Kagome, who was now turning pale as blood gushed out onto her crispy white shirt.

"Idiot." He said as he tried to think of something to do.

"Are you ok?" She said, ignoring his insult and the series of swears.

"Don't worry about me. I'll live. You're the pathetic human."

"Don't tell me I threw my life away then." She said with an idiotic smile. InuYasha's features suddenly filled with panic and sadness as he gazed at Kagome's figure. Death was on its way, he could smell its foul stench, and it was coming for Kagome.

"I won't let it." He said, scooping her up and dashing to Kaede's hut. Once he got there, he burst in, and he looked at his friends, who were sitting up, all bandaged, and looking miserable.

"Where's the hag?" He said as he held Kagome close to his chest.

Sango gasped as she looked at the limp figure in his arms. She got up and walked over to him, and InuYasha could feel his blood boiling. She reached to touch her, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He growled menacingly and bared his teeth. She gasped and drew back quickly. Miroku looked up and scowled.

"InuYasha, calm down. She mean's no harm." Something in InuYasha clicked, and he returned to normal.

"Sorry." He muttered as Kaede rushed in. She ordered InuYasha to lay Kagome on the mat, and he obeyed. She ripped open her shirt, forgetting to order the men out. InuYasha realized he should not be here, and he grabbed Shippou and Miroku, and walked out.

"Hey! I'm not even the pervert!" He wailed as the walked a distance away from the hut.

"I had no intentions, I swear." Miroku said, holding up his hands defensively. InuYasha glared at Miroku before looking off into the distance and sighing.

"You worried about her. I know, I sensed death too." InuYasha said nothing. He just wondered if she would be alright.

"InuYasha, what happened back there?" Miroku asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well, we were fighting Kagura-"

"That's not what I was talking about."

"You're too smart for your own good monk. Do you know that?"

He sighed. "And I don't know. Something just clicked."

"If I am correct, responses like that are only towards mates. You and Kagome are not mated right?" InuYasha looked away as a flush came over his cheeks, but he still couldn't shake off what happened earlier.

"Right," He said. Miroku nodded.

"InuYasha, the only thing I can say, is that you believe her for your mate, though she is not. And don't try to lie," He said, looking at InuYasha's face. He had to look away to keep from a laughing fit. The poor guy looked like Miroku just killed a kitten.

"Your actions towards her prove it." InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, when he felt a familiar yet ever so annoying pinch on his neck. He slapped at it, and watched as the flea youkai floated towards his outstretched hand.

"Hello Lord Inu-" Myouga stopped and looked at him. "You taste different, like your fighting your instincts. It's making your demon blood angry. It's sour." He said, wrinkling his tube to make his point. Miroku smiled as InuYasha blushed.

"Is that so? Maybe it's because I'm keeping it from killing you." His threat fell on death ears, for Myouga seems to have important news.

"So, I smell death." InuYasha pressed his ears on his head, and let out a small whine. Myouga sighed and sat down, folding his arms.

"InuYasha, is there something you're not telling me?"

"You can't smell her blood?" He said softly but sadly. "It's mixed with death, and it's kinda faint, but it's still there." Myouga sighed. InuYasha explained to him about everything, how they were fighting, her sacrifice, and Kagura's advice. Myouga was especially curious about her wound though.

"You say it gave her a fever, and Kaede said the wound would eventually kill her?" InuYasha nodded, covering his eyes with his bangs, tears threatening to fall.

"I wonder…Lord; I ask may I research something for you."

"Does it matter? You're going to do it anyway." He sighed at Myouga's waiting expression. "Go ahead. Just what Is it?" He ignored the question, and hopped on.

"I'll be back by nightfall!" He called before InuYasha could no longer smell him. Once Myouga was out of sight and earshot, he took a sharp right turn, and headed for Sesshomaru's territory. He knew he was there, he could smell the young Human girl and the Toad demon.

_I wonder if it will work, because he is a hanyou. But, he still has inu-youkai blood, regardless. But, there is no harm in being safe. If I hurry, I may be able to help him save Kagome. That's only if Sesshomaru let's me live_. Myouga sighed_. I hope this is all worth it! Where is he? I mean, I'm a flea, you definitely can't miss him, he's about a million times bigger than me, but yet I can't find him! Dratz!_

InuYasha grunted as Miroku walked into the hut and he leaped into Goshinboku. He held one knee up to his chest, the other one hanging lazily off the branch he was perched on. He let Tetsaiga rest on his right shoulder, securely fastened between his arms as he shoved his hands in the sleeves of his haori. He was sulking, because Kagome was almost gone. He promised himself, and everyone who cared about her, that she was going to be fine. But look what happened. He let her get hurt, and now she's going to die. He pressed his ears against his forehead again and growled. He was going to kill Kagura, give her a slow, and painful death for what he did to her. And he bared his fangs at the thought of Naraku. Kikyou was probably glad, which angered him too.

He'd come to realize that he really did care for Kagome, and tried not to get too attached to her. He thought she would abandon him like countless people did over his cruel lifetime, but she never turned her back on him. She was always there smiling, when he needed someone to talk to, no matter what condition she was in. She used to always mask her feeling, too nice for her own good he often thought.

_She always thinks about someone else before herself_. He thought. _That's why she in the condition she's in._ A very puppy like whine escaped his throat as he remembered her smile, her laugh, the way she used to look at him. He remembered that determined look on her face when she tried to be of any used to them, how he used to love the way she bit her lip in concentration.

Gathering up his sense, he hopped off the tree, and taking a deep breath walked into the hut. Everyone looked up at him, with sorrow and remorse. The scent of salt and different combinations of herbs was strong; he could smell it before he even entered the hut. He walked straight to Kagome, before lifting her up and laying her on his lap. He stared at her face, how it was white, and fragile. Her lips looked dry, and her eyes looked hazy and clouded. They were open, but he doubt she could tell he was even there. Seeing her like this brought tears to her eyes, and as Kagome hissed in pain as the medicine wore off, InuYasha had to keep from tearing their heads off their necks.

"Make it stop." He growled at Kaede. She looked at him, with an odd look on her face.

"InuYasha, have ye and Kagome mated? Have ye marked her?"

"No?" He said, a red tint coloring his features. "Why?"

"Because ye responses to her pain say so." InuYasha grumbled as Kaede walked over to them. She put some ointment on her hand, and reached for Kagome stomach, when she heard InuYasha growl.

"I have to." She sighed, still reaching. He nodded but still growled. As she rubbed it on Kagome stomach, she yelled and writhed.

"Stop it!" He barked, baring his teeth and flexing his claws. "Don't touch her." He said, everyone backed up in fear, and his eyes narrowed. He began licking Kagome's face, trying to calm her down. She replied after a while, before closing her eyes and going to sleep. Something in InuYasha clicked as her breathing became heavy, and he looked at everyone with confusion.

"Why are you guys in the corner?"

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Myouga walked up to Sesshomaru, quivering with fear. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the scent of the youkai, before he recognized the familiar stench of his half brother and of his flea. 

"Myouga, is it?" The flea bowed in respect.

"Yes M'Lord. I have requested that you conclude my suspicions sir."

"Tell me. Is it for my useless half brother?"

"Yes M'Lord."

"Really? Continue." Myouga nodded, receding to his straight stance.

"I have heard that the Inu-Youkai clan has healing power in their blood. Is this true?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why would you want to know?"

"It's for Lady Kagome. She's been fatally injured in a battle, and Lord InuYasha's badly shaken Sir." Sesshomaru nodded once again and looked thoughtful.

"Sir?" Myouga asked, thinking Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer.

"It is true. Though I have never heard it being used on a filthy human though. But I believed that if he used it on his wench, then she will surely turn into a hanyou. She'll be connected to InuYasha, so surely know that she's hurt, he's been snapping?"

"Yes, and has been frightening anyone that makes her hurt when they are trying to help her."

"If he goes through with it, she'll react the same way. If the two people really love each other, their instincts will be like they are mated mentally, but not physically. It can be used in two ways. One, to heal, but is mostly used with your pack. For InuYasha to use it on a human is totally absurd-"

"Sorry to interrupt you my lord, but Lord InuYasha believes them to be his pack, and technically they are, are they not?"

"I suppose so. Awkward, ever since he was little. And another way to use it is for adoption, or enslaving. The object that drinks his blood will become connected to him as his own pup, therefore making him extremely dangerous. If his family is endangered, inu-youkai fights till his death to protect them. If one dies, then the other will too. And a youkai can not kill his mate. It is punishable by death, by me." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Thank you M'Lord. That is all."

"Very well. You may be off." Bowing once more, Myouga hopped, following InuYasha's scent as fast as he could. His suspicions were right. He overhead Lord InuTaisho talking about it one day, how an inu-youkai's blood had healing powers. But it was foggy in his memory. He had a way to save, but he had to hurry before he was too late. Remembering his surroundings, he was there in no time, earlier than he promised. He walked in Kaede's hut unnoticed, but InuYasha's nose picked him up. He seemed to be on Kagome's protective mode.

"Lord! I-I" He panted tiredly. "I know a way to save Kagome!"


	3. His Decision

Chapter Two: His Decision

"I have to what!" He shrieked, nearly falling off Goshinboku.

"I know, but it will work. There are two consequences. She'll turn into a hanyou, and you guys will be connected." InuYasha looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You sure it's going to work?" He said silently, and Myouga nodded.

"Right, just make her drink your blood 3 times a day for a month, and she should be good in no time. Just the change from human to hanyou is going to take some adjusting for her."

InuYasha thought how hard his life was, and he didn't want Kagome to live that. She didn't deserve it, not after now, and she wouldn't want to drink a filthy hanyou's blood anyway. He looked off at the sunset, and sighed.

"Myouga. Is there anything else you have to tell me about this?"

"It can also be used as an adoption method. And it seems you two will react to each other as if you two are mated mentally, but now physically. Her scent will alter a little, but after a while we should recognize it. M'Lord, I shall return in a while. I have a journey I must take for a friend. A promise for a friend." InuYasha nodded as Myouga hopped off his shoulder and was on his way. He hopped off Goshinboku and into the hut, where they were circled around Kagome.

"She's almost gone. I can sense it." Kaede said through tear filled eyes. Sango and Shippou were bawling, but Miroku held a conflicted emotion on his face. InuYasha sat behind Kagome, and set Kagome's head on his lap, sitting her up a little bit.

"InuYasha, ye should not disturb her-"

"I know a way I can save her, but I don't have much time. Shippou, wake her." Shippou shook her softly, than a little bit harder when she didn't respond. She opened her eyes, and InuYasha had to keep back a gasp. Her eyes were empty, cold like death, reminding him eerily of Kikyou. He used his fang to slice his wrist, making sure it was deep enough so she can suck enough. He held it to her mouth, and ordered her softly to drink it. She moved her head stubbornly, to weak to talk.

"Kagome, you have to drink it. You can't die." She looked at him a few moments before placing her mouth over the slice and sucking. She closed her eyes as the tangy flavor went down her throat.

"Right. Get as much as you can." He whispered softly, running his hands through her hair. After he cut began healing, he said she could drink some later. She smiled and went back to sleep, and before long he was bombarded with questions.

"What did you do?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison. Shippou and Kaede watched silently.

"Don't worry about it." He snorted.

"What did you-"

"He used his healing powers on Kagome. Giving her his blood will save her life, but she's going to become a hanyou, and they will be connected like they were mated." InuYasha blushed as Sango smiled warmly at him. He looked away, but she keeps smiling.

"So that explains the mood swings." Miroku says thoughtfully, ignoring InuYasha's growling.

"Yes, but will Kagome mind?" InuYasha felt his heart pang, but he showed no sign of it. Instead he slammed his arms in the sleeves of his haori, and put on 'The Pout'. Miroku smiled as he recognized the stance. He was worrying about something. But he would never admit it. It would really kill him. He sighed as he thought of how stubborn he was. Kaede checked Kagome's temperature, and came back frowning.

"Her aura's different. Not a great change, but it's changed." Everyone nodded, and sat in silence. InuYasha suddenly shot to his feet and walked out, without saying anything to anyone. Everyone looked at each other, but nothing could explain what just happened.

The next day, Kaede announced Kagome's temperature had gone down. It didn't go down enough to break the fever, but it was down. Everyone was overjoyed that his tactic worked, and InuYasha found himself with the yearning to be with Kagome. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, his mind kept nagging him. Her scent was changing little by little, and it would take a good nose to realize the change. But of course he could smell it.

Shippou sat on InuYasha's lap on day uninvited. He reached to thump him, took a look at the sad kitsune's face, and thought otherwise.

"What's wrong?" He asked him, full of concern. Shippou shook his head.

"I don't know. Something's nagging at me to try to help Kagome, but I don't understand why. I feel connected to her for some reason, but I don't understand how." InuYasha looked at the kitsune, a disturbed look on his face. InuYasha stood up with Shippou now perched on his shoulder.

"Come one. We're going for a trip. "He said to him.

"Kaede, well be back by sundown." He raced out the house, whizzing by countless trees, until he came to a hill that overlooked the village. The sunset shimmered on the water, and the cool breeze made the grass dance with happiness and joy. The birds song their song of rejoice, and Shippou sighed as InuYasha perched on the ground, and sat Shippou into his lap, holding him into a parental embrace. Shippou said nothing, surprised by the hanyou's sudden show of affection. InuYasha began nuzzling Shippou's hair with his nose.

"I bet you miss your parents." He said softly. Shippou nodded sadly.

"I thought, I thought I lost you all back there. I'll never want to feel that was again." He confessed, shocking Shippou.

"InuYasha, why'd you bring me here?" Shippou asked, breaking the long silence after his confession.

"My mother used to bring me here, and hold me like this. I thought that maybe, if you ever need anywhere to think, you can come to my special spot. But it's me and your secret. Got it?" Shippou smiled and InuYasha began purring, soothing Shippou. As he began nuzzling his hair again, InuYasha smelt blood. Frowning, he looked at Shippou.

"You're hurt." He said. It was more of telling Shippou than asking him.

"I know, but Kaede was busy and-" InuYasha pulled open his shirt, and stared at the huge scratch mark trailing across the young child's chest. It was then he realized he was wearing a different kimono. He frowned and pressed his ears to his head at his ignorance. Letting his instincts control him, he began licking the wound clean. Shippou whined and fidgeted, but InuYasha growled warningly, and all moving stopped. Once he thought it was clean enough, he looked at Shippou, who was on his way to sleep.

"Would you like to sleep in a tree with me tonight?" InuYasha asked, realizing it must have been his bedtime. Shippou nodded as InuYasha jumped into a nearby tree, perching Shippou halfway on his chest.

"InuYasha, can I call you otoo-san?" InuYasha looked at the child with bewilderment.

"You mean, you consider me your-"

"Yes, and I understand now that's what nagging at me. Kagome has been registered in my mind as my okaa-san, so that's what was nagging me." InuYasha smiled down at the sleepy jade eyes that were watching him.

"Sure. Now get some sleep." Shippou nodded and closed his eyes.

"Night otaa-san." Shippou felt InuYasha lick his face affectively.

"Goodnight." He said before closing his eyes.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha awoke to find Shippou still resting on his chest. He smiled before nuzzling his hair. 

"Time to wake up." He cooed as Shippou slowly opened his eyes. Shippou blinked a few times before they focused. InuYasha looked off into the distance as Shippou yawned. He sniffed the air, and he could smell the villagers cooking breakfast. His mouth watered at the thought of food. He was hungry indeed; he wasn't the type to admit he could eat like a cow. He looked down at Shippou, who was holding his stomach.

"Hungry huh?" He said as he hopped of the tree. Shippou nodded as he yawned again, and InuYasha set him on the grass. He laid out his haori and set Shippou on it, then wrapped him up smiling.

"Go back to sleep while I go and find breakfast. I'll wake you up when I finish." Shippou more than happily accepted as InuYasha zipped into the forest. He hopped quickly from tree to tree silently, occasionally stopping to sniff the air. He watched his prey below him, ignorant that she was the next meal. He watched as she shifted, and her litter was beneath her. He sighed heavily as he kept going, unable to kill the mother.

He found another, and killed it with no hesitation. Just in case, he killed one more, and zipped through the forest, back to the hill as quick as he could. He made a fire, and cooked the rabbit meat, being careful not to wake Shippou just yet. He watched the kitsune sleep peacefully, occasionally snoring. Shippou rolled over, and InuYasha's ears twitched at a sound from the right of them. He jumped to his feet, and bared his fangs. He flexed his claws and growled deeply and loudly.

"Who's there?" He said. Myouga the flea hopped to his shoulder, and bowed with respect.

"I see your hearing has improved my Lord." He said. InuYasha snorted as he sat back down, flipping over the meat.

"Are you willing to adopt the young kitsune InuYasha?" Myouga asked. InuYasha glanced at Shippou, who was smiling in his sleep. He didn't really think about it. He did call him his dad, but still. Will he be willing to be connected to him as a real father? InuYasha was afraid- that he would be a disgrace, that he won't be able to raise Shippou into an honorable man. He sighed as Myouga began speaking again.

"I know it may be a hard decision, but at least he will always be protected. You will have a family M'Lord." He said wisely. InuYasha thought about it again. He couldn't do it without asking permission first. So he had to ask Shippou would he be willing to become part of him, his family. He considered everyone his pack, no matter how strange it was. Even the cowardice Myouga.

"I'll ask him." He simply said. Myouga nodded and sighed with relief.

"If your father was here, he'd be very proud InuYasha. Let me know once everything is done. I have something to show you. Your father wanted me to make sure you see this, when you finally have a pack. I think now is the right time. I shall meet you as Kaede's hut. I have to ask Lady Sango a couple of questions." InuYasha snorted as Myouga hopped off his shoulder, and into the distance. Sniffing the air, the meat was ready to be eaten. He went over and shook Shippou softly, and dull jade eyes glared at him.

"Time to eat runt." He said, and Shippou quickly sat up. InuYasha slipped the meat on a stick and handed it to Shippou. He bit into his meat, and watched as Shippou experimentally bit into his. His eyes widened in surprise, and he took a huge chunk out of it, apparently enjoying it. InuYasha smiled before warning the kid to be careful. Once they finish eating, Shippou hopped on InuYasha's head. Though he wanted to knock him off, he said nothing as they gazed down at the village, watching the children play. InuYasha felt now was the time to see how Shippou felt, and he became very nervous. He never actually knew how Shippou's feelings about him could affect him until now.

"Shippou, how would you feel about being adopted?"

"I don't know, I mean, it'll be great to have a mom and dad again, but-"

"But?"

"I just don't know. Why?"

"I was thinking. Since me and Kagome are connected now, how would you like to join the family. Kagome is technically already your mother, but if you don't want to, you don't have to-"

"Are you crazy! I would love having you guys as a parent. Just as long as you two don't fight anymore. I hate when you guys fight." Shippou wrinkled his nose, and InuYasha smiled.

"Let's get going. We'll talk more about this later." Shippou nodded as InuYasha ran down the hill, apparently trying to scare the daylights out of Shippou. He hopped over the village gates and zipped to Kaede's hut, him and Shippou laughing as they walked in. Wide eyes looked at InuYasha, for they never heard him laugh before. It was quite charming.

"Where have ye been?" Kaede asked confused. Shippou hopped off of InuYasha and onto Kaede, making her smile.

"We were on the hill that looks on the village. We slept there." He said, smiling. Everyone looked at InuYasha as he sat next to Kagome, ignoring all their gazes.

"Her fever broke last night, but her wound is healing slowly." Kaede announced as InuYasha stared at Kagome. He smiled slightly. He was glad she would survive, but she was sure to sit him once she found it she was a hanyou. She was going to be angry and hate him, he could just feel it. And InuYasha was glad Shippou didn't bring up the adoption yet. He lifted her shirt just below her chest, and winced at the bruises and scrapes along them.

_She must've fought hard_. He though sadly. Something nagged at him to lick the huge gash, try to help it, but he shook it off. It seems inappropriate. He brought her head to his lap, waking her. She looked at her, her big brown eyes looking clearer. It seems she had a little strength to talk now.

"C'mon. You've got to drink some more." He said, bringing his wrists to his mouth and using his fangs to tears the skin so blood oozed out. He brought it to her mouth, and she made a face.

"This stuff taste weird you know..." She said before she began sucking his blood. He smiled and watched her eyes gazed around the hut, seeing Shippou she smiled as InuYasha brought his wrist away. Before he could lick it clean however, Shippou yanked it down and began licking it. InuYasha glared at him with confusion, but smiled when he ceased his ministrations.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, since no one else was going to.

"See, well," InuYasha started.

"He's my new otoo-san." Shippou said proudly. Everyone gasped and looked at InuYasha.

"Well, not officially, but yeah. We talked about it just before we came here." Everyone was looking at InuYasha with bewilderment, as well as the weak Kagome.

"So, this means we are all connected right? A family?" She asked slowly, and InuYasha had to suppress as whine.

_She hates me_. He thought sadly as he nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes before snapping them open again. Shippou was licking her wound, but it wasn't uncomfortable, she just wasn't expecting it. She growled much like a dog, to everyone's surprise, and Shippou immediately stopped. He whimpered and ran to the safety of InuYasha. Kagome blinked a couple of times while Sango smiled.

"Kagome. I think you are no longer human." She explained, even though Kaede already did. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Well, that feeling was different." She said as Shippou walked over to her, his ears drooped. She smiled and Shippou licked her face apologetically.

"It's all right." She said. Shippou smiled as InuYasha began to speak.

"Kagome, how would you like it if Shippou joined us. You never stated your opinion." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You should know I'm ok with it. Besides, he already has some of your blood when he licked your wound."

"Ooops." Shippou said blushing. InuYasha shook his head.

"Dimwit."

"Jerk!"

"Runt!"

"Pup!" Kagome snarled with annoyance, revealing her developing fangs. They both immediately piped down and blushed as everyone laughed.

"InuYasha, does this make us your pack?" Miroku asked, unsure. InuYasha nodded and sighed.

"Technically, yes. Even though it is mixed with demon, and human. But I suppose so." He said, pondering a bit. Shippou played with his ears, and he twitched them a little, giving him something to chase. Sango smiled at the scene, it was pretty cute in her opinion.

"What about Kirara? She hasn't bonded." Sango said, looking sadly at her companion.

"You haven't either, but you're still my pack. It's complicated for me to explain, but all I know is that we have mental bond. But now Kagome and Shippou also have a blood bond. But we're all family, all strays brought together. Even Kaede is part of the family, as well as Myouga." He said, smiling at the startled old woman. She smiled back as she crushed herbs. Kirara mewed happily and cuddled up to Sango, who petted her happily. Miroku watched closely, and sighed heavily. Shippo was still playing with InuYasha's ears, and Kagome had lulled off to sleep. InuYasha smiled as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, making sure not to forget to twitch his ears for Shippou.

_So, I finally have a family_. He sniffed the air and his eyes shot open. Kagome, smelt different. Her scent was mingled with something spicy, mixed in with her usual scent of jasmine. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he realized what it was. Shippou apparently smelt it to, and hopped down and sniffed Kagome. InuYasha whined and shifted uncomfortably. Shippou wrinkled his nose and looked at InuYasha.

"Why does she smell that way?" He asked innocently. InuYasha's cheeks grew darker.

"What way?" Sango asked, looking back and forth at the two.

"She smells spicy. Different." He tried to explain. Sango froze as Miroku smiled like an idiot.

"Ah Shippou. I see you have come to realize woman have monthly 'changes'."

"Miroku!" Sano hissed as InuYasha bared his fangs. "Not yet. He's too young." Shippou frowned as Sango explained he was too young to understand. He opened his mouth to argue back, but one look at InuYasha's face told him otherwise. He sighed and hopped back on InuYasha's head, playing with his ears once more. InuYasha was still uncomfortable with Kagome's scent. It was stronger than when she was a human, and it must have just started today because it's not as strong as it usually is. It played with his senses, toyed with his sanity, and he knew he couldn't be trusted with her alone. Why didn't he think of this earlier?

He realized soon she would be able to smell, sense his discomfort, and she had the higher possibility of other demons coming to mate her. Kouga wouldn't even mind, and InuYasha's blood boiled at the thought of the wolf youkai. Kagome would be able to sense when he was lying, or hurt, unlike when she was human, so there was no point in trying to lie. If he cut himself, she would be there in an instant, unable to control the blood in her. Same with Shippou. Whenever he was in pain or something was wrong, InuYasha felt like killing someone. Kagome would never the less allow him to thump Shippou, and he a good feeling that her growl would send shivers down his spine.

_Me and my stupid concern_. He sighed as he closed his eyes again.


	4. Kagome's Dream : InuYasha's Mother

Chapter Three: Kagome's Dream: InuYasha's Mother

_Kagome awoke surrounded by darkness. She stood up and looked down, being able to see nothing. Remembering that she almost died; she lightly ran her hands over her stomach, grimacing as her fingers recovered the deep ugly wound on her stomach, going up to her chest. But she felt no pain. She poked it, but still felt nothing. She sighed and looked up as she saw a light in the distance. She ran towards it, and found a young beautiful woman in a white kimono standing in it, smiling sadly. Her kimono was almost as beautiful as she was. It was white as snow, with magenta flowers here and there. Her long thigh length hair was flowing freely, like a never ending waterfall of silk._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" Kagome said, marveled at such beauty._

_"You are the young miko that has become infatuated with the Inu-hanyou of the western lands. I have a message for you." Kagome nodded._

_"I mean to say to you that a great evil has surfaced, and has been working with your greatest enemy. Take heed, for he goes to all lengths to get what he wants. You are especially a necessary part of his plan, for even though you have become hanyou, you still have miko powers, enabling you to hold the Shikon No Tama." Kagome nodded._

_"Who are you?" She asked again. The young lady smiled._

_"I am someone you will come to meet in the future. My name is Itachiko, and I am a mother that has passed to the other side." Kagome glanced at the lady, and noted she looked very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it._

_"Where am I?" She asked slowly. Itachiko nodded and smiled._

_"I have brought you to the gates of the Realm of the Dead, to warn you. You must go now; there is no time to waste!" Kagome called out as Itachiko began to fade in the distance._

_"Wait! How will I ever-"Itachiko turned around, and held her hands to her chest. She chanted something before a bright light surfaced around her hands, which she formed into a circle shape. Then she held her hands out, and the light sped to Kagome. She felt a surge of energy flow through her, and felt something cold on her neck. She glanced down to find a circle mirror much like Kanna's there as a necklace, and she gazed forward, to see the woman gone. She glanced in the mirror as the woman appeared, still smiling sadly._

_"How'd you…What happened?"_

_"Now, my soul is connected to yours. If you ever need me, just call my name into the mirror. I shall appear immediately. Fear not. You are out of harms way, as long as you keep this necklace on."_ Kagome nodded and sighed as she opened her eyes to see InuYasha whimpering and licking her face. Shippou was nearby close to tears.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"I, a lady. Evil is working with Naraku InuYasha!" Then she explained to him what the woman said as he laid her head on his lap. She explained everything she could remember.

"And Itachiko you say her name was?" Kagome nodded as InuYasha yelped and jumped back. She hissed in pain as he shifted her a little bit, staring into the mirror.

"When did that-who are you?" He asked the young lady who appeared in the mirror.

"My dear InuYasha, do you not recognize me?" She asked and smiled sadly at him confused face.

"Itachiko. This is InuYasha. And this is Shippou." She said. Itachiko smiled and waved before her face became serious.

"Have she gave you my warning?" She asked full of concern. InuYasha nodded. And repeated what Kagome said.

"Ah. I have not much information on this nemesis, I am sorry, I did what I could." She said. Kagome smiled from where she was.

"Ah, I can not see you my friend. Where are you?"

"Right here. You are on my neck. So I won't be able to see you." Suddenly Kagome saw a bright light, and a woman stood before her.

"There. This is convenient, is it not?"

"How can you do that if you are dead?"

"I am a maiden. My heart is pure, and in exchange for seeing my son once more, I asked that I endlessly stay by his side until his death. I am not human, but not just a spirit. Alas, I have flesh, but that does not mean I am once again a mortal. I just reside along the land, much like the priestess Kikyou." She explained. "I have to return now." She said sadly. She pointed to the mirror. "I will reside in that mirror. If you ever need me, call into there." A bright light shone, and she waved from inside the mirror before she disappeared. Kagome sighed.

"So now what?" She said. InuYasha set her down on the floor, and inspected her wound. He licked it a little bit, and smiled as she tried to shift a little bit. After he was done, he looked up at her and smiled.

"You're almost better." He said. She sighed and sat up, ignoring the pain.

"Your stubborn, you know that?" He said as she ignored the feeling of knives being slammed into her stomach. "I get it from you." She hissed as a surge of pain went through her. InuYasha pushed her back down and sighed.

"You can't move for about another week. Give it time." He said as he sighed.

"I want to get out of this stupid hut." She said as she was slightly propped up by pillows that she had brought from her era. She was up enough to know who walked in and out the hut, and she could see her feet quite clearly. She felt her fangs grow day by day. It was quite painful, but not so much as she had to scream. Her claws her grown for a while now, and the bleeding had stopped, so she guessed they were finished. She prayed and hopped she got a tail, fuzzy and soft like Shippou's. But she doesn't think that would happen.

"Kagome, how long will it be before you stop smelling different?" He said. Kagome looked confused but her eyes widened. She looked at InuYasha, and now she could smell his discomfort. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She sighed.

"About a couple of days I think." She said thoughtfully. InuYasha whined, but they both heard it. She blushed a little.

"But it should be gone if it is uncomfortable for you guys." She said, avoiding the look InuYasha gave her. Shippou smiled and nodded before he licked her face and asked if he could play outside. She nodded.

"But stay inside the village gates!" She called out as he ran out the hut. InuYasha walked over to her and sat down next to her, shoving his hands in his haori and putting on 'The Pout'.

"Why didn't you tell me my scent was uncomfortable?" She said. He shook his head.

"It has been there for the past days. When you were human, I could ignore it, focus on something else. But now, it's stronger. Something in my head won't let me ignore it for some reason." He held off of telling him that mentally she was his mate. He hated to think of her rejecting him.

She sighed and looked off as Shippou ran by laughing, and three kids a little later chased him laughing as well. He appeared to be too fast for him. InuYasha got up and moved the bamboo out of the way and peered outside. He watched for a while, and he snorted and walked back in, sitting next to Kagome.

_He must have really didn't want to give me his blood. He's more depressed than usual. It was stupid to think he cared for me. It's just his instincts that make him behave like he does. I'm an idiot._

She thought as tears streamed down her face. InuYasha snapped his neck to look at her and whined as he looked at her.

"Oi! Why are you crying?" He said, full of concern. She shook her head and kept crying. His senses nagged at him to make her stop, to sooth her. His ears drooped as he whined and nuzzled his face against hers. He purred as she quieted down a little, but still crying. She sighed as they subsided, but she still kept trying to catch her breath. Shippou burst in and ran to her side, whining and licking her wherever he thought may be the problem.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"You hate being connected to me!" She said. InuYasha looked at her through wide eyes. Shippou whined some more. InuYasha ordered Shippou to go back outside. But he whined and InuYasha has to say more forcefully. He obeyed and InuYasha licked Kagome's face once more before he began talking.

"Kagome, how could you ever think that?" He said, she shook head and kept crying.

"You're depressed! You hate me, and here I thought-"She sobbed again, and InuYasha could hear Shippou whining loudly outside.

"I never said that-"

"You don't have to! It's all in the way your acting!" Kagome was really annoying him. That's when she ticked him off.

"Or maybe you wanted it to be Kikyou." She said in a mutter, forgetting he could hear her. His eyes narrowed, and he growled.

"Kikyou! She has nothing to do with this! Kami Kagome! When you almost died, I was ready to change intoa fulldemon, because I thought I have nothing left. I thought you were gone, so I was willing to give up my sanity. Don't you get it Kagome? I care about you too much to let you die, and I don't hate being connected to you. It's just different. And it's going to take some getting used to, but I don't hate it." She looked at him through red puffy swollen eyes, but to InuYasha she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Really?" She said as he nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent that always kept him calm, even though it was slightly altered.

"Really." He said, licking her face. She sighed and nodded and Shippou came back in, licking her face like crazy.

"I'm fine now Shippou! Really!" She said laughing. InuYasha smiled as he had to grab Shippou's tail and pull him off of her. He smiled and nodded as InuYasha let him down.

"Miroku and Sango went to get something to eat. They'll be back in about a couple of hours, and Kaede is delivering a baby." He announced. InuYasha snorted and nodded his head as Kagome heaved a heavy sigh.

"Really? Then what do we do all day? My stomach still stings, but it isn't agonizing like it usually is. But InuYasha still won't let me move."

"Oh, and that reminds me." He said, slashing his wrists with his fangs. He brought it to her mouth and she sucked it for about 2 minutes.

"Don't I have to drink some?" Shippou asked. InuYasha looked at Kagome and she shrugged.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." He said, and brought it to his mouth. Shippou sucked and cringed slightly at the tangy taste, but took as much as he could before InuYasha brought it away.

"Man. You guys drunk me dry." He said, licking the wound.


	5. Hisaki's Apearrance

Chapter Four: Hisaki's Appearance

Itachiko frowned as she watched the sunrise with the miko. Her son was having a really hard time admitting that he loved this young woman. She hadn't even known these two, and she could already tell they would go to the ends of the earth for each other.

"Lady Kagome, you can not take the words of anger so seriously. Surely he did not mean it." She said, noting how he said it. "He changed because he became angry another man put his hands on you." She remembered the way her son looked, those blood red eyes, she could feel the need in his altered soul to kill, blood. She wished she never saw her son that way again, it broke her heart. Kagome took the mirror off and looked into it.

"You think so Itachiko?" She asked. She really thought about it for a moment. But her anger took advantage of her, and to say she hated him last night would be an understatement. She twitched her eyes as she heard movement under her. Sniffing the air, she recognized InuYasha and sighed as he hopped onto the branch, landing behind her. Kagome gazed at the mirror, Itachiko was gone. She closed her hand over it, pondering her words, when she felt InuYasha wrap his arms around her waist, his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent that sent him crazy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said so softly she almost didn't catch it. She wrapped her arms around hers and smiled. She knew she didn't, and she heard whining under her. She knew Shippou was there, he must have awoken when InuYasha left. Shippou climbed up and joined the two, resting between Kagome's legs. It was peaceful, and InuYasha inhaled her scent deeply once more.

"You drive me crazy." He whispered, taking a deep breath. She blushed deeply and moved her head to the side, allowing him more access. He licked and nibbles the crook of her neck, making her purr. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't know you could do that." He said, smiling.

"I didn't either. I smell food. Let's eat." He nodded before all three of them hopped down and walked into Kaede's hut. Kagome sat down, and lifted her shirt so Kaede could look at her wound.

"Your healed Kagome. I must admit. This has been two long weeks." Kaede sighed smiling. She handed Kagome a bowl of food, but she offered it to Shippou. Everytime Kaede gave Kagome a bowl, she handed it to someone else, until it was only her left. She ate silently as everyone chatted about the weather and what not.

"We should be getting going. I have a hunch Naraku has started his plans already, when he killed Kikyou." Suddenly, Kagome remembered something. Her bowl dropped to the floor, and Kaede thanked the gods it was empty.

"When Kikyou was killed, her soul didn't return to me. That mean, he traded her soul for another." Kaede hissed and she stared at Kagome.

"Ye will be connected to the demon Kagome." Kaede observed, and Kagome nodded. Everyone else ate the rest of their food in silence before Kagome thought they should get going. They were soon on their way, savoring the feeling of traveling once again.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Naraku smiled at the young woman who rose out from the pits of hell in front of him. She had big brown eyes, with hair that came down to her thighs into two ponytails with huge balls at the tip of them. She had on a red and white kimono that just covered her thighs. Naraku walked over to her as she glared at him. 

"Onigumo. I see you have changed considerably." She said smiling, revealing her fangs.

"Ah Hisaki, I see you have returned to me, dear sister." She smiled and scuffed.

"My death was untimely, but I shall destroy him. Now, why have you rescued me from hell my love?"

"I have a mission for you Hisaki. Fail me not, and you shall be rewarded greatly. But, you have to kill a certain hanyou for me. But not yet dear maiden. Follow me." She nodded and followed him.

I shall have you again with me Onigumo. She thought smiling. She remembered the feel of his body against hers, his desire whenever he saw her, it made her shudder. She remembered how she traded her fragile human soul for that of a demon, one who toys with the mind and desires of people.

"_This power is strong, and ye may not be worthy."_

"_I am worthy master." She said, bowing. Suddenly, her body felt like she was on fire, and she fell to the ground, curling into a petal position. _

"_Ah, your body is being reborn. Alas, you are renewed." A youkai stood up, smiling viscously. _

"_Thank you master. I shall use this power well."_

She smiled as she looked her body. _I have not been satisfied for far too long._ She thought.

"Naraku, give me a victim."

She snarled, and he could smell her need, her want. He nodded and smiled as they entered his castle. He took her to the far back of the main hallway, where he opened the door and let her in.

"A 'victim' shall be here soon Hisaki. Please be patient." He closed the door as she let her kimono drop to the floor. Tracking her body with her hands, she shuddered the feeling. A young handsome man walked in, his eyes filled with desire, yearning. Instantly, her eyes grew red, and his mind broke into a million pieces, forever gone. He walked to her and pushed her onto the bed. _A little longer my love_, she sighed. _And you shall merge with me once again, my dear Onigumo. _

_Surely she knows that I know she is no longer the young girl Onigumo used to claim. But, he feels for her, more than he did Kikyou. But there is no time for a pitiful woman, but he has been yearning, and I guess I have yet to see what it feels. _Naraku chuckled as he walked out of the castle.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha snorted as the women took baths, apparently Kagome felt filthy.

"You're going to be a dad." InuYasha said out of the blue, and Miroku smiled.

"Ah. I finally found the woman that I belong with." InuYasha wrinkled his nose in disgust as Shippou played with his ears. He wondered if Kagome was still mad at him. She had been quiet ever since they left, and he was pretty sure she hated him. He sighed again as his ears slightly drooped.

Kagome introduced Sango to Itachiko. Sango and Itachiko waved happily at each other.

"So, have you found out anything Kagome?" Itachiko asked. Kagome nodded.

"Me and this new being are somehow connected. When Naraku killed Kikyou, her soul didn't return to me. He traded her soul for another."

"Hisaki." Itachiko muttered. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"There is a legend I have heard, that when a hanyou born of the inu-youkai clan, has a pack, that a great evil will approach. My sister had been slaughtered by a man that she loved very much, and I have foreseen that she will come back as a demon. I think, I think it is my sister!" Itachiko exclaimed. "I know it may sound weird, but me and my sister are connected. I new she died, because my soul felt like it was ripped in two. But, just last night, I felt it regenerate. Kagome, I'm positive it's her!" Kagome nodded in understanding. Sango looked into the mirror, worried,

"But, why would she do this?"

"Her love for this man drove her to trade her soul for that of a demon. How she came again, I am not sure. But I am sure she did." Kagome said nothing. It couldn't be Naraku, he supposedly loved Kikyou. But, something nagged at her, something was missing. Something was wrong.

"Is there anyone she truly cared for?"

"Yes my son, but she never saw him again, for after she died I died slowly after. I feel my rebirth has triggered hers." Kagome nodded as InuYasha called for them to hurry up. She sighed and looked at Sango.

"Ok, so we need one way to get background on this lady." She said as she climbed out of the spring. They dried off and headed back off to the men.

"We have news. Apparently, the new evil is Itachiko's sister, Hisaki. She was driven from a love for some man, and her power source is desire, lust. They were connected much like Kikyou and I, and when Hisaki died, Itachiko did soon after. But when Itachiko escaped with me, it seems she felt her soul become merged with her sisters. Her sister's no longer human." She explained.

"I know, she explained to me that she wanted to see her beloved again. I know not of who she was speaking of, but she knows he is no longer human, and that is why she traded her half of the soul. She says he no longer cares, but she doesn't care either. She's no man can reflect her powers, and he'll be her slave for eternity." She explained. InuYasha nodded. This was going to be a problem. He showed no signs, but he was nervous. Kagome sniffed the air and shot to her feet, baring her fangs and instinctively jumped in front of Shippou, flexing her claws. InuYasha smelt nothing but Seeshomaru, and therefore he didn't move.

"Get away from here." She snarled, shaking her tail back and forth, and flexing her claws.

"I have come for no fight." He said, glaring at the woman. She bared her fangs and growled, not believing him.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't get out of my sight in three seconds."

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru called to him. "Tell her to stand down."

"Why? I want to see her kick your butt." He said with a snort. He muttered for her to calm down, and she grabbed Shippou and hopped into a tree with him, glaring daggers into Sesshomaru.

"Pay her no mind." InuYasha added as her growling got louder the longer he stayed.

"She has come. I watched as she murdered Kikyou. She brought the head to Naraku, and he summoned her from hell. She has been mated hundreds of times, and she has so many scents I couldn't find hers." InuYasha snorted in disgust as Sango gasped. Miroku said nothing, just stared into the fire.

"I know she is stunning, even for my standards. Have you any information?" InuYasha nodded.

"Her power runs from lust, desire. She's the maiden's Itachiko's sister, though she is no longer human. Since Itachiko has risen, so did Hisaki. She was infatuated with a man, and plans on using her powers to entice him back in love with her. That's all we basically know."

"Do you think that Onigumo was the man?" Sesshomaru asked, and was rewarded by surprised looks of Sango and InuYasha.

"I know, but think. Onigumo was engaged before he became a thief, and then fell in love with Kikyou. He was once a normal human."

"So you think that, she fell in love with Onigumo?" Kagome asked, hopping out the tree behind InuYasha. Sesshomaru's gaze went directly to the woman in the mirror, and his eyes widened in shock.

"You? Does he-" She shook her head and brought her finger to her lips. He nodded and smirked.

"This is Itachiko, but I see you two know each other?"

"No, she just looked familiar."

"I was thinking that when me and Kagome were at the spring. But that means that Onigumo killed the woman he loved."

"Onigumo did nothing. Naraku killed Kikyou." Kagome said rudely, baring her fangs. Sesshomaru nodded and stood up.

"Well, I have to get back before Rin kills Jaken, even though that might be a blessing." He murmured the last part, earning chuckles from everyone. He left just as quickly as he came, leaving everyone pondering.

"Well think on it in the morning." Miroku suggested, and everyone nodded. InuYasha lay back, and Shippou rested in Kagome's chest, sighed deeply.

_InuYasha waited until Kagome's breathing was even before he closed his eyes._

_So, Sesshomaru is really serious.Who would've thought. He wrinkled his nose and the wind blew, and Sango's scent obliterated his thinking._

_Kami! Geez! I don't need a constant reminder. He said, sitting up to find that Kagome was twisting and turning. Instantly, he smelt it. Her spicy scent was stronger than ever. It toyed with his senses, and every time she moaned his body responded. She cried out and he whined as he body immediately reacted. He smelt her become heated, her arousal. He shifted, trying to ignore it, but it wouldn't leave him alone. He growled, getting up to wake her._

_"Inu...Yasha..." She whimpered, arching her back and sighed. He woke her abruptly, and she slowly opened her eyes._

_"__Your scent, changed a little again." Her eyes widened and her cheeks colored and she gazed at the fire. He could still smell it, and he was sure she could smell him. Her chest was heaving heavily, and he could hear her rasped breathing. He cuddled next to her against his better judgment, and wrapped himself in her scent._

_"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded as he licked her face._

_"I know what you were dreaming. I could smell it." He said, and smiled as her cheeks darkened._

_"Maybe one day." He whispered only for her ears, and her breath caught into her throat. He nibbled on her neck lightly, sending shivers down her spine. She sighed as she licked the side of his face, letting him know she was enjoying her ministrations. He looked her despite the darkness, and looked at her lips._

_Suddenly, she felt his lips on hers, and she froze. She was excited, yet surprised. She felt his tongue against her lips and she parted her mouth, letting him again. It was a war, desire, love; lust was everything in that kiss. Gaining confidence, and kissed him back, whimpering against him. He replied by moving his hand up her shirt, cupping her breast. She hissed and threw her head back, whispering his name…_

InuYasha's eyes snapped open, and he bolted up. He looked around, and Kagome was looking at him through wide eyes. She looked down at her shirt, and evidence showed that that was no normal dream. They smelt each other arousal, and to make it even worse, InuYasha's hand was still under her shirt lightly. He quickly moved it and whined a little bit as she shifted, fixing her shirt. _What in the seven hells just happened? _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki glanced into her orb, which swirled with a purplish glow. She looked in as she watched two hanyou's preparing to mate. _Well, I see I have a new target_. She said as her slave awoken, and wrapped his hands around her. He nipped her neck and brought her to his lap as he licked against her. She shuddered and shifted, making him gasp. _Soon now, before their desires be fulfilled. Soon, you shall have what you two want to much. To bad it will destroy you! _She laughed as he brought her to the bed, bringing his mouth to please her. 


	6. Itachiko's Introduction

Chapter Five : Itachiko's Introduction

_"My love, how is he doing?" A man asked, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and kissing her neck._

_"He's outside playing." She sighed sadly, and her husband kissed her again._

_"Worry not Itachiko, he will grow up to be a strong man, and his life will be better than all those who scorn him." His wife smiled sadly as her husband hugged her tightly._

_"How's Hisaki? I smell evil on that man." The youkai growled as he bared his fangs, tightening his grip on Itachiko._

_"She has become engaged to him, even though they have mated countless times." She said with disgust. The maiden wasn't a person to hate someone, but she really disliked her sister's fiancée. Her son soon walked in, looking sad but tired._

_"Mommy, daddy, I'm hungry." He said, and she reached out for him and hugged him, crying._

_"Mother, why are you crying?" He asked her innocently._

_"I'm so sorry InuYasha." She whispered. "I swear I'm so sorry."_

InuYasha remembered the last time his mother cried for him. He didn't understand what she was apologizing for then, but he does now. She was apologizing for the world's hate towards him, for how cruel and heartless it was. He loved her dearly, and he swore that he would always remember her, whether he was alive or dead, half demon or full youkai. His dad wasn't the type to scorn him, but he always taught him your worst enemy can be your best friend. He never knew what that meant, and he doubted he ever would. He sighed as he heard Shippou awaken and walk to him.

"Morning." He said, sitting up and looking at Shippou.

"Morning. Otaa-san, something's not right. You smell different, and like Kagome." He said, and InuYasha blushed.

"I'll explain it to you when you're a little bit older." Shippou nodded and sat on InuYasha's lap.

"I want a little sister. Someone to protect, someone to always have." Shippou said. InuYasha nodded.

"Yes, a little sister would be nice. Even better if they could grow on trees too." He smiled as Shippou laughed.

"Promise me something." Inu Yasha said after they sat in silence. Shippou nodded and looked at him. "Promise me that if I ever die, you'll protect Kagome with everything you have and then some. Promise me you'll grow up into a strong man, and an honorable youkai." Shippou nodded and laid his head on InuYasha's chest.

"I promise." Sango woke abruptly, clutching her stomach. She cried out and Kagome bolted to her feet, ready to attack. InuYasha laughed and explained Sango was having morning sickness. She calmed down and sat next to her. Miroku rubbed her back and tried to sooth her, when she suddenly regurgitated. The scent practically knocked Kagome out cold sense she was closes, but it did its number on InuYasha and Shippou. She held their sleeves up to their noses and stepped back. Kagome looked dazed and dizzy. Miroku laughed as he helped Sango up and took her to clean herself up.

Kagome came back to her senses, and asked that they moved away form the stench. After they were far away not to smell it, they sent Shippou to guide Sango and Miroku back to them. InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, about what happened last night..." He said, feeling his face flush up.

"I think the demon knows now, of our desire." She said, avoiding looking at him. He nodded as Itachiko appeared into the mirror.

"She's set a curse on someone! I felt her aura surge! Last night is when it happened!" She shrieked. Kaomge nodded and InuYasha looked at her with wide eyes. Itachiko immediately noticed how both of them got uncomfortable.

"It's on you. So, I guess you two both had a dream then?" She said, noticing the flush on their faces.

"Yea, but when we woke up, it was like we actually did what was was dreaming." Kagome said quickly. Itachiko pondered about this, before saying she will return around nightfall and disappearing again.

"So, I guess we have to be careful now, won't we?" Kagome said with a chuckle. She could sense InuYasha's uncomfort, and InuYasha sensed Kagome's but before they could say anything, their ears picked up Sango and Miroku. Sango looked miserable. She was pale and looked tired. InuYasha announced he was going to hunt, and thought it would be a good idea to teach Shippou. Shippou nodded as he jumped on InuYasha's head and they zipped into the forest. Miroku set out a spare sleeping bag and made a fire as Kagome kept guard. Kirara mewed softly as Sango's pain eased.

"Miroku told me Kagome." Sango said once she had laid down. Kagome nodded and smiled. "That's why you told me congratulations." Kagome nodded and winced as she thought about that night.

"Don't worry Kagome. InuYasha cares for you and you him. Remember, I am a youkai exterminator, and I can tell when two youkai are in love."

Kagome opened her mouth but snapped it shut remembering she was a hanyou now. She sighed as she thought about all the drastic changes. She sniffed the air a bit.

"Smells like they've caught something. Shippou must have caught it because I smell a lot of blood." She said as Sango giggled. They returned with 8 rabbits, and InuYasha cooked them while everyone waited. Shippou explained how it took them so longer because InuYasha could smell if they had a family or not. InuYasha said nothing, but he acknowledged the thankful glares everyone gave him.

Once breakfast was done cooking; everyone ate chatting happily about Sango's pregnancy. They talked about names, and whether they wanted it to be a boy or girl. Sango said she wanted to restart her exterminating family, and they both decided to raise the child in the art of demon slaying. Kagome and InuYasha were going to be aunt and uncle, Shippou cousin. InuYasha made them promise he didn't have to play with them, which Kagome thought was cute.

Miroku brought up a subject that surprised everyone.

"Where is Myouga?" Everyone shrugged and Kagome sniffed a little bit.

"I have no idea. Now that I think about it, they little flea was supposed to be showing me something from my father." He said irritated. Kagome laughed as InuYasha began pouting and grumbling.

"InuYasha, I'm have to go tell my mother that I am no longer human." InuYasha nodded.

"First thing tomorrow morning." He said and she agreed. She would no longer be able to go to school unless she could find a concealing spell. Their best bets were to have Kagome quit completely, and say she has gone missing. That was she'd have to live here and never have to worry about anything back there. InuYasha stared at Kagome as she bit her lip, and forgetting she had fangs punctured it. She licked the blood up and sucked on her lip as she thought some more. Giving up she sighed and hopped into a tree that over looked the area.

"Oi! I'm supposed to do that!" He called up. She didn't reply, and he assumed she ignored him. Shippou was busy playing with Kirara as Miroku and Sango cuddled on the sleeping back. InuYasha sighed and he felt Tetsaiga pulsing.

_What's going on?_ He thought as it became stronger and stronger. _Is Kagome in trouble?_ Right on cue, he smelt youkai and heard Kagome shriek as she fell out the tree. A huge bird youkai came out and flew towards Kagome. She jumped up and out of the way, but his talons cut her arm, making it bleed. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and cut the bird in half. It instantly turned to ashes and was carried away by the wind. Kagome was sitting on her hind legs whimpering as she looked at her wound. InuYasha walked over to her and began licking it, whining.

Kagome tried to pull her arm back, but InuYasha growled and she gave up. Once he was satisfied and sure it was clean enough, he frowned at it.

"What did you do anyway?" He asked as he ripped his undershirt and bandaged her arm with it.

"I was just jumping up and up when I heard the babies crying. Then I went to look, and then the father just bugged out and attacked me." InuYasha snorted as she smiled innocently, making Sango and Miroku laugh. "I really didn't do anything."

"Rule for Survival number one: _Never_ mess with _any_ youkai's young." Kagome nodded in understanding and whimpered as she sat down next to Sango. InuYasha glared at her, unaware of what was wrong. She whimpered again before she lay down on the floor, where she began panting and howling. Her scent hit him again and he realized what she was doing. She began to whimper and whine a little more, and he felt his blood boil. He calmed it and walked over to her, and sat her upright.

"You have to learn to control it." He said, and glanced around at everyone's stunned expression. He sat down as she did her best. She still shuddered and whined and whimpered, but she no longer howled. InuYasha bared his fangs as he smelt youkai all around him. It was at least 30, willing to mate with her. He shot to his feet and rushed over to Kagome. He growled and snarled, scaring them off.

"What just happened?" Sango asked sitting up.

"Well, Kagome's in heat, and she just called all those perverted youkai, who were ready to mate with her." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"So that's why I am uncomfortable." He nodded and she began whimpering again, and her spicy scent hit him, hard. He whimpered as she whined and shifted. Sango watched her with confusion, not knowing how to help her. Miroku tore his eyes away, surprising InuYasha to no end. Kagome suddenly pulled herself together, but she still twitched occasionally.

InuYasha's demon nature was going crazy. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate, ignore her whimpering and her scent that drove him crazy. He thought about Naraku, anything other than her, but the way she looked that night kept drifting into his mind. Suddenly InuYasha snapped his eyes open as Kagome laid across his lap, still whimpering.

_**Do it. Claim her**_.

His demon nature began to rise, and he looked at her, panic evident on his face. Her hand grazed over him and he yelped almost like a bark and he stood up. Sango looked at her friend with disbelief as Miroku grabbed InuYasha and dragged him off.

"Kagome," She said, once her friend blinked a couple of times and sniffed the air for InuYasha.

"What just happened?" She asked, completely unaware of what just happened.

"You just tried to seduce InuYasha in front of all of us." Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground.

"I _WHAT!"_ She barked so loud InuYasha and Miroku cringed even though they were a good distance away. Even Shippou yelped and ran for cover.

Kagome sighed as Sango explained to her everything that had happened.

"I can't control it for very long. I can for a while, then it just surges with energy and takes over." She said, cradling her head in her hands. Shippou went over to her and looked up through her elbows.

"Don't worry Kagome. InuYasha sometimes smells like you did a minute again, but he won't tell me what it is." She nodded and smiled at Shippou's ignorance. She couldn't believe she did that. She felt like a slut, a girl, now hanyou with no dignity whatsoever. And it was evident on his face that he was mortified.

_Probably disgusted._ She told herself as she sighed heavily.

InuYasha sighed as he explained everything to Miroku.

"Since she has just become hanyou, everything is new to her. She can't control it quite yet. It happens twice a month, but for some people like every week." He explained, and nodded.

"I am glad to see you held yourself. Your eyes pulsed red InuYasha." He informed him, and the hanyou looked mortified.

"Everytime that happens, he fights. He wants Kagome, and he already thinks she is his mate. I can surpress him, but I fear it will not be long before I lose this battle." InuYasha said sadly.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki smiled as she shuddered under her slave. She could sense his desire, his desire for her. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted her beloved Onigumo back, and she was going to get him. She felt a surge of energy surged through her as a purplish light surged through her crystal orb once more. She glanced in it and smiled and she ran her finger over the glass as the young hanyou woman seduced the other one, but she did not know what she was doing. _Their lust for each other makes me stronger._ _Keep desiring one another._

She cried out as her partner bit her softly, bringing her concentration back to what he was doing to her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as he moaned loudly, on the egde. She looked at the orb, and snapped her fingers, making the purplaish glow disappeared. She sighed as her partner collasped on top of her.

_Soon Onigumo, we will feel each other once more, our bodies will merge for eternity._

She smiled, her skin heating at the feeling of mating with her beloved once again. She chuckled as her slave rolled over, apparently exhausted.


	7. The Meeting

The Meeting

Kagura sighed as she flew through the air on her feather towards the Western Lands. He was close, she could smell him, as well as the toad and the human girl. She never understood why he took a liking ot her, but she was charming and Kagura came to care for the girl as much as she cared for him. She really appreciated him helping her, and she couldn't wait to give him the plan. She knew Naraku had summoned Onigumo's previous lover for his own perverted reasons, but she would seem to come in handy for destroying InuYasha. She had been aware that the young miko was no longer human, as she had planned and predicted would happen. She sighed as his scent became stronger. It always seemed to relax her, yet it was so soothing she never thought she could get used to it. She hopped off her feather and placed it back in her hair as she walked up to him. His back was turned to her, and she covered her face with her Demon fan.

"Kagura." He said simply, not looking at her. She smiled.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. Long time no see?" He turned and looked at her, amusement a new feature on his blank mask.

"Anything new?"

"Besides what you tell me, no. But InuYasha and Kagome must be careful." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Kagome seems to be in heat, making everything much harder for my little half brother." Kagura nodded and sighed. She walked up to Sesshomaru and gazed deeply into his eyes. He looked back at her, admiring her beauty. They stood like that for a long time, until Jaken's voice disturbed them. She bared her fangs and covered her mouth with her fan again before Sesshomaru stepped back. She felt a little hurt, but she said nothing of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" He croaked, tripping over roots and twigs as he ran to him. "Why do you do this to me M'Lord?"

"Do you dare to question me Jaken?" Sesshomaru snarled, his cold deathly expression scaring the toad. Jaken bowed respectively before apologizing and announcing he had news. Sesshomaru and Kagura exchanged glances before Jaken began speaking.

"It seems that Itachiko was once mated with an Inu-youkai! In fact your father M'Lord." Sesshomaru nodded. " It seems that then this new nemesis is your aunt, if I am correct, and that Itachiko did not actually die! Her soul traveled with her sisters when she traded it for power, locking her into the Realm of The Dead." Sesshomaru looked slightly shocked. "The easiest way to help both of them, is if we purify Hisaki's soul, so that she will become human again! That way they will both once again be pure maidens." Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed Jaken.

"So, it seems what we do to one affects the other." Kagura sighed.

"So, we can not just slay Hisaki. We have to set her soul to rest. As long as she resides here, Itachiko will never find piece. But something's missing. Kagome and the demon are now connected, but something is still missing. We can do nothing until we have some background. Kagura, still follow Naraku's order, but do not kill anyone. Merely wound them, and run. Letting him know you could not defeat them." Kagura nodded in understanding. She plucked her feather out her hair, but before she hopped on, her and Sesshomaru lookd at each other, like something was supposed to be happening right now. They weren't doing something that would fit the moment perfectly, but as they looked at each other, it seems the pain became too much to bare. They held on to each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Soon my dear Kagura." Sesshomaru whispered. "Soon you will be free and we could live our happy lives, together." She nodded as tears of happiness ran down her face. She wiped them off and reluctantly pulled back, hopping on the feather. Sesshomaru watched as she floated away, before he dashed through the forest following the scent of Kagome and InuYasha.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she appeared at the surface of the water. Shippou and Sango floated nearby, watching as Kagome ripped through the water like a mermaid. She loved the feeling of the water going through her hair, the feeling of being free, like nothing could stop her. She watched as fish swam away from her, and she had the strange desire to chase them. Looking around to see if someone was looking, she dashed after them, chasing them here and there. She would stop, and when they dared to slow down, she lunged after them. Once that was out of her system, she swam to the shore, letting her hair stick ot her face and shoulders. Pulling herself up, she dried off with a towel and got dressed in her normal uniform clothes. She waited for Sango and Shippou and together they walked back to the men. Kagome sat closest to the fire, and drawing her knees to her chest, she whined a little while staring into the fire.

"What's wrong?" Shippou asked, walking over to her. InuYasha glanced at the both of them, saying nothing. She sighed and shook her head and Shippou pounced on her head. She smiled as Shippou purred. InuYasha smiled at the scene, noting that Kagome looked stunning with the fire light glowing off of her. She hadn't dried her hair, she it dripped and clung to her, making him want to drool. Her eyes shown with something he couldn't quite name. Her eyes twitched every now and then, keeping alert. He watched as she occasionally sniffed the air, something that must be instinct to her now, since Shippou is technically her pup. He smiled as Miroku began talking, her ears immediately pointed towards him.

"Kagome, when are you going to return to your era?" He asked as Sango laid her head on his shoulder. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I can go now, but I don't want to leave you guys."

"We'll be alright." Sango grinned. "Besides. We don't want your mom to come and bash us. And besides, it would be nice to have your mother meet your new family." Kagome looked at Sango as Miroku stiffened and smiled like an idiot, understanding was she was trying to do. InuYasha understood though and jumped to his feet with a snort.

"You guys are disgusting." He said. Kagome barked in surprised and stared at her friend, who ignored her gaze. She sighed and stood up .

"Ok then. Let's go. Shippou, InuYasha." InuYasha nodded as Kagome zipped through the forest, towards the well. InuYasha caught up to her though.

"You've got a long ways to go before you're as fast as I am." He said grinning. She stuck her tongue out at him as they entered the clearing. She slowed down and walked to the well, looking at it with uncertainty.

"Will it let us pass?" She said. InuYasha shrugged.

"I have no idea. Let's try though." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's waist and jumped into the well. She felt warmness cover her body as her feet softly touched the bottom of the well. She sighed as she jumped out, InuYasha behind her. They made it. It allowed them to past. She walked up to the shrine door and let herself in. Her mother bounded down the steps, and gasped as she looked at her daughter.

"Kagome, your, you have, ears, and claws, and a tail…" Mrs. Higurashi's jaw was to the floor as she circled around Kagome. Kagome winced as her mother stared at her ears for a while.

"Mom, I was fighting Kagura, and I saved InuYasha, but I got a wound that could have killed me. But InuYasha gave me some of his blood and saved my life. But I am no longer human, and, well, we're connected. And this is Shippou." She said, pointing to the mass of fur on her head. "InuYasha adopted him, so technically we are all a family now." Mrs. Higurashi looked at all three of them before she smiled sadly.

"Kagome, you do realize you will no longer be able to live here. No more school, no nothing." Kagome nodded and sighed as her mother looked disappointed.

"I understand mother, but I am happy there. I have a family there, and I promise to visit whenever I possibly can. Please mother, I beg you, please? Let me stay?"

"I have no choice. If I say no, you would sneak out anyway. On one condition." Kagome nodded.

"I get full access to the adorable ears and tail!" InuYasha snorted and jammed his hands into his haori sleeves. Kagome sighed and shook her head as her mother sqealed, making both their ears hurt.

"Mom, we're going to go back now. But I'll be back in about a week or so." She said. Mrs. Higarashi nodded before the two set out of the house.

"She took that well." InuYasha said with a sigh. He had been nervous ever since they had come there, and he was relieved that she didn't kill him. He swept her up and hopped into the well. She jumped out by herself once they reached the other side, but instead of darting off like she usually did, she sniffed the air.

"I smell Sesshomaru, but something's not right. I also smell blood and youkai." InuYasha sniffed the air too and scowled.

"It seems they are attacking a nearby village. It smells like Bear youkai, not unusual for these parts, but they shouldn't have crossed through my territory. I'll kill them anyway." He said, flexing his claws. Kagome watched and smiled lightly as InuYasha looked at her.

"Let's go. We best get there before anyone else dies." Kagome nodded and sprinted off behind InuYasha. Kagome knew Sango and Miroku were already there, and she could smell Shippou's blood. She snarled and her and InuYasha ran faster, hearing screams and the roar of three bear demons. One of them rasied it's claws at Sango, who was using her boomerang for support. She was badly injured, and she couldn't stand on her own. Kirara was down and out, and Miroku was fighting another bear. The bear swept down at Sango, but Kagome ran by and swept her up, rushing her a good distance away from danger.

"You shouldn't be fighting." She growled, setting her down at the base of a nearby tree. Sango nodded and winced in pain.

"Kagome, I am so sorry. They took off with Shippou, and we tried to help him. He only has a gash in his arm, but he'll be fine. Miroku is fighting hard as he can, his Kazaana is useless-" Kagome nodded and ran off at the sound of Shippou's wails. InuYasha and Miroku each had their own bear demon, and one of them was looking at Shippou, bearing it's fangs. He screamed and cried, trying to drag himself away from it, leaving a trail of blood.

"You smell like inu-youkai." The bear growled, standing up on it's hind legs. "I shall destroy you." He raised his claws but stopped abruptly when Kagome stood in front of him, growling and baring her fangs.

"Leave him alone." She growled in a raspy voice. InuYasha slayed the bear demon, and helped Kagome. He held Tetsaiga over his shoulder and watched Kagome was she prepared to battle the youkai.

"Ahh. A young miko, and I sense the Shikon No Tama. Give it to me!" The bear yelled, leaping for Kagome. In one swift motion, she picked up Shippou and leapt out of the way. She jumped up and dug her claws in the bear youkai's neck, making him scream in agony. He swung and batted, knocking Kagome off of him and sending her sliding back on all fours. She growled and hissed and she whipped blood from her mouth, looking very much like InuYasha in his full youkai stage. Miroku watched stunned as InuYasha watched.

"Go help Sango. She'll be fine." InuYasha whispered. Miroku nodded and ran to his lover, who was wincing and moaning in pain. She stared at Kagome with amazement as she went toe to toe with the youkai, clawing him here and there, making both of them angrier and angrier. Shippou whined and whimpered as the bear youkai sunk his teeth in Kagome's shoulder. She cried out as he threw her back, sending her sliding on her side. She stood up, ignoring the blood oozing out of her puncture.

"Now, you die." She growled as she lunged for the demon. She jumped on his back and sank her fangs into his neck, while sinking her claws into his shoulders to keep herself locked on him. He whipped and jumped and ran and screamed until he finally fell limp and died. Kagome sighed as she hopped off of him, still holding her shoulder. She spit out the blood that had come into her mouth, and looked at Shippou, who had now ran to her. She got down on all fours and began to lick him affectionately, glad he was safe. She sat him on her lap as she lapped at his wound. InuYasha walked over to the two, before he lookd at Kagome's shoulder. He frowned at it before bending down.

"Kagome. You did good. Still need practice, but you did good. And you got us dinner for about a week." He said, smiling at her fresh kill. She smiled as she gasped and fell into his arms, darkness consuming her into oblivion.

Kagome awoke to InuYasha licking her wound. Shippou was sleep on her mat close to her, and she whined and tried to sit up. InuYasha ceased his ministrations, and looked at her, his ears drooping.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and yawned, revealing her fangs. She sniffed the air and twitched her ears before yawning again. She was tired. Her bones ached, and her head was pounding. That was her first kill, and it came with ease. She didn't understand it. It seemed natural to her, like she was doing it all her life. She sighed and stood up, looking at Sango who was at the base of a tree, her knee pressed to her chest, her bandaged arm draping over it. She had her eyes closed and was sleeping silently. Miroku stared at her from afar as he bandaged Kirara, who mewed sadly and winced in pain. She mumbled sorry as he kept tending to her. Shippou sighed and rolled over. Kagome smiled at the young kitsune before staring into the fire. It was too peaceful even for her liking. Something big was being planned, something to annihilate them all.

"Lady Kagome? Are you alright?" Kagome nodded as a bright light shown and Itachiko appeared before her. Miroku gasped and stared at the young lady, apparently confused. Kagome sighed once again as InuYasha sliced a chunk of meat off the kill and set it on the fire to cook. Itachiko smiled at him sadly, but proudly before looking at Kagome again.

"I see that Naraku has made no appearance for a time?" She said, just as confused as Kagome was when she was thinking. InuYasha snorted and wrinkled his nose at the mention of Naraku.

"Surely Kagome, you should feel what my sister does, since you two are connected as we were. You must look deep within yourself. That is very nessecary if you have any hope of defeating my sister." InuYasha scoffed as he handed Miroku a piece of meat to feed to Kirara. He cut of another piece and set in the fire, this time getting up and asking Sango if she would like some. Sango nodded and stared in wonder at Itachiko, who smiled and waved, in awe. Kagome growled as Sesshomaru appeared out of the darkness, taking a seat next to her.

"I really wished you would stop doing that." She snapped. He nodded and apologized. He paid his respects to Itachiko and looked at InuYasha.

"Brother. We can not kill Hisaki, for Itachiko will perish also." InuYasha looked a bit disturbed, but said nothing. "Since Hisaki's and Itachiko share a soul, destroying one will destroy the other. The best bet is to purify Hisaki's soul, so they can once again be pure maidens. Itachiko is not really dead, she just got sent, and trapped in the Realm of the Dead when her sister traded her soul." Sango looked at Sesshomaru.

"But how do we purify her? Surely the Shikon No Tama has nothing to do with this. It isn't whole, and it is still tainted." Itachiko sighed.

"I know not a way, and even if I did, Hisaki would have to submit to it, which she would not. If she gets hold of the Shikon No Tama, her power will surely increase, making her even more dangerous. There is no point but to destroy her, I do not belong with the living anymore, it has been far too long." Miroku nodded and sighed as Kirara got up and walked on her injured leg for a bit.

"But there must be a way to stop her and save you at the same time." He said, reaching out to help Kirara back up whenever she collapsed.

"But, in order for that, Kagome would have to use her miko powers, and she can't control them." InuYasha added, looking at the suddenly quiet hanyou. She bit her lip in concentration, looking troubled. Everyone sighed as they fell silent, listening only to the crickets and grasshoppers. All seemed still, until Itachiko spoke up. Suddenly, she Shikon No Tama began to glow on Kagome's chest. Everyone looked at her. It glowed and began to raise off of her chest, making everyone gasp in awe.

"I don't understand. It's trying to tell me something, but I can't make it out." Kagome stared at the jewel before she collapsed and was carried into the depths of nothingness.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Naraku smiled as he walked into Hisaki's room, to be greeted by the young demon glaring out the window. He walked over to her, standing behind her. She smiled as she saw his reflection through the window. 

"Hisaki, I ask you. Is there something that bothers you? I sense turmoil within the woman Onigumo cares so much about." She smiled at this and sighed.

"Nothing. It's my dear sister. She's trying to stop me from trying to gain my love back, it will destroy the world, but at least I will have my beloved. I love my sister dearly, but if she stands in my way and I have to kill her, so be it. I need the jewel, I need more power.." She hissed, baring her fangs. Naraku chuckled as he glanced at the woman.

"How do you plan to get the jewel? The young miko whose possession it is in powers surpassed even the great priestess Kikyou. Surely you are not foolish enough to challenge her." Hisaki laughed evilly.

"No I am not. The Inu-hanyou will make her life as well as destroy it." She smiled as Naraku walked out, closing the door behind him.

_Foolish girl. You fit perfectly into my plan. Soon you will see your demise for your greed, and give me more power!_ He smiled as he walked the corridors silenty and gracefully like death itself.


	8. Shikon No Tama

The Shikon No Tama : Kagome's Confession

_Kagome stood up grabbing her head. Growling at the pain that surged through her, she sighed as she felt a warm sensation to her chest. She looked down and saw the Shikon No Tama shining gracefully before pulling away from the neckace and off into the distance. She ran after it, before it went into the hands of someone she knew all to well._

_"Kikyou?" She asked. Kikyou studied the young girl before smiling warmly. She looked sad yet disturbed, something that tore into Kagome like a dagger._

_"You have become part of InuYasha. You are his mate, yet you are not." She said, and smiled at Kagome's blush. She immediately turned serious, her eyes looked troubled and full of hope. She opened her mouth but snapped it shut, then opened it again._

_"The jewel senses the destruction of the world. It must not be used to purify the soul." She said simply. Kagome gasped and put her hands on her chest._

_"But, Kikyou! That's the only was we can save Hisaki and Itachiko." Kikyou shook her head._

_"You can not save them. Hisaki's part of the soul if far too tainted. Instead, you must use the purifying powers in ours. Kagome, you must look deep within yourself." Kagome looked at Kikyou with confusion. Was she trying to kill her? Surely Kikyou had been upset when she found out about her and InuYasha, yet she still helps them? Kagome sighed as she cradled her head in her hands. She didn't understand it, and her head was beginning to ring again. Kikyou smiled warmly before walking up to Kagome and pressing her hand on her heart._

_"You must look here for the power within you. Only with that will you be able to put Hisaki and Itachiko to rest." Kagome shook her head. Itachiko couldn't die. It seemed that she would have to pay for her sister's greed, which was totally unfair, but they were still missing something. She could feel it in her bones, they were missing something vitally important. She sighed and looked at Kikyou._

_"How do you suggest I do this? I mean, I can't really control my powers yet, and I'm not even human anymore." She looked at her hands. She frowned at the claws. They were still covered and wreaked of the bear youkai's blood. She absolutely hated the smell, and wished she never had to endure it again._

_"Kagome, you may not know how to control your powers yet, but you will soon. I was a great priestess, and as my reincarnate, you must promise me you will grow to surpass my power even further than you already do." Kagome nodded as Kikyou began to fade. She reached for her, but her hands went straight through her. Kikyou smiled sadly before she finally disappeared, the jewel falling to the ground. Kagome went to pick it up, but it glowed black and crackled whenever she reached for it. It seemed even more tainted, and she couldn't possibly think of a way to purify it. She sighed as she took the courage she had and picked it up. She put it back on her necklace before she regained conscioness and woke up in InuYasha's arms in Goshinboku._

She blinked a couple of times before staring into amber eyes. He smiled at her and looked off at the sunset, apparently thinking.

"I saw Kikyou." She said quietly, though she knew he heard her. He looked at her with hope, but at the same time with disbelief. "We can't use the jewel to purify Hisaki. Her soul's too tainted. She said I have to use the purifying energies in my soul, but I don't understand what she meant." She pressed her hand to her chest, surprised the feel the orb, the Shikon No Tama that caused them so much pain. He looked at her sad eyes and whined.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out Kagome." He said softly. She looked up at him and smiled. The warm sunset shined his face, making him look stunning. He had a little smirk on his face, and she giggled a little bit. His ears twitched at the sound, but he made no movement. She sighed and wagged her tail aggressively, raking her claws on the branch that they were perched on. InuYasha was deep in thought as doubt clouded his mind. _Kikyou, were you trying to hurt Kagome? Can we trust you know even though your dead again? Kikyou..._He looked down at Kagome, who was having fun testing her abilities. She seemed so immature at times, but she always made him calm, at ease, and that's what he loved about her. She looked up at him and smiled before she frowned her face.

"What's that smell?" She asked. She sniffed the air with InuYasha and frowned when he blanched a little. "What? It smells, musky. Where's Miroku and Sango?" InuYasha shook his head. How long would it take her to put two and two together. She suddenly gasped and turned green.

"_Ewwww_…" She mumbled, wincing a little. InuYasha laughed heartily as he held her tighter to him.

"Did she say anything else?" InuYasha asked after a moment of silence. Kagome shook her head.

"We're missing something important InuYasha. I just know it."

_I know Kagome, I know. It's bugging me too. _

They sat in silence for a little bit longer, watching the greenery in the forest they were residing in. Kagome sniffed her claws and grimaced. InuYasha looked at her and felt sorry for her. He hoped she doesn't have to go through what he did, how he's constantly afraid that he won't be able to calm his demon blood. Suddenly something rang in his mind.

_Tonight's the New Moon_! She thought gasping. She looked up at InuYasha, who merely nodded his head in understanding. It was almost sundown, she didn't have a lot of time left. Would she still look the same? Like the old Kagome? What would happen? Her mind was full of questions.

"Are you alright Kagome?" InuYasha asked, sensing her panic. She nodded and smiled.

"What's exactly going to happen? I mean, would I look like I used to? Will anything different happen to me?" InuYasha smiled.

"Yes, you would look like you used to, which would make the New Moon a perfect time to travel home.Nothing different would happen, you'll just turn human. But with our bad luck, a demon most likely will strike when we don't have our powers anymore." He sighed. "Sometimes I just want to know why everything happens to me." Kagome rested her head on his chest.

"InuYasha, the more hardships you go through, the stronger you'll become. Trust me, it's all worth it in the end." She purred slightly, trying to make him feel a little better. "The fact that you stay true to your word, and the great person that you are," She sighed. "Just be patient. It'll all be worth it in the end. You're a great person InuYasha, and let no one tell you otherwise, whether full demon, human, or a hanyou." InuYasha looked at her head.

"Really?You-you mean that?" Kagome nodded.

"Of course baka. Why would I lie to my friends?" _Great. She considers me a friend now. Nothing more than a friend. She deserves better, and no way she would want a useless half-breed. I was completely stupid to think that…. _

InuYasha abruptly stood up and hopped off the branch of the tree. Slamming his sleeves into his haori, he began to walk off.

"InuYasha!" He heard Kagome calling. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." He snapped rudely. He heard her gasp as he walked off. She looked at his back as he slowly disappeared from her sight. She didn't know what just happened. She hadn't said anything that might offend him, they were just fine a couple of minutes ago. What went wrong? Then it hit her. She called him a friend. Maybe that's what offended him. He didn't want to be her friend. She knew it, he despised her from the very beginning. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Her tail swayed sadly and nonenergetic, her ears pressed to her head. Her claws dug gashes in her legs that healed almost as soon as the damage was inflicted.

InuYasha whirled around as he saw Kagome sitting back down. The smell of salt slapped him in the face, reminding him of how much of a jerk he must've been. Kagome sat there staring into space like time would never pass. He soon smelt blood, and he swore as he realized she was digging her claws in her skin. He felt sorry for her, it's just that, he…He couldn't say it. But what she said hurt, it stung. He walked back to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Kagome?" He said, moving the bangs covering her eyes. She said nothing, just continuing to stare out of space. "Kago-"

"I just remembered, I have to go home." She snapped. She stood to her feet and zipped away from InuYasha before he could say anything else. He smelt tears before he heard the familiar sound of her being sent 500 years into the future. He sighed and hopped from branch to branch back to Kaede's hut. He moved the bamboo mat and sat down in his familiar corner. Shippou sniffed around and walked over to him.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked. InuYasha snorted and scowled.

"She went back home." Shippou saw past the act. It was his fault, and he felt total remorse for it. Shippou sighed as he sat down next to InuYasha.

"What happened? Kagome can't go home like she usually does, so you had to do something." Sango saw pain flicker over InuYasha's face then disappear in a flash.

"I didn't do anything. Just because she wants to go home doesn't mean it's my-"InuYasha sniffed the air. Something couldn't be right. His nose had to be tricking him. He looked at Sango who stared at him with expectancy and confusion. _It couldn't be_…He said as he rushed out of the hut and to the Well. He growled when he saw Kouga standing by the well, talking to Kagome.

"I came back to get my bag. So if I can just get it and be on my way-" She tried to brush past him, but he stepped in her way. She growled as she became irritated, and her eyes widened in shock as his scent perked up a bit.

"I love to see you so rowdy Kagome." He said in a low growl. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she put her hands on her hips. InuYasha wondered why she didn't smell him yet, or she was just ignoring it. But either way it worked better. He was going to kill wolf boy for crossing his territory and talking to lecherous to his Kagome. He blushed at the thought. He growled as Kouga stepped closer to her.

"Kagome, forget the mutt. Come and live with me, be my mate forever." She shook her head.

"Kouga, I have no other way to tell you. I'm sorry, your handsome and very cunning, but I'm not interested."

"You love the mutt." He said sadly. Kagome blushed and sniffed the air. She knew he was there, she just didn't say anything. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Kouga." She said, brushing off his question-like statement. "But we can still be friends." He nodded and sighed. She rushed up and hugged him tightly, surprising him a little but. She kissed him on his cheek, making him blush. She thought it was a bad idea, but the guy was head over heels in love with her. It was the least she could do for breaking his heart. He smiled and bowed as he zipped off. Kagome sighed.

"I know your there baka. Stop snooping on me." She said. She knew he heard her from the growl that answered the question. A very angry hanyou stepped out, and crossed his arms.

"What was that?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I told him off. Shouldn't you be happy or something?" She asked, her hands still on her hips. He said nothing, just glared at her.

"You _kissed_ him, you kissed _that_…_your_ in _my_ territory, under _my_ protection, because you're _my_ ma-" He stopped his self short as they both blushed.

"Whatever. Unless you want to be alive I suggest you come on." Kagome nodded silently and followed him. Her tail swayed left and right slowly, before she finally asked him what was bothering her.

"InuYasha, about this whole territory thing, why did it make you so mad?" He blanched a little but kept walking. He couldn't tell her. But she had to know, she was hanyou know. He took a deep breath as he began talking.

"Listen close because I'm only saying this once. It's my territory, meaning everything that's in it or has my scent belongs to _me_, wehereas my pack. But, I put a scent on you, telling other demons to steer clear."

"Why?" InuYasha blushed as he kept walking.

"It's an insult to pass through another's territory so boldly. That's why I get so angry." He said, totally ignoring her previous question. She didn't understand it still, and for hurting her feelings earlier, she was going to make him mad, then sit him like never before.

"InuYasha, what can you exactly tell me about mating?" She asked innocently. He gulped and talked with a squeaky voice.

"Well, once you mate with a youkai, that's it. It's for life. You have to mark her and claim her. But you can call dibs on her before you actually mate her." Kagome listened closely.

"Is that what Kouga did, he wanted to wait till I was ready? And I just broke his heart?" Kagome sounded hurt. InuYasha whirled around, jealousy evident on his face.

"What would you care? You don't even like him!" Kagome frowned.

"I never said that. I said I wasn't in love with him. But he was pretty cute." She wagged her tail excitedly as InuYasha turned around and walked faster. She could sense the hurt coming from him, and instantly felt remorse.

"InuYasha, I was only kidding." She reached to put a hand on his shoulder when the smell of tears hit her. She pulled her hand back to her chest as she realized it was coming from InuYasha. She couldn't believe it. He was crying, he thought she was serious. He thought she really liked him. She whimpered a little bit and watched as his ears flattened at the sounds she was making.

"InuYasha, please, listen to me." He didn't stop, and she whirled around in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he covered his face with his silver bangs, protecting himself from her glare. She felt absolutely horrible, and she could feel him trembling against his will, probably hating himself for showing so much weakness. "I didn't mean it. I don't like Kouga! Please, just look at me." He looked up and the sight she saw was absolutely horrible. His eyes weren't very red, but red enough to tell he was crying. His eyes were dull and unfocused, and his face had a blank stare like he was a doll. She gasped and hugged him tight, grabbing his haori so tight her knuckled turned white. He looked down at her, not moving, just looking.

"InuYasha, please, what do I have to do to prove it to you! I care for you! Only you! Don't you understand? It was you from the beginning!" At once all his senses came back to him at the weeping form holding him tightly. Did he just hear her right? He had to be going stupid, Kagome couldn't want a useless half-breed like him. She deserves so much better. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He put his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath as their scents mingled and mixed.

"Kagome, did you mean that?" He said, pulling her hair up and wiping her tears away with his thumb. She nodded and smiled. He grinned back as he hugged her again, never wanting to let go.

"InuYasha, you were-"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said quickly. She nodded in understanding as he liefted her up and began to run with her back to the hut. Sango watched as InuYasha walked in holding Kagome. Shippou was sleep, but his nose twitched as they walked in. InuYasha set Kagome down and took his regular place in the corner silently. Kagome sniffed the air and looked at Sango.

"I can't wait!" She said softly. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to have my own." InuYasha averted his gaze to the floor as everyone cut their eyes to look at him. Kagome missed this though and placed her hand on Sango's stomach while Miroku placed his arm over Sango's shoulder smiling proudly. Kagome smiled as the baby kicked, sending her excitement to a new level. InuYasha said nothing, just sat pondering.

_She's liked me all this time, and never said anything, and I treated her like crap. He pressed his ears to his head. I don't know what to think, I mean, me and Kagome? It's all to good to be true. Something's not right, no matter how much I wanted it to be_. He sighed as Kagome pressed her ears so Sango's belly, saying she heard a heartbeat. Miroku smiled and nodded as Sango clapped her hands.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru grinned as he watched the sunset. He was thinking about Kagura, who deserved to be free from Naraku. She didn't deserve a life like that, and Sesshomaru was the one to offer her a perfect life. Once she was free, he was to ask her to become his mate, that they live together. He was nervous, as well as anxious. He wanted to know what her answer was going to be. He decided to wait, so that she could be comfortable and ready when he came for her.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagura sighed as she floated in her feather. Sesshomaru popped into her head over and over, his cold expression, his smile, and the one, and probably only time she heard him laugh. It was charming, but she could tell he hasn't done it in a long time. She almost felt sorry for the youkai she'd come to love. He was constantly hiding his true self, for fear of defeat, but Kagura knew never to interfere with a inu-youkai's honor. That was almost important to him as his life, and she respected that. What she would give to be his wife, to be by his side forever. That would bring her true happiness until there was no more left in the world, and she doubted that would ever happen. 


	9. Hisaki

Hisaki's Ambitions

Hisaki sipped her tea silently as she glared out the rainy window. The rain pounded on the caslte's roof in rhythm to her heart, making a melody meant for only her to know. She sighed as her sister popped into her mind, the last happy moment they spent together replaying over and over in her head at their mother's grave.

"Itachiko," Hisaki asked standing next to her crying silently. She was young with big blue eyes and long pretty brown hair. " I want mother back."

Itachiko xmiled and hugged her sister. "I do too, but we can't bring her back. What's done is done." Hisaki nodded in understanding. The wind blew lightly, sympathetically caressing the girls faces and drying their tears, trying to comfort them.

"Sister, the only way to bring her back is by use of demon powers, correct." Itachiko nodded as she placed a lily on the grave, running her slender finger of the smooth cold marble tombstone.

"How would one do it exactly?" Itachiko sighed.

"A demon is nothing more that a tainted spirit that has traded it's soul for power. When one suffers truly and have no reason to live, fate will pity them."

_It was then my snow white soul was tainted by dark red blood_. Hisaki thought.

A couple of years later she turned 16, old enough to marry. That's when she met him, Onigumo. They started out as friends and Hisaki always laughed as his clumsyness, before they fell in love. A year later Onigumo asked that she marry him. Onigumo said he was going far away, to bid his family farewell before he started a new one with her a month ago. Everything was perfect, until one day everything went wrong. She came home as her sister was talking to a young girl. The young girl had a patch over her eye, and she looked sad. When Hisaki walked in, Itachiko got up and hugged her, making her drop the wet laundry on the floor.

"I'm so sorry sister." She sobbed. Hisaki was confused. She didn't get what was happening. Onigumo had been gone for over a month, prosponing their wedding.

"Sister, why tears before a wedding?" At this, Itachiko cried harder. Hisaki lookd at her sister.

"Onigumo, he was a thief." The young girl started. Hisaki's jaw dropped to the floor. "He was burnt to a crisp when we found him, my older sister said he would never move from the spot we had him in again. We took pity on him, and one day, he told of a young girl who he was to marry in the Eastern village. About a week later, he exclaimed he had fallen in love with my sister. And today's when he perished in a fire. Ye husband is gone." Hisaki crumbled to the floor as she cried her heart out with her sister.

_That's when my soul shattered, and I became the being I am now_. She smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Dear Onigumo, I know you live. I shall have you to myself, and I shall destroy the world trying. The power of the Shikon No Tama can save both of us, but the price will be high. Are you willing to give the world to me once again my dear Onigumo? _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha sighed as he felt his body turning human. He looked at the human form of Kagome, she seemed to be happy to be weak and fragile again. She went over and rubbed Sango's belly once more. InuYasha stared at her as her eyes brightened with happiness when the baby kicked. He sighed and stood up.

"Kagome, you should visit your mom." She nodded and stood up. Shippou waved goodbye as InuYasha gave Kagome his haori to put over her head as they dashed for the Bone Eater's Well. When they arrived there, Kagome looked in instead of jumping in. InuYasha grew impatient and grabbed Kagome by her waist before he hopped over the side with her. She yelped at the sudden movement but calmed down as they arrived at the other end of the well. Using the well to climb up, they bounded out the well house and to the shrine, letting theirselves in at their arrival. Kagome's mother walked into the room, smiling from ear to ear. She hugged InuYasha and Kagome before she got them changed into some new clothes.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"Remember what I told you about the New Moon and InuYasha? Well seems it happens to me too! So I can visit you human about once a month!" Kagome's mother smiled and looked at InuYasha who appeared to be watching Kagome's every move. She winked at him, making him blush before she focused on Kagome.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Just relax. I think I'm going to take a nap." Kagome's mother nodded as InuYasha and Kagome headed up the stairs and into Kagome's room. She flopped on the bed with a sigh and smiled happily as the comfy sheets flopped around her. InuYasha watched closely as she pulled her knees to her chest, closing her eyes. He took his usual place by the window, watching her closely. For some reason, he didn't hate begin human much now. It seemed regular now, not, forbidden, or hateful. She opened her eyes to see InuYasha staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She said smiling as he blushed. He shook his head and looked away quickly. She closed her eyes again and rolled over tired.

"InuYasha, I always wanted to tell you that I lo-" He heard her snoring after that. He snorted and rolled his eyes before he tucjed her in, and taking his place under the window, went to sleep. About three hours later, InuYasha awoke to Kagome moaning and arching her back.

"Inu..Yasha….Please…Oh.." She whimpered and dug her nails in the mattress. She began shuddering as her eyes flashed open, brown eyes looking into embarrassed amber. She screamed and he jumped back in panic. She mumbled a sorry before refusing to look at InuYasha. He knew what she was dreaming about. He didn't need his demon powers to figure that much out.

"Kagome, what were you dreaming about." He saw her turn to stone and not move.

"Nothing." She said in a small voice. InuYasha shook his head and drifted back off to sleep.

InuYasha awoke a hanyou again, and Kagome's scent stronger than ever. He opened his eyes to see her leaning over. He saw a little cleavage and blushed as the moved in rhythm to her breathing.

"Morning." She said, smelling every feeling he tried to hide. She said nothing of it though. She looked up at him to see him trying to tear his eyes away from his chest. Smiling and taking a deep breath as she thought about what she was about to do, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to him, wagging her tail aggressively. He yelped at how much of her chest was showing, and he had to fight to look away. She crouched like she was getting ready to pouch on something, and he whined as she smelled his arousal.

"InuYasha, you smell different." She said, going dangerously close to him. He turned to stone as she laid her hand on his lap, going dangerously closer to what was painfully throbbing. He swallowed as he hand grazed over it. He opened his mouth, releasing a groan as they heard Kagome's mother coming upstairs. Mumbling, she took a deat on the bed innocently smiling. InuYasha tried to calm his nerves. He knew she was doing this on purpose, and not that he didn't enjoy it, but temptation as becoming stronger everytime. She smiled at the scent of his arousal as her mother opened the door.

"Kagome! For heaven's sake! Put a bra on!" She closed the door as InuYasha whimpered a little bit. With a sigh, Kagome stood up and walked into the bathroom, running the water to take a bath.

_What was that? He screamed. Just what was she doing? Something's not right. She was doing it on purpose, like she wanted to…like she was trying to…_InuYasha whined as he began throbbing painfully again. _Oh man, not good._ He growled. Kagome smiled as it became stronger and stronger.

_What do you think you just did? She screamed at herself. That was so unlike you! If I weren't talking to myself, I would slap you. But considering the circumstances…_She sighed. _He was enjoying it though. _


	10. InuYasha's Instincts

InuYasha's Instincts

InuYasha grumbled while perched in Goshinboku. Kagome was nearby running free with Shippou in the forest, while Sango was in a separate hut with Kaede. She was suffering from 'morning sickness' as Kagoem called it, and needed to be treated. Miroku was so scared and nervous that InuYasha could smell it. The monk tried to hide it, but in the process, irritated and annoyed the poor hanyou. He tried to be there for his friend, but InuYasha put the monk to 'sleep' so he could relieve some stress.

He still didn't understand what happened in Kagome's time. She totally surprised him, and he wasn't expecting her to do something as to so sexual. At first, he thought he was just being a natural pervert and she was trying to pounce on him, but the way she smelled and the look in her eyes dismissed all of that. He was probably red for the rest of the day just thinking about it. She said nothing about it, and InuYasha just tried to get it out of his head.

_Maybe I should talk to her. Then I can finally understand what happened_. But he knew that wasn't going to work. He sighed and cradled his head in his hands. Then how do I deal with this issue then? He heard footsteps and looked up to see Sango looking at him, one hand on her stomach and the other leaning on the base of the tree. She winced and closed her eyes tightly for about 30 seconds, then looked back at him.

"Oi! Your not supposed to be out of the hut!" He said, hopping out of the tree. She winced again and he reached for her, but she took her hand and refused his offer for comfort.

"I'm fine. Where's Kagome."

"With Shippou. They're running in the forest. Kaede's gonna flip when she finds your out here…" Sango smiled as another wave of pain swept through her. She cried out and her legs gave out, but InuYasha caught her. He picked her up carefully and brung her back to the hut, setting her down on the mat.

"Don't get up again. You need something, say so. I can hear you from a mile away." That was a bad idea. For about the next hour, she called him every five minutes. He was in the mood to tell her off, but seeing the way her eyes filled with pain, his bad mood instantly left. Once Sango was sleep, meaning temporary relief, he hopped back in the tree when he heard Kagome and Shippou returning. He didn't even make a move to greet them, but Kagome smelt him and wagged her tail happily.

"Hi InuYasha!" They called up in unison. Their reply was a snort and Shippou giggled.

"Can I see Sango now?" Shippou asked. Kagome opened her mouth to answer but InuYasha cut her off.

"No. She's sleeping. You can bug the stupid monk though." The way he said stupid told Kagome he's probably unconscious. She told Shippou to make sure he's okay before playing with him before he ran off. She jumped in the tree, standing up in front of InuYasha, balancing on her toes with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but your blocking my view wench." He said irritably. She wrinkled her nose.

"What bit you in the butt?" She asked. He ignored her question and asked her to move again. She nodded and went to jump off the tree when he grabbed her and pulled her between his legs. He set his chin on her shoulder and she let her head fall back. She couldn't believe what was happening, but she said nothing of it for she was too happy.

"Kagome, you're a very evil wench you know that?" He said, referring to what happened in her room. She giggled.

"What?" She said innocently. "I did nothing." He nipped her on her shoulder playfully, but it didn't hurt her. She laughed though and squirmed as he did it again, his face filled with amusement.

"It…tickles!" She gasped, laughing loudly by now. He stopped with a smile as she calmed down. They stayed like that a while before Kagome felt a skull breaking pulse and gasped. InuYasha looked at her, his face filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" He said, and she pulsed again. He felt that one, and it scared him when she gasped loudly.

"Jewel shard…" She said, and he felt another pulse. Something wasn't right. She always sensed jewel shards, but this never happened. She never felt pain, but what was it. It never started until she met Kikyou. His heart wrenched at the thought. The Shikon No Tama began to glow on her chest, and she reached for it, her face sweaty and filled with pain.

"It's tainted…" She said. She blinked a couple of times. "It stopped." InuYasha looked at her with confusion.

"It stopped?" He asked. She nodded and looked down at the still glowing Shikon No Tama.

"Yeah. It hurt, but it wasn't my pain. It felt like someone else's, like they were in pain. But, I was here with you. I don't understand. It's like everytime they get a jewel shard, their heart wrenches with despair." InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"You okay?" She said nothing, just looking off into the distance.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki gritted her teeth as she looked at the lifeless figure in front of her. She glanced down at the Shikon shard the glow black next to it. She picked it up, and she felt pain. Pain that she never felt before; pain that she couldn't take. She looked at the shard, and understood.

"It senses my wishes for it. It doesn't want to be the reason for the demise of the world. So it's fighting back." She smiled as the pain suddenly stopped, meaning it gave up. It glowed blacker than before as she stick the shard in her chest. Her skin swallowed it up and she smiled as power pulsed through her.

"Finally. I am stronger." _But not strong enough_. With a sigh, she flew up into the air and back to Naraku's castle.

"Perfect." He chuckled. "Get stronger my dear Hisaki. You believe you are going to set your beloved Onigumo and your sister free, but you are sadly mistaken." Kanna looked away as Naraku laughed at her mirror. Inside, you can see Hisaki approaching the castle, a determined look on her face. She glanced out the window to see Kagura sitting on the grass, her legs folded behind her. She swung her fan, making the wind blow lightly. She had her hair flowing freely, with a baby blue kimono on. She sighed as InuYasha and his friends popped into her mind. They are in more trouble than they can handle. She thought. I don't want them to get hurt. She didn't want them to die because of her, and she wouldn't, not while she was alive.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome sighed as her and Sango dropped into the hot water. She glanced at the lump in Sango's stomach and smiled.

"Your getting fat." She said playfully. Sango frowned and splashed her with water.

"I am not…am I?" The look on Sango's face was priceless as she looked at herself with worry. Kagome's laughter filled the forest.

"Your pregnant genius. Your stomach is going to get fat."

"Oh," Sango said blushing. "That's right." Kagome smiled and watched as the moving of her tail made ripples in the water. She took her claw and ran over the top of the water. Sango watched her with a slight grin on her face as her friend sighed then blushed.

"Kagome, your hiding something between you and InuYasha." Kagome looked at her friend with amazement.

"Since when does pregnancy give you super powers?" She sighed, and seeing Sango was not taken by the distraction, she spilled it.

"I, sorta, seduced him, a teeny weeny bit." She said, using her fingers to indicate how small she lied about. Sango snorted.

"Yeah, so much his face is permanently red. Ugh Kagome, I wish you too would just get together. I mean your really making me mad." Kagome felt hurt at the tone of Sango's voice, but she knew it wasn't her fault. She was pregnant. Pregnant people get grouchy.

"He…doesn't like me like that. InuYasha's my friend."

"And mental mate."

"It's not like he claimed me."

"Yet."

"What!"

"Besides, he put a scent on you to keep other youkai away. Put two and two together Kagome, he cares about you more than you think." Supressing a whine, Kagome continued to ripple the water with her claw as Sango shifted and put her hands on her belly. She rubbed it a little bit before she looked at her friend.

"Kagome, I…"

"Don't worry about it." She said, cutting her off. "I know it wasn't your fault. It's that right there." She said, playfully poking Sango's stomach. Sango giggled and wagged a finger at Kagome.

"Your blaming an unborn child. Kagome you should be ashamed of yourself!" Kagome snorted.

"Hardly! You're the one with the supernatural pregnancy!" Sango's and Kagome's laughter filled the forest once again.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha sighed as he laid Shippou on his lap. They were perched on top of Kaede's hut, InuYasha had his legs dangling over the side. Shippou laid his head back as the sunset, making him feel calm and relaxed. 

"InuYasha? What's taking Kagome so long?"

"Women take forever to do everything Shippou. That's why men have a thing called attitudes, which leads to fights, which leaves to them hurrying up or leaving, which means you don't have to do it the next day." Shippou laughed as InuYasha snorted.

"That's not alway's true. Sometime I like waiting for Kagome."

"Keh. Speak for yourself kid." Shippou laughed again as he began wagging his tail, tickling InuYasha's stomach. He tried to contain it, but InuYasha silently giggled, until he finally had an outburst, scaring Shippou to know end.

"What…" Shippou said, his eyes wide with fear and surprise. InuYasha calmed down and looked at Shippou, embarrassment evident on his features. Shippou smiled and climbed up on his lap again before Kagome's scent filled the air.

"Speak of the devil." InuYasha mumbled as they could hear Kagome's laughter. He pressed hid ears down, they must've had fun because she was _loud_.

"InuYasha! Shippou!" They called, and the two boys looked at each other.

"Look, this is what we are going to do. I'm going to scare Kagome, and you make sure Sango doesn't faint. Ok?" Shippou nodded as InuYasha hopped of the roof and raced to Sango and Kagome. Kagoem was having two much fun, and she didn't smell or sense InuYasha. He raced around her and grabbed her from behind, jumping high up in the iar and away from Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, looking around. Kagome tried to scream and writhe as InuYasha growled lowly in her ear.

"Boo." She growled in anger and embarrassment as he set her back down next to Sango, who was howling with laughter.

"Haha so funny guys." Kagome snarled as she watched as Shippou cried with laughter. InuYasha chuckled a little.

"What? Fun is fun right?" Kagome smiled evilly, scaring all three of them.

"Your going to get yours. All three of you are lucky. Sango's pregnant, and I can't do but so much, and the two of you are youkai." She wagged a finger under all of there noses. "But I'll get you. Watch your back." She hopped away, leaving the other three laughing harder as they met her at Kaede's hut. She shoved the bamboo mat out of the way and with a growl sat in InuYasha's corner scowling. Miroku looked at her and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but she bared her fangs.

"Don't even say it." Miroku walked outside and overheard InuYasha's and Shippou's plan. He told Kaede, who also began laughing. She smiled when Kagome walked in.

"I see his plan worked." They sneered and Kagome scowled even more.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's funny to you." She snapped. "Yeah, keep laughing. Your going to get yours. Trust me." They kept laughing as InuYasha, Shippou and Sango walked in. Sango walked over to Miroku and sat down next to him, kissing him on his lips in greeting. InuYasha scowled as he smiled like an idiot and kissed her again, and before long they were making out. Kagome didn't look, she was too busy staring at the floor.

_He likes you more than you think_. Kagome replayed the words over and over in her head. He didn't like her. He loved Kikyou. She knew that. She was nothing but a jewel detector to him, he even said it. She tried to dismiss all feeling for him after that, but it didn't work. She still fell in love with him regardless. She sighed as she looked up to see everyone gone but InuYasha. She shuddered as she felt her ever so familiar feelings and uncomfort rising up in her.

"Where'd everybody go?" She asked, trying to ignore the feelings in her belly and chest.

"Well, Miroku and Sango are just perverted, and Shippou and Kade went to pick berries. They said they'll be back a little after nightfall." Kagome glanced out the window. They had a couple of hours to go till nightfall. She sighed and looked up again.

"Why didn't you leave?" InuYasha snorted.

"Keh. What if something happened to you?"

"I'm not human anymore, and I can protect myself. I proved it when I was fighting that bear youkai." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes. But that's nothing compared to who I was battling. Your going to have to beat me if you ever want to survive if something happened to me, and that's not going to happen for a long time." She snorted as she let that insult sink in. He just called her weak even though she wasn't human. She proved she could be just as strong as the next person, and he just insulted her once more. Sango was wrong. She said as her feeling of uncomfort was replaced with pain. He hated me. She felt tears filling up in her eyes and she covered them with her bangs. She said nothing as she felt something in her pulse before she let her blood take over.

InuYasha looked at her as he smelt salt, and saw her trembling. He crawled over to touch her shoulder, but stopped when he felt heat radiating off of her. He looked at her in confusion as he smelt another being. But it was only him and Kagome. She no longer smelt human, like a full youkai. His blood in him boiled and he fought it back. He reached for her again.

"Don't touch me." She growled in a very menacing tone. She looked up at him, her eyes a dark purple, and with ruby red stripes on her face. InuYasha gasped and moved back.

"Kagome…" He said as she stood up and readied her claws. She smiled and lunged at him with speed he never knew she had, but it wasn't fast enough. He easily dodged it and pinned her to the ground.

"Kagome!" He said and she growled and barked and fought and snarled. "Fight it! Calm down!" She suddenly sighed and looked at her, a pained expression on her face, though her scent had not changed.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" It sounded so real he wanted to whine, but he knew it was her demon blood trying to fool him. He looked at her, but it was too similar. He couldn't do it to her. He needed to knock her out, but he couldn't strike her.

"InuYasha…" She cried, the smell of tears smacking him in the face again. His instincts cried, no screamed at him to comfort her, her crying, and the pain that he could feel that caused her to transform was painful. Did I make her feel this way? He asked himself. Did I hurt so much that she turned full youkai? She finally quit with the innocent mode, and sighed as she sunk her fangs deep into his wrist. He didn't let go, but winced when he felt blood gushing out the free cracks. As blood entered her mouth, she blinked a couple of times as the purple and red faded and was replaced with browned. She yelped as she drew her fangs out his wrist, cradling it in her hands and looking at him.

"Did, I do this?" She asked, the pain welling up even more. He nodded as he snatched his wrist and tried to hide it, but she could still smell it. "Why do I not remember? What happened?"

"You transformed to full youkai." He said slowly. She grabbed her chest and gasped. "And, you….you attacked me Kagome." She looked up at him as tears began to flow freely.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha…." She whimpered, pulling his wrist back to her. She began licking it, whining like a puppy, wagging her tail slowly.

"It's ok." He said softly. "I know you didn't mean it." She looked up at him and looked back down at his wrist as she pulled back. To deep fangs marks were there, and she winced. She pulled his wrist and held it to her heart, where the Shikon No Tama was pulsing threateningly. He looked at her, words not needing to be spoken for the way she felt.

"Kagome, I…" She nodded her head and he embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go. She was remorsing, but he didn't know why. She didn't do it, it was her blood. He knew she wasn't the one who did it. But she still felt responsible for it. He sighed and pulled back, looking her deeply in the eyes. She looked back, her eyes puffy and swollen, but she was still beautiful to him.

"C'mon. Let's get to bed." He said, smiling warmly to her. She nodded as he took his place in the corner. He closed his eyes and listened to hear her laying on the mat, but his eyes flashed open as he felt the heat of her body on his own. Her back was resting on his chest, and she was between his legs. He pulled her closer to him and took off his haori, wrapping it around them. She sighed and cuddled into him more as he smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki smiled as she felt power overwhelm her. She shuddered and sighed. Where did that come from? She looked into her globe and watched as two young hanyous cuddled together under his shirt. Did that come from her transformation? That young girl and I seems to be connected. Perhaps I don't have to sacrifice the soul of the priestess Kikyou. I can use hers instead. Hisaki smiled as another plan developed in her head. Naraku walked in her room and bowed respectively. 

"Shall I tell them to attack? They are waiting for your command Hisaki-"

"Tell them to wait. I have changed my mind. I shall live, and I can get the Shikon No Tama by sacrificing someone else." Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Who? May I ask?"

"A young miko, who abides with a hanyou. She was recently turned into one herself. My orb seems especially connected to her, as she seems to always show as my next victim." Naraku chuckled.

"Surely you do not mean Kikyou's reincarnate? Her powers surpassed even that of Kikyou."

"We killed Kikyou? And once that Inu-hanyou is out of my way, nothing can stop me." Naraku smiled as he closed the doors and stalked out of the room.

_Foolish wench. You are just making your demise even worse. But I do not mine, it is your life you are going to give up. _


	11. Kaede's Birthday

Kaede's Birthday

Sango sighed as she cuddled next to Miroku in their own personal hut. He retaliated by pulling her closer to him. It was morning, and she knew that she needed to be getting up soon. She kissed him temple softly as dull brown eyes opened looking deeply in hers. She smiled softly as he groaned and tried to close his eyes again.

"Hey you, you need to wake up." She said with a smile, and he opened his eyes again. He looked at her pleading, they had been up most of the night. She looked down at him, smiling.

"I want to let you, but you have to help me pick flowers for Kaede. It's her birthday today." Miroku sat up and rubbed his eyes like a little kid. He looked around as Sango walked towards the door. She suddenly grabbed the bamboo mat and grabbed her stomach, wincing painfully. He rushed over to her, trying to ease her back to the mat.

"No, I'm fine." She snapped as she shrugged off Miroku's advice. He looked at her painfully as she walked out the hut slowly, taking her hands of her belly. He hurried to her side, holding his staff so tightly it hurt his hands. Something wasn't right. He knew that, but he needed to see what was going on. As they approached the clearing, Sango tried to bend down but Miroku stopped her. Instead she pointed to the flowers and Miroku picked them. Once they had a beautiful bouqet, she kissed him and hurried back to Kaede's hut. When they walked inside, InuYasha and Kagome where still sleeping. Miroku nodded at the two before he went to awake Kaede and she went to awake Kagome and InuYasha.

Before she could touch her, his hand shot out like lightning and grabbed her hand painfully. She winced and gasped as she tried to pry his hands off of her. He opened his eyes slowly, his golden orbs unfocused. Once they did focus, he immediately let her go and blushed at her questioning glance. He mumbled a sorry before growling lightly, waking Kagome. She looked around and blushed as everyone looked at them, and she tried to move away from InuYasha, but he tightened his grip on her waist.

"No. Stay." He growled, his eyes still sleepy. She looked at him, her face darkening looking at his stubborn expression. She smiled and rubbed his ears, making him growl in ecstasy. But before he could get to into it, he took her hand and pulled it down, giving her a warning glance before she tried to move to no avail.

"InuYasha! I need to grant Kaede a happy birthday!"

"You can talk."

"I know, but that's not all you have to do. Why won't you let me go?"

"Because you're my mate." He grumbled, and she looked at him with shock. He finally realized what he said, and let her go. She got up and walked over to Kaede and gave her a hug, her head spinning. Did he just say what I think he said? She thought as she suggested cookind dinner for her. Kaede happily agreed, and the old woman lookd like she was about to cry. InuYasha got up, mumbled a happy birthday, and walked out. Kagome wanted to follow him, but she thought he wanted to be alone. With a sigh, she played in Kaede's long hair as she tried on the kimono Shippou and her had someone make for her.

Miroku walked over to InuYasha in Goshinboku and leaned on the trunk of the great tree.

"I want to ask you something." He said, loud enough for InuYasha only to hear him. His response was the sound of InuYasha jumping off the tree and leaning against Goshinoku the opposite side of Miroku.

"Keh. Spill it monk."

"Do you know about pregnancies?" It got too quiet for Miroku's liking. After a long silence, he got a exasperated no.

"Hmm. Fine. Never mind. Sorry to bother you." InuYasha snorted as he leaned around the tree to see the monk, who's face was clouded with worry. He silently walked back to the hut at Sango's call. InuYasha watched as Kagome walked out, her tail flittering at one side. Her arms were behind her back, and she looked at the ground as she took Miroku's spot.

"InuYasha…" She started, though she couldn't get the words out.

"Kagome, I um-"

"Did you mean it? What you said?" She cut him off, using all her courage. InuYasha said nothing for a while, and she turned to leave when he answered.

"Ye-yeah." She turned and looked at the tree, her eyes filled with disbelief, happiness, sadness and yet yearning.

"I, but, we're…"

"I know. It's mental." He said with a sigh. She walked around the tree and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Oh InuYasha." She said. He sighed and covered her arms with his own. He said nothing as he looked at the sun that made the grass shimmer.

"Kagome, I-"

"I know I could never be like Kikyou-" He whirled around and looked at her.

"Kikyou! Kagome, I'm over Kikyou! I told you that before, I'm, I'm not in love with her anymore. Kagome, I-" He stopped. "I love you! There! I said it! I've loved you from the very beginning!" She looked at him with tears welled in her eyes. He threw herself in his chest and cried silently, her tail lashing viciously.

"InuYasha, I... I want to physically become your mate." She said. She felt his heart stop, then start again. He looked down at her.

"You, you do?" She nodded and he smiled. "But we can't, not until Naraku is dead. I can't risk you getting hurt." She nodded in understanding.

"But, I'm not ready to announce it yet. But, I have to mark you, to tell Kouga to back off." She looked at him in confusion. "I have to just bite you, it won't hurt for long." She nodded as he bared his teeth and brought them to her exposed shoulder. She nodded and gasped as his teeth punctured her skin. Wanting to make it quick, he pushed them in deep and brought them out, licking the blood that began trailing. She reached to touch it, but he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Well, that was a new feeling." She said, he smiled and hugged her again before Shippou called to them.

"Otoo-san! Okaa-san!" She looked up at InuYasha and smiled with excitement. Her ears flickered and her fangs where bared.

"He called me…He called me.." She couldn't say it. He nodded as Shippou walked up to them. He went to hop on Kagome, but froze looking at her with wide eyes.

"You…you marked her!" He said as a stupid smile crossed his faced. InuYasha nodded and Shippou hopped on his face and hugged him. After ten minutes of trying to pry him off, he announced that Kaede was sleeping. Kagome gave him permission to play with the village kids. Kagome looked at InuYasha again before he had a puzzled look.

"Something's wrong with Sango's pregnancy. I smell pain and panic from her almost every hour. It's not normal." Kagome nodded at InuYasha's concern.

"At first I thought it was just the baby kicking, but it's too frequent. I could take her to the doctor in my time, but there is no records for her. It would be too suspicious." InuYasha growled.

"It's killing the monk to see her like that. He's practically white from staying up and watching her."

"He stays up?"

"Ya. He hasn't gone to sleep for the past three days." Kagome looked at the hut. She wondered why Miroku didn't say anything, didn't ask Sango. Or maybe he did and she lied and said she was fine. But she didn't even realize something was wrong, and she felt guilty. She felt that she wasn't a true friend, and that she was lucky if they even talk to her again. Kagome felt a warm sensation down on her chest and peered into the mirror to see Itachiko smiling warmly.

"Hello there." Kagome said cheerfully. Itachiko giggled and waved at InuYasha.

"Hello. Anything new?" InuYasha gritted his teeth.

"No, but Kagome suddenly turned into full youkai, and I felt another presence nearby, like it wasn't even her that was there. And, the Shikon No Tama was like, panicking, like it didn't want something to get it." Itachiko bit her lip.

"My sister just slaughtered a youkai and took a jewel shard, and I felt her power flare last night. Weird, it all seems to have a connection with each other."

"So," Kagome butt in. "The Shikon No Tama predicts danger? That's why it pulses like it does?"

"Yes, and sice you two are connected, and since she has a jewel shard, you can use the Shikon fragment to locate her. But her power is being well hidden, even for me to locate. It's not impossible to find it, it's just going to be harder than I thought." InuYasha looked at the young lady in the mirror. For some reason, his heart, his soul screamed out to him to talk to her, but he didn't know why. True, she looked very familiar, but he just couldn't pinpoint it. His demon blood erased all his happy memories when he was a child, except for the one's he stored in his human blood, and those were Kagome. But, he just couldn't get it.

"I should be going now, I see I am interrupting something?" She said, referring to the deadly embrace InuYasha had Kagome in. They both blushed and let go quickly.

"Itachiko?" Kagome said. " Is it possible, that when I turn full youkai, that it makes her stronger?" Itachiko nodded.

"And when she gets strong enough, she can defy the laws of living."

"What does that mean?" InuYasha asked before he tried to give himself a headache by figuring it out.

"She will be able to summon people out of the Realm of the Dead. I don't know who, but once she does that, everything will be screwed up and the world will cease to exist." Kagome gasped.

"Why? Onigumo is not dead! So what is her purpose?"

"I do not know. She wants to summon Onigumo back, but she will have to rid him of all his demons, meaning she needs a miko, or maiden like myself. However, I know only two people who are capable of doing something like that, and they have both passed to the other side. Kikyou, and my mother, Hitashi." Kagome pondered about this for a little while, before she had a thought.

"If she summons Kikyou, it won't work, will it? She has one part of her soul, but I own all the others."

"Ah. You must sacrifice a equal soul to gain another. That's how she was here. Once you sacrifice a life, that soul is transferred to the one being summoned. Be careful dear Kagome, as your life may be in danger." Kagome nodded as a bright light shone and Itachiko was once again gone. InuYasha looked hurt and shaken, and she cupped his face with her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He looked at her, still uncertain. He didn't want her to get hurt, to possibly die. He just couldn't go one without her. _But I'll be there_. _Only way_ anything _will ever get to_ think _that they can get her, I'll have to be dead. But I'll just raise from the dead and save her if I have to. She won't die on my watch. I love her to much. _Kagome smiled at the determined look on his face, replaced with that of anger, then a hint of softness to it. He embraced her again for a long time, before he smelt Sango's pain again.

"Smell that?" He said, peering over her shoulder to look at her hut. Kagome nodded and they zipped over there to see her curled up in the corner in pain. Kagome ran to her side as InuYasha went to find Miroku.

"He's getting more berries and herbs for Kaede…" She said, perspiration running down her face.

"Sango, something's wrong. This shouldn't be happening, not yet." Sango screamed so loud Kagome almost fainted. Her ears where ringing when InuYasha came back with Miroku and Kaede.

"The baby is very restless, I don't understand. I can give her some herbs and study it more if you like." She said, even though she was already doing it. After a while Sango was out cold, and Miroku sat next to her, holding her hand. He seemed hurt, nervous, and worst of all, scared. InuYasha held Kagome who was on the brink of tears.

"She'll be alright." He mumbled, and from the way her ears twitched, he could tell she heard him.

"I don't know. Everything seems to be going wrong." InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but he sniffed the air and scowled.

"Kouga? What's he-"

"Wait here." Kagome didn't like the sound of that, but she would be able to hear them so she nodded her head. InuYasha walked out the hut to see Kouga standing there with flowers in his hand.

"I came to pay respects to the old woman. She's pretty famous around where I live. I have no intentions on Kagome, she's already marked and taken." Kouga explained before InuYasha could throw insults. He didn't look like he believed it, but he nodded.

"There's something I want to tell you." Kouga said, almost in a whisper. InuYasha signaled for him to continue. " I've heard that there is a new demon that can make a man into a slave if he looks into her eyes. But, she smells of dead."

"I know that much."

"No, not like she's been dead, like she had been sleeping with the dead."

"How do you know?"

"A member of my clan had gone missing for about a month. When he came back, he was totally delirious and wreaked of her. Whatever she was, she is a slut because I couldn't get her own scent picked out of the musk from hundreds of men." InuYasha scowled.

"Who would be as to so nasty to-"

"And, he said she had a plan, but she wouldn't say it. All he was yapping about was she had this orb that picks out a next victim. I don't remember everything he said, but one thing caught my attention." InuYasha's ears perked up. " He said she was not the slightest bit pretty until he looked in her eyes. That's when everything in his head went haywire." InuYasha nodded and moved out the way so Kouga could enter.

"Hey," He said before he walked in. Kouga turned around and looked at him.

"Thanks for the information. It was a really big help." Kouga nodded and smiled.

"Anything for my darling Kagome." He said playfully. InuYasha growled as he walked in, and was greeted by Kaede.

"Well hello Kouga, long time no see." He smiled, handed her the flowers and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"I know and I am so sorry. But I have recently gotten married."

" So you remembered?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. But it was either that or get killed. I'd rather die, but depending on the circumstances…" Kagome laughed.

"So, how are you?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Fine fine. What happened? It wreaks in here."

Everyone became silent. He stayed for about an hour before leaving.

"I have to make sure they're not killing each other. I'll see ya around guys." He called before a tornado disappeared, letting them know he was gone. Kagome walked out of the hut and headed for Goshinboku. She hopped up in the ever so familiar branch before she closed her eyes, and minutes later fell asleep.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Naraku chuckled as he stalked through the eerie halls of castle. He made a sharp right before standing in front of a door he came to find himself as everday for about a month.

"Hisaki, it is I, Naraku." He growled as he softly knocked on the door. He heard someone get off of the mattress and trot to the door.

"Naraku? Let him in." She hissed. Naraku swept passed the mind slave and bowed respectively at the foot of her bed as she laid on her stomach facing him, her feet lazily swinging back and forth.

"Hisaki, I have come to inform you the former miko has now been marked. She now belongs to InuYasha." He said with a smirk. Hisaki grinned.

"Really? They are making my plans much easier for me. And here I thought that I would have to trick them to gain the ultimate power from her. Well, I am much grateful…" Hisaki looked up at Naraku. " Tell me, just how much will her power grow once she will be claimed?" She asked softly. Naraku shrugged.

"She will be complete, meaning her powers will increase about tenfold, her full potential. Only then will the Shikon No Tama be any use to you." Naraku said impatiently. Hisaki nodded as she felt heat rushing through her veins. She gasped quietly and laid down resting her head on her wrists. Naraku stood up and bowed once more before turning to walk out. She stopped him abruptly and he turned to look at her.

"Naraku, you have been a great help." She smiled mischieviously. "You shall be rewarded greatly in the end." Naraku walked out and closed the door loudly as he stalked the lonely halls of his castle smiling. _I shall be rewarded, and you will be the one to grant me the power of the Shikon No Tama foolish woman_.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she dug through her bookbag, searching for something to eat. 

"This, Hisaki," She spoke as she felt the warmness on her chest meaning Itachiko was there. " If I turn full youkai, the jewel will become tainted, and that will make her even stronger than if the jewel was purified?" Itachiko nodded.

"Yes, but she plans to sacrifice something, that's the only way for her plan to work. What she's trying to do exactly is still a mystery. All we know somewhat is how she is going to do it." InuYasha snorted as he stared at Kagome as she wagged her tail, biting her lip bloody in concentration. Her ears twitched from time to time, and she stared at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

"No problem." InuYasha said out of the blue. "We'll just have to get more information, that's all."

"I guess so." Kagome said sadly. She stood up and walked over to Kaede. She hugged her, and granting her a happy birthday, announced she was going for a walk. She quickly walked out of the hut, leaving Miroku and Sango staring at InuYasha.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"No. I don't want her following me when I go for a walk."

"I bet you don't."

"What was that monk!" Miroku sighed as Sango clucked her tongue.

"InuYasha. Surely, you sense something is wrong with Kagome. Bear me no grudge, but if I do not know you, I would think that surely you hate Kagome when she is in love with you." InuYasha blanched a little.

"I don't hate her…I just…have nothing to say to her. There is nothing to say to her." Sango heaved a sigh as she crawled over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, all you have to do is show her you care. You may not be the nicest person in the world, but you are the most considerate, although you tend to try to hide it."

"Aye. Ye have no acting skills whatsoever…" Kaede mumbled under her breath. InuYasha shot her a warning glare as Sango began speaking again.

"Just, go and see what's troubling her." She smiled warmly. "Then everything will be fine." InuYasha nodded and began staring at Sango's stomach as she sat down and her and Miroku began rubbing it happily. He tore his eyes away and stood up, and without a word, darted off following Kagome's scent.

Kagome exhaled deeply as her legs swung over the cliff where InuYasha first talked to Kikyou. She really didn't like this melancholy place, but for some reason she thought she could think here. She heard Itachiko cluck her teeth. She peered down into the mirror, watching as Itachiko tried to fix her clothes.

"You look fine." Kagome giggled. Itachiko sighed once more and nodded, leaving her clothes be.

Kagome didn't understand it. How could they know what she was going to do, but not what. It was making her angry, nervous, and a bit scared. They were missing something important, and she had a feeling that if they didn't figure out what soon, then she will be the one in danger. The Shikon No Tama was frequently pulsing, trying to tell her something, warn her, and Kikyou's message was no help. She truly didn't understand, and she would give anything for just a little help to defeat Hisaki.

Another problem was if they killed Hisaki, Itachiko might die too. True she is no longer in the book of life, but she was never really dead. She was accidently sent to the Realm of the Dead when her sister's soul was tainted. It wasn't meant for her, but she also suffered for her sister's actions. But surely Hisaki knew what she was doing, so why did she do it? They truly loved each other, went to the ends of the world for each other, and for Hisaki to do something as terrible as send her sister to the Realm of the Dead with herself was just wrong.

Kagome sniffed the air and noted InuYasha was coming. She knew he was sent here by someone else's accord, and that saddened her a little. Her claws raked the scar that told youkai that she was his, to back off. Was it all worth it? He's acting like it wasn't even there. _Nothing's changed_. She thought sadly as she felt his ever so familiar presence behind her. She didn't turn around though, and he stood there looking at her lonely figure.

_Why'd she come here?_ He asked himself as he stared at Kagome's back. The way she sat lonely, and sadly tore at his heart, and he could feel her nervousness. It made his veins pulse, his demon blood beginning to wake. Everything called out to him to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to move. His legs and mouth were on their own accord, and his throat became dry, his body cold.

"Ka-Kagome…" He whispered, and her ears moved, though she did not reply. Her tail swayed slowly, and her claws were now raking the grass that sat next to her.

"K-Kagome." He tried again. She didn't answer him once more, and he sighed and continued. "Is something wrong?" He asked softly. She turned around and looked at him, and he could tell she was thinking things over. He sat next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"InuYasha? Something's not right. It's too peaceful." Kagome said as InuYasha put his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I know, but there's not much we can do. We'll just have to wait for her, unless she's waiting for somebody else." Kagome nodded and exhaled deeply as InuYasha licked the scar in her neck. She dug her claws in the ground and closed her eyes, allowing a soft whine to surface. He smiled and continued his torment, putting more pressure to it as she stiffened.

"Inu-InuYasha." She mumbled, trying to pull away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, before placing hot kisses around her shoulders and neck. He climbed on top of her, forcing her softly to lay back. He used his legs to pin hers down, making her giggle a little bit. He began kissing and nibbling her again, and she reached and ran her hands through his silvery locks sighing deeply.

"InuYasha, we can't…" She took a sharp breath and tried to squirm. InuYasha put his hands on her hips and instantly she froze like ice. He looked up at her, a grin surfacing. She smiled back sweetly as he began kisses her on her face, coming dangerously close to her lips, but never touching them. They quivered and trembled for the feel of his lips on them, and she whimpered, trying to convince him to stop this torture. He simply smiled and came dangerously close to her mouth, making her whine even louder. Smile even bigger than before, he leaned over and growled soft words into her ears, making her shudder.

"You drive me to the brink of insanity Kagome." He said in a husky voice. Her scent infiltrated his senses, trying to push him over the brink of sanity. His demon blood began boiling when he looked in her eyes, a warring conflict for possession between her emotions shined like the bright sun. He saw passion, desire, love, and happiness. She was everything to him, and he loved her so much. She began running her fingers through his hair, shifting her body so she wasn't quite on her tail. He allowed this gesture and growled as she tried to sit up.

"InuYasha, we-" She gasped as she felt his hand cup her breast. Before she knew what she was doing, and mumbled his name and arched her back up, her womanhood on fire. She burned for him, wanted him with everything she had. He smiled and lifted her shirt up, bringing his mouth to her rosy nipple. She sighed and put her hand on his head, squeezing lightly as his tongue ran over it in circles. Making sure to be even, he used his over hand to caress the other breast, enjoying the little sounds Kagome was making. He didn't know how he came to do this, but he was sure glad he did.

Feeling that she was ready for his touch, his hand traced down her stomach to her thigh, were he lightly scraped her in circles. She smiled and giggled as he used his free hand to slide her underwear off. She raised her hips to help him, and smiled as the panties went flying to the side. He continued to run his claws in light circles, before pulling her skirt up and running them in circles just above her aching sweetness. She moaned softly and raised her hips, pleading him to touch him where she wanted him to most. Feeling that the torture was enough, he reached down and touched her. Smiling as she opened her mouth and closed her eyes, he slowly rubbed her as her hips moved in rhythm to his hand.

_Kami…_She sighed as pleasure waved over her. She bit her lip bloody as he began to move a little faster, and raised her hips even higher, so much she constantly had to take a rest and bring it back up. She looked at InuYasha when he suddenly stopped, looking at her with satisfaction on his face. He quickly slipped a finger in, chuckling when her head instantly fell back. He leaned over and began suckling on the other nipple silently, as her cries filled the air. He moved his finger slowly, then faster as her hips crashed against his hand. He slipped a second one in, enjoying the whimper she made when he pushed them deep inside her.

He moved faster and faster until he was sure she couldn't take anymore, and she cried out loudly and clamped her legs together, screaming his name as everything went white around her and she had her first climax. He smiled as she trembled and he moved his fingers slightly, making waves of aftershock ripple through her, and she gasped loudly.

"Kagome?"

"Kami InuYasha…" She moaned. He smiled and began trailing kisses on her jaw.

"We don't have to now, if you don't want to. Something just clicked in my mind, and hearing you say my name like that-" Her face suddenly turned red as she tried to move her head to allow him more access.

"Now's not the time. There's to much at stake right now, and if I get pregnant, there's no telling what Naraku will do. But for now, not yet." InuYasha nodded in understanding as he took his fingers out and sniffed them, enjoying her luscious scent. He went to wipe them off, but she quickly grabbed them and put them in her mouth, sucking off her love juices, which aroused him greatly. He whimpered as he felt her hot tongue circle around and through his fingers. Still with them in her mouth, she flipped them over until she was on top of InuYasha. He looked at her in surprise as her hand grazed over his throbbing member.

He raised his hips and whined softly as she repeated the gesture, adding more force each time. She untied his hakama and he raised his hips to help her slide them down and off, freeing his painful wanting. Her eyes widen in surprise, and her jaw was to the floor.

"Oh, my god.." InuYasha blushed slightly and tried to move her as pain shot through him. She refused the gesture though, and placed her hand on him, making him freeze where he was.

"Your just, _big_." She said as she slowly and softly stroked him. He whined as she caressed him, bringing her hand from base to tip. She still sucked his fingers in rhythm to his hand, and he shuddered under her. She began pumping him harder, enjoying as he moaned louder and louder until it sounded like he was in her ear. He tried desperately to hide it, but he was enjoying it-a lot. Kagome stroked him harder and smiled as he mumbled her name and pushed his hips up to meet her. He closed his eyes and pressed his ears to his forehead as he heard skin hitting skin, sending chills down his spine. He felt her stop, and his eyes snapped open when he felt the heat of her breath.

"Kagome-" He half moaned, half pleaded as her mouth covered him. He growled and through his head back, his eyes rolling at the back of his head as she slowly sucked him. She took in more and more of him until she was at the base, making his cry out very loudly and saying her name in a husky voice. She moved her head quickly and began sucking as he growled and snarled and whined and whimpered. She felt his hand on both sides of her head, moving it up and down slightly the way he wanted it. She smiled and sucked harder, making him grunt loudly.

Bringing her head to the tip, she sucked relentlessly, not showing him any mercy. She reached down and used her hand to pump the base of his member.

"Oh, Kagome…" He panted as he felt himself coming to a finish. She moved her hand and brought her mouth down to the base, feeling him prick at the back of his throat as he tensed up and liquid shot into her mouth. She gagged a little, but swallowed it and removed her mouth from him to look at him. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth still open. She smiled and laid on his chest, using her hand to caress his still needy member. He raised his hips and forced himself to keep quiet.

"I- I wanted to share something like this with you for a long time." She said slowly, avoiding InuYasha's gaze. He smiled.

"Me too Kagome." He whispered softly. She looked at him and pressed her lips to his, kissing him with everything she had, giving her heart to him. He was surprised at first, but he began kissing her back, and his tongue ran over her bottom lip, begging entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue darted into hers, tasting each other's seed and arousal. Their tongues warred, and feeling it wasn't enough, Kagome moved her hand harder and faster, making him whine and arch against her. She pulled back, still caressing him as he moved her hand.

"We should get back." He said sadly. She reached for her underwear but he stopped her. "After you tell me what you was thinking about." She clucked her tongue and smiled.

" I was trying to figure out how to save them without killing myself." She said with a chuckle. "Because Itachiko had a premature death before she was supposed to die, but something tells me she was going to die anyway, therefore fate just wrote her in the Book of Death. But, I don't think there is any way we can save her. I think she is just going to have to suffer the consequences of sharing a soul with her sister, and for what Hisaki did." InuYasha nodded as he tied his hakama that he slipped on as she was talking. She fixed her clothes also.

"True, but if Hisaki's is tainted, shouldn't Itachiko's be too?"

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. If only they hadn't killed Kikyou." She bit her lip and sighed. InuYasha stood up and held out an outstretched hand.

"Let's go home Kagome." He said softly. Smiling she took his hand and waited for him to dart off before she quickly caught up.

"I see your faster now." He noted. She nodded and slapped her chest, wincing a little at the action.

"Yeah, I'm getting stronger now." She said painfully, rubbing her chest. InuYasha smiled as they approached the village gates, and they kept running until they reached Kaede's hut. They walked in silently, and Kagome sat at her bookbag as InuYasha took his usual place in the corner.

"It has been about three hours according to Kagome's 'watch' as she calls it." Kaede said. "InuYasha and Kagome, where have ye been? Ye dare avoid an old woman on her birthday?" She laughed lightly at Kagome's and InuYasha's faces.

"Where's the monk and his wench?" InuYasha changed the subject.

"They went home for the night. Shippou decided to go with them, even though I thought he should have asked you. Myouga visited also, but he said he sniffed you were 'busy', and would be back tonight." InuYasha and Kagome blanched a little bit as their faces became a darker hue.


	12. Myouga's Message

Myouga's Message: Itachiko's Secret Revealed

InuYasha sighed as he watched Kagome's chest rise and fall in rhythm to her breathing. Kaede slept nearby, and he glanced at her for about three seconds before staring at Kagome. She was sleeping intently, she had become tired as they waited for Myouga. She tried to fight it, but eventually sleep won and she was knocked out. He twitched his ears and sniffed the air for any trace of Myouga, and he noted he was coming from the left.

Western Lands? He went to see Sesshomaru? What happened to Sesshomaru anyway? He sighed and stood up. Walking outside he stretched his arms in the air and yawnedm baring his fangs. He wondered why Sesshomaru hasn't came to him with anything in a while, and wondered if Kagura betrayed and killed him. Sniffing the air and noting that Myouga was close by, he hopped on the roof before he threw one leg over his knee, letting it dangle lazily, and laid back resting his head on his arms.

_Just what's going on? Why hasn't Naraku made a move yet? I'm becoming paranoid._

**_I see you couldn't claim her_**. InuYasha exhaled in annoyance as his demon blood ridiculed him again.

_What of it?_ He said softly.

**_You're a weakling, and now you've tainted a pure miko with your filthy blood. You should be ashamed of yourself._**

_Your just as much to blame. I gave you about a minute._

_**Oh yeah, I should kill you for that. You should've let me stay longer**_.

_I couldn't have you hurt Kagome_.

**_Whatever. Just next time, I'm getting my share._**

_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that_. He felt a familiar prick on his neck and slapped at it without thinking, holding his hand out so Myouga could float on it. He glowered at the small youkai, but Myouga showed no fear.

"Lord InuYasha, I have interesting news." He said proudly. InuYasha nodded for him to continue.

"Lord Sesshomaru says not only can I show you the cave that your father asked me to show you when you finally have a mate, but it seems your mother left something in the castle in a hidden room Rin came across yesterday. He wants you to see it tomorrow evening, and he said he would like if you bring Kagome." InuYasha nodded.

"My mother? But, how, why…" Myouga shrugged.

"I don't know, but he can't touch it. She put a barrier over it, but only you and her could pass through." InuYasha sighed as he heard someone getting up and moving the bamboo mat.

"I'm up here Kagome." He called. She smiled and hopped up, resting between his legs and laying on his chest. She said a quick hello to Myouga before he went inside.

"Why'd you leave?" She asked silently. InuYasha shrugged as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I was waiting for Myouga, and I didn't want us talking to wake you two up." Kagome smiled and snuggled deeper into him as she shivered. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Are you cold?" He asked her. She shook her head stubbornly, but her body said otherwise.

"Let's go inside-" No, I want to stay out here." He said. Smiling he asked her to lean up for a bit. He turned her around so that her back was to his chest, and took of his haori. They laid back down and he draped it over her, and they watched the stars silently.

"It's going to be a New Moon in about two weeks." She said sadly. She could go and visit her mother, and tell her she was InuYasha's mate, or she could just avoid her all together. But she had a feeling her mother was not going to be too happy about it. InuYasha was still thinking about what Myouga said. He didn't understand just why his mother left him something. His father, yes, but not his mother. He would have to see what it was, and whatever it was, he was going to keep close to his heart, it would take a place next to Kagome, if it even goes that deep.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched Kagura float towards him. She landed in front of him and stared at him silently, wanting to say something. His expression had softened, though it was still that mask he always wore. She saw a flicker of happiness as well as nervousness and smiled. 

"Sorry I didn't come sooner. Naraku is constantly on my back." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Hisaki wants to use Kagome, I think. Once she is mated, her spirit will flare, making her reach her full potential. That's when she is going to sacrifice her soul for another." Sesshomaru frowned.

"Just what is she trying to do?"

"She's trying to save Onigumo, set him free. But she doesn't realize after she deos this, she will cease to exist, replacing his soul in hell. If she purifies his soul, Naraku will die, and we will be free, but she wants to use the Shikon No Tama to increase her energies, and that might destroy the world. In otherwords, she's breaking all the rules of life and death." She frowned and shook her head as Sesshomaru began talking.

"So, InuYasha and Kagome, can't mate until we find a way to kill..er..help her?" Kagura nodded.

"Tell InuYasha, not the wench. Then it will be much easier. She doesn't listen for some reason. Strange girl in my opinion…" She thought out loud. Sesshomaru nodded as she took her feather out of her hair and raised her arm.

"You have to go so soon?" She noted the hint of sandess and disappointment in his voice as she nodded. He back away and looked at her was she hopped on and flew off, leaving him there with warred emotions. He couldn't wait till Naraku was dead, then Kagura and him, could live the life they were supposed to, together.

_Together, me and my beloved Kagura. _He thought as the wind blew, running through his long hair and pushing it to the side. It caressed his face, adding a pink blush to it as a grin crept on the corner of his lips.

_Soon Kagura, soon._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

As morning dawned, Kagome woke up to hear Kaede singing happily. She looked at InuYasha, who was in a deep sleep. She looked at him in awe. He looked adorable, his mouth slightly open, his ears twitching, and constantly his leg would twitch too. She leaned up, turned around and kissed him on his lips as she rested on his chest. His eyes opened slowly, dull and sleepy. Blinking a few times they cleared to see big brown happy ones. 

"Morning." She said happily. He smiled and mumbled a morning before snaking his arms around her hips and pulling her closer to him.

"Did you sleep well?" She giggled. He nodded and yawn, revealing pearly white fangs. She smiled and nibbled on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his leg twitching under her. She laughed softly and ceased her teasing.

"Well, what did Myouga say? Or did he come?" She asked. He nodded and sighed.

"He said he had to show me something from my father, but also, Rin came across a hidden room in the castle, and that my mother left stuff for me. He said that Sesshomaru wants you to come too." She nodded and smiled.

"Why me? I'm not kin-"

"You are now. Your Sesshomaru's sister, and sorta Rin's aunt." Kagome smiled and hugged InuYasha as she felt something pulse within her.

_What is it_? She said.

_**Ba-bump.**_ She grabbed her chest and put her forehead on InuYasha's chest, closing her eyes tight and bringing her back up in pain.

_**Ba-bump**_.

_What's happening? Is it Hisaki? I can feel something in me becoming angry. Is it my demon blood? It something happening?_

_**Ba-bump**_

"Kagome! Kagome are you ok?" She felt InuYasha speaking through his chest. The pain stopped abruptly, and she brought her back down, collapsing on him and trying to draw air.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Kagome nodded as she still held to her chest. "I don't get it. I smelt your blood changing, but nothing's happening." She looked at him in surprise.

"I, was changing?" She looked down at the shine that was coming through her and took out the Shikon No Tama. It was still pulsing, but not to her, and she felt it pulling, calling at her.

"It's trying to tell me something, but I.." InuYasha looked at the jewel. It sure was acting funny, he knew that much. But he didn't understand what it was doing now. He was in the mood to take it and hurl it to the other end of the forest, but that wouldn't be good, as it will make it that much easier for Hisaki.

"I don't know why's it's acting like this.." She said sadly as she tucked it back in her shirt. "But it's getting more and more confusing each time around." InuYasha hugged her tight again as they heard Sango's and Shippou's laughter. InuYasha rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth as he heard the fox kitsune call out to them.

"Otaa! Okaa! Come on down! I want to tell you about how much fun we had last night!" Kagome tried to stand up, but InuYasha put his hands on her hips and shook his head.

"Stay." He growled.

"But InuYasha, I have to go and say hi. He is my pup isn't he?" With a sigh if defeat, he jumped off the roof and landed in front of Shippou. Instantly Shippou jumped in Kagome's arms and hugged her tight.

"We scared Miroku so bad he passed out!" Shippou squealed. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he's fine now, he just needs some recovery. But he asked me to get Sango here, and if anything happens, to send Kilala back to him."

"Where is the feline?" InuYasha growled. Shippou shrugged.

"She went back I guess. Once we entered the village, Sango said she wanted to walk, so once we were off her back, she walked with us until you were in ear and scent range, and took off." InuYasha nodded and noted that that was unusual, even for Kilala. She always stuck by Sango, no matter what. For her to take off so quickly, something had to be wrong. He was going to have to talk to her.

Sango walked in the hut and began talking to Kaede while she rubbed her belly. It had grown very big now, and she had about a month to go before she had her own baby. She smiled down at the mass that wouldn't allow her to see her feet if she was standing up.

"So, Miroku is fine?"

"Yes. It seems he just needs rest, no matter how I begged him to come and see you, he said he would be fine. Kilala is there with him, so I am certain he is alright." Kaede nodded as Kagome, Shippou and InuYasha walked in. She greeted Shippou and looked at the puzzled hanyou.

"What troubles ye InuYasha?"

"Kilala's actions," He admitted. Sango raised her eyebrows in question. "She is everywhere you are, no matter what you do. For her to just take off like that is just highly uncharacteristic, even for demon standards. Tell me, has Kilala been action different lately?"

Sango put her hand on her chin and looked thoughtful for a while.

"Well, I know that she usually doesn't come home until night, but that's not unusual, she always plays outside the hut. But last night she didn't come home, but this morning she did. But she looked like she was fighting something. I just bandaged her up, and told her to rest until we had to go,. By the time we left though, she was all healed up." Kagome looked at InuYasha who was deeply disturbed about this news.

"InuYasha, what is it?" She asked nicely. He looked at her and shrugged.

"It seems that everything has been happening whenever the Shikon No Tama pulses, do you think Kilala is trying to help, or just protect Sango? Whatever it is, I know Kilala can be a big help. I wished we would've knew before now, because we can use her to find Hisaki." Sango looked disturbed.

"But, why would she do this?"

"Most likely to keep you from being hurt of panic, casuing harm to the baby. I understand her logic fully. Your like a sister to her, and she loves you." Sango nodded and rubbed her belly.

"Miroku says that she stays up and alert all night like you sometimes do InuYasha. He even says sometimes she disappears until morning." Shippou hopped into her lap, pressing his ear to her stomach, making her smile as he giggled in excitement. Kagome watched and smiled warmly as Kaede crushed herbs, and InuYasha closed his eyes, trying to think. Suddenly, Miroku walked in, followed by Kilala. He looked like he usually does, just pale and tired. He took a seat next to Sango, and placed a hand right above Shippou's ears. Kilala went to Sango, but InuYasha stopped her.

"Can I have a word with you, outside?" He asked. Kilala looked confused for a moment, but followed her outside. He walked out of earshot and sat down. Kilala sat down in front of him, looking at him intently.

"I know this may seem as a surprise, but I know you can talk to me. But you don't. You are youkai, we can hold a conversation. Tell me, what have you been hiding."

Kilala sighed as she laid down, resting her chin on her paws.

"I see, and here I thought you were stupid." She said jokingly. " There is this man that comes every three days dangerously close to our hut. I put a scent up, telling youkai to back away or die, and clearly this man was no longer human. He comes to close for my liking, and I fear he may try to hurt Sango or her unborn Kitten."

"_Pup_."

"Baby." She corrected. InuYasha snorted. "Last night, he came so close I could hear him walking, not only did I smell him, but I could sense him too. This angered me, and I went outside to pay my friend a little visit."

"So what happened?" InuYasha but in. Kilala nodded and continued.

"I asked him what was he doing in my territory. He said he needs her. He wouldn't say who, and I just attacked him. But out of nowhere, a neko came and bit me right in my wrist, making me unable to fight without my paw. He said he was coming back to get her, and I already knew she was coming here, so when she got off my back, I scanned the area before going back to get Miroku."

"So, he said he need someone? What did he look like?"

"He wore a hood so that I couldn't see him face, but once you smell him you'll know who I am talking about, but it seems he has mated with someone, but that person has been mated hundreds of times, nasty little…"

"Could you pick out her scent?"

"Yes, on this one man. It' faint, but it's there. And you can also tell it's altered, and something trying to change it back."

_Was it the Shikon? It that why it was pulsing? Trying to help her?_ InuYasha yawned a little, surprising Kilala.

"I see you and Kagome have become mates." She smiled.

"About time. Kagome has always told me how she felt about you. But I never said anything though, I wanted to keep my telepathy a secret, not yet anyway." InuYasha nodded.

"So, do you think that you could pick up her scent when we are traveling?"

"Yes, but you will have to bear with me, I am certain she has gone through many changes."

"Kilala, thanks, and make sure you keep Sango and Miroku safe," InuYasha smiled. "Or I will have to kill you myself." Kilala grinned.

"Right, you wouldn't hurt a harmless kitty now would you?" She engulfed her self in flames, converting to her little tiny form. She meowed affectionately, and passing villagers squealed and gasped at how 'cute' she was.

"Showoff." InuYasha said as she transformed back, taking a seat next to him.

"InuYasha, tell me, just what is it about this Hisaki, and why do I smell a bloodline?" InuYasha looked at Kilala in disgust.

"What! Is that an insult…"

"No, I mean, her scent is nothing like yours, but you can still tell she was part of your family. Do you know her?"

"Not at all. I have no idea who she is. I know that she is a maiden named Itachiko's sister…." Suddenly, InuYasha thought about something.

"Wait a minute, she came to see her son, she died mysteriously, it's, it's my mother!" Kilala looked at InuYasha like he was crazy. Surely he must be joking, I know his mother was human, but I thought she died of grief, and the fact that his father died killed her too. InuYasha stood up and ran back towards Kaede's hut, with Kilala at his heels.

"InuYasha! Please tell me what's going on!"

"I can't…yet." He went in the hut, then came back out dragging Kagome. Picking her up and jumping into Goshinboku, he snatched the necklace off of her neck and held it in her face.

"Call her." He demanded. She looked at him in confusion, but did as she was told.

"Itachiko." She said slowly. A bright light appeared and the woman showed in the mirror, looking confused at InuYasha's angry face.

"Why didn't you tell me, _mother_?" He said angrily. Kagome gasped and looked in the mirror at Itachiko, who looked surprised.

"How did you…"

"Let's say a little old birdie told me. Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded sad more than angry now, and he looked like he was getting ready to cry.

"I didn't want you to hold back, I knew you wouldn't fight to your fullest, so I held it from you."

"That didn't mean you had to go and use a fake name."

"I'm sorry." She focused on Kagome, who looked, shocked, confused, and grief-striken.

"My real name is Izayoai. I am truly a maiden, truly his birthmother, and truly Hisaki is my sister. I am sorry." She sounded sincerely sorry, and Kagome smiled.

"It's ok. I understand. Just, don't do it again, and why don't you come on out, so you and InuYasha could talk. You have flesh, yet your not alive, I see no problem with it." Kagome smiled cheerfully and gave InuYasha the mirror before hopping off the branch and scurrying to Kaede's hut. Itachiko appeared before InuYasha, wearing the usual red kimono she used to wear when she was alive.

"Mother…" He said, old feelings returning. She smiled at him and cupped his face with her hands.

"My dear InuYasha, you are now physically a man, but in my heart, you are my special little boy." InuYasha blushed.

"Have..have you seen father?"

"Yes, I have. Have you seen what we wanted you to see?"

"No, not until tonight. I'm going to se Sesshomaru tonight, and he wants me to bring Kagome."

"I see you have brought me a daughter." She said, smiling at the change of color in his cheeks.

"She, is strange. Yet she is the one your fated to be with. Do not let anything get in your way to her InuYasha. She's a keeper." InuYasha smiled as his mother hugged him deeply. He hugged her back and she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly using the tips to tap his head like she used to do when he was but a child. He began giggling and gasped in horror.

"What's wrong? You no longer wish to play with your mother InuYasha?"

"No, it's..just..I don't do stuff like that anymore. I'm a filthy half-breed. You and Kagome are the only people who do that." InuYasha grimaced as salt filled his senses.

"Mother, why are you crying?"

"Your not a filthy half-breed. You are a half-demon, be proud of that. You are special, you are unique, you are your own person. Never want to be like everyone else my son, or life will get boring."

"But…"

"I understand they ridicule you, because no matter what you do, your stronger than them, whether it when you turn human, or full youkai, or my favorite, the way you are now." InuYasha nodded and swallowed hard as tears threatened to fall. His mother looked down and grimaced.

"Could you help me out of this tree?" She asked. InuYasha nodded, grabbed her and hopped off, leading her to Kaede's hut.

"I want you to meet my pack." He explained. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, moving the bamboo mat for her.

"Everyone," He announced as they stared at the beautiful woman. "This is Izayoai, my mother. Mother, this is my pack, were missing a person though." She smiled and waved as the recognized her as Itachiko.

"She tried to keep the truth from us in fear for our abilities, but we will fight even harder now, no?" Sango asked. There were grunts of agreement, and even Shippou leaped in the air.

"Hello. I am Shippou." He said, as she bent down to meet him. "I am InuYasha and Kagome's foster pup. So, I'm your grandson no?" Izayoai smiled and nodded before standing straight as Sesshomaru entered the hut.

"It's crowded. InuYasha, Okaa-san, may I see you outside." Stunned that he just called his mother mother, InuYasha followed him with Izayoai not far behind.

"It seems Hisaki is making an army of slaves, Kagura informed me. She says that she plans to sacrifice Kagome once her power is at it's full potential. Only way for her to reach that, is if you mate with her. InuYasha, you must not mate with Kagome." InuYasha blanched a little.

"You did, didn't you…"

"Not exactly…I didn't claim her virginity, but we…" Sesshomaru exhaled deeply and sighed.

"Ok, your fine. As long as you don't claim her, then she'll be fine. I trust that Okaa is always with Kagome, no? Then she will be the little reminder if you 'forget'." He winked at InuYasha, making him blush a little. Izayoai shifted uncomfortably.

"So there's no way to save us?" She said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"There's only one way, but we do not know how to do it, and we need Kagome, at her fullest, that's why were stuck at square one." InuYasha shoved his arms in the sleeves of his haori. This was just making him mad. How do you kill someone, you aunt, without killing your mother at the same time.

"If there is no way to do it, then I'll die with her."

"Absolutely out of the question-" InuYasha exclaimed.

"InuYasha, let her speak!" Sesshomaru snapped. Baring his fangs and growling deeply, the hanyou said nothing more.

"I do not want to be a burden, so if there isn't any way to do it, I shall die with my sister." She looked at InuYasha, her heart tearing in half as a look of utter disbelief and hurt flashed across his face. I won't let her die a second time. He said as he covered his eyes with his bangs, tears threatening to fall. He trembled a little bit, and Izayoai walked over to him and hugged him deeply as Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped to the side to talk a little bit more.

"Well, what do we do now. I already know he's not going to let her die.."

"There's no other choice." Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome gasped and stepped back, flattening her ears and her tail stopped swaying completely.

"Surely you don't mean that! It's his mother! You know how he feels about her…"

"It's his own fault. That's why she didn't want him to know, she knew it would come to this, she thought it would be easier if he never knew." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru to find he was disturbed with this as much as she was. She sighed as she liefted her ears and moved her tail again. Bending down to all fours, she used her feet to scratch the back of her ears and face.

"So…we…can't…save…her?" She panted as she scratched the annoying prick. Sesshomaru nodded and smiled at her movements, even though she had no idea she was doing it, it was kind of….cute, even for his standards. And the only thing I ever thought was cute was Rin. He smiled as he pictured the happy girl's face.

"Izayoai," Kagome called to her once she was standing upright. "Aren't me and Hisaki connected, since she used Kikyou's soul? So if I work to purify it, it will keep her soul from becoming stronger? But I can't use the jewel, because it is selfish intentions…" She sighed. "I was thinking, about training, to become a stronger miko. Then that will buy us some time, but it will be awkward, as I will probably be the only hanyou in history. To ever think about it." She twitched her ears for a moment before continuing. "Then I will be able to purify her soul, thus turning her back into a human. Then everything will be fine, and you two will be sent where you belong, in heaven?" Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Surely, you being so immature in spiritual powers, it will kill you…"

"I know that, and I'm still willing to do it." InuYasha's head snapped up, and Izayoai gasped as she let him go.

"Kagome…"

"No." InuYasha said abruptly. "Neither of you will do anything, until we find a way to kill her, and all three of us will live to tell about it." He bared his fangs. "Understand?" Kagome sighed and shook her head, and Izayoai repeated the gesture. Sesshomaru shook his head as clouds formed underneath him and sent him in the air. He raised his hand as a silent goodbye before he disappeared into the clouds. InuYasha said nothing, he just turned around and walked off. Kagome and Izayoai followed him as he walked into Kaede's hut. Setting down a mat and helping his mother to sit down, he sighed and shoved his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"We're going now. Let nothing happen to Mother. Protect her with your life. Understand?" They nodded fearfully as he growled and bared his fangs. Shippou whimpered a bit, and Kagome became highly irritated.

"Let's go." He ordered, walking out and darting off to the right. Kagome sighed and followed him, catching up to him with ease.

"InuYasha-"

"I don't want to talk about it." He snapped rudely. She opened her mouth to retort but snapped it shut as pain and anger rised within her, making her demon blood wanting to kill something. She calmed it down a little and sighed.

About an hour later, InuYasha stopped in a clearing and looked around. Looking up at the sky, he sighed and shoved his hands back in his sleeves.

"It's getting late. We might as well camp out." He said. Kagome nodded and about a half an hour later, they were sitting in front of the fire.

"InuYasha, I understand you don't want to do it, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices." InuYasha snorted.

"I don't care wench. I'm not doing it."

"_Stop calling me that_!" She snapped angrily.

"What? _Wench_? That's what you are." He retorted. Her tail lashed angrily at something that wasn't there. Her ears were now pressing back, letting him now now was the time to shut up-but he didn't.

"InuYasha…"

"What? _Leave me alone_!" He yelled. She looked at him with tears of hurt and disbelief in her eyes, he opened his mouth to tell her he didn't mean it, that he was sorry, but nothing came out. She rolled up her mat and tucked it under her arm.

"Fine InuYasha, if that is what you want…" She began walking away quickly, and grimaced when she heard him getting up and running after her.

"Oi! Kagome-"

"_SIT!_" InuYasha plummeted to the floor as Kagome began running away from him. He looked up as the spell wore off, cursing himself for being so stupid. After dusting himself off, he stood up and began running after her.

Kagome darted from tree to tree as tears freely poured down her face. _I hate him, stupid baka_. She thought as she jumped high in a tree, balancing on her tippy toes. She sniffed the air before darting to somewhere she didn't know.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki swore as she watched the bond between the two hanyou's become weaker, and the scent of betrayal even stronger. _No! I need them together, or maybe I don't…_She snapped her fingers and her servant appeared before her, bowing respectfully.

"Bring me Naraku." She said, and watched as the servant faded away. Minutes later, Naraku walked in, and bowed at the foot of the chair she was sitting in.

"You called?"

"Tell me, the jewel will work even when it is tainted, will it not?"

"Yes, it will. But the blood of the miko who has it in her possession must be spilled on it." Hisaki raised her eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"On top of It being tainted, the jewel will devour her blood and become evil, thirsting for destruction and death." Hisaki chuckled as she waved her hand to her face as she stood up. Walking over to Naraku, she ran her fingers through the soft fur of the baboon mask he wore.

"It's so hot. Let's say we cool off." She said as her kimono slipped off of her shoulders and onto the floor. Naraku stood up and pried her fingers off of him. She wrinkled his nose in disgust and walked out of the room, leavin g her very angry and betrayed.

"He learned how to suppress my dear Onigumo." She sighed as she laid on the bed, letting the cotton of the sheets caress her delicate and pale skin. She sighed and rolled over as she felt cold needy hands run over her back and buttocks, silently pleading for her being.

"Do as you wish." She granted. She cried out and smiled as her servant used his mouth to pleasure her. She shuddered and trembled under him, letting her pants and moans of pleasure be his guide_. Soon Onigumo_. She thought as she cupped her breasts in her hands and squeezed them lightly. She brought the nipple up to her mouth and ran her hot tongue over it, making her shudder once more as her servant pushed his tongue deep inside her womanhood. _Soon this will be you making me complete once more. _


	13. Silent Cries

Silent Cries

Kagome sighed as she felt a familiar presence coming toward her. She was more hurt than angry at InuYasha, and she really didn't want to see him right now. Sniffing the air and turning her ears this way and that, she stood up on the branch of the tree she took refuge in for the night. She scanned the area and sniffed again before looking directly in front of her.

"He's coming, but I smell someone else." She mumbled. She crouched low in the branch and watched as a young girl appeared in a bright pink kimono, holding dead flowers. Kagome shivered as the stench of the little girl's blood infiltrated her senses as well as the smell of salt. They little girl wiped her face with her hands and ran off again, looking behind her like something was chasing her.

_What's happening? Where and why is she running?_ Kagome silently hopped form branch to branch, following the young girl to a nearby hot spring that Kagome had used before she went to sleep after her fight with InuYasha. The little girl took off her kimono and before hopping in, wrapped her flowers delicately in the kimono. Kagome felt sorry for the little girl, and winced as she turned to her side, revealing a deep scar as well as cuts, gashes and bruises all over her body. She watched as the little girl dunked underneath over and over again before washing her kimono and making a fire to help it dry.

_What happened? Why is she so badly injured?_ The little girl shivered in the night and hugged her knees close to her chest before Kagome sniffed the air and growled. The little girl looked around in panic and tried to hurry and stand up as Kagome hopped out of the trees and in front of the little girl.

"Don't run." She said as the little girl screamed and the smell of her panic sent her senses into overdrive. Suddenly another bear youkai hopped out of the trees, and growled at the sight of Kagome.

"You…you slaughtered my kin," It growled angrily. Kagome snorted.

"What of it? They endangered my family. I did what I had to!"

"Why do you, pathetic half-breed, protect this young human girl?"

"Because she doesn't deserve to die! She's just a little girl. Now back off before I send you to hell with your so called kin." The demon roared before it lunged at Kagome. It swiped it's huge paws at her, and she barely dodged them as she picked up the little girl and hopped high in the tree. She set her down softly.

"Stay here until I finish." She said before hopping down on the bear youkai's back and sinking her fangs in. He roared and stood up, making Kagome fall to her back and yelp as she quickly got up and hopped out of the way. The bear lunged at her and this time managed to swap her with his paws, sending her flying back and crashing into a tree. She winced as she fell off and tried weakly to stand up, ignoring the flash of pain that soared through her.

The bear demon lunged at her and she hopped out of the way. Using a nearby rock to propel herself, she kicked the bear in his chest as he stood on his hind legs. She dug her fangs deep in his neck. He still squirmed, unable to get up. Taking out her fangs, and slammed her claws in his skull and watched as his eyes unfocused and he layed still for eternity. She heard the little girl gasp and ran over to get her. Hopping up into the tree, she picked the little girl up and set her on the ground lightly before she smiled, making the little girl scream and turn pale.

"What?" Kagome walked over to the spring and looked inside-gasping at her reflection. She had blood on her chest, and blood dripping from her fang and mouth, as well as her claws covered in it. Wincing at herself, she didn't blame the girl, as if she was human she would be scared also. She turned toward the little girl, who now held the flowers close to her chest, stealing short glances at the dead youkai.

_Probably making sure it's dead_. Kagome said as she squatted down and whimpered. The young girl hesitated and walked over to Kagome with a outstretched hand. Kagome, surprised at herself, whimpered louder and wagged her tail like crazy as the girl touched the furry mass on her ears. She twitched them and smiled and the little girl giggled and tried again.

"Are..you ok?" Kagome asked as the little girl gave up and dropped to her knees at the water, cupping her hands and filling them with water to clean her face and arms. She nodded and smiled as Kagome sniffed the air and scowled.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked sweetly. Kagome scowled even more as InuYasha appeared in front of them. The girl ran behind Kagome, grabbing her legs and shivering as InuYasha crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Just where were you? I was wor-" InuYahsa cut himself short and started over, this time with a softer tone.

"What happened? This place wreaks of your blood, hers, and that demons." He said, pointing to all three of them. He felt something tugging at his hakama, and looked down to see the little girl looking up at him with sweet eyes.

"Are you a doggie like her?" She asked sweetly. "Can I touch your ears." InuYasha opened his mouth to retort but Kagome growled lowly. He looked at her and she growled again, and he heaved a sigh as he squatted down and twitched his ears. Laughing happily, the little girl began to play with them as she did Kagome's. Once it was out of her system, she ran back over to Kagome and grabbed her legs tightly.

"Thank you!" She said, hugging both their legs. Kagome smiled as InuYasha snorted.

"Your welcome. I want to ask you something though. Why was that bear chasing you, and why are you out here all alone?" The little suddenly became sad and sat down with a sigh. Kagome sat down and placed the little girl on her lap, licking the oozing blood from her face affectionately.

"It's ok. You don't have too-" She cooed softly before the little girl began talking.

"My daddy disappeared about two months ago. Me and my mother placed a spell on these flowers, that they were to die if our father's spirit became corrupted, or was set free." She held the flowers up in Kagome's face as she began crying. "My mommy later died of grief, as the old mean lady said. I was to live with her, and she always used to hit me and make me feel bad, saying I was the reason they died. So I left, and then the demon started chasing me, saying I was the perfect meal for her children." Kagome held the girl tight to her chest and rocked her back and forth before she began sobbing, making InuYasha press his ears to his forehead.

"You can't stay in this forest alone. We have somewhere to go. You can travel with us, and we'll see if we can find you another foster mother." The little girl looked at InuYasha with big puffy eyes.

"Really? I can stay with you?" InuYasha nodded and fell back with a thump as the little girl jumped form Kagome and on top of him, hugging him so close Kagome thought he would suffocate.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked as they walked back to where InuYasha found a cave to sleep in. They were going to find RR there, to make sure the little girl was healthy and since Kagome was injured. He explained they would be safe because he put a scent up, telling all youkai intruision would bring them instant death.

"My name? My name is Yutamiki."

"Hmm? It's beautiful!" Kagome said happily. Yutamiki smiled.

"Thank you. I had about 11 brothers and sisters, but I'll never see them They were all taken away as babies and slaughtered by the bear demon tribe. It only happens to my family though. My mother says that's because we have extraordinary spiritual powers, and they fear our bloodline, that we are cousins to the Lady Kikyou." Kagome smiled and nodded as they walked inside. He had brought Kagome's bag, and there were the sleeping bag laid closest to the fire, as well as fresh fish he must have caught this morning. Yutamiki hurried over to the fire, pressing her knees up to her chest and smiling heavily as the fire light glazed her features. She was a remarkably beautiful young girl, and Kagome sensed energy from her, but not strong enough to be any threat.

"You're the last of your kind, are you not?" InuYasha asked softly. Yutamiki sighed and nodded.

"So, your not demon, but not human. What are you?" Kagome sensed InuYasha's hurt at those words, and they kinda hurt to her too, but she didn't show it. She sat down next to Yutamiki and pulled her knees to her chest, smiling happily.

"We are hanyous. Half-demons, and half-humans. We fit in the middle." The little girl gasped.

"The mean old lady told me to stay away, that you bring death. But you saved my life. She forbid me to speak to a 'filthy half-breed' as she called it." Yutamiki wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "But you guys are just as nice as humans, even nicer than humans, and sometimes we can be so stupid to judge you for who you are. That's a big mistake the world is going to have to pay for one day." Kagome smiled at the little girls wisdom as she put her arm on her shoulders.

"Thanks, and your going to be a strong miko when you grow up, maybe even stronger than me. I can teach you some things if you like." Yutamiki's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're a miko? But you're a hanyou…"

"I wasn't always a hanyou. I almost died, but InuYasha saved me, and I turned into a hanyou. I'm a reincarnation of your cousin, Kikyou." Yutamiki smiled. She nodded her head in understanding. Kagome sniffed the air as InuYasha stood up and hurried outside. Yutamiki snuggled closer to Kagome and began shuddering in fear.

"I sense a demon…is he going to kill it?"

"It depends who it is. Not all youkai are out to kill. If it's Naraku, we have to try, but if it's Kagura, the battle is slowly in our favor."Yutamiki looked at Kagome.

_It depends who it is. Not all youkai are out to kill. If it's Naraku, we have to try, but if it's Kagura, the battle is slowly in our favor._ Yutamiki replayed Kagome's words in her head. _What does she mean? What battle, and are there really 'nice' demons?_ She felt a familiar source of energy and looked at Kagome's chest.

"The Shikon No Tama." She whispered as Kagome looked at her. She smiled warmly.

"You can sense it as well. Your stronger than I thought." Kagome reached into her blouse and pulled out the nearly whole jewel. Yutamiki looked at it in awe as it began glowing. She grazed her finger over it and smiled as it glowed brighter at her touch, and dimmed as she removed her finger. Kagome put it back in her shirt and placed a finger over her lips.

"You can't tell anyone I have this, and don't tell Yasha I showed you." Yutamiki nodded and smiled as Kagome giggled and pulled her closer to her.

InuYasha growled as Kagura hovered to the ground.

"Kagura, any news?" She ignored his question and tried to look into the cave.

"You have a human, with miko energy? How unusual, certainly she should have been slayed by now."

"You know about it?"

"The bear youkai began killing her bloodline ever since you and Kikyou's betrayal. The knew one day she would be needed for the jewel, so planning to kill everone that's left of the family, they were going to get Kikyou soon after. But it seems the family didn't quit, and keep multiplying. I'm surprised she still breathes, as her father disappeared and her mother died, leaving no barrier for her, giving the demon a perfect opportunity."

"They tried, but Kagome got to her before they did. It's not over yet, and she's the last. Seems she's Kikyou's relative, so she is strong like her." Kagura nodded and continued to peer into the cave. Sighing heavily, she focused on InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru's waiting, and you know he's not the patient type. The sunset is near, it seems you've wasted a whole day."

"I know, but we are close. We'll get there in about midnight tomorrow, if we run and stop only when we have to." Kagura nodded and sighed as she plucked a feather out of her hair and twirled it in her fingers.

"Tell me, will you actually let Kagome sacrifice herself?" She noted the pain that flickered over InuYasha's face as well as fear.

"Never! I care, I care about her too much to let her die!" He said and Kagura smiled.

"Good. Keep that in mind, or I'll have to beat it in you." She said as she threw the feather up in the air and hopped on it before soaring away.

"Oi! Wench! You could never beat me!" He yelled after her as she disappeared in the clouds. He snorted and stomped back in the cave and watched as Kagome put a piece of fish on a stick and held it over the fire, turning it this way and that.

_Never! I care about her too much to let her die_! His words played over and over in her head as her heart skipped with happiness. She heard the whole conversation, and she was on the verge of tears when she heard him say that, true from his heart. . _Keep that in mind, or I'll have to beat it in you! _Kagura seemed to know that Kagome was listening, and in a private and silent promise, she let Kagome know she was going to help him be true to his word. Kagome smiled at how sneaky Kagura could be. _That's probably why Sesshomaru loves her so._ She thought. Glancing at Yutamiki. she handed her the fish, reminding her to be careful because it was hot.

She seemed to know a lot about Yutamiki's story, and it bothered her for some reason. It seems she came to tell them something, to give them a hint about something. But Kagura is Kagura, and she's not just gonna come out and say it. Kagome sighed as she running her temple with the base of her fingers. This was all to complicated for her to try to figure out all by herself. InuYasha walked in and sat in a nearby corner, staring at Yutamiki with a new respect and a softness that made Kagome's heart melt.

_He must be worried for her_. She thought as she put a piece of fish on another stick for InuYasha. Yutamiki sighed as she set the stick down next to her, and rolled over and laid on her stomach, making her long ebony hair fall on her back and legs like a satin blanket. Her big brown eyes shone with a new hope, heightening her immature beauty. There were traces of Kikyou in her, but she was far different. She looked at the world in a different perspective, saw humans for fools for judging a different being than them by the way they look of false rumors evil people had started. She was a fair young girl, who sought to give everyone and everything a chance in life and friendship, and believes there is a purpose for everything, and nothing should be degraded, and for that, Kagome predicted a wonderful life for Yutamiki.

"Yutamiki, never lose that optimism. It will serve you well in life. Let me tell you this. Never be afraid to speak your mind and stand up for what you know in your heart is right. You'll be surprised at how much words can change a person if you say the right things. Always remember that." Kagome said, gazing deeply into the fire. Yutamiki stared at her for a while before nodding with a smile.

"You never told me your name." She said slowly. Kagome rolled her eyes at herself.

"I'm Kagome, and you should know that he is InuYasha." She said happily. She turned around and looked at InuYasha, who was resting Tetsusaiga on his shoulder while he sat in the corner.

"Why do you hold that sword like so?" She said. He looked at her, wondering whether to tell her. It was clear he didn't trust her not one bit, and with tears forming in her eyes, she saighed sadly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kagome shot InuYasha a look before asking Yutamiki if she wanted to bath before she headed off to bed.

"Huh? Um, sure. Let's go." She stood up and began to walk out before Kagome stopped her in her tracks. Picking Yutamiki up, Kagome heaved her on her back and raced out of the cave towards the spring, and they were there in a matter of seconds. She stopped and let and let Yutamiki off her back. Yutamiki walked over and stripped before hopping in silently, sadness evident on her beautiful face. Kagome sighed and stripped before diving in. Her and Yutamiki rested on a rock, and Kagome stared at Yutamiki as she used her finger drawing invisible pictures into the water.

"How old are you?"

"I will turn7 in three days." She said sadly. Kagome noticed she became more and more depressed as she asked her questions about her life.

"Don't worry. He likes you, he's just not a people person. See, he had a very traumatic childhood, and everyone cast him away because he was a hanyou. To protect himself from being hurt, he doesn't trust anyone he just meets like I do. Give him time, and you will become part of the family." Kagome flashed her a smile and she dived under and resurfaced about ten feet away.

_Part of the family? I'll…finally have a family_? She smiled slightly at the word she longed to hear for a long time.

Kagome handed her some soap she managed to grab before they left and showed Yutamiki how to use it. Once they were fresh and clean, they got dressed and ran back to the cave. Once they saw the entrance to the cave, it began pouring down raining, and by the time they got back, they were soaked. InuYasha jumped up at there entry.

"Oi! You two are gonna get sick." He took off his haori and threw it at them as he fished for towels and blankets in Kagome's bag. He took out two large towels and one by one began drying them off, remembering to be careful of Kagome's ears, and be careful all in all for Yutamiki

"We're gonna need new clothes." Yutamiki complained.

"I didn't take anymore kimonos…"

"Keh! Kagome's got some clothes that you could wear." He snorted as he tossed a pair of pajama pants and shirts to the both of them. He sat in the corner facing the wall as they changed. As Kagome laid the clothes down by the fire, Yutamiki crept up to InuYasha and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"People are cruel, and they deserve to die for what they did to you." He froze at her words and the fact that she was crying-for him. She was sobbing quietly, grabbing his neck tighter as he whimpered. He reached and grabbed her arm, rubbing it affectionately. He pulled her into his lap and she cried into his chest. He purred and began rocking as her crying subsided.

"It was a long time ago." He said softly.

"I don't care. Your better than them, and they know it. I won't ever do that to you InuYasha, you deserved to be treated as a person, not a vile beast." She began crying again and InuYasha pressed her close to his chest, purring a little louder for her.

"It's alright. I know you won't…" He cooed softly until she fell asleep. Turning around to see Kagome watching them with a satisfied look on her face. Blushing, he opened his legs and slid Yutamiki down carefully. He moved back to that he was slightly reclined on the wall, and Kagome sat between InuYasha and Yutamiki with her head pressed to his chest. She wrapped a arm around Yutamiki and pulled her closer to her as InuYasha draped the haori around the three of them.

"I'm so proud of you.." She said before he recognized the heavy breathing of her sleeping. Running his claw slightly over Yutamiki's cheek, he smiled before closing his eyes, going into a light sleep.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki hissed angrily as she stomped down the hall holding the orb that now glowed pink-meaning it needed new prey. Stomping pass corpses in the hall of death and wrinkling her nose at the stench of the decaying bodies, she stomped into Naraku's room to find him glaring out the window, this time no boboon mask on.

_Hmmm. Handsome man. Maybe I won't need Onigumo_. She smiled slightly as she walked over to him and dropped to her knees beside him.

"Naraku…" She whispered. He didn't even looked at her, but she had his gaze from the reflection in the window. She grinned, baring her fangs and scratched her claws over the wooden ground, enjoying the screeching sound even though it made Naraku grimace. Her hair was now falling freely, going down further into her mid thighs. Her big brown eyes glittered with want, need, and Naraku had to contain the heart of the pathetic human that was within him. She was stunning even for his standards.

"The hanyous, they always find a way to evade me…"

"Really? I find myself to have that problem so many times I add it into my plan." He chuckled, enjoying the irritated growl that emitted from Hisaki as he mocked her.

"Really, and I have yet to say they didn't work?" She shot back and smiled at the silence that followed.

"I have no way to help you. Seek the aid of Kagura. She was always sneaky." Hisaki nodded and walked out the room wuickly, this time turning right for Kagura's room. Naraku waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps and summoned Kanna.

"Watch her for me, shall you? I have yet to see what foolish plan she has now." Kanna nodded as the image of Hisaki whirling through his halls appeared in his mirrors. She was getting tired of being used a a slave, servant to do whatever Naraku pleased. She thought about Kagura's offer.

"_Kanna, work with me and we shall be free." _

"_I could never…I'm sorry dear sister. I can't deceive master Naraku-"_

"_Kanna, don't you understand it? He doesn't care what happens to us as long as his plans go through. We do not deserve to live like this Kanna, and I for one can't take it any longer…"_

_I wished I knew then what I realized now. It may be too late for me Kagura…._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango cried out as she pushed as hard as she could. Kaede was between her legs, chanting her to push, and she was squeezing the blood out of Miroku's hand. She collapsed as she heard the cries of a baby and Miroku sigh in relief as she let go of her hand. 

"It's boy." Kaede said as Miroku sat behind Sango, letting her prop up and rest on his chest. Kaede gently set the bundle of joy in Sango's arms, and she moved the sheets to reveal a beautiful baby boy. He had little blonde locks of hair that promised painful grooming, as well as big blue eyes that would allow you to read his emotions.

"What do you want to name him Miroku?"

"You did the most work, you should have that honor." Sango thought for a moment as she smiled as a name popped into her head.

"How about, Kazuyu?" Miroku smiled.

"Kazuzyu will do, if that is what you like." Sango nodded and smiled as Isamu waved his arms towards Miroku. She held him up slightly as Miroku took the baby in his arms and smiled as the baby gurgled and laughed.

"Well, you seem playful…" Miroku smiled as the baby fought to keep his eyes open.

"Is he sleepy already? He hasn't even eaten yet…." Sango said as she yanwed and her eyes slipped shut. Miroku smiled.

"You two get some rest. Me and Kaede will be in her hut. Send Kilala if you need us for anything. He said as he propped her up on some pillows and moved. She nodded and closed her eyes as Kaede and Miroku silently crept out of the hut.

_Kazuyu, my son_….were her last thoughts as sleep took her into oblivion.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Yutamiki sighed as she looked around and awoke to the smell of fish. She sat up in InuYasha haori and smiled in Kagome's direction. InuYasha walked over to her and asked her if she was hungry. He sniffed the air and looked at her in confusion as he nodded his head and went over to cook her a piece. 

"Why does she give off a scent of uncomfort whenever I come into 3 feet in front of her?" InuYasha mumbled for Kagome's ears. She shrugged and sniffed the air.

"Oh that what that is?" InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I thought she spilled something on her kimono, because it's not strong anymore like it was yesterday."

"Because she didn't know me as well last night as she does now, but she is perfectly well around you." He flattened his ears as image from his childhood flashed into his mind.

"InuYasha, that's not it. She promised you she wouldn't do that to you. If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to her later." She said as InuYasha handed her a piece of fish and cut one in half for Yutamiki before he slid it on a stick and put it in the fire to cook. She crawled over to Kagome's side and pulled her knees close to her chest as she stared at InuYasha.

_So, this is what the 'demonic humans' granny always told me about are like. I wonder why she never let me talk to them. She grimaced as she thought about her old life. She used to keep my locked up in the house, and never allow me to speak to anyone of the opposite 'sex'. She said they will tempt me to sin, and will taint my soul, and that's I'll never become a pure maiden. She made me meditate, and work all day. That's all I was good for, but Kagome told_ _me otherwise._

InuYasha stood up and handed her the piece of fish, and she flashed him a quick smile before taking it and blowing on it.

"I'm going to take a bath. Be back in a while." He said as walked out of the cave. Kagome watched as Yutamiki watched him in amazement walk out of the cave and glare into the fire, deep in thought.

"Tell me, why are you incomfortable around InuYasha?"

"Because, I've never had contact with his kind before."

"What? Hanyou?"

"No, male. He's a man, and I was forbidden to see them." Kagome hissed and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Granny said they will lead me to a unpure soul, and she kept me locked up in the mansion. She made me work, and meditate, saying that I had no need to provoke demonic humans to try to become infatuated with me."

"So I see, you've never actually been with a man until now? How sad…" Kagome thought a while. Yutamiki wrinkled her nose.

"I don't feel any different, but when he get's close, I get nervous, like when you get a new puppy." Kagome nodded as Yutamiki giggled. She stood up and sniffed the air before wagging her tail inside her pants, making it tickle the back of her legs.

"I think he's coming back now, so we might as well wait till be comes back before we get dressed." Yutamiki nodded. InuYasha returned about twenty minutes later, and after they took there bath, Kagome hoisted Yutamiki up on her back and they ran as fast as there feet could take them.

"What's this?" Yutamiki asked, running her fingers over the cold metal of the mirror necklace. Kagome smiled.

"Oh, that's where InuYasha's mother lives right now, until we find a way to stop her sister. She's trying to do something, and we know how she's going to do it, but not what she is going to do. It get's complicted, but we have to go to his brother's castle. It may have some answers for us." Kagome explained. Yutamiki nodded as she tightened her legs on Kagome's waist.

"Almost there, about 20 more miles." InuYasha informed them. Kagome sighed and hopped up into the trees, using the branches as propellers to keep her moving.Soon the castle came into view, and you could see the cowardly Jaken begin pestered by Rin. Yutamiki tightened her hold at the sight of the young girl.

"Kagome!" Rin called as Kagome skidded to a halt in front of them. Rin looked up at the young girl on her back and smiled shyly.

"Hi there." Kagome set Yutamiki down and she walked over to Rin, holding out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Yutamiki." She greeted. Rin smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi! I'm Rin! Nice to meet you!" She said, a little to perky. She looked at InuYasha who was smiling slightly.

"Sesshomaru's out in the garden. Hold on, I'll get him." Kagome nodded as Rin ran off, dragging Jaken with him. Minutes later Sesshomaru appeared, holding a large trunk with a box on top of it, with Rin behind him followed by Jaken looking beaten up.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha said as the only form of greeting he would ever give his brother, but his gaze went to the little girl that now ran behind Kagome.

"I feel it…He's strong…Scary…" Yutamiki began trembling and Kagome rubbed her back.

"It's alright. Sesshomaru's not going to hurt you." Yutamiki looked up at the demon who was gazing at her, his amber eyes shining with worry. He gave her a slight smile and she blushed before hiding behind Kagome again.

"She's kind of shy." Kagome explained. She looked at the trunk with curiosity as the bright light shone on her chest and Yutamiki gasped as a woman appeared in the mirror.

"I thought I left you home…"

"You did. I can still communicate though. Let's see, that must be what your father left you InuYasha. Take a look before you look at the box. And I would like to announce, that Sango had her baby! A healthy little boy named Kazuyu! Well, I have to go now! Shippou's hungry!"

And with that, she disappeared. InuYasha snorted as he took the trunk and blew the dust off of it, making him cough and sneeze. Snorting again, he placed it on the floor and opened it. Kagome, Yutamiko and Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder as he pulled out two fang looking talismans that were supposed to hold liquid. He glanced at them with confusion before Kagome snatched it and began inspecting them. There was one thing at the bottom of the chest, and he picked it up with both hands.

It was a sword, much like his, but smaller, like for the hands of a human. Sesshomaru reached for it and it crackled, not allowing him to touch it.

"Well, it's not Tetsusaiga, or Tensaiga, so what is it."

"Tetsuyugo." Myouga informed them. "It was secretly made so that InuYasha's mate could protect him if needed be. InuTaisho thought that he would need these things, and told me to keep them secret until you had a mate." Kagome returned from a nearby tree holding the dog's fur with a frown.

"It's entirely too small." She said with a sigh. InuYasha smiled as she scowled at it, before an idea hit her mind.

"Could it be for Yutamiki? But why would he give her demon's fur?"

"It has a protective seal on it. If she wears it, no demon will be able to touch her, so long as you have Tetsuyugo in your grasp, keeping your demon blood in check. Much like InuYasha now, it is a necessary part of your life now for the battle with Naraku."

"And the talismons?" Kagome asked as she looked around for Myouga and found him on the trunk.

"You fill it with each other's blood. It works like a, compass if you two are ever separated, and let's you know if the other is hurt." InuYasha looked at the sword and dog's fur that now laid on the ground in front of him. How his father knew he would need all this stuff was well beyond him. But he wasn't going to complain. He mentally thanked his father and grabbed the box, handing it to Kagome.

"It's for you, I bet." He said. She sat down and folded her legs as she opened the box, pulling out five 3 yard sheets of pink and baby blue fabric, baby blue fabric, and red fabric. She smiled as she turned it this way and that.

"I can make me and Yutamiki some clothes!" She said happily. InuYasha smiled as he watched her run off in search of Yutamiki, who had left to play with Rin a long time ago.

"She's a strange one, but never let her go little brother, as well as that little girl. I see great use for them and there exceptional miko powers."

"This isn't all, is it?"

"Only father knows." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked away silently. InuYasha waited for Kagome to return. She did several minutes later, with Yutamiki on her back. InuYasha nodded and began zipping through the forest, Kagome catching up to him high above him in the trees.

About a day later, they returned to the village after Kagome explained about all of their gifts. When they walked in, they were greeted by a pale looking Sango and Miroku who held a sleeping baby, and a aggravated looking Shippou. Kaede and Izayaoi were chatting happily sipping tea, and Shippou flew into Kagome's arms as she set Yutamiki down.

"Kago-" He looked at the little girl behind her, and when there eyes connected they stared at each other for a moment and blushed. Kagome hand never noticed it by now, but Shippou was way taller. It was about three years since she had first met him, and now he was taller than Yutamiki, considering he was now 7. He hopped off of Kagome and walked over to her, noting how she stepped back. All eyes were on the young children.

"H-hi." Shippou stuttered and there cheeks darkened. "I-I-I'm S-S-Shippou. What's y-your n-name?"

"Yu-Yutamiki." She said lightly, though he heard her. Shippou smiled shyly as she folded her arms behind her back and lowered her head, hiding her blush behind her long beautiful hair.

"Aye. I am Kaede. This is Izayaoi, Sango, Miroku, and the newly Kazuyu. Pleased to meet ye." Yutamiki smiled as Kaede pointed to everyone, and noted that her hair was almost touching her ankles, something that was not very usual for a human. Yutamiki walked over to Sango, and peered over her shoulder, giggling at the way the baby stared at her in wonder.

"Hi," She said, letting him grab hold of her finger. Almost immediately he put it in his mouth, and she felt his cold gum. Shuddering, she pulled back her finger and blushed as she caught Shippou watching her every move with fascination. Kagome went over to Sango and smiled as she held out the baby. Kagome gently cradled him in her arms, and held out her finger to touch him. He took her finger and began to tug at it and pulled at it. She giggled slightly as she purred, watching his eyes close slowly until he fell asleep. She gave the baby back, and after Sango muttered a thank you, she asked to speak to Kaede, outside.

"Ye wished to have her train as a miko." Kaede asked before Kagome could say anything.

"She was forced to do it before, but I sense great power in this little girl, and she may be a big help. Do you think she can do it?"

"Ye were stronger than Kikyou, but ye had no training. But I see were ye is coming from, and I shall talk to her." Kagome smiled and thanked Kaede before they walked back in the hut. Sango and Miroku announced they were going to go home, and Izayoai returned to the mirror, leaving only the four of them. Kagome hugged Shippou tight before announcing that him and Yutamiko should head to bed.

"Where will I sleep?" She asked, and Kagome frowned. Shippou usually slept with her, and there won't be room for Yutamiki.

"Shippou can sleep with me in Goshinboku." Shippou agreed happily as InuYasha swept him up and hopped into the tree. Setting him down between his legs, they watched the moon.

"I see you like this girl." InuYasha said and watched as Shippou's cheeks colored.

"She's really pretty. I guess so…"

" I know one day you will try to talk to her. You cannot rush her, she was locked away and forbidden to converse with men and boys, and she has been traumatized deeply. Just be there for her, and everything will be fine." Shippou nodded as InuYasha began to purr.

"Goodnight otoo-san."

"Goodnight, my son."


	14. Yutamiki's New Family

Yutamiki's New Family

Yutamiki yawned as she awoke in Kagome's arms. She hastily pried her arms off of her and ran outside. She ran towards Goshinboku, unaware that InuYasha and Shippou were there. Shippou hopped down carefully, making sure not to hurt himself in front of her, startling her a little bit.

"What are you doing here? It's not even dawn yet and your out here alone and it's freezing." He scowled and she blushed.

"I know, but I always awake to the sunrise. It's like I wake up at this time for a reason." Shippou stared at the young girl for a while before smiling slightly.

"I guess it's alright, as long as you don't get sick. Wait here, and don't move. If you sense anything, I want you to scream very loudly, they'll hear you." Yutamiki nodded and shivered as the wind blew and Shippou ran into the hut. InuYasha twitched his ears and opened his eyes slowly to see Yutamiki walk over to the edge of the cliff and lay on her stomach as the sun began to rise. He heard their whole conversation, and wanted to see where this would lead. Shippou returned with tow heavy blankets and laid on his stomach as well next to Yutamiki as he draped the covers on them.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous." He warned her, and she shook her head.

"I know, but I know that demons only do what they do for a reason." She looked at Shippou. "Tell me, why are you here? Is this your family?"

"This is our family now Yutamiki. You're a part of our pack now, as soon as InuYasha trustes you even further, you'll have his scent, telling youkai to back off. You won't even know it's there." She smiled as she looked off at the sunrise again.

"This InuYasha, he cares about Kagome more than he let's off." InuYasha suppressed a snort as Shippou giggled.

"Yes, they are mated. But it doesn't seem like it, even though they have a commitment, it'll be a long time before they'll be publicly intimate." Yutamiki smiled as she touched Shippou's tail, smiling when it began twittering. She giggled and tried again before he moved his hips, taking it out of her reach.

"I hear your birthday is tomorrow…" He said shyly and blushed as she nodded and reached for his tail. He took her hand and moved it away and gasped as she laced her fingers with his. He looked at her but she ignored his gaze and looked off into the sunset, the beauty of it making her look even more stunning as the rising sunlight lit her features and made her eyes shine like a bright fire. He said nothing as her face colored a little more, and he cuddled closer to her. InuYasha smiled at the scene, and Shippou immediately let her go when Kagome came out of the hut.

"Hey you guys, where's InuYasha?" She asked spotting them. She stood behind them with her hands on her hips. Shippou pointed up into Goshinboku, and Kagome hopped up there to see InuYasha sitting there smiling.

"What's so fuuny to you?" She asked as she balanced over to him and laid on his chest, the bark of the tree pressing into her thighs as she sank her nose in his neck, inhaling deeply. InuYasha sighed as he ran his hands through her hair and caressed her back.

"They like each other.." He whispered as Kagome nipped at his neck, sending him on the brink of insanity. He demon blood began boiling and he fought to keep it under control. She said nothing, just continued teasing him as she placed her hand on his thigh. He whined and moved her hand before turning her around and pressing her back onto his chest.

"Not here and not now. Too early…" He whispered before he began lightly making little circles on her thigh with his claw, moving closer and closer as her scent spiked up a notch. He suddenly stopped when it became too strong for him to maintain, fighting to keep control. Her breathing was heavy, ragged, and it made his senses go haywire. His demon blood called out to him, and he constantly refused it, making it's needs and wants for her stronger.

"Tomorrows her birthday."

"I know. Do you want to get her something, since she is part of our pack now?" Kagome strained her neck to look at him, surprise written all over her face.

"Really?"

"Really. She's a weird little girl…"He commented before they packed up and scurried into the hut. Kagome sniffed the air, noting that Myouga was on his way.

"We should go inside." She said as she hopped down and walked inside. InuYasha sighed and followed her. Shoving aside the bamboo mat, he sat in his usual corner as Kaede yawned and glanced at the four young people who sat in the four corners of the room, deep in thought.

_Why do I feel like this, about him? He makes my stomach turn in a happy way, and makes my cheeks burn. What is happening to me? Note to self, ask Kagome…_Yutamiki sighed as she stole a look at Shippou.

_I have to get her the perfect gift for her birthday. I don't know her that much, but I will eventually ask her to marry me._ Shippou thought and clenched his fists in determination.

_They would be so cute together_! Kagome thought happily. _I should get a dress made for her! About two of them! She'll love them! _

_Just what is up with this little girl? It's like she instantly fit in. I don't like this…everything is too perfect. We have to lay low for a while until I now all of this is not a hoax. Naraku, what are you up to? _InuYasha thought irritably as he looked at the mirror on Kagome's chest.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked through the backyard of his castle. He watched as toads hopped away from him in a nearby pond and as butterflies fluttered by happily, despite his presence that should have made them flee a long time ago. 

_Am I really so weak that butterflies do not even fear me?_

_**You know that's not it. You're a different person now. They have no reason to fear you.**_ A voice in the back of his head told him, and he smiled-they were right. He was not weak, he was far from it. But he was a new person, saw no reason for taking innocent lives and seeking irrelevant destruction. He glanced around as the wind lightly blew, making the rows of flowers and branches of trees flitter lightly, singing a melody that only the purest of hearts could decipher. Bending down, he picked up a lily and held it to his nose, inhaling it's scent deeply.

Instantly Kagura's face appeared into his mind, the way she smiled sadly, her laugh, how she always hid behind that fan of hers. Her srrogance surprised him, yet it was charming. _Kagura_…He thought as he twirled the flower in his fingers, breathing in it's scent once more. She decided to betray Naraku, so that they could live in peace, and he wanted to do that more than anything. He never knew anything could make him feel like this, want to make him go to the ends of the Earth for something. She was that something. Taking a deep breath once more, he put the flower in his whitefuku before he began walking again over to the tree that had pink flowers budding on them. He scraped his claw over it, wincing at the sound he made, unsure what that gesture just meant.

_I guess I am an impatient youkai_…He chuckled as he reached up and plucked a bloomed flower from the tree. He sniffed it and smiled as the lovely scent infiltrated his nose, reminding him of Rin. She was a very special little girl, like a daughter to him now, and he would let nothing happen to her. Kagura and Rin, they were the only people he grew to love, despite how much he said to hate them. Clearly he thought he hated InuYasha, but there was that hidden love that could never make him kill his younger brother, the way he always looked when defeat was waiting for him always tore his heart in two. Smiling at how ignorant his brother could be, he was surprise that he finally otld the miko how he felt. Sesshomaru could already tell these two were destined to be together, it was just a matter of time before they realized it themselves.

Sighing heavily as he let the flower drop the the ground, he felt the familiar presence of a young girl with her gaze heavily on him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…when is Kagura going to finally live with us?" Rin asked softly, folding her arms behind her back.

"Soon…" Sesshomaru said gently, surprising Rin at how his face softened at the mere mention of the wind sorceress. She smiled and nodded before she walked to his side, their gazes combining as they looked over the rest of the garden as the sunrise lit the flowers, giving them a once in a lifetime glow that made your heart warm. Rin happily grabbed Sesshomaru's pants leg and hugged it tight, still too short to even grab his waist. He smiled as he placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her long ebony hair that she let flow freely as she matured, which brought him many headaches and migranes, seeing as she wouldn't budge if she didn't comb it out.

_Kagura, one day all three of us will watch this together, as a family…._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango sighed as Kilala whined and used her paws to cover her ears at the babies constant yelling. She handed the baby to Miroku as she stepped out of the hut, cradling her head in her arms. 

_I can't take it anymore…I have to do something… Maybe Kaede could come up with a herb, that will drug her for a little while… _Sango mentally slapped herself for such a cruel idea. _Think think…._ She rubbed her temple with her fingers as Kagome and Yutamiki walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" Sango opened her eyes and Yutamiki gasped and stepped back as two bulging red eyes looked at her, pleaing for help.

"Won't…stop…crying…so…much screaming….make it stop…." Kagome helped her friend back into the hut and watched as Yutamiki took the baby and began rocking. The babies crying eased a little, but it was still loud enough to make all of their heads explode. Yutamiki gathered all her courage and opened her mouth, letting a beautiful melody pour out, sending everyone into a daze as her angelic voice soothed all their soul.

"_Mori no fukuro ga iimashita  
watashi wa mori no mihari yaku_

_kowai okami, kitsune nado  
kosasenai kara ne ne shina _

_gorosuke ho ho  
gorosuke ho"_

The baby yawned and Yutamiki smiled before singing it again.

"_Mori no fukuro ga iimashita  
watashi wa mori no mihari yaku_

_kowai okami, kitsune nado  
kosasenai kara ne ne shina _

_gorosuke ho ho  
gorosuke ho"_

She peered down at the baby and smiled as he had his thumb in his mouth and was sleeping. She looked up to see the shocked faces of everyone, who was completely in awe.

"That was beautiful.." Sango said as Yutamiki set the baby down on a nearby mat. She blushed crimson and smiled as everyone made sure the baby was sleep before leaving Kilala inside and walking outside.

"I never knew you could sing like that.." Kagome praised. Yutamiki giggled.

"That's the first time I ever sung in front of someone besides mother. She said it's my gift, that I can touch hearts. She asked me to sing to her before he died." She wiped away forming tears with the back of her hand and flashed a quick smile at Shippou, who looked really worried. "But It was kinda fun having an audience." She flashed a smile Kagome was known for using and avoided Shippou's gaze. One they got back to Kaede's hut, they took a seat around the stove as she cooked. Kagome explained that Yutamiki sang like an angel, and lulled the baby to sleep. Kaede smiled and nodded at the young girl as she gazed into the distance, looking deep in thought.

"I think I am going to go out for some fresh air." She said before getting up and running out before anyone could stop her. Shippou ran out after her, but Kagome stopped him.

"I won't talk to her, I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Nowing that was a shallow promise, she let him go. Shippou ran, sniffing the air for Yutamiki's scent of lavender. He saw her sitting at the edge of the cliff, where they were this morning, her legs dangling off the side like she was going to jump. She was humming softly, before she opened her mouth and actually sang, that surprised Shippou even further.

_torrianse, torrianse_

_koko wa doko no hosomichi jya  
tenjin-sama no hosomichi jya _

_chotto toshite kudashanse  
goyo no nai mono toshasenu _

_kono ko no nanatsu no iwai ni  
ofuda o osame ni mairimasu_

_iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai  
kowainagara _

_torrianse, torrianse _

She sang it twice, the second time even more beautiful than the first. She hummed it once more before Shippou smelt tears as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Oh father…"She mumbled before she dragged her knees into her chest and began sobbing her heart out. Shippou stood there, frozen like stone as she cried, becoming louder and louder with each second.

"Whataya gonna do? Let her cry?" InuYasha mumbled from a nearby tree. "Help her." Talking a deep breath, Shippou walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up and next thing Shippou knew, she thre herself into his chest and he was holding her, trying to make her crying stop. The smell of tears was too powerful, the pain of her pain too overwhelming, and before he knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest, making her gasp and her crying to stop.

"Everything's going to be fine…" He whispered as she hugged him back, and began crying again, this time silently. Shippou began whimpereing and purring, licking the side of her face, doing everything he could think of to make her stop. InuYasha had long left, he saw him leave, but for some reason it seemed InuYasha knew this would happen. Shippou pulled her closer to him as she stopped crying and her body began trembling as she took short ragged breaths.

"I'm so sorry Shippou…"

"For what?"

"For this…"

"Don't worry…I don't mind…not if it makes you feel better." He looked deep into her eyes and blushed as she smiled.

"Let's, don't tell about the song. It's me and my dad's secret song, we made it together." Shippou nodded and hugged Yutamiki again.

"I promise. It's our little secret."

The next day was Yutamiki's birthday. Shippou had gotten her a quilt made with her name on it in the middle, and she nearly cried with happiness, as well as forgotten to breath. When Kagome's handed her the kimono's, saying her and Sango made, she nearly had a heartattack. InuYasha presented her with a baby rabbit as a pet.

"I'll name her Ryoko!" She said happily as she picked it up and kissed it. She set it on the ground and watched as it happily sniffed around, it's white fur blitzing around the hut like a snow storm on the move.

"Awww…She's so cute!" Kagome cooed as she wagged her tail happily, watching as InuYasha face showed more and more satisfaction as they watched the rabbit. Kagome noticed how Yutamiki held the flowers close to her chest. She soon recognized them as the same dead flowers she had when she first met her. _Why does the love those flowers so?_ She asked as Yutamiki sniffed them for the third time in five minutes and watched the rabbit saldy once more before she smiled again. _I wonder, were those flowers her mother cherished? _Kagome's heart went out to the young girl who had more and more tradgedy than a child her age should see in her whole life.

Kagome stood up and walked out of the hut, shoving the bamboo mat out of the way before stepping outside and shivering as it suddenly got cold. She felt the Shikon No Tama pulse again before a surge of hot energy swept through her, making her cry out and fall to her knees. She clutched her chest as the pulsing intensified, stronger than ever, each time making her vision unfocused, and once it reutnred, it came back to steal it once again. She cried out again as it hit her hard, making her form a fetal position and tremble, closing her eyes as her head began pounding, and she saw through another's peron eyes when she opened them. The mouth talked on it's own accord, her brain thought by itself.

_Hisaki_! She screamed at herself as Hisaki looked down at the lifeless figure in front of her. It was a toad youkai, and it seems she cut him in half. Snickering slightly, she bent down and picked up the jewel shard, baring her fangs as a hot surge went through her. _Almost there_…She thought as she returned to her room, closing the door behind her to find her mind slave waiting on her bed for her.

" Ah, Isamu, how long have you been here?" She asked. The man looked at her, seeing as though her spell was beginning to weaken. _How did he…No matter_. He looked into her eyes and they glowed red, once again sending his mind and soul into oblivion, making him her slave once again. He walked up to her and snaked her arms around her hips before hungrily pulling at her kimono.

"Not yet." She growled as she ran her claw over his jaw, making him shudder and smile. She pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him before nibbling at his neck once more, grinding her hips on his making him moan and grunt occasionally. She whined a little as well as feelings welled up in her stomach, and he stopped abruptly, flipping them over, demanding to take them to heaven.

"So be it." Hisaki snarled as he tore her kimono open, putting his mouth on her nipple and inserting two fingers into her needy opening, making her cry out and raise her hips towards him.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango sighed as Kazuyu began to stir. Getting up and crawling over to him, she opened up her kimono before inserting her nipple into his mouth, silencing the hut once more. Yutamiki watched silently and smiled as Sango grimaced and sighed. She flashed Yutamiki a sigh before repositioning Kazuyu so he can be comfortable. 

"I don't know how you do it…"Miroku said. "You women have all kinds of ways to tend to babies needs."

"It's, like sort of natural. Like I knew what to do from the beginning." Sango flashed Miroku a smile before calling Kilala.

"Can you take Yutamiki to Kagome?" Kilala smiled and transformed as Yutamiki climbed on top of her.

"Ask Kagome would she mind babysitting for three days. I have to go to my village to pay my respects." Yutamiki nodded as Kilala soaring through the village. She waved to the young children and smiled as they stared at her with awe. She looked down at the kimono she had just gotten earlier and insisted to put on.

_There people are so nice to me, treat me like I am a part of their own family. That's why I have to stay, I know I belong here. So why do I sense bloodshed?_ Yutamiki shook off her mind nagging at her. She saighed as Kaede's hut came into view, with Shippou perched on the roof, his leg over the side.

"Shippou!" She called out happily and her heart leaped as he smiled at her.

"Where is Kagome?"

"She went back to her time, on the other side of the well. She'll be back tomorrow she said. She always does that." He added noting her look of confusion as he gave her the full length story.

"Ok, because Sango needs her to baby sit."

"Ask Granny Kaede. She'll be more than happy to do it." Yutamiki nodded and slipped past the bamboo mat to see InuYasha laying lazily on the floor with Kaede not far away from him.

"Aye. Hello there young child."

"Hello Kaede. I came for Kagome, but she is not here. Sango asks that you babysit her child until Kagome get back. She has to pay respects to her village." Kaede nodded and accepted. Yutamiki ran out of the hut and hopped on Shippou's back.

"Are you going to be here when I get back?" She asked, ignoring Shippou's stare. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I won't go anywhere for along time. Just don't take forever." She smiled as Kilala ran off.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kohaku watched as Kanna walked into his room, dropping to her knees in front of him with a plate of food. 

"Arigato." He said before picking it up and eating slowly.

"It seems it won't be long before we'll be killed at the hands of our master…"Kanna sighed.

"_Dou iu koto da?"_ Kohaku said, looking at her with confusion.

"He will have no more use for us. It's common sense. He'll never set us free. Look, Kagura has a plan…"

"Doushite? Naraku needs us. It doesn't make sense."

Kanna sighed and looked at Kohaku.

"I know, but you have to bear with me. Are you in or out?"

"Gochisousama.." Kohaku said rudely, dismissing the matter. With a sigh of defeat, Kanna got up and walked over to the mat, sitting down and watching him intently.

Kohaku was filled with mixed emotions, this was completely ikenai, and he knew Naraku would slay them with the snap of his finger. He wanted to see his sister once more, and was determined once they did what he wanted, they would be free. Would it really be that easy? He had no where to go, surely if he tried to betray Naraku, he would slay him without even breaking a sweat, and he wanted to see his dear sister again.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll help you, on one condition." He glanced over at the pale demon, whose face was now lit up with hope and happiness.

"Yes, Kohaku?"

"Rin, and Sango. I want to see Rin and Sango whenever I like." Kanna raised her eyebrow in confusion, but she nodded her head and did something she never did before-smile. It looked like it hurt to Kohaku, but she was a demon who was not the one to show emotions. He smiled back warmly as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_Rin, Sango, be careful. I'll see you two soon._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat in her kitchen watching her mother prepare coffee. InuYasha was in the living room asking curious questions about the television. 

"So, you two are mated?"

"No, not exactly. He has marked me, but we haven't-you know- yet." She felt a flush creep up her cheeks as her mother looked at her.

"Are you happy?" Kagome looked up at her mother.

"Yes, of course I am! I-I love him." She said almost in a whisper. Her mother smiled warmly before she walked behind her and hugged her tightly as Kagome wrapped her hand around the steaming mug, staring into the brown liquid intently.

"He's a special boy Kagome. Take good care of him." She whispered before InuYasha walked into the kitchen. He took a seat in front of Kagome as Mrs. Higurashi walked away.

"Shouldn't you two be getting back?"

"I'm going to go back." InuYasha looked at Kagome dead in her eyes.

"I want you to stay here, where it's safe, with the jewel. I'll be back to get you at midnight."

"But, I'm not human anymore, I'll be fine…"

"No, stay here." Kagome sighed as she squeezed her cup tightly, anger welling up inside her.

"Kagome, your InuYasha's responsibility now, and he's doing what he thinks is best, besides, you haven't spent time with me in a long time, I agree with him. You should stay here." Looking at her mother, than at InuYasha, she flattened her eyes on her head.

"I guess your right. I'll stay." InuYasha suppressed a whine as Kagome's eyes drooped. He felt bad, but he had to do something that he knew would be best if she didn't see.

"I'll be back to get you around midnight. I promise." Standing up, he walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head, before planting a kiss on Mrs.Higurashi's temple and sprinting out of the shrine. He bounded over to the well and hopped over the side, closing his eyes as a warmness surrounded him as the Bone Eater's Well allowed him to travel 5oo years into the past. He jumped out with ease and ran to Sango's and Miroku's hut, to find them long gone and Shippou, Kaede and Yutamiki watching a sleeping baby.

"Aye, what do you need? Where is Kagome?"

"I need Yutamiki, and Kagome is at home." Shippou pouted a little, but said nothing. With confusion as well as curiosity, Yutamiki got up and followed him out of the hut. He squatted down and she clibed on his back, giggled when he began running as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to do a favor for me." He said. She scratched her head a little as they approached a clearing with a garden in the middle. As he slowed to a jog, she could see a grave in the middle. However, before they could get too close, a barrier erected, stopping them. InuYasha set her down and took a deep breath before he began looking at her.

"This is…. I found your mother's remains. Once I buried it, this barrier erupted, and knocked me out cold practically." Yutamiki put her hand on her chest and gasped quietly, she almost didn't hear it. " I wanted to bring you here, so you can talk to her. Trust me, I of all people knows how it feels to be all alone, to be mistreated. She can hear you, my mother did, and I know yours will." She smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She looked at the various assortment of beautiful flowers that decorated the grave.

"It's beautiful," She said as she bent down and ran her finger over the delicate petal of a lily, the ones her mother loved so much. "How'd you know-"

"Kagome told me you held dead flowers, and I got those for you." She smiled and hugged his legs before she hesitantly stuck out a finger, then snatched it back to her chest.

"It's alright. You're her daughter, she won't refuse you." She nodded and began walking slowly, and the barrier opened slightly before closing as soon as she stepped through it. She could see InuYasha watching her, his ears moving this way and that as he scanned the area. She bent down and ran her finger over the smooth stone that had her mother's name imprinted on it. Tears streaming down her face as she leaned down and kissed the petals of the delicate flower her mother was named after that sat in the middle of the grave on top of the overturned Earth.

_Yurihana Keiko_ the stone said, her beloved's mother's rest place.

"Hello mother," She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I ran away from the mean lady, I know it wasn't right, but I couldn't live there. After you died, everything just got worse and worse, until the bear demons came after me after I had ran away. But a miko/hanyou named Kagome saved me, and now I am staying with her and her iinazuke. For my birthday, Kagome made me some fukus, and that I'll be like a imouto to InuYasha's pack. Dewa itte rasshisi. Daisuki deso itsumo Okaa-san. Jamata na." She kissed the flower delicately one more time before stepping out of the barrier and smiling at InuYasha.

"You can come anytime you like, I can bring you." She nodded and walked over to him before hugging him.

"Why didn't you bring Kagome?"

"You and I are very much alike. I know this will be a special spot for you, and you don't want anyone to mess with it. It'll be our little secret, I never like anyone knowing where my mother's grave was, and I didn't think you would either." She smiled and tightened her hold on his legs before he asked her a question that surprised her.

"How would you like a family? I mean a real family?" She looked up at InuYasha, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled and jumped up to hug InuYasha. He caught her and brought her up to his neck, allowing her to wrap her arms around it and squeeze slightly.

"So, I'm part of the family? I'm not an outcast anymore?"

"You never was." She began crying into his haori, and he nuzzled his nose in her hair before he began sprinting back to Kaede's hut. Her crying subsided, and was replaced with hiccups and gasps for breath. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and began purring loudly as he slowed to a walk.

_torrianse, torrianse_

_koko wa doko no hosomichi jya  
tenjin-sama no hosomichi jya _

_chotto toshite kudashanse  
goyo no nai mono toshasenu _

_kono ko no nanatsu no iwai ni  
ofuda o osame ni mairimasu_

_iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai  
kowainagara _

_torrianse, torrianse _

She began singing once again. InuYasha looked down at her and smiled warmly.

"You have a beautiful voice."

"My mother said that would be our song, if I ever get lost and need to find my way." InuYasha smiled as they approached the village gates. He set her down in front of the hut. He looked at her for a while before a crystal tear fought it's way down her cheek. Using his thumb so gently wipe it away, he tickled her cheeks a little, making her giggle before he turned to run away.

"Where are you going?" She asked him before he got away.

"To pick up Kagome." He tossed over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness. She walked in and sat down with a thump before Shippou sniffed the air and smiled.

"Welcome to the family." He whispered. She smiled and nodded as he hugged her quickly, which went unnoticed to Kaede.

Kagome sighed as she sat on her bed waiting for InuYasha. He certainly was taking longer than expected, and she certainly wanted to go back home. Home she thought as a smile crept into the corners of her mouth. The Warren States Era was what she could truly call home, her place of belonging. She smiled as she felt a familiar presence jump onto her window pane, and into her room.

"Well, it took you long enough." She sniffed him as he hugged her. "Yutamiki. You had to show her something, and I couldn't see?" InuYasha wrinkled his nose, and shook his head.

"It's not that, but it seems it's personal. Let's get going wench." Kagome exhaled deeply.

"I wish you would stop calling me that. Say my name for once."

"But that's what you are, wench." He said as they hopped out of her window and began running to the Well house.

"I have a name dog-boy."

"So, you're my mate, and I call you whatever I want."

"What gives you the right?"

"The fact that you belong to me wench." He said as they hopped out of the well five hundred years into the past. They began running towards where they smelled Kaede.

"Don't make me say sit-"

"Oooph!"

"Whoops, sorry! I forgot to say _it_ as sit! Whoops! I did it again." She continued running as his swears and grumbling became more and more fierce.

_That dirty little…_He thought as the spell wore off. I'm _going to kick her…. _He spit the dirt out that had got into his mouth before he began running behind her. He caught up with her close to Kaede's hut, out of earshot and far enough that Shippou couldn't smell them. He opened his mouth to bark at her but she growled and pointed to Shippou and Yutamiki, who were sitting on the roof. InuYasha couldn't figure out how Shippou learned to jump up there by himself, but he dismissed the thought when Yutamiki laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad he is going to let me live with you guys, like he is my otoo-san." She sighed happily, cuddling closer to Shippou and playing with his furry tail that was now bushier with his maturing. InuYasha giggled at how Kagome began snarling.

"They're too young!" She hissed, but InuYasha pressed a finger over his mouth and turned to listen again.

"I know, InuYasha may be a jerk sometimes, but deep down he's a really sensitive guy, even though he doesn't show it." Shippou began scraping his nails into the hinges off the roof, shattering one of them. They grimaced as the sound echoed in their ears, hurting Shippou the most.

"Won't…stop…ringing." He pressed his hands to his ears and shuddered as the ringing stop and was replaced by Yutamiki's laughter. He looked at her and smiled before he began laughing himself.

Yutamiki stared at him, fascination as well as amazement glazing her eyes over at how charming Shippou had grown to be. She blushed at how his fangs shined in the moonlight, how his jade eyes stood out, giving his face and hair a eerie glow. He seemed to perfect to be demon, yet to different to be human. She smiled warmly as she stared at him somemore, wondering how to attain that much beauty that kept her in awe. He noticed her staring and blushed as his laughter died down, replaced by chuckles of nervousness and uncomfort.

"Beautiful…" She whispered, looking into his eyes than quickly looking to the moonlight. "It's beautiful tonight." It was Shippou's turn to stare now. Her big browned eyes glowed in the darkness, and her ebony hair shimmered in the moonlight, covering her like a blanket. She absently ran her fingers through the long mass, humming silently to herself, oblivious that she was the only thing right now to him. Becoming tired of raking her hair, she began braiding it to the side, letting it hang off her shoulder. Realizing that she had no hair band, she clucked her teeth before Shippou shoved his blue one under her nose. She looked at it then at him as his brunette hair flowed down his shoulders like a waterfall. She smiled before she took it, tying it to the end of the braid, making sure to let some hair fall freely, which was still enough to tickle her legs as she barely braided half of it.

She now waved it in the air in rhythm to Shippou's tail with a smile. He giggled and reached over, touching her hair softly.

"It's so pretty, like Kagome's. She has beautiful hair." Yutamiki thanked him for his compliment and and looked down. Shippou sighed before taking hold of her hand shyly, surprising her. He avoided her gaze and stared out into the distance as she laced her fingers in his and squeezed it tight before cuddling closer to him.

"Your mother, what was her name?"

"Yurihana." She said with a sigh.

"That's why when we met you,"

"I had the lilies. Her name means lily flower."

"And your name means…"

"Superior beauty."

"It fits you." Shippou said as his face took on a pink hue. He sniffed her cautiously and smiled.

"Your kaori, it's like hakubaiku."

"You don't like it?" She said sadly. Shippou shook his head roughly.

"No! I don't mean that, it's just, soothing…" She smiled and cuddled closer to him as he dug his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

"I want to visit her grave every month. Only InuYasha knows, but I want you to come with me. Only you, I want her to meet you…" Shippou nodded and smiled as he grabbed her waist and hopped off of the roof.

"Sure. Next month then, and every day we can bring her some yuris. Yuris for Yurihana." Yutamiki smiled as Shippou followed her into the hut. InuYasha and Kagome began walking silently.

"They like each other-"

"They are too young…"

"But we can't stop them…"

"They have to wait…"

"It was sweet…"

"I'm going to kill him…"

"Let it go…"

"I won't let it go…" They talked to each other at the same time. InuYasha grinned as Kagome growled again.

"I like her, I really do, but they are entirely too young."

"It's not like they are going to mate. He has to be at least sixteen, the runt has about ten more years before he even thinks about it. He can put a scent on her. It's evident they love each other."

"But InuYasha, your just going to let them…"

"As long as they don't do anything to grown, they are fine by me. As another reassurance, I'll even follow them for you. Just calm down, everything is going to be fine." Kagome nodded and walked into the hut behind InuYasha, to find Shippou curled with the baby and Kaede, and Yutamiki all be herself. With a sigh, InuYasha pulled Yutamiki into his lap as she stirred and began whimpering, and Kagome sat next to him, curling into her sleeping mat and falling asleep almost immediately. InuYasha closed his eyes after moving her braid out of her face so she can be comfortable, and fell into a light sleep.

_

* * *

_

**8:88:888:88:8**

_

* * *

Yutamiki looked around even though she couldn't see anything in the darkness. She heard her mother's voice, though it sounded more of pain than joy. She ran towards the source, ignoring the burn and scorch in her lungs and she pushed harder and harder, her hair falling behind her like a cape. She entered a clearing to see two men standing there she recognized as her father. One of him, stood looking at her, his heart empty, and she sensed no life and warmth in this man. Another man was standing there, in a glass jar, banging on it for his life as it filled with sand. The other man, his dark and dead half, began to laugh and snicker as a woman appeared before him with chains wrapped around her neck arms and legs._

_Yutamiki screamed as she ran towards them, being stopped by a claw that rested on her shoulder. Hisaki stood there, smiling at her evilly. _

"_Your mother's not here to save you know…" She sneered before she planted a cold dry kiss on her head. Yutamiki shuddered and pulled away from the girl as she saw her mother beginning to glow, making the darker half of her father not be able to touch her. Hisaki laughed as she disappeared. _

"_Everything has been taken form you little girl, and you shall soon fall prey to me." Her father in the glass jar vanished as well, calling out to her as the chains dropped from her mother and she held her arms out to her. Yutamiki ran to her as everything became dark, not allowing her to see anything. Then, she heard her mother's beautiful voice…._

Yutamiki woke up with sweat pouring down her face in InuYasha's lap. He seemed to fall deeply asleep, and didn't even notice when she stood up. She glanced around and looked at Kagome, reaching to tap her when she heard a familiar voice in her head singing to her.

She followed the voice out into the forest and shivered at how frightened she became, but listening to the words, she continued walking.

_torrianse, torrianse_

_koko wa doko no hosomichi jya  
tenjin-sama no hosomichi jya _

The voice sang over and over again, a song she come to realize was her mothers. Ignoring the presence of something following her, she broke into a run as she voice became stronger and stronger.

_torrianse, torrianse_

_koko wa doko no hosomichi jya  
__tenjin-sama no hosomichi jya _

_chotto toshite kudashanse  
goyo no nai mono toshasenu _

_kono ko no nanatsu no iwai ni  
ofuda o osame ni mairimasu_

_iki wa yoi yoi, kaeri wa kowai  
kowainagara _

_torrianse, torrianse_

She found herself at her mother's grave, which was glowing with a white light that drew her to it. Placing her hand over her heart, she walked towards it, singing the song with the voice that reassured her.

_Mother…_She thought as she stepped through the barrier, unaware that cold eerie eyes were watching her everymove. Smiling as she watched the young girl, Hisaki crept closer and closer until she could see the light bathing the young girl.

_Wonderful…she's just what I need_. She thought as the Shikon no kakera began pulsing, making the girl look around before bending down and touching the Sakura hanas that now appeared with every step she took. She didn't understand why her mother drew her here, but she knew that this was where she needed to be. She felt a evil presence once more, but ignored it as a voice began talking to her.

_Yutamiki, Yutamiki my beautiful Yutamiki, Isamu, the man you saw, is no longer your father…_The voice cried out. _Your love for your father may kill you. Do not believe your eyes my beloved daughter…The man you called otou has long died, his soul shattered. _

Yutamiki shook her head. "No, surely father cannot be dead mother. I saw him, in a dream. There was two of him, and he was in a- we have time to save him!" She tried to argue, but the more she argued, the sadder and worried the voice became.

_No my daughter, it is far too late! No…she's here…you must flee!_

"Mother? What's wrong…"

_My dear child, get away from here…._ Yutamiki screamed as blades of purplish light came crashing against the barrier that protected them. She began crying and pulled her knees close to her chest as she screamed for somebody, anybody.

_Somebody, help me!_ She screamed.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she heard Yutamiki's scream. It seemed she was the only person that heard it, InuYasha didn't even flinch. _I'm sure even _he _would have heard that…_Kagome growled as she picked up Tetsuyugo and darted towards her scent.

_Yutamiki, where are you?_

_Ka-Kagome?_

_Yutamiki? How can you read my mind?_

_I don't know, but help! My mommy called me here, and this woman is attacking me! Please, I'm so scared…_ She said as Kagome entered the clearing to smell the stench of a hanyou that has mated so many times the stench made her stomach curl. Covering her nose with her wrist, Kagome darted over to Yutamiki and used her sword to stop the blades of light. Growling as she could smell Yutamiki's fear, and bared her fangs at the hanyou.

"Just who are you?"

"Ah, Kagome, at last we meet." The woman growled. Kaogme wrinkled her nose as she prepared Tetsuyugo.

"What? How do you know me?"

"Oh, I am Izayoai's beloved sister, and the reason for the future destruction of the world." She said as she held her hand to the floor. A tube of light erupted from her hand and a spear came out of the ground. She grabbed it a couple of times before swinging it around testily. She smiled as she swung it at the floor, sending waves of energy flowing at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way and nearly got blown away when the energy followed her. Swinging her sword, and was amazed when a pink energy erupted from it like InuYasha's Kaze No Kizu. She stared at the sword in wonder as it glowed pink and pulsed. Kagome smiled and held it ready to strike.

"Hisaki, tell me, what are your plans?" She said, dodging the blades of light thrown at her.

"Now, if I tell you, the game would no longer be fun now….would it?" She said as she easily dodged the Kaze no Kizu Kagome sent her way. Kagome glanced at Yutamiki, who was somehow erupting a stronger barrier than before. She had her hands over her head and was in a fetal position, trembling.

"That little girl…"Hisaki sneered. "I need her, and the jewel. Thank you young wench for helping me kill two mikos with one blow."

"Who said you were going to kill anybody?" Kagome screamed as she lunged at Hisaki. Hisaki dodged her moves and ran towards Yutamiki. Dropping Tetsuyugo, Kagome took out her bow and arrow and aimed as Hisaki's heart through her back.

"Oh no you don't…die!" Kagome yelled as she let go of the arrow. Hisaki screamed as it went through her, just missing her heart. She looked at Kagome, hate in her eyes.

"You might have won this time, but next time, I will send you to hell." She snapped her fingers and turned into dust ans she vanished. Kagome sighed as she sheathed Tetsuyugo and ran over to Yutamiki, who threw herself in her arms.

"It's ok…I'm going to take you home.." Kagome cooed softly.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

A/N

_I know this may seem weird, but I decided to use a few japanese words to make the story a little more realistic. This is my first InuYasha fanfiction, and I have to say it is going pretty well. If you want to know what some of the words mean, or the link to the different sites where I got them, feel free to e-mail me, as well as ask me about different questions that you thought you could ask me. Warning-I'm still in grade school. Im a seventh grader. sigh I know, I should be worrying about boys, but I just love writing._


	15. Isamu's Betrayal: Sango's Love

Isamu's Betrayal : Sango's Love

"SHE DID WHAT!" InuYasha barked as he jumped to his feet and proceeded to stomp to Miroku's and Sango's hut. Sighing, Kagome jumped in front of him before he could even get too close so that they heard him.

"Listen, it was her mother. What else did you expect her to do? If you go over there and flip out, the little girl, the newest member to our so called family will never tell us anything again."

"I thought I told her never to go out on her own, I forbade her to even go outside without even letting someone know…"

"You can't lock her in the house, and come to find out, her mother saved her life.."

"As well as endangered it-" He cut himself off as he saw her looking at them from around the base of a tree, her eyes wide with fear and sorrow. InuYasha sighed before looking at Kagome one more time, who poked out her lip and hudged her head towards Yutamiki. He walked over to her slowly before opening his arms as she threw himself in them, nearly making him fall back in the process. Gripping handfuls of his haori, she bawled her heart out, making them press their ears to there heads as InuYasha put himself on his knees and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Kagome walked over and began running her fingers through her hair and rubbing her back, whispering words of comfort.

"I'm sorry! I know you said not too, but I thought I could trust mother, and then she said daddy had died, and something in me cracked, and it was like I was seeing through someone else's eyes. I'm sorry and I won't do it again!" She sobbed. InuYasha nodded his head and whispered words of comfort.

"It's alright, I don't blame you, but don't, neither of you, do that again. When Kagome told me I was worried sick." Yutamiki nodded and pushed herself closer to him. He squeezed her tight before lifting her up and walking.

"Would you like to talk to someone about this, Kaede, or Miroku?" He asked her deliberately. Kagome snapped her head to look at him and clucked her teeth as he ignored her gaze. She knew what he was up to, and he knew as well as she did what Yutamiki was going to say.

"Shippou. I want to see Shippou." InuYasha nodded as he walked to the hut to hear the baby crying. Setting her down beside Shippou, they looked at each other before Shippou jumped up and embraced her deeply, making her crying start all over again. Kaede asked InuYasha to watch the baby as her and Kagome went to gather herbs. InuYasha and Kagome agreed, and he hopped on the top of the roof, with the baby as they walked out of the village gates and to the eastern part of the forest.

"Are you ok?" Shippou asked her once she calmed down. She laid down on her side not facing him and nodded her head as she solemnly ran her fingers through her hair. Shippou watched the young girl, who seems to traumatized but what happened last night, it was like she was a whole different being. He went and began rubbing her back, watching as she stiffened but gradually relxed before turning around and looking at him, her eyes filled with lost hope and remorse, her soul broken, and everything that she ever lived for lost.

"I had a dream before I left.." She started spilling, completely unaware that InuYasha overeheard them. Shippou knew though.

"You catching this?" He murmered as she talked.

"Yeah." InuYasha said as he continued listening.

"…I saw two of them, one of them, I didn't sense any life in him, as well as a soul. But on the second one, I sensed a broken soul, and he was in a jar that was filling up with sand, like time was running out for him. Then I saw the lady, Kagome called, Hisaki. She said she needed me and the Shikon No Tama, and she would be the reason for the future destruction of the world. Momma says not to trust any man I see as my father, that he has long died, been separated from his soul that later became shattered. She said my love for my father may kill me." Shippou sighed as her eyes began watering again.

"Why would father want to kill me, and why would this Hisaki person want to end the world? I will be no part of it, I already lost too much, and I don't want the world to lose everything!" She threw herself into Shippou's arms and began crying again, letting all the pain she welled up inside flow freely like a boil on her skin. She cried for a bout an hour, until she couldn't feel her face anymore, and she still cried for about tne more minutes until she thought she was becoming blue in the face. Shippou could do nothing but hold her and inwardly cry for her, so much pain and loss this young girl had to go through. InuYasha hopped down and walked into the hut, and Yutamiki reached for the baby, holding him close to her chest.

"Kazuyu…"She whispered. "Kazuyu Daichu, eternal peace for the world." She gently kissed the baby on his forehead before handing him back to InuYasha. He smiled before pacing around with the baby in his arms before Kagome took him and began purring softly. Yutamiko watched silently, and grabbed her chest as he and Kagome looked off into the sky.

"Shikon No Tama…" They said in unison. Kagome shoved Tetsuyugo into the band around her waist that InuYasha had made for her and picked up her bow and arrows as InuYasha walked out of the hut behind her, one had securely on Tetsusaiga. They looked up to see Kagura coming down with Kohaku on her back. He looked like he was scared, nervous, and impatient. Sensing Naraku nowhere, InuYasha sighed as he stepped in fornt of Kagome just in case, folding his arms over his chest.

"InuYasha, he means no harm. He wants to help." She said as Yutamiki walked out into the hut and peered at the young boy who seemed lost, and she sensed an immense sadness as well as lonely coming from this boy, it radiated off of him like a barrier, not allowing anyone to mend his heart. She walked over to him and looked deep into his face, and smiled warmly.

"Worry not, it's not your fault." She whispered as she hugged him lightly and stepped back quickly. "Everything will be fine if you do what you know what's right." She ran back behind Shippou, who stayed in the doorway of the hut, out of harms way.

"Kagome, surely you since that the jewel is not being used. Look at him more closely InuYasha, this is the free Kohaku, not the slave." InuYasha snorted as he looked at the kid, whose eyes were filled with hope and sadness. When he was here to work for Naraku, Naraku's stench was all over him, and his eyes were cold, empty. Now, his smelled altered form that of Sango, and his eyes were full of emotions.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've decided to help. We can probably save you with Tensaiga, but we have to wait till Sango gets back. She'll be back about tomorrow morning, so sneak out at midnight and come here, and we will discuss this with her, as well as Sesshomaru, since it is his sword. What about Kanna?"

"She has no choice, but to stay in the castle. Naraku has the closest ties on her, so if we ever mess up, she'll be the one to pay." Kohaku said sadly as he looked off into the direction they had come. Kagome smiled and stepped in front of InuYasha before kneeling down in front of Kohaku.

"Don't worry, Sango's going to restart her bloodline, and she hopes when your free, you will too. We can't change the past, but we can alter the future." She smiled warmly at him as he blushed and stepped back behind Kagura.

"Until next time InuYasha…" She said as they floated into the air and away from them. InuYasha immediately turned to Yutamiki.

"You can't trust every person you see. It may as well kill you."

"I felt sadness in him, as well as lonely, and something told me he meant no harm. I knew nothing would happen, and I wanted to lighten his spirit, just a little."

"You can sense the emotions in people's auras, as well as if they have life or upon the living dead?" Yutamiki shrugged.

"I have no idea. I know it's kept me from being slaughtered countless times." Kagome giggled as InuYasha snorted and stomped back into the hut. He sat in the corner with a thump and began to pout as he thought about everything. Kagome said she fought Hisaki, and that the sword reacted like his. He didn't understand it. No way she could learn what took him about a few months in three minutes. Kagome was smart, but not that smart. And the fact that Naraku was following her orders baffled him, but he knew that after a time, she would come after Kagome, and they both had to be ready. He glanced at Yutamiki, who seemed deep in her own thoughts, holding a bottle of jewel shards that Kagome hadn't added to the jewel yet. They glowed and floated around, and she smiled at the brightness that shimmered through the glass.

A light shone on Kagome's chest followed by a warmness, and Izayoai appeared in front of them, wearing a beige dress. She smiled at all of them before staring at the frightened child who now sat in the corner. She walked over to her and held out her hands.

"Why do I frighten you child…." She whispered as she reached to touch her. Instantly Yutamiki screamed and threw her hands up as a barrier erected, preventing Izayoai from going any closer.

"Your not alive, yet you are not dead either. Stuck in the middle, not a demon, but no longer human. Just what are you?"

"I was a pure maiden that shared a soul with her sister. My sister eventually traded her soul to the Realm of the Dead for power, and I was sent here. That's what you sense. I am the Living Dead." Yutamiki gasped as Izayoai sat down away from her, and the barrier went down. For some reason, her mother wouldn't let this woman touch her. She wouldn't let her go near to her, and it didn't make sense. InuYasha frowned at the two women before closing his eyes to think again.

_Ok, for some reason, Yutamiki's mother won't let her go near her. What's so bad about mother, that makes her not want to…Or maybe that's not mother. Maybe it's her memories, but in another being. No, that's crazy talk you foolish half-breed._ He sighed inwardly as he opened his eyes and sniffed the air. No scent. It dawned on him. Even though she wasn't alive, she would have a scent, like Kikyou. He had been fooled all this time! He angrily growled, which went unnoticed, and Izayoai stared at him before smiling sadly.

"What's wrong?" Well she sure can act. He thought as he shook his head. The only thing that was bothering him was what was she doing here? And why did she stay with them? If she was a demon, she could have stole the Shikon No Tama a long time ago, yet she did not. Was she working with Hisaki, he could tell that they were sisters…that was the truth. But that was basically all he knew, and he fell prey to another trick. Surely Sesshomaru had to know as well, unless it's a spell. A spell that someone had cast on them.

_Yutamiki said her father had disappeared about a month ago, the time when all this happened and Kagome had that dream. But it still didn't make sense. That meant that Yutamiki got her powers from her father's side, which meant that Kikyou had only gotten her powers by a family gene, not as a god given gift. She had told him her mother said he was long dead, that he soul was shattered, so is that what she does? Steal souls and turn the corpses into her slaves?_ InuYasha grimaced as understanding dawned on him. They had been tricked. A spell on them, to make them believe that Izayoai was his mother. He looked at her, to find a woman with no face to be staring at him. He smelt fear and nervousness before the demon looked away and focused in Kagome. It still didn't make sense. Hisaki was growing stronger, and they waited here for her….That was it! The demon made them wait as she got stronger!

_She was working for her! She made us sit here like idiots and let her get stronger, taking jewel shards from under our nose…and we let her do it._ Standing up and unsheathing Tetsusaiga, InuYasha held it to the demon's face with a dark scowl on his features.

"I've figured you out you disgusting youkai.." He sneered as 'Izayoai began crying.

"InuYasha-"

"Shut up. I know your not my mother. Kagome, take a closer look. Kikyou was dead, as in her body was brought back by sacrificing a soul, which happened to be hers anyway. Do you remember that Kikyou had a scent. It was slightly altered, but she still had one?" Kagome nodded slowly as she stared at 'Izayoai.' "Then why do you not have a scent." Kagome yelped and sniffed as she took a look at the demon with no face, now recognizing it as not being InuYasha's mother. She growled before standing to her feet andbaring her fangs, moving in front of Shippou and Yutamiki.

"Talk. Tell us all you know…."

"I know nothing, that a human with spiritual powers had set a curse on ye to see me as InuYasha's mother. I was forced to do it, and by the time my soul returned, it was far too late. My name really is Itachiko, and I am very sorry. Hisaki will be back, and she is very angry. Kill me now, please…" Itachiko sobbed.

"What about Naraku?" He demanded. "What do you know about Naraku?"

"I know that they despise one another, but listen to each other. I think Naraku, I have heard it from the rumors drifting in the wind, that he is going to absorb Hisaki once she is strong enough to his desire." Suddenly, Itachiko screamed in agony as she exploded into ashes.

"Hisaki knows…"Kaede whispered as she said a little prayer for the demon.

"Ye have to hide, but not here. Seek refuge far into the mountains, and put up a barrier, hiding you until you know what to do." Kagome nodded, as she had long learned how to put up a barrier. She grabbed her bag and nodded as she grabbed Yutamiki and InuYasha grabbed Shippou, and they ran for their lives. They ran past meadows, praires, over to the far west, past Sesshomaru's castle, until they were about 50 miles from Kaede's village. Coming across a cave, InuYasha glanced back at Kagome, who's face was not covered with fatigue. Noticing the cave, she sighed in relief as he mucles cried out in agony and they fell into a jog as they walked into the cave. Kagome went back outside after she set Shippou down and closed her eyes before folding her hands to her chest. Muttering a few words, she felt her energied form into her arms as she swirled them in a wide arc, watching as a barrier erupted from her arms, covering about a mile each direction from the cave, letting nothing go or see in, but letting them go or see out. She walked back in to see InuYasha making a fire and Shippou and Yutamiki looking sleepy sitting on his haori.

"I'm going to make to or three fires." He said as the first one lit up and he made one about 5 feet away from it. "It's a huge cave, and it's kinda cold in here." Fishing for sheets and blankets that took up about 67 of her bag, she laid a blanket on the floor before laying Shippou and Yukimiki on it, and drapping two sheets and another blanket over them, ceasing their shivering as they closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"We all can fit in there." She said as she handed him back the haori ans snuggled close to one of the four fires he made that was slowly warming up the cave. "Or you can sleep in the sleeping bag if you want."

"I'll take the sleeping bag." He said quietly as he sniffed the air and twitched his ears before sighing and taking a seat next to the sleeping children.

"What's wrong?"

"I've should've knew a long time ago. I can't believe I thought…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Hisaki just hit a spot she knew you would believe easily like a kitten and a bowl of milk." She said with a sigh. InuYasha snorted before he whined again. She peered over his shoulder to look at him before kissing him on his cheek, grinning at the slight flush that came over his face.

"Keh!" He said as he looked at Yutamiki and Shippou. He sniffed the air and took a confused look at he stared at Kagome.

"Kilala? No Sango and Miroku?"

"That's strange…."InuYasha pondered as the feline youkai entered the hut. InuYasha winced as she had cuts and bruises all over her. She collapsed in front of him, and transformed to her tiny form. InuYasha picked her up and stood up as he glanced at the children, and the now awake Kaede.

"Ye should go in another hut…"She said as she stuck a bottle that Kagome had brung into the babies mouth. "The children need not hear this." InuYasha nodded as him and Kagome carried Kilala to Kaede's hut. He sat Kilala down by the fire and wrapped her up in his haori before she transformed again with a sigh.

"He came again…"She gasped softly as she shuttered and curled into a ball of pain instinctively. Surprise that she talked, Kagome stared at her before jumping up and rummaging through her bag for her first aid kit. When she found it, she quickly crawled to her side and began using achohol swabs to clean her wounds, apologizing whenever she hissed and jerked in pain.

"I smelled him before he was even there. They helped me fight him, but he was too strong. They can't die…I won't let them…They have to live for Kazuyu…"

"Save your strength, and tell me in the morning." InuYasha said as he ran his fingers through her fur sympathetically. She shook her head stubbornly and kept talking.

"I carried them away, they are with Kouga. I don't think he'll look for them, he says he needs the power of the girl… I tried to kill him, but he was too strong, demanding where the jewel was. He asked for a weak hanyou and a miko who claims stole his daughter…" Kilala became silent and passed out. Blood oozed and colored her peach fur, making Kagome grimace as she bandaged them.

"The same guy she was talking about before…He came back. Is he looking for Kazuyu?" Kagome shrugged as she wrapped Kilala in his haori and picked her up much like a baby.

"If so, we mustn't leave them alone. We have to go back." He nodded as they walked quickly back to Sango's and Miroku's hut, to find everyone awake. Yutamiki looked most frightened, as well as nervous.

"Someone's here, they are watching us…" She whispered as she cuddled closer to Shippou. "They are waiting…they won't go away…." She began trembling, making Shippou growl. InuYasha and Kagoem snarled as they reached for their swords. They walked outside as Kaede began putting ofudas on the door, sealing them inside.

"I don't care what happens, don't leave the hut." InuYasha warned as a man walked out of the morning light of the forest. InuYasha and Kagome staggered and covered their noses with their wrists as the man continued to walk closer. He was dead, at least his body was, a was for a long time, but he still had life in his body, like someone was controlling him, like his soul was not his, but that of another persons. He smiled vaguely before looking at the hut and smiling, revealing yellow cracked teeth.

"I've found her…Give her to me…" He held his arms out and began walking away from Kagome and InuYasha, around them towards the hut. InuYasha stepped over a little bit and waved his sword in a wide arc, warning the man to step any closer.

"Back off, whoever you want, they are not going anywhere with you. Who are you and what do you want?" He sneered.

"I am Isamu. I have come to retrieve my daughter, so she can fulfill her purpose. Extraordinary girl is she not, just like her mother…"He began chuckling as InuYasha's face darkened with hate.

"Your nasty, you've mated with Hisaki…I can smell it on you…" Kagome gasped. She sheathed her sword and nocked back her bow and arrow, aiming for Isamu's heart.

"Why do you fight? You are only prolonging her demise. She was created to be sacrifice, don't you understand, you two of all people, that the world now has to pay for the segregation of life? You, hanyou, of all people should know that judgement day is coming to the people, and that she is the key to it." InuYasha glanced back at the hut.

"The world shouldn't be destroyed because of hate in people's heart."

"Your wrong. We are trying to destroy the hate in humans, hateful humans. Trying to make a better world. We are working for you…"

"So is that her plan? Get rid of Naraku, and rebirth the world, so she can live with her beloved Onigumo? That makes sense, it's the only way we can save him…"Kagome thought, still biting her lips in concentration.

"We are only trying to help, now give me my daughter, so that she can make a better world, or do you want the world to die at it's own hands?" InuYasha let his sword down. He couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but he knew Yutamiki couldn't go with him. She didn't deserve to die, the girl was different, special. The man was playing with his conscious, knew what he wished when he was a child, knew about his tragic childhood, and he was using it against him, trying to make him understand how to make a better life for him. InuYasha shook his head stubbornly as he readied Tetsusaiga.

"I won't let you take Yutamiki. However…"He added, seeing Isamu's surprised expression. "I will find a way, to stop you, to save the world. True the world is evil, but that is not a reason to destroy it, because wherever there its good, there is evil, or else we would not exist." Isamu growled as he snapped his fingers and vanished into the chilly wind that suddenly blew, moving InuYasha and Kagome's hair to the right. She shuddered as he scent slapped her hard again before walking into the hut to hug Yutamiki. She held her close to her heart, seeing the heartbreak in the girls eyes.

"Promise me if you ever see him, you will run away as fast as you can as call me.." Kagome murmured and sighed as she felt Yutamiki nod. InuYasha walked in looking deeply disturbed as he picked up the crying baby and rocked his in his arms as he shoved the bottle in his mouth and handed him back to Kaede, who seemed grateful.

"Ye should have held him for capturing. But at least we know know what her purpose is."

"Yeah…that's a start." InuYasha murmured as he absently scratched his ears, making them twitch and move around like a radar before he did it again. He glanced at Kilala, who was now sleeping peacefully. He understood how she ran away with Sango and Miroku, but how did they manage to get away without Isamu finding them. Surely they could run, but he still would have stopped them a long time ago, unless he let them escape. Even though it didn't make sense, he learned when he was youkai chasing down the prey was much more fun then just killing it while it willingly laid there and allowed fate to take them away. He shuddered as old feeling entered his body when he transformed, and tried to shake the thought.

_He came for her, she is the key. So as long as she stays with us, we buy the world some more time_. He thought with relief. He looked at her and watched as Kagome continued hugging her, before taking the baby and purring. She changed his diaper while he was drowsy and bathed him in the basin before dressing him again quickly and purring a little more, settling him to sleep. She sighed as she stared at the baby that looked just like his parents.

_Promise me you are alright…_Kagome thought to herself as she looked into the morning sky through the hut's windows.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki growled as she struck Isamu across the face, knocking spit out of his mouth. 

"I give you one simple task, and you fail me!" She hissed as she struck him again, this time her claws grazing his skin and making it bleed. He didn't even flinch as he got to his feet and looked at her, willing to take anything. Sighing she walked to him, using her hand to wipe away the blood that was running down her face.

"Ok, maybe we have to take a different approach to everything. If she can't go with you, make her come to you." Isamu raised his eyebrows and smiled as Hisaki walked over to her glowing orb. She ran oher fingers over it lightly, making the color inside dance widly. Smiling she looked back at Isamu, who watched her every move.

"They will not ruin my plans. I won't let them." She hissed as Kanna walked into the room. She looked from the injured Isamu and shuddered before looking at Hisaki.

"Naraku wishes to see you…" She said in a cold voice as she stared at the woman. Hisaki smiled at the pale girl before looking at Isamu.

"Keep an eye on them for me. They tend to get into a lot of trouble." She said flatly as she walked out of the room with Kanna. Sensing her uncomfort, her untrust, she smiled before trying to start a conversation with the girl.

"Nice mirror you have there." Kanna said nothing as she began walking even more quickly. She took a sharp right and kicked a corpse out of the way before shuddering and continuing.

"You are a beautiful young girl. Shame you have to waste it serving the loathsome Naraku." Kanna slowed down a little bit and gained her senses before she began walking quicker as ever. Hisaki smiled to herself as Kanna slowly began paying more and more attention to her.

"No use trying to walk faster. I like you despise Naraku, and wish nothing more, besides for my Onigumo, that he was dead. I can help you, if you only help me." Kanna said nothing, but she looked at Hisaki through the corner of her eye, and Hisaki caught the emotion that swept through it. It was complete untrust, and hate. This little girl didn't even know her, yet she hated her so much to let it show through that blank mask. If she wasn't concentration on trying to keep the conversation going, she probably would have struck the child for such rudeness.

"Trust me." She whispered as they stopped in front of Naraku's door and knocked.

"I can grant you freedom." Hisaki murmered as the door opened slightly and she slipped inside, closing it softly behind her. In a blink of an eye, Kanna was whizzing through the castle, past the chambers, past poisoned youkai moaning in agony, until she burst in Kagura's room, who was staring into space intently. She stared at Kanna as she closed the door and sat next to her sister, holding the mirror safely close to her chest.

"Hisaki, she says to let her help me kill Naraku. She says she despises him as well, as well as grant us freedom." Kanna said in one breath.

"She said this? Did you except?" Kagura said, and Kanna did not miss the hint of hope that was filled in it.

"No, I don't trust her. She is too manipulating, and sneaky, and I don't even like her scent. It makes me sick."

"Darling, that' snot her scent. I don't think she even has one anymore." Kanna's eyes widened in understanding and she wrinkled her nose.

"Both human and youkai?"

"Yup, and neither seemed to care. Try your hardest to avoid ever being alone with her." Kagura said as Kanna walked out and closed the door behind her with a sigh.

_So, you plan to demolish us as well? Well I'm not so stupid…_Kagura sneered as she stared out the window_. I will not die, not by the hands of a filthy whore like you. I will die with honor and respect, that I will see to. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kohaku sighed as he walked up the hill towards his old village. He really hadn't been here in a long time, he remembered going here only when Naraku ordered him too. Sniffing the air as maple leaves clouded his nostrils, he sighed before moving a little bit faster. Once he reached the top, he dropped to his hands and knees at the sound of a woman and crawled behind the nearest hut as she bent down and placed a flower on the last of the graves. A monk stood nearby, holding her shoulders as she stood back up, burying her face in his shoulder crying silently.

"Sango…"He whispered as he stood up and began walking to them. Miroku whirled around as he sensed Kohaku's presence and held his staff up, ready to fight. His eyes widened at realization, but he didn't let the staff down. Sango put her hands to her chest as she began stepping forward.

"Kohaku…." She whispered as he began walking a little bit faster. Miroku held his staff more firmly, until Sango ducked under it and ran to her brother, throwing her arms around him as they sunk to the ground and cried together. Miroku sighed and walked over to them, watching nearby just in case Isamu came back.

"You are free?"

"No, just Naraku hasn't toyed with me recently." He said sadly as they began walking back to their hideout. Miroku sighed as they reached the barrier, and he mumbled a chant before it opened, allowing them inside. They walked into a nearby cave and sat down as Sango put logs into the fire and stared at her brother.

"So, you have decided to deceive Naraku along with Kagura and Kanna." She said as he told her the story.

"I need Kagome to pull the shard out of my back-"

"But you will die!"

"I know, but we will request that Sesshomaru uses Tensaiga to revive me." Sango looked a bit troubled and she crawled over next to her brother.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean positive?" Kohaku nodded as MIroku began talking.

"Surely, you know that Tensaiga might refuse to save you if your intentions are to take another life. Then you have sealed your own fate." He said, his eyes glittering with mistrust. Sango felt irritation rise in her.

"Miroku, are you saying my brother is here to deceive me?"

"He did once, he might to it again." Miroku said stubbornly. "We do not know if this is Naraku's plan, and you just had child Sango. I can't risk you being slayed at crucial times like these." Kohaku snapped his neck at Sango.

"You…had…a….baby?" He said slowly.

"Um, er…yeah. We have gotten married to Kohaku, this is your brother now." Sango said, using a Kagome's famous plastered smiled.

"It's hard to have a brother if he mistrusts you." Sango sighed as they narrowed their eyes at each other. " Naraku tells me he's a lecherous monk. You sure he won't deceive you sister? He is a fool for making you have child when Naraku is alive and well. If he strikes, then the baby is going to slow you down, and bear with me, most likely kill you." Sango looked away into the fire.

"I know that Kohaku. That's why I did it. If we die, my children will live on in my footsteps, and fight to avenge me. I think it was a good idea to have child now, so that I can teach it early how deceitful Naraku really is." Kohaku looked at his sister before shrugging and rolling his eyes. He looked at Miroku, who looked deeply touched, and he stared into the fire.

_Is this what it's like, to be in love? Where nothing in the world can stop you, you feel invincible_. He looked back at the couple before laying back and putting his head on his forearms. _Unbelievable. To think she fell for a lecher….Unbelievable indeed. _Kohaku stayed for a couple more minutes, until they heard the hovering of Kagura;s feather. They all got up and walked him outside as she waited impatiently.

"Come. Naraku is getting suspicious. We have to lay low for a couple of months, ok?" She added to Miroku and Sango. Sango looked sad for a moment, but she hugged her brother and gave him a quick kiss on the temple before he climbed on the feather. Kagura glanced at him and smiled before they rose up and floated back to Naraku's castle. Sango watched long after they were gone, with nervousness, but also, she was happy that she was going to have her brother back. Miroku snaked an arm on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, before reminding them that they should go inside. She sighed once more and walked in with Miroku, sitting on the mat slowly. She really wanted to go home, and see her beloved Kazuyu, but they couldn't leave until Kilala came back. She was still surprised Kilala actually talked to her. She never knew she possessed the power. She knew Kilala had a lot of injuries, because that other, well, being, was very strong.

Looking at Miroku, she opened her mouth to say something, then shut it, then opened it again, before getting up and beginning to walk outside.

"Sango, why do you think Kilala brought us here?" She shrugged.

"To keep us safe."

"Not only that, she wanted us to live. For her, and Kazuyu. She brought us here and requested we lealve only when necessary, and I think, because she fought bravely, we should at least abide by her request. Plus, it's safer if we stay in here."

"But it's a barrier about a mile in each direction-"

"That doesn't mean that they can't sense you." Sango nodded and sat down next to Miroku. She put her head on his shoulder, smiling when she felt his arm go around her waist.

"I miss my dear Kazuyu." She said sadly. She never intended to leave him this long, and he must be screaming his little head off. She worried whether the man was coming for her baby, so she tried to fight as much as she could. But she had a feeling her baby was perfectly fine, but they were going on a journey. She could feel it, it's too peaceful, and the demons are to quiet and restful. Something evil is underway, and it scared her not to know what was going to happen. She felt a cold wash of fear come over her, and she shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Miroku looked at her before pulling her closer and kissing her on her cheek.

"What's wrong my dear Sango?" She shook her head, but shivered again. He frowned as he gave her a light squeeze. She sighed and confessed.

"I'm scared. It's too peaceful, I want my dear Kazuyu in my arms, and I think something is happening, well waiting to happen that we won't be able to handle, and it frightens me because I don't know what it is." Miroku smiled.

"I know that evil is underway, and the only way to take them, is if we train. We're going to need that extra power, something to fight for. When I fight for you, I feel like a different man, I tolerate no failure, and my reward was you and your loving." Sango blushed as Miroku kissed her sweetly.

_Find something to fight for?_ She echoed in her head as her and Miroku shared sweet kisses. _Miroku and Kazuyu, my inspirations_. She smiled inwardly.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kaede sighed as she paced back and forth in the hut with the screaming baby. Yutamiki and Shippou had gone with Kagome and InuYasha to pick up Sango and Miroku, and the only one here was Kilala, who decided to sleep on the roof because of Kazuyu's constant screaming. She held him on her shoulder, on his back, every comfortable position she knew of, and still, he would not stop crying. She tried to feed him, his diaper was dry, Kagome bathed him before she left. She sighed as she mentally went down the list of possible problems. Kaede made faces, and noises, and even did funny things like set him down and fall, but he didn't stop until Kilala came downstairs. She stood in front of Kaede and transformed into her true form. 

"Put him on my back please." Kaede did, but held him as his crying ease and he ran his fingers along her fur. He smiled slightly as he tail tickled the back of his neck, making him swing at it without even turning around and his red puffy eyes shining with joy. Kilala chuckled when she baby tried to cover his neck completely in an effort to keep her from tickling it. Kazuyu began laughing and leaned from side to side, making Kaede's have to grip him harder as she giggled at the babies happiness. She picked the baby up and watched as Kilala transformed into her baby form as Kaede set him on the floor between her legs. Kilala came over and began licking his feet, making him squeal uncontrollably. She smiled as she ran her tail over his legs, making him sjake them frantically to keep her form tickling him. She smiled as she curled into a ball on his lap and he petted her softly.

"Thank you Kilala." Kaede whispered as the baby began to nod off. Kaede laid Kazuyu on the mat and draped a cover over him as his eyes slipped closed. Kilala sat next to Kaede and laid down as the old woman began to pet her, being careful of the bandages that were on her back t hat she hid from the baby. She grimaced as she looked at them, her bandages needed to be changed.

"Aye. Why didn't ye remind me Kagome is no longer here, and that I will have to change your bandages. Kilala sighed as she stood up and walked over to Kaede's bowl of herbs and laid down. Kaede got some salve and opened up Kilala's bandages before hissing loudly and almost dropping the urn. Her cuts were deep, here pretty peach fur colored, and it just wasn't something Kaede would ask to see. Quickly but gently, she put the salve on that wound, as well as all the others, and bandaged her up, telling her to be careful until the salve was absorbed.

InuYasha snorted as Shippou playfully nipped at his ears.

"Watch it runt." He growled before Yutamiki sighed, staring at Kagome's ears. Shippou caught this out the corner of his eye, and smiled before grabbing InuYasha's ears, making him bark in protest, startling everybody. He blushed creimson and muttered a sorry as everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"Kagome, can I touch your ears?" Kagome smiled.

"Ok, go ahead. Just be careful." Kagome sighed as Yutamiki's warm fingers caressed the bottom of her ears. Her eyes drooped and Kagome slowed down a little as she fell into a drunken state smiling. Shaking her head, she tightened her grip on her legs. Yutamiki sighed in protest as Kagome pried her fingers off of her ears.

"Not now, I almost fell and killed both of us." She said gently as Yutamiki pouted, but said nothing of it.


	16. Kidnapped

Kidnapped : Yutamiki's Heartbreak

Yutamiki sighed as Miroku and Sango walked into the hut, immediately running to the baby sleeping with Ryoko. She smiled as kisses and hugs suffocated the baby, and Kaede looked relieved. Miroku sat next to InuYasha, and Sango Kagome as they talked the day away. Shippou sighed as he rushed over to Kagome, hopping onto his lap.

"Ah! Kagome! I've missed you!" He said happily as she hugged him as soon as he flew into her lap.

"I missed you too Shippou. Did you help Granny Kaede?" Shippou nodded proudly as he glanced over to Yutamiki and grimaced.

"She hasn't been the same ever since the incident. She was crying last night, and I stayed up with her. She needs someone right now Kagome." Shippou said. Kagome frowned and bit her lip as she looked at the pale tired girl. She didn't look like she was feeling too well, and she hadn't eaten in a while. Kagome started to sit up as InuYasha sniffed the air and snapped to his feet, picking up Yutamiki and walking out of the hut. He set her down on the ground out of earshot of the hut and they sat on a large nearby rock, and Yutamiki yelped as InuYasha set her on his lap.

"What's wrong?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist securely.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Don't tell me that. You wreaky of sickness. What's wrong?" He asked again. She shook her head as he glowered down at her. "Ok, since you won't tell me what's wrong with you, do you want to talk about your father, or your life? It helps to get everything off your chest." She sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

"I just don't understand why Poppa would say that I'm the key to saving the world from itself. That means he would have to kill me. Poppa can't kill me, will he? I'm his daughter…" She coked back a sob as she dug her face deeper in his haori. InuYasha rubbed the small of her back gently as he growled, trying to soothe her. She complied for a while, whimpering as she fought back the whit ehot tears that burned her eyes. He held her like that as she tried to maintain control, be strong. He knew that it was hard for her to hear her father's words, and he knew that it hurt for her. But she needed to be strong, that was the only way she could survive in a world like this, where she gave everyone a chance after they cast her to the side.

"InuYasha, will you let him take me?" InuYasha snarled as he pulled her closer to him. She gasped softly as he set her down on the rock and flexed his claws as a youkai woman walked into the village gates. She smiled evilly as she walked up to InuYasha, only to be greeted by his viscious snarl that almost sent a shiver down her spine.

"Is that how you greet a lady?" She said with disappointment as she poked out her lip and placed her hands on her hips. She played with her long silver hair that danced over her shoulders before she closed her eyes. "What do you want? How dare you cross my territory?"

"Why would I dare fear the stench of a filthy hanyou? I have no reason to be afraid, as far as I am concerned you should be the one that is scared." She opened her eyes and looked at Yutamiki. "That girl. She differs somehow." The youkai smiled as she looked at InuYasha with the one eye opened.

"So, InuYasha is it? I hear you have claimed the miko as your mate. Pitiful, one such as you would know the life that child will have to endure, yet you choose a pathetic human anyway. Pitiful. You are an embarrassment to the Inu-Youkai clans. Not that I care anyway, all of you can kick dirt." She said stubbornly as she took her hands off of her hips and squatted down in the face of a very confused hanyou.

" What are you doing? Didn't you come here to fight?" The youkai laughed loudly as she rolled onto the floor and clutched her stomach hysterically. After she finished, she opened her eyes to see a bewildered InuYasha and Yutamiki and began to laugh a little harder.

"I have no wish to die. Do you not remember me?" InuYasha shook his head as he sniffed the air.

"You smell familiar though." He finally said.

"It's me, Shiori!" She laughed as InuYasha looked stunned for a while and then he smiled.

"Well whaddaya know? You look way different." She smiled and turned around for him. She had on a lavender fuku that blended perfectly with her eyes.

"Yes, I have been living gratefully with my mother ever since you save me from the Hyaki Coumari." InuYasha smiled as he glanced back at Yutamiki.

"Yutamiki, this is Shiori. I saved her when she was little. She's a hanyou like me." She smiled as she waved at Shiori.

"Kagome in the last hut that way." He smiled and waved as she ran off towards the direction he pointed her too as he sat back down on the rock. He bolted back up however as he shoved Yutamiki behind him and growled furiously.

"You dare show your face here?" He growled as Isamu stepped out again, looking bruised and beaten. He grimaced as he scent smack him hard.

"You will give her to me." He said as he raised his hands aboce his head and the ground began to shake beneath them. Suddenly roots sprung out of the ground and InuYasha grabbed Yutamiki and avoided most of them. One grabbed his ankle and dangled him in the air, making him drop Yutamiki. Isamu walked over to her and held his fingers above her forehead, and InuYasha screamed as Yutamiki blacked out and fell into Isamu's arms. Isamu laughed as the roots batted InuYasha over and over again until he was weak and tired, blood dripping from him mouth, chest and back as he dropped him to the ground.

"Thank you for taking good care of her for me." Isamu growled as he disappeared with the blowing of the wind. InuYasha grimaced as he stood up, and used Tetsusaiga as a cane as he limped back to Kaede's hut.

Kagome's eyes snapped open at the gasps of a person entering the hut. Realizing that there were wounds and blood in the air, she sat up to see InuYasha looking badly beaten. He fell to the ground as he fell into unconciousness.

Hours later InuYasha awoke to find himself in Kaede's hut with only Shippou and Shiori. His head was killing him, and he realized that he was shirtless. He looked around for Kagome and began to panic when he realized that she wasn't there. She walked in a little later as the smell of his panic filled the air, whimpering slightly as she took a seat next to him. She used her claw gently to move his bangs out of his eyes as the smell of salt hit him hard in the face. She looked around to see Shippou and Shiori perfectly fine, and realized it was InuYasha_. He's crying!_ She screamed as she whined loudly. His crying caused a pain inside her, a craving as her head began to spin and her inner youkai screamed at her.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" She said as Shiori dragged Shippou outside. He said nothing at first as silent tears streamed down his face as she fought her boiling blood.

"It's my fault. Yutamiki was kidnapped because I couldn't help her."

"InuYasha, it's not your fault. We just have to save her before they finish the ritual, but in order to do that, they need me." InuYasha opened his eyes and watched as Kagome looked crushed in front of him. Gasping softly as she stared into his golden orbs, she winced at the sandess and vulnerability that shown through them. There was remorse, fear, worry and anguish that he couldn't help her, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it but offer him words of comfort. He continued letting the tears fall down, and she kissed his forehead softly as she whispered soothing words to the best of her ability.

"It's ok InuYasha, she's going to be fine." She whispered as Kaede stepped into the hut, with Myouga on her shoulder.

"There is something we must discuss." She said sadly as Kagome and InuYasha stared at her.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki smiled as Yutamiki awoke in the chamber with dead bodies all around her. She glanced around in the darkness, the only light the slight crack in the door which Hisaki just walked through. _It's midnight_. She thought as she looked at her stinging arms. Her arms were chained up and nailed into the wall, not allowing her any kind of escape. She muffled a scream of absolute horror as the stench of the corpses nearly choked her. Hisaki walked down the steps quickly and grabbed the little girls chin, forcing her to look at her. 

"You should be happy. You are going to rid the world of evil that you hate, and I shall live with my Onigumo forever in a realm where time stands still, a vortex t hat you are the key to opening." Yutamiki snarled as she yanked her chin out of Hisaki's grasp.

"I will not help you. I'll kill myself before I let you do anything like that." She said bitterly as Hisaki laughed.

"Foolish little girl. Your just like your father, before he became my humble slave. A pity I had to destroy your family though." She chuckled as fury arose in the young girl eyes. "Have I struck a nerve."

"Burn in hell you demon." Yutamiki spat. "I was never like my father, he was tainted from the beginning. I never want to be like him, not now, not ever." She yelled as tears of fury ran down her face, and a purple aura began to glow around her, heightening Hisaki's interest of the young girl even more.

"So, you hate your father so?"

"He's the reason mother died. It's all his fault, and I could never forgive him." Hisaki chuckled as she laid her finger on Yutamiki's chin, making her look at her even longer. She smiled and sniffed the air as Yutamiki's aura began to become even more tainted.

"Your father had a reason to leave. He practically begged me to rid him of his mind. It was you. You're the reason his heart no longer belongs to him." Yutamiki closed her eyes and cried as Hisaki turned and walked to the door. She looked up and watched as Hisaki out and slammed the door behind her, making the chamber tremble.

_Somebody…Help me…._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she felt the flare of dark energies become stronger with each hour. She sat up and to find out that InuYasha had a strong arm around her waist. She watched as gold orbs focused on her with confusion. She watched as Miroku, Kaede and Sango sat up, eyes staring at each other in the darkness. Kazuyu began crying, and Sango hummed as she picked him up and rocked him in her arms. 

"You sensed it too?" Kagome asked noone in particular. Miroku reached for his staff, Kagome her bows and arrows. InuYasha sat up, mostly recovered, and stuck Tetsusaiga in his waist. He watched as Kagome stuck Tetsuyugo in her waist belt, and slowly walk outside. InuYasha, and Miroku followed her, and Kagome sniffed the air.

"We were supposed to get Yutamiki at dawn, but I think it was her. We should head out now." Miroku nodded as Kilala came outside and transformed into her large state. Grunting as he hopped onto Kilala's back, he nodded to InuYasha as he darted off out of the village gates. InuYasha led the way, and Kagome used the branches above them, jumping high up to overlook the area. InuYasha stopped when he realized she stopped and perched on the top of a very large, and old tree. She put her hands on her hips and sniffed the air, wrinkling her nose as she sensed something but couldn't see it.

_Is the in Naraku's castle? But I don't see it. Figures. _She stared off in the direction where her senses were nagging at her to go in that direction. She hopped on the ground with a thud in front of the irritated InuYasha.

"I think it's that way." She said, pointing to the right. InuYasha wrinkled his nose.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I sense it coming from that way as well. She's the miko InuYasha, I think it's best to trust her spiritual powers over both of your natural ones." InuYasha looked defiant for a while but he placed his hands on his hips, signaling Kagome to lead the way. With a quick smirk, she sprinted off in the direction where her senses led her, being sure to slow down when Kilala or InuYasha needed her too.

_Somebody….Help me…._She heard it as clear as day. Stopping, she whizzed her head to the left and right, before poking her lip out in confusion. She sniffed the air and moved her ears to and fro before she turned and looked at InuYasha.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She knew she wasn't crazy. She heard it, like someone was right in her head.

"What did you hear Kagome?" He repeated.

"Someone, begging for help." She said sadly. Then realization dawned on her before she felt dark energies spark once more. "We have to hurry." Kagome said and started running again.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki growled as she watched the three beings running toward her lair in her orb. Hissing as she turned around, she snapped her fingers, watching as Isamu appeared before her.

"Someone is visiting us." She said. Isamu looked confused. "They plan to take back what was never theirs." Isamu stifled a growl and looked at his mistress.

"May I dispose of them?" He asked, careful to let his snarl show, but not enough to upset her. She smiled evilly and shook her head.

"No, I want you to guard Yutamiki's chamber. If they slay Kagura and make it there, I want to sense their blood on your hands do I make myself clear? Should you fail me…" Isamu grimaced.

"I shall not." He cut her off. She nodded her head as he diappeared from in front of her, and rolled her eyes as Naraku stepped into her room.

"Bothersome three, are they not?" He sneered as he looked into her globe. She snapped her fingers and the images diminished, as she turned around and glanced at the intruder.

"Don't you know it's rude to walk into a mistress' room without permission?"

"Your no longer a mistress, and I do recall this being my lair. I have full access to whatever room in this house." He grinned inwardly as her snarl escalated.

"So what do you want?" She said rudely, ignoring the amusement on his face.

"I want to know just how you plan to get the Shikon No Tama from the miko without getting yourself murdered in the process. Then it will be useless." He chuckled as her face began to redden with anger. "You fail to impress me, maybe I should send you back to the pits of hell…."

"I won't return until I have Onigumo and rid the world of evil like you Naraku. I won't go back without him."

"It is a waste of time, but you shall grant me the Shikon No Tama." He sneered as she balled her fist and stared at him, fury in her gaze. " So, you plan to rebirth the world? Hmmm, one such as I wouldn't believe you as evil with inspiration such as that." She closed her eyes and opened them back again as they began to become darker and pulse, sending unnerving chills down Naraku's spine.

"I shall destroy you, and this tainted world. I will rule the new world and slaughter vile demons like you who dare to mock me. Get your fun while you can Naraku." She said, putting an emphasis on his name. " But one day you'll be kissing my claws, begging for mercy." Naraku shook his head as he walked out of the room, noting the shift in her aura as she became angrier. Walking into his room, he sent for Kagura. Minutes later she appeared before him, making her face with her demon fan.

"You called?"

"Yes. I want you to keep a close eye on that Hisaki, and inform me of any changes that she makes. I actually think she might succeed." Kagura couldn't help smiling at the fear in Naraku's voice. She nodded and walked out. Instead of going back to her room, she turned left and bounded downstairs and out of the door, throwing her feather in the air. It was midnight, but she didn't care. She had to return by dawn, and surely she would be unnoticed by the time she returned. Flying off to the Western Lands, she smiled to herself as her hair swam in the wind.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru grunted as he sat up, and glanced out his window, seeing Kagura floating there knocking on the window softly. He didn't realize he had drifted into a deep sleep, but he walked over and opened it, helping her inside. 

"So?"

"Naraku asked me to keep an eye on Hisaki. He's frightened. He's actually scared that she will succeed to rebirth the world and reign supreme as god!" Sesshomaru looked amused but troubled.

"But in order to do that, surely she needs the Shikon No Tama." Kaugra nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but remember who's possession it is in. She won't get it no time soon." Sesshomaru nodded and watched as Kagura fidgeted nervously. "Can you save Kohaku?"

"What do you mean save?" He said, wincing at the bitterness in his tone.

"He wants to be free, and in order to do that, we must pull the shard out of his back."

"He will die."

"And we was hoping you could use Tensaiga." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked over to his bed, sitting down on it. Kagura followed and sat down next to him, folding her hands neatly in her lap. He sighed heavily before he looked at her.

"If Tetsaiga refuses to save him…"

"I know, but he wants to try anyway, and he requests to see Rin before anything happens?" Sesshomaru looked stricken for a while.

"My Rin? Why ask me?"

"She's practically your daughter. So he asks permission from you." Sesshomaru fought the urge to break something.

"No. He might break her heart." Kagura tried to hide her amusement.

"Sesshomaru. Be reasonable. He's the heir to the demon exterminator village. I doubt that will happen…"

"What if he doesn't like her like he thinks he does?"

"I assure you. If anything goes wrong, I will take full responsibility." Sesshomaru took on a look his half brother was known for.

"I still don't think it's right…." Kagura laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly snatched her hand back, trying to fight the flush that was stealing her cheeks. She noticed Sesshomaru's face took on a slight shift of color and suppressed a giggle. He winced as she stood up and walked, very quickly, to the window, and raised her leg to climb out when she felt his arm snake around her waist.

"If he hearts her, I'm going to have to kill him." He whispered in a husky voice, pulling her closer to him. She sighed as she let her head fall back and lowered her leg. He growled softly before placing a kiss on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She sighs softly, turning her head allowing him more access. Instead he turned her around abruptly and stared into her purple glazed over eyes, sending him into a frenzy where his instincts called out to him. She blushed a little as his gaze went deeper, reading her soul and opening doors she never knew was there. She raised on her tippy toes, to her better judgement, and lightly ran her lips over his, smiling as he let out a soft gasp and his back stiffened. She never knew his strong fearless mask held soft welcoming lips. Gazing into his eyes to see the amusement and lust into them, her gaze dropped to his lips. She raised up again, and they touched lightly before Sesshomaru growled and pulled back. She whimpered at the lost of his touch, and watched as Jaken opened the door.

"My Lord, I…" He glared at Kagura. "You! How dare you Disturb Lord Sesshomaru at this time of night-"

"That's enough Jaken." Sesshomaru said coldy, silencing the toad. He quivered but said nothing else as Sesshomaru's gaze went back to Kagura. He said nothing else, only helped her out the window, and watched as she looked at him, hope as well as disappointment in her eyes. She sat on her feather, and watched as his eyes glowed with amusement.

"I expect to resume where we left off." He growled as his cut his eye at the toad demon. "Without any interruptions." She smiled and nodded as she floated away, glancing back to see him closing his window after smiling at her departure.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sighing loudly as she stalked absently through the rows of dying flowers, she glanced at them as she felt a tremor flow through her body. "Ah, I see someone is approaching." Sighing as the force came nearer and nearer, she cursed under her breath and hurried back inside the castle. 

"It's the miko! She'll try to purify me!" She hissed as she ran into her room, locking her door and running to her orb that glowed with a whitish light. She didn't understand why she feared this young girl so, but she knew she hated the feeling that always came over her whenever she was near. She hated the feeling of fearing for her life, and she never wanted to feel it again. She sat on the corner of her bed, swearing as she shivered with nervousness.

"I have come to ask if you need assistance." Kagura growled. Hisaki glanced up at the demon, amused that the expression on her face clearly told she didn't like her.

"Ah Kagura. I am glad to see you like me enough to want to protect me."

"I'm afraid you wrong." She said smugly. "I only do it because I have to. If it was my decision, I would let the miko hanyou destroy you."

"But Naraku holds you under his control, so whatever he says you have to do. How do you feel knowing that I have control over Naraku?" Hisaki chuckled at the surprised expression that flickered over Kagura's face for only an instant. Shaking her head to ward off the belief, Kaugra opened her fan and hid behind it as she stared at Hisaki with a furious hate it lingered in the air. It was thick, and Hisaki could sense, as well as smell it. She smiled as she stood up and walked over to Kagura gracefully.

"Why do you hate me so? It is not becoming, even for one as ugly as you."

"Ugly am I?" Kagura hissed furiously. She tightened her grip on her fan.

"I understand Naraku sent you here for my commands. I understand that surely InuYasha will slaughter you if you dare fight him." She smiled at the rising of Kagura's anger. "I want you to fight him, and I pray for your demise." Kagura turned on her heels and stomped out of the room, heading outside. She walked outside just as InuYasha, Kagome and the monk entered the gates. They looked surprised to see her, and she lowered her head sadly.

"Kagura…where is Yutamiki?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence. She grimaced.

"She's in the chamber."

"So, Naraku is going to let us take her?" Kaugra grimaced once again and shook her head slowly.

"Then where's the fight?" InuYasha said impatiently as Kagura opened her fan and prepared to attack.

"InuYasha, I want you to strike me. Knock me out, but don't kill me. Make it seem real enough." She muttered for InuYasha's ears. Kagome heard and nodded her head at the hanyou, who looked perplexed.

"I don't get it-"

"Hisaki sent me out here in the hopes that you kill me." She said as she waved her fan, and the wind blades barely missed the three. Miroku hopped to the side as Kagome nocked back her arrow, and released it, watching as it became enveloped in her pink aura and headed for Kagura. Kagura hopped out of the way and waved her fan strongly, sending wind blades towards Kagome. Kagome was too slow to act, and one of them hit her in her shoulder, the other on her waist, knocking Tetsuyugo to the other side of the clearing. She dropped to her knees clinging her wound and watched as InuYasha ran to her.

"No, don't. We have to work with her." She muttered as she stood up, feeling her warm blood seep down her arm and drip onto the floor. She staggered a little bit before she took a step, and fell to her knees again. She looked at the wound and clucked her teeth as she tried to stand again, her hand now covered with her blood. She smiled as she thought of something. In an instant, she began running towards Kagura as she swiped her claws toward her.

"Hijin-Ketsusou!" She screamed, and smirked as the blades lunged towards Kagura, hitting her square in the chest. She knew they weren't enough to hurt Kagura, but Kagura fell to the ground and acted as if she was severly hurt. Kagome smiled as her knees gave out, and she felt the wind blow through her hair as she stared to fall to theground. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact…it never came. Opening her eyes, she found herself in InuYasha's arms. She smiled warmly.

"Keh! You alright wench?" He said softly. She nodded and yelped when he put her on his back and looked at Miroku.

"She needs to rest. Can she ride on Kilala?" Miroku nodded and slid off the feline youkai as InuYasha carefully walked towards her. Being careful not to hurt her, he gently placed her on Kilala's back. He moved the fabric of her shirt a little to glance at her wound.

"It's deep, almost to the bone. Your losing too much blood. I'm going to send you back." He said, ignoring her stubborn expression.

"No, I want to stay and fight."

"No, one blow to your arm and it might never work again. I'm sending you home. And that's final." She sighed in defeat as Kilala roared and turned to leave when they heard chuckling behind them.

"I see you have slayed Kagura. Good work." Hisaki said tightly as she advanced on InuYasha. Kagome growled in warning as Hisaki came too close than she liked. She reached for his face, but stopped short at the sound of Kagome's warning.

"Oh, he has a mate? Too bad, he's kind of cute for a pup, don't you think?" She asked softly as she traced fingers over his jaw. InuYasha commanded his legs to move, but they couldn't. He looked at Hisaki, her eyes glowed red, then returned to normal as she smiled and reached to touch his ears. She paralyzed me! I can't move! He thought nervously as she reached and tweaked his ear. He tried to move, it wasn't appleasing at all, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

Meanwhile Kagome was becoming angrier and angrier as she watched Hisaki touch her InuYasha. She couldn't believe he wasn't doing anything. She sensed a flare of dark energy when she touched InuYasha, but she ignored it, her anger blinding any reasoning inside of her heart. She bared her fangs as she touched and caressed his face, smiling smugly as she glanced at Kagome. She growled, snarled, and even scoffed as she did everything in her power to make Kagome want to take her head off.

"Get off of him." She growled as she felt a burn flood from her head to the rest of her body, a warm feeling that covered her. She fought against it, knowing what it was. She knew what it was, and realizing she never picked up Tetsuyugo, she began to panic.

"Oh, the wence is becoming jealous?" Hisaki cooed in a baby voice. "Face it. Men are a big responsibility little girl, so why don't you leave this little bundle of joy here for my good loving and go home and play with some dolls?" She smiled as she traced his jaw, his lips, marveling at the beauty of her enemy. Miroku fished around for his ofudas, and he prepared to throw it when Hisaki looked at him, and her eyes glowed.

Miroku gasped as his body froze. Everything stopped working, he couldn't move. It's like everything deifed his commands. He began to panic as he looked at Kagome, noticing how her aura altered once again into aa being that even she feared, the inner part of herself. She was transforming into the beast that fought for control, and Hisaki's plan was to slay her while him and InuYasha watched, unable to do anything. Her eyes returned to their normal color and Hisaki focused on InuYasha, her gaze falling to his lips. She licked her lips, feeling the anger from the miko deep into her chest, loving every moment of it.

_She's…._Kagome's growl turned into a ferocious bark as Hisaki put her lips on InuYasha's. Kagome saw his ears twitch, but pain no attention to it as everything crumbled, broken into a million pieces in front of her. Pulling back, Hisaki bared her fangs and began closing in on InuYasha's neck, when she saw Kagome running toward her, her eyes a blazing purple with ruby streaks on her face. She ignored the blood running down her arm, and Hisaki jumped out of the way as Kagome swiped at her.

"Well well well. Look what I've done. I'm _so scared_." She mocked as Kagome began running towards her again. Kagome swiped again, and just before Kagome hit her, she moved out of the way, and slammed her fist into Kagome's temple, sending her flying on the ground. Kagome got up and stumbled as her head began pulsing. Ignoring the pain that lit her head on fire and threatened to explode, she kept lunging at Hisaki, and kept getting up when she was knocked down. InuYasha swore as he watched her get pummeled, wishing her could help her. But still he couldn't move.

"I'm tired of this. This Hisaki is finished with playing." She lunged at Kagome, and dodging her claws, she drove her knees into Kagome stomach and hopped on her as she slid on the ground, using her legs to pin Kagome's arms and legs and had her hand around Kagome's neck. Kagome stared Hisaki in the eyes, blood oozing from every bruise on her beaten body. Fear was no longer an emotion in Kagome's eyes. She had no fear, knows no bounds. Hisaki positioned her fingers between Kagome's eyes, intending to drive them into her forehead, when she felt something pulse inside her, followed by an agonizing pain.

A light shine on Kagome's chest, and once again it pulsed before a light erupted around the two, flashing dangerously as Hisaki's shrieks of agony echoed into the sunrise. Hisaki flew back as Kagome stood up, once again normal. Hisaki cursed and snapped her fingers, disappearing into the wind as Kagome dazed and fell to the ground.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome awoke in Kaede's hut. She looked around and tried to sit up, wincing as pain hit her head on. She yelped as she fell back down, and InuYasha and Kaede went over to her. 

"Ye have awoken." Kaede said before disappearing out of Kagome sight.

"How do you feel?" Kagome growled and barked at InuYasha, making him jump back in surprise as she bared her fangs, warning him to back off. The look of hurt crossed his fingers, and he stood up and walked out of the hut sadly. Kagome continued to growl until she heard the whimpering of Shippou, and she smiled as he sat next to her. Sango crawled over with Kazuyu sleeping in her arms, and the three of them began chatting. Miroku stood up and walked outside to see InuYasha standing there with a blank expression.

"It's not your fault." He said as he stood next to him. InuYasha snorted.

"Tell her that. She'll still hate me." He sighed as he sat on his haunches and whimpered like a puppy, drooping his ears sadly.

"InuYasha, I understand that you couldn't do anything, just as I could. You must talk to Kagome about these things, surely she sensed the flare of power." InuYasha said nothing else as he stared off into the distance.

_Maybe, but Kagome will still hate me all the same_.


	17. Kohaku's Freedom

Kohaku's Freedom

Running through the forest with his sickle in hand, the young youkai exterminator panted as his lungs burned for air. Stopping to check his surroundings, he sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. With a groan, he began running again in the pitch black of the night. He was deathly silent. Because of his life long trainer as a youkai exterminator, he was extremely skillful in these things, it came as a natural reaction when he took heed in going somewhere. He had extraordinary reflexes, trained in a way that at the slightest sound, he could instantly retaliate if need be. With ears and senses better than a normal humans, he would be able to live on his own in need be.

Kohaku was not an ordinary boy. When he was younger, about three years ago, he was called upon to slay a demon in a nearby village. He had just recently turned twelve, meaning this would be his first extermination. He admitted, that he was scared that he was going to mess up to his dear sister. But that night, everything in his life changed. He remembered that his sister whispered words of encouragement when the demon came, before she slayed the demon with her large boomerang. Catching it over her head, she gave her brother a quick smile, before turning.

He didn't remember much after that last glimpse of her. He remember's taking off his mask, hot tears streaming down his face as he looked around at his dead kin, realizing that he was the one who slayed him.

"Sango…what have I done?" Then, he remembered them being shot by tons of arrows. That's when his story with Naraku begins. Naraku was not someone that he would call a father. True he took care of him, but whenever he failed, the thrashing that came afterward was not at all pleasing. He had grown to move his body in a way so absorb most of the blows if he couldn't dodge it, heightening his evading and speed even more, as well as defense and stamina. Even though he was male, he couldn't receive the thrashing Naraku gave his reincarnations. Time after time Kohaku was forced to see that they don't die, taking care of them and nursing them back to health, when he was weak and hurting himself.

"Why do you love him so?" Kagura asked him one day as she layed battered in a puddle of her own blood. With a blank face, Kohaku proceeded to move her onto the mat in her room. "Tell me mortal. Why do you love this vile creator of mine so?"

"I do not love him. I do what I have to do to survive." Kagura smiled.

"He does not realize, that he is making you stronger. Making your sense and abilities even more keener than that of your natural ability and training." Kagura muttered loud enough to hear. That was probably the most Kagura said as she laid in that spot for three days recooperating. Kohaku didn't understand what she meant then, for the lecture was many moons ago, but now it was etched in his mind. He thanked Kagura, for she gave him the urge to betray, and slay Naraku, become strong enough to avenge his village. Then maybe, he would be permitted to play with the great Inu No Taisho's mortal.

_Rin._ Ever since that day she was abducted, she was all Kohaku thought about. He had to admit, she was a pretty little girl, and he would love nothing else than to see her smile. But he was entirely too young to love, but whenever he saw her, there was always a warm feeling in his chest like hot molasses that he just swallowed that always made his face flush and his mouth become dry and hoarse. Sometimes, he wondered how the monk his sister had grown to love felt his way about her. He had his doubts about Miroku in the beginning, it was natural. Sango was his sister. He loved her more than anything, and it was almost a ritual that a brother, younger or older, quarrels with the first man that sweeps her off her feet.

"_Probably because you almost killed her that she doesn't care._ A familiar voice in the back of his head said. A feeling that he had grown to understand meant that he was about to kill swept pver him, and he stopped dead in his tracks as Naraku spoke to him.

_So, you think you can escape me Kohaku? I knew from the very beginning. Go ahead, I will allow you to leave me. But you shall die like the rest of them_. Naraku began laughing as Kohaku began running harder and faster, not stopping until he felt the aura of two very strong demons into a hut. A miko sat with a baby boy bouncing happily in her lap. A hanyou sat on the floor in front of her, with another inu-youkai standing next to him with so much pride Kohaku though he couldn't breath. His sister and the monk were sitting by the fire, looking at him at his entrance.

"Naraku…he know…he always knew…." Kagome frowned deeply as she looked at InuYasha.

"If he knows, then why is Kohaku here?" The look InuYasha gave her told her he was thinking the same thing she was. "But this is Sango's brother. I feel no demon aura on him. When he's possessed, I can sense the jewel tainting, as well as an aura overriding his own." InuYasha scowled a little bit as he glared at Kohaku. The young boy was strong, InuYasha could sense that, but he could also see that behind that shell of immense training, deep down he was a little boy, and he deserved to live a life as such. Glancing at Kagome in a silent urge, the miko walked over to Kohaku. She gently placed her claws on his face as her tail swittered nervously.

"Listen. We'll try to make this as painful as possible, and you must rid all evil thought, for is Tensaiga refuses to save you…"Kohaku nodded as he turned around, his back facing Kagome. Sesshomaru walked in front of him, and, to InuYasha surprise, gave him a slight smile. "Here we go." Kagome held to fingers at Kohakus back, and Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and even young Kazuyu watched in wonder as she jewel came out of Kohaku's back. Crying out, Kohaku fell limp, and immediately, all three tai-youkai heritage could tell he was dead. Drawing Tensaiga, he held it to his forehead, nodding in understanding as it pulsed and drew him to Kohaku. Resting the blade on his forehead, Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he swung the blade, and Kohaku still lay limp. A few seconds later, he blinked his eyes, and looked around. Sango gasped and stood up, holding Kazuyu close to her chest as she slowly advanced towards her brother.

Kaede smiled as Kohaku looked at his hands, his feet, and he touched his face, tears of joy streaming down his face. She watched as Kagome purified the Shikon No Kakera, and put it on the nearly completed Shikon No Tama, and watched as light engulfed it, signaling that the two pieces were combining. Smiling, she winked at Kaede as she took Kazuyu, allowing Sango to hug Kohaku. They both cried happily for minutes, and InuYasha thought they were going to kill themselves. Kagome sighed as she walked over to her bag, and peering inside, she muttered something. She stood up and slung the nearly empty bag on her back.

"I have to go home."

"I'm coming too." Kagome smiled as InuYasha took the bag and walked out. She turned to Shippou.

"Be good until I get back."

"Yes ma'am." Shippou answered absently. Kagome smiled and sprinted off after InuYasha. She found him sitting on the mouth of the well, and her breath caught in her throat. The sun was pouring on him, making his eyes glow bright as he grinned slightly at a pair of squirrels who ran by playing hide and seek. The wind blew lightly, making his silver mane sway with the way, gently cuppind his face as if to comfort him. He looked up at Kagome.

"Are you going to stare at me or what?" He asked. She blushed slightly and walked over to him, watching as he stood up, and with a pout, hopped into the well before him. What's his problem? She thought after she jumped in, savoring the warm feeling of the time slip that took her 500 years into the future. Jumping out of the well house, she looked around for InuYasha. She could sniff him, but she couldn't see him. Looking around, she could see nothing but the dark room….there! His eyes glowed a little like little orbs in the darkness.

"Come on out sneaky." She said as she put her hands on her hips. Smiling, InuYasha came forth as he walked over to her.

"How come you couldn't smell me?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I never had to do it really, your always with me." This earned her a slight grin as he picked up her back again and walked out of the well house, taking it upon himself to just practically kick the door in. Sighing, she followed him, to be greeted by her mother.

"Kagome! It's not the full moon. Is something wrong?" Kagome waved off her mother's concern with her hand.

"No, I just need to get supplies." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and led InuYasha into the kitchen as she went upstairs to change. She slipped on a mini skirt with a pink shoulder shirt, and slipping on a matching pink hat, she studied herself in the mirror. She detected a presence, but it didn't seem there to bid her any harm, so she just ignored it. Turning slightly to see her backside, she could see InuYasha in the doorway, arms folded, smiling. She blushed as she quickly turned around and folded her arms behind her back.

"Do you do that all the time?" He asked as he slowly advanced towards her. She made little sounds intended to be replies. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, not hesitating to put his lips on hers. She gasped softly at the contact, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed softly. His fangs bit against her lower lip, and she returned the gesture, smiling when he began shuddering. He licked her teeth, and tasted all of her, willing to find out every emotion that warred within her through this kiss. Her knees gave up, but he caught her, pushing her against his chest. She whimpered slightly as he pulled back, gazing at her with a new fierceness that was just for her.

"What was that for?" She said, trying to catch her breath. InuYasha pushed his nose in her hair as he squeezed her lightly.

"For being you Kagome." Someone began clapping behind them. Growling at the interruption, both hanyou's turned to see Soata staring teary eyed at them.

"That was so sweet-"

"Why you little bas-"

"Souta….get out."

"But…"

"GET OUT!" Souta scurried away as she began snarling and snapping her jaws irritably. Letting her go, InuYasha picked up his hat from her night stand. Kagome grinned as she took hold of InuYasha's hand, and led him outside, after screaming to Souta that she's leaving out. They walked the streets of Tokyo in silence, and Kagome had to sniff the air every now and then to make sure InuYasha was still there. It was not like him to be so quiet for so long. Usually he would be grumbling about the 'loud cars' or the 'smelly men and women'. Under her cap, she pressed her ears down on her head as a car zoomed by, using everything she had to fight the dizziness that fought to creep into her skull. I'll never do this to InuYasha again. She thought as she winced at the sound of the crying baby that just walked past. She glanced back at InuYasha.

"What's wrong." He opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut as he slowly shook his head. Kagome sighed but said nothing else, until she heard InuYasha's growling, and him absently cracking his knuckles at the sound of barking. She turned around to see they were in front of a pet store, and there were puppies crying at the window. Bending over to the window, InuYasha lightly scraped his claw, making the only puppy left cry lonesomely and sadly. Snarling, InuYasha stood up and drew his hand back. Kagome grabbed his hand, blushing as people stared at him.

"What are you doing?" She whispered angrily as she forced his hand back down and onto his side. "You can't just jail break a puppy!"

"He's only a pup! He should be with his mother and father. Youkai Inu-pups look just like that." InuYasha said sadly as he crouched in front of the window again. He let out a soft whimper as the puppy scraped his paws on the window, trying to scratch free.

"Really? You thought he was a youkai?" InuYasha nodded as he whined again.

"Yeah, I can feel it, he's sad. I'm surprised you didn't sense it. You must have to be a hanyou a little bit longer to understand it then." He said softly as he stood up and stared through the window. The puppy had no given up his scratch attempt, and was now adorably rolling on the floor, showing his stomach with his tongue lolling out the side. InuYasha grinned. Kagome watched as his eyes filled with sadness, and she grabbed his hand again, and dragged him into the store.

"InuYasha, you can't save every dog in the world. But we'll just make the best of this rescue." Kagome said as she picked the puppy out of the glass casing, and immediately InuYasha snatched him from her arms. Smiling, Kagome paid for the puppy, and watched as InuYasha put a pink collar around her, naming her Nanashi.

"Without name InuYasha?" Kagome sighed. InuYasha grinned sheepishly as he set the happy dog on the floor. They walked out, InuYasha keeping a good eye on Nanashi. Kagome stopped in front of the grocery store, and groaned at a sign on the wall.

"Well InuYasha, seems you have to wait out here with your dog." She said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't move." She warned as she hurried into the store. InuYasha pouted and sank down on the floor, to be welcomed by kisses from his puppy. After a while, it began to annoy him, and he growled slightly, making her whimper and sit down next to him. Feeling bad for dimissing her affection, InuYasha reached over and patted her head.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome snorted as she threw the box back on the shelf. I am not payingf that much for pop tarts. She told herself as she stomped away. It seems that ever since she was gone, everything was getting more and more expensive. Looking at the price of some apple juice, she grinned as she picked up two and carefully placed it in her cart. Bending down, she also picked up some cherry kool aid, thinking Shippou would love it. She walked into the next three aisles picking up this and that, until she came to the ramen section. Rolling her eyes as she imagined InuYasha trying to pick up all the boxes of them greedily and running out of the store screaming, she smiled as she picked up at least three of each one. (She picked about 15). Pushing her cart up to the window, she gasped as she saw two young girls over there talking to InuYasha, and him blushing sheepishly. 

Maintaining her anger as the cashier scanned all the items, she tapped her finger nails on the wood.

"Ma'am. Ma'am!" The cashier called. Kagome jumped. "I said 20.58." Eye bulging out, she looked at the items she had. Grumbling about how the world was going to go poor, she handed over the money and watched as the cashier baggaged her food. Picking them up with a groan, Kagome walked outside as fast as she dared. Stomping over to InuYasha and the other girls, she stopped when they reached for Nanashi, and InuYasha snarled. Kagome grinned inwardly, but outside her expression was blank as she walked over.

"I am so sorry…"She faked being sorry to the girls."InuYasha! Apologize."

"But they…" The look Kagome meant to give him was supposed to scare him, but all his saw was amusement and joy. Grinning, he turned to the girls. "What do you want, an invitation? Get going wenches!" Protesting about the crude remark, the young girls walked off angrily, only to be picked up and carried off by men thirty seconds later. Snatching the leash from InuYasha's hand, and shoving grocery bags in his arms, Kagome snorted as she began walking.

"Oi! Wench! Why do I have to carry them?"

"As a apology for flirting with them girls." She looked down at Nanashi, who was panting happily as she trotted next to her.

"What! I wasn't even…They asked about her…" He said, shooting a glance at the puppy. "And then one said I was way cuter than the puppy…It wasn't my fault. Besides." He mumbled. "You look way better than they do anyway. A whole lot." He sighed at the last part. Kagome felt tears rising up, but she fought them back .

"I'm glad you think so." InuYasha reddened as he realized she had heard his comment. Kagome and InuYasha walked back to the shrine in silence. Sniffing the air, Kagome stopped as InuYasha began snarling.

"No…it can't be…"

"What in the…."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Miroku watched as Kohaku bounced his nephew on his lap happily. In about three days was Valentine's Day, and he had planned something very special for his dear Sango. Glancing over at her sleeping form, he moved the bangs out of her eyes as he shifted into a more comfortable position. 

"Miroku, what do women like?" Miroku smiled like an idiot as Kohaku looked at him.

"See my dear brother, women have some spots, that you have to touch to bring them pleasure." Kohaku's face exploded with color as he almost dropped the baby.

"Kami…No! That is not what I meant! I am much to young..she's much too young…"Kohaku cut himself off. "I'm talking about gifts. Presents monk." Miroku nodded in understanding.

"It varies from women to women. But one thing they all love, is if the gift comes from your heart. Then it's worth everything to them." Kohaku took his brother in law's advice in silence as he playfully blew on the top pf Kazuyu's head, making him squeal with laugher. Wincing as the baby began shrieking, he sat Kazuyu down between his legs, letting the baby playfully rat against his legs. If done constantly, they were enough to make his skin sting, since his mother and father were very strong fighters, but it didn't hurt, therefore it was easy for Kohaku to ignore it.

He didn't really know the kind of stuff Rin liked, except for talking. _Kami she can do a lot of that._ He thought as he shifted his leg slightly. Looking at his sleeping sister's form, he decided that maybe he should ask her, since it was a blessing that the monk was with her. Kazuyu began whining slightly, and Kohaku fished around for one of those feeding devices Lady Kagome gave him, saying to use this if Sango ever needed rest. Placing it in the childs mouth once he found it, he sighed at the silence, besides the sucking sound emitting from Kazuyu. Turniong toward his brother, Kohaku drew his eyebrow's together.

"They are still coming tomorrow, in a big meeting?" He asked for the eightieth time that day. Miroku nodded.

"Yes. Sesshomaru will come, and as planned we scheduled him to bring Rin. Then you will be joined by Shippou and Yutamiki, and we will send you out to play as us adults talk. Once we finish, Sesshomaru will leave, taking Rin with him, we go to bed, call it a day." Miroku sounded exasperated, but Kohaku didn't care. He didn't care for the monk much less anyway. Something, his sister's happiness, or his nephew between his legs, kept him from striking the man, and nevertheless killing him in his efforts.

Where this hate for him came from, he doesn't know. Will it ever leave? He doubts it. But Kohaku promised himself that he wasn't going to let Nraku's sinister way control him any longer. He was his own person now, and now no one, not even his sister, had control over him. Looking up as Yutamiki stepped into the hut, she smiled at him before placing a kiss on the baby's head.

"Hey there precious." She cooed softly as she poked his belly. "Where's Shippou?" She asked looking up at Miroku. Miroku looked puzzled.

"I thought he slept in the hut with you guys." Yutamiki nodded.

"He did, but when I woke up he was gone. I searched the whole village." Miroku nodded and stood up.

"I'll go and find him." He smiled down at Kohaku. "Keep them safe, little brother." Kohaku smiled back as the hate for the man fought to rise, but he fought it down lower than what it started from. He knew he wasn't fully free, but now, he had a chance to fight back, and he waited for this for a very long time.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Shippou sighed as he peered over the edge of the well. Seeing as though they had no intention of coming back yet, Shippou turned and began running back to the village, when something picked up on his senses. Growling as the youkai intruded his father's territory, rage built up in Shippou, and he followed his magnet like instincts. Being led to a large clearing, the kitsune stopped midstride as a feline youkai stepped in front of him. 

"What do you want?" The neko smiled as he advanced upon Shippou.

"Ah. You are a kitsune, yet your stench is that of the Inu-youkai clan, the heir of the filthy half breed InuYasha. I hear his mate has the Shikon No Tama." She cooed softly. "Tell me little boy, where is the Jewel?" Shippou bared his fangs menacingly as he backed up a little. Saying nothing, he continued to snarl and bark as the youkai moved gracefully, closing the distance between them.

"Foolish young one. Do I have to kill you-" Sniffing the air, the feline threw Shippou to the side. Smiling as she cocked her head, she yawned as Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

"What is the meaning of this?" He said coldly as he glowered down at her. She yawned again, bearing her pearly white fangs as she completely ignored the youkai. She flexed her claws, and with a smile, tried to pierce them through his stomach, but he easily evaded it. Staring at him with anger, the woman hissed.

"Why do you interfere? I come for not you, but the death of the miko, and the Shikon No Tama." Sesshomaru glared at her with pure hatred.

"Why do you seek the jewel so?" He asked. She scoffed as she shifted her movements, pivoting when Sesshomaru appeared behind her.

"Why do any other youkai want the Shikon No Tama. The great Inu No Taisha always was a slow one from what mother tells me." Sesshomaru growled at this crude remark. Shippou, who was now wearily on his feet, staggered over to them, holding himself up with Sesshomaru's pants leg.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru ignored the question as he stared at the youkai.

"Oh! Your so adorable when your embarrassed! Tell him dear. Tell him how you promised that we would be mates, start a new species, do anything against the world to be together when we were young. Tell him about how we used to sneak away from our great castles in the middle of the night. Or have you forgotten about me?" She said sadly as tears welled in her eyes. Shippou looked up at Sesshomaru, who had a grief stricken mask on now. Gasping in surprise, the kitsune proceeded to jump up, when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"No. Let me speak to this woman. Go, and take care of Rin." Nodding, Shippou ran off, leaving Sesshomaru alone with the woman. "Tsukiko, explain yourself." Tsukiko sighed as she sank down and laid on her side.Her red hair pooled over her long lean legs and little covered hips, making Sesshomaru growl as she lifted her legs as she stretched. Her jade eyes narrowed as she looked at Sesshomaru. She had on a corset with fur lining that did nothing to conceal her cleavage, with a matching white fur shawl that barely held on her large hips and buttocks.

"Well, today is the day you promised, the day when my power will no longer be available for me when I call for it. Only when the the world is sleeping. Moon child." Sesshomaru's face didn't falter, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I…but I…I have already fell for someone." Tsukiko sat up straight, and hisses angrily.

"Really, who? I will kill her. You belong to me Sesshomaru. You promised." Shaking his head, Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away. He could hear, as well as smell, the tears coming form the feline, but fighting his instincts that called out for this woman, he kept walking to the village, knowing long ago that's where Shippou and Rin was.

_Oh no you don't_. Tsukiko thought as she stood up and followed him silently, with the grace of a true feline youkai. _You won't escape your commitment to me that easily._


	18. Understanding the Ties

Understanding The Ties

Kagome snarled as she bared her fangs at an approaching youkai. But instead of approaching her, it simply hesistated a little, and kept walking. Blinking in confusion, she glance back at InuYasha, who had almost took Tetsusaiga. Growling at another youkai, a spider youkai, she prepared to swing, when stronger hands grabbed her and InuYasha, and dragged her into an alley. Swearing loudly, InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga on the intruder before he recognized the familiar stench of the person.

"Sesshomaru?" They said in unison. Fixing his clothes, the tai-youkai cleared his throat before narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Yes, live and in person. Now, if you care to hear an explanation, I must inform you I am not comfortable talking while being poked by my own father's, well now, brother's fang." Snorting, InuYasha dropped Tetsusaiga back in the scabbard as he folded his arms impatiently. Clearing his throat once more, Sesshomaru ran his gaze over Kagome.

"Ah, just as I remember. You mustn't attack citizens Kagome. Even you know that. Youkai have always dwelled with humans." He said to the both of them. "But when you were born, I had a spell placed upon the both of you." Kagome blinked as she looked back at InuYasha, who seemed as confused as she was.

"What? How are you…when did you…" She sputtered. Sesshomaru smiled as he waded over and looked around the corner before hurrying back.

"I'll explain later, but my ride is here. Here you go." He said, tossing InuYasha his ramen. "Don't say anything to about me to my past, or you might change all of our futures." He said as he walked out. A closing door was heard, as well as a fast retreat by a car. Walking out of the alley, they quickly ran back into the shrine, placing the ramen on the table. Kagome sat at the table, rubbing her temple with her fingers as InuYasha paced back and forth.

"How'd he manage to come here?"

"Maybe, it's his future self?" Kagome reasoned through closed eyes. "Whether future or past, I want to know why everyone is youkai now." InuYasha snorted.

"Keh! He probably did it to try to kill us, but messed."

"InuYasha please make sense once in a while." She said as she picked up Nash and placed her in her lap. Whirling around to see InuYasha's ears pressed to his head, and a sad look in his eye, she sat up, dumping Nanashi to the floor.

"No…Yasha…I didn't…" She advanced towards him, and he simply whined as he retreated from her.

"No, you meant every word." He said sadly. Kagome shook her head and began walking towards him, psuhign him into a corner. Pressing a finger into his chest, she screamed as hot tears spilled down her face.

"Listen Mr.Dog-boy! I know what I meant and don't mean, and I did not mean that! I wish there was some way we could understand each other better, because I know now that when you made me mad, you were trying your hardest to speak your mind, and for that," She said, her voice much softer. She put her head on his chest and sighed. "I am sorry InuYasha." InuYasha growled low in his throat as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's ok. I was being an idiot. That's how I feel towards the monk sometimes." Even though he was serious, Kagome laughed as she walked back into the kitchen and picked up the dog, shoving her in InuYasha's face.

"Well, she's your mutt. You potty train her." Groaning, InuYasha took Nanashi and headed outside.

A few hours later he returned with a proud look on his face to find Kagome sleeping at the table, her face in the book. Smiling as he put Nanashi down, he picked her up and carried her upstairs, where he placed her in her bed. Her tail and ears twitching, she sighed as he placed the covers under her chin and kissed the tip of her nose. He turned around and walked out, lightly closing the door behind him to see a very amused looking Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hello InuYasha." She said with a calmness in her voice he knew meant trouble. It was the same tone Kagome used when he turned up looking guilty, knowing he was going to get 'it' nice and hard. Swallowing hard, InuYasha managed a shaky smile as Mrs. Higurashi pointed to the ball of fur twitching on the ground at her feet. "It's nice to come home to three instead of two dogs now." Walking downstairs and picking up Nanashi, InuYasha whimpered.

"Sorry, but I felt sorry for her, and she was the only one left, and I didn't like the way they treated her…" He pressed his ears on his skull. Mrs.Higurashi's expression softened.

"It's ok InuYasha. But you have to let me know before you bring anything home. I would hate to walk home one day and find it overrun by toads." With a chuckle, her and InuYasha walked into the kitchen followed by a yelping Nanashi.

"Can it! Kagome's sleeping." InuYasha growled, silencing the dog. Snickering, Mrs.Higurashi handed her a dog treat Kagome had bought, watching as she happily ran out of the room with a bone bigger than she was. Sitting down at the table, Mrs.Higurashi looked at InuYasha as he stared off into the distance.

"You know, one of Kagome's favorite holidays is Valentine's Day." InuYasha looked puzzeled. "It's a holiday where couple do things for each other,like buy stuff, and more intimate stuff. Also you can tell a family member how much you love them, or claim a crush to someone. But it all focuses around love." Sighing, InuYasha looked at his claws. He didn't have anything for Kagome, had nothing to offer her in the beginning. But she chose to be with him anyway, and that was one thing he didn't understand. He tainted her, and yet she loved him for him. Sniffing the air, his body turned to stone as the familiar, yet dreaded scent of her ability to conceive smacked him hard. It made his senses to haywire, and he couldn't concentrate on trying to give her a gift that she would cherish.

_**You know what she would like…**_

_Shuddup you hentai._

_**You know you like it.**_ Silencing his inner youkai, InuYasha's eyes darted around as he searched for a way out, a way to get away form her so that she'll be safe from him. Catching his nervousness, Mrs.Higurashi put her hands on InuYasha's.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Kagome's in heat….my demon blood is fighting to take control, I have to get away." Nodding in understanding, Mrs.Higurashi watched as InuYasha moved to fast from his seat it was almost like he disappeared from in front of her. Hopping into Goshinboku, InuYasha relieved himself, laying limp as he demon blood ridiculed him. Smiling, InuYasha closed his eyes as sleep took over.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Awakening as the sounds of pants and the scent of musk hit her hard, she groaned as her junction between her legs began to pulse with need and her stomach did a flip in a good way. Sniffing the air one more time, her chest began to feel warm, and she felt lightheaded, dizzy. Standing up and looking out the window, she almost fell out of it at the sight that greeted her. 

InuYasha sat there, one leg hanging off of the branch, pleasuring himself. He was stroking so hard, she thought he was hurting himself. _Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami! I shouldn't be watching this!_ She screamed in her head as her mouth hung open as InuYasha whimpered and panted. The scent of his pleasure hit her in waves, and she had to fight to go out there and join him. Watching and listening as he mumbled her name over and over again, he finally tensed up and rasped what sounded like her name as his chest slowly rose up and down and he lay limp.

Immediately, his release hit her senses, and she moaned in ecstacy as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply again. The scent of him, the scent of his want for her, and the scent of his musk, his completion, it was all to much for her to bear. Sighing loudly, she watched as he cleaned himself up and went to sleep. Walking downstairs, she met her mother sitting at the table, looking deeply concerned.

"Kagome, you understand that you are in heat no?" She cut straight to the point, surprisind Kagome as she sat down. Slowly shaking her head, Kagome stared at her mother.

"InuYasha, he went outside because the scent of your 'preperations' to conceive were playing havoc on him. His demon blood was trying to take control, and he went outside, to protect you."

"From what? I'm safe when he's with me."

"He's trying to protect you from himself. He's scared that he might hurt you." Sighing loudly, Kagome looked out the kitchen window. " Just, be careful, and bath more than nessecary to bring the scent down. I packed your bag. Get going." Smiling as she hugged her mother, Kagome picked up her back and raced outside. His previous activity still lingered in the air, and she took a deep breath of it once more before she called for him. Walking to the tree, he dropped behind her with his hands on his hips.

"You called?"

"Yeah, let's go." She said, ignoring the constant nagging at the way he smelled. Nodding, InuYasha picked her up and ran to the well house.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Growling as he looked at the scroll on his desk, the tai youkai reached to pick it up, drawing his hand back instantly as if something had burned him. _It's not yours_. He reminded himself as he tore his eyes off of it. Moments later, however, his gaze was on it once more. Cursing his father, the tai youkai stood up and walked over to the window, tying his hands behind his back. Suddenly a young lady, another youkai, opened the door. Smiling at her husband, she walked over to him, hugging him from behind as she glanced at the scroll. 

"Have you seen them yet?" She asked sweetly as she squeezed lightly. He nodded and caressed her arm with his claws, lightly scraping them against her warm skin.

"Yes, but I didn't have time. Too many people, human actually, to inform them of how life is without the spell. I'm starting to regret this." He said with a sigh. She smiled as she waded over in front of him, placing her face on his chest.

"Never say that. Be glad for everything you do." Smiling at his wife, he gently rubbed his hand through her long silver hair.

"Have they…"She asked, cutting her self off. He shook his head.

"No, seems he has only marked her. They are slow young children if you ask me." His wife playfully hit him in the chest.

"You're the one to talk. It took you forever just to ask me, and we're not even going to get to the marking." She said with a roll of her eyes as he growled playfully. Sighing as he pulled her into a deep embrace, they atared at the sunset before the scroll began to glow with a white light. Hissing with satisfaction, Sesshomaru quickly walked over to the scroll.

"It is time. Fate will unwind itself now. Hold your breath my darling, destiny now controls what happens."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Skipping happily as she picked a few flowers for Kohaku, Rin hummed happily as she ran agead of Sesshomaru. Keeping his gaze on the girl, he walked slowly through the forest of his brother. She smiled happily as she walked over to him, handing out a flower. He took it, and twisted it in his finger, before placing it in his armor and watching as she ran off again. 

"M'Lord. I don't understand why you allow the heir of the youkai exterminator village to call on Rin." Jaken croaked. "He nothing to offer, she will not be happy! I may despise this young girl, but she deserves to see better than that young man." Shooting the toad a glance that silenced him, Sesshomaru watched as Rin picked even more flowers. She had so many they were falling out of her hand, but Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to bring a basket, for she wanted all the flowers she picked.

"Surely I know this much. This Sesshomaru isn't worried about the riches and fortunes of one, but the love in his heart. If he truly cares about Rin, we shall see Jaken. He doesn't need proof. We shall see." Smiling as the entered the village gates, the proceeded to the monk's hut instead of the old priestess. Smelling his brother, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of her heat and his arousal. She must be sleep, because he smelt nothing of her at all. Cursing the halfbreed, Jaken stuck his tongue out at the hut before InuYasha walked out. Grinning at Jaken as he cracked his knuckles, InuYasha followed Sesshomaru into the hut.

Pushing the bamboo mat out of the way, Rin greeted everyone with a huge smile on her face. Kohaku greeted her, his face darkly covered as he stared at the young girl with fasincation. Taking his que, he stood up, and grabbing her free hand, led her out the hut. Sesshomaru drew his lips back in a snarl, but no sound came out as he watched Kohaku grab her hand. Snickering, InuYasha sat down as Sesshomaru did on the other side of the hut.

"So, what do you think of my brother?" Sango said coldly. "Is he not worthy?" Miroku put his hand over her mouth as Kazuyu tugged at her hair in an attempt to silence her too.

"Sorry, she's expecting again." InuYasha sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "It must be a girl cause she's cranky."

"I'm not…"

"Can it or I'll feed Kazuyu to the hawks." Silencing immediately, Miroku and Sango turned pale as they held there baby and Sango's stomach close to them. InuYasha was only bluffing, but they believed it.

"Well, I saw an old acquaintance of mine yesterday. Tsukiko is her name." InuYasha chuckled.

"Oi! The little wench you had your hands all over when we was little, and I you always made me promise not to tell when I caught you?" Supressing a laugh, Sango and Miroku put each other hands on the other's mouth, even though the baby lughed outright. Clearing his throat, Sesshomaru turned pink.

"Yes. That one." Smiling, InuYasha nodded as Sesshomaru began talking. "Well, apparently I made a promise to marry her. But, I have already fallen for Kagura. But I think…I think she wants to deceive me. It's been peaceful for way too long now." Nodding, InuYasha couldn't help but notice the hurt in Sesshomrua's voice.

"I don't think so. I think she's waiting for something, like she wants one of us to do something stupid and mess everything up." InuYasha looked around to see everyone-including the baby- looking at him with expectancy.

"Oi! Everyone has gotten in a situation when they got beat down. Don't even try that. Keh. Try to blame it all on me." He mumbled as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea, but stay on guard. As for me, I think I might let Rin travel here with me to see Kohaku, since it is not far. Though I have to be returning to the Western Lands soon. Oh InuYasha, I happened to stumble upon a legal note for you. Would you like it? It seems you inherit Musashi by your nest birthday, which happens to be about 3 months and seventeen days away, which will make you 19." InuYasha snorted.

"Keh! What in the hell am I going to do with Musashi anyway? I don't want it." Shaking his head, Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Why do you turn down your birth right? If something happens to me, you inherit father's lands. I admit, I'm not as quick and cunning as I used to, but I can still defend myself." He added, seeing InuYasha's hand twitching for Tetsusaiga. InuYasha refused to look at Sesshomaru again.

"No. I don't want it. I won't take it. Leave me alone." Sighing in defeat, Sesshomaru could do nothing but shake his head.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Yutamiki smiled as her and Rin giggled at the two boys that were sitting in the grass. 

"Well, where you meet him?" Rin asked. Yutamiki shrugged.

"When I came here, I think. He's really sweet and cute. How about Kohaku?"

"I met him when Kagura kidnapped me when she was working for Naraku," Yutamiki giggled as the boys began walking towards them with a bouqet of flowers. Blushing, Rin took the flowers and kissed Kohaku on the cheek. Yutamiki, taking Rin's lead, did the same, and both the boys fell to the ground in a daze. Giggling, the girls ran off. Standing up, the boys chased after them, easily catching up. Slowing down, they walked until everyone except Rin stood on guard.

"What?" She asked. Suddenly a loud boom was heard and Kohaku jumped in front of her, using his arms to block off the blades that went flying at her, sending him into a tree. With a loud thud, he fell from it, wincing as he stood up and drew his sickle. Yutamiki screamed as her and Rin backed away anxiously, trying to remain safe as Shippou stepped in front of them. Baring his fangs and growling lightly, he challenged the demon to hurt them again.

"Tell me." A young women said as she stepped form out of the shadows. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Rin gasped but Yutamiki clamped her hand over her mouth to keep her silent. Swearing loudly, she ran behind Shippou and grabed his by his neck with her fingers into his back. Looking at Kohaku, she threw another wind blade at him, which threw him into the tree one more time. That was enough to scare Rin though, and she ran out and threw herself over his limp body. Yutamiki ran after her, and Tsukiko's eyes widened as she looked at Yutamiki. That's girl's power? She thought as she looked at the young children. Shaking it off, she dug her nails into Shippou's back, making him cry out. Yutamiki couldn't take it anymore.

"No stop! Stop! Please-"

"_Shut up_!" Shippou bellowed. She stared at him, surprised at his tone of voice. It was enough, to scare her, and she never heard Shippou talk to her, nevertheless anyone like that. She looked over at Rin, who was now crying her heart out, and placed her hand on her friends back. Anotherr deafening scream was heard, and she watched as Shippou's limp figure fell to the floor. Staring at his body in shock as Tsukiki advanced towards her, she felt something hot erupt in her body as she looked at the unconscious Kohaku and the grief stricken Rin. Purple crackles of her miko energies could be heard, and she felt her hands warm up as she subconsciously focused that power.

"Little girl, does it anger you that I have wounded your little boyfriend? Better hurry. If you take to long the pain will kill him." Yutamiki growled as Tsukiko began laughing. Reaching for Yutamiki, she chuckled evilly as she grabbed the little girl's neck.

Snarling visciously, Kagome lept into the clearing with InuYasha and Sesshomaru in tow. Preparing to strike, Kagome stopped and looked around for that source of energy that was flaring. InuYasha looked around too, before he realized that Yutamiki was channeling this energy. Looking at Sesshomaru, Tsukiko tightened her grasp on Yutamiki's neck as she held her up to her face.

"Sesshomaru. Your promise. Or this girl dies." She brung her claws to her neck. Yutamiki's eyes faded as she stared at Shippou's body with a new, ferocious sadness, as well as anger. Looking at Tsukiko, she couldn't hear what was going on around her as she grabbed her arms. Kagome watched as miko energies surged up Tsukiko's arms, burning her flesh and making her cry out in agony. Dropping Yutamiki to her feet, the young girl walked over to Kagome and grabbed her bows and arrows. Realizing what she was going to do, Kagome tried to yank them back as Yutamiki aimed. But she had a firm grip on them, and Yutamiki looked at Shippou one more time before looking at Kagome.

Kagome gasped and stumbled back at the look in her empty, faded eyes that Yutamiki gave her. She thought Shippou was dead, and Kagome kept hearing a little voice in the back of her head was whispering at Yutamiki.

_Kill her….Kill her…_The voice was too calm, to familiar, and Kagome recognized it as a voice she grew to hate with a vengeance. Yutamiki was fighting, but somehow Hisaki had control over her. She glanced at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, it's Hisaki! She's controlling her!" Swearing loudly as he raced up to the young girl, he kneeled down behind her.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before he punched her in her back. Gasping softly, she fell backwards, unconscious, as InuYasha caught her. Kagome looked at Tsukiko, who looked like she wanted nothing but to be left alone.

"Tell me. Why do you bother me and my family? You hurt my pup, you stalk my brother, I should kill you." InuYasha growled as he leveled Tetsusaiga at her chest.

"InuYasha,"Kagome used Tetsuyugo to bring his down, and instead swiped hers at Tsukiko. "Let me do it!" Sesshomaru stood in front of them before Kagome could strike Tsukiko. Seeing her opportunity, Tsukiko slipped a light kiss on Sesshomaru's lips before disappearing as the wind blowed. Kagome growled.

"Why'd did you let her escape?"

"Simple. This Sesshomaru does not kill just for stalking one's kin. If we kill her, than we won't be able to find out what led to Hisaki's new advancement. She's working for her, or at least has some times." He reached over and picked up the still sobbing Rin, and slung Kohaku into his arms. Nodding as InuYasha picked up Yutamiki, and Kagome Shippou, they all walked back with the silent Rin. Walking into Kaede's hut, she gasped at them all.

"What happened?" She said as she tore Shippou's shirt and looked at his chest. Rin refused to say anything, just focusing on Kohaku's chest, which was struggling to rise and fall. Sighing loudly as she put a solution on his chest, she looked at Kagome.

"Well, she managed to break his ribs and poison him with her claws," She said as she bandaged his chest. "But he should be fine in about a week or so. Kohaku, might take half a month, because he has a sprained ankle, as well as his arm is broke." Kaede began adding a salve to his ankle to ease the pain, apologizing as he hissed and writhed. Bandaging it, she ordered him to stay off of his feet, and she sent Kagome for Kilala. Looking at Yutamiki from under a blanket since InuYasha flat out refused to leave, she heaved a sigh and nodded.

"She's fine. Just knocked out." She said as she softly pushed her next to the bandaged boys. Kilala walked in, and Sesshomaru helped to put him on Kilala. Walking with him as they went to Sango's and Miroku's house, Sesshomaru explained what happened as Rin walked in and took a seat next to Kohaku without saying anything. Meanwhile, Yutamiki awoke and blinked a couple of times as she sat up and looked around. Immediately Kagome was by her side, looking relieved yet angry.

"Yutamiki, I'm so glad your ok. I told you not to leave the village." She said sternly, watching as Yutamiki avoided her gaze.

"What happened?" She asked simply. Kagome's expression softened as InuYasha crawled over and began to smooth Yutamiki's hair.

"Well, the feline youkai hurt Shippou, and well your powers acted on your rage. That's when Hisaki took over." Closing her eyes and lowering her head, she glanced over at Shippou. "He'll be fine." Kagome reassured her. Sighing, Yutamiki stared at Shippou before placing three fingers on his cheek softly. Then she threw herself at Kagome, crying her heart out as she let her remorse take over.

Three days later Shippou still hadn't awoken, and the next day broke out into a fever. Kaede gave him some herbs, and she took him, as well as Rin, Yutamiki and Kohaku, to Sango's and Miroku's hut so they could rest with Kilala to send if anything went wrong. Checking his temperature, Yutamiki changed the clothe on Shippou's head as Rin checked Kohaku's ankle. Using all the gentleness she could muster, silently she tried not to hurt him. He looked at her with worry as she sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" He said. She said nothing, just stared at him. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm here, I wouldn't die and leave you. Understand that." Smiling weakly, Rin nodded as she looked off out the window of the hut.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango sighed as she looked at Kazuyu. She was glad Kohaku was ok, but he had to understand that just because of his training that he wasn't invinsible. Miroku snaked around her shoulder and pulled lightly. Smiling, she allowed her head to fall on his shoulder, scolding Kazuyu when he began slapping at her face. Miroku smiled as he took the abusive baby. 

"We don't have to punish him darling." Miroku said softly. "We can simply talk to him. Not like we have to strike him or something. Never, monk or ex-monk, will I strike a child in that manner." Wrinkling his nose at his son, he coughed a little as he laid Kazuyu down and fished for pampers and wipes that Kagome brung. Taking off the old diaper, Sango held her vomit in her stomach as she took it, folded it and threw it in a nearby waster basket. Using the baby wipes to wipe him clean, he applied a little bit of baby powder before putting on the new diaper.

"See? Now you no more smell stinky!" He said happily as he blew against Kazuyu'a stomach as InuYasha walked in with Rin and Kohaku in his arms. Smiling at the both of them, Sango hugged them for a long time.

"I'm glad your ok," She said as InuYasha walked out to check back in with Shippou. "But you must understand you can never leave the village without someone with you until your strong enough to fend for yourself. Kohaku, you are strong, but you never finished the training that father intended for you. You have much to learn if you want to protect Rin." Kohaku and Rin looked at each other and blushed. Miroku cleared his throat as he spoke up, Kazuyu still bouncing on his lap.

"I understand that after the tradgedy of the exterminator tribe, that now the responsibility falls to you and Sango to rebuild it no?" Kohaku looked at Sango with wide eyes as she nodded her head slowly. "Then that means Kazuyu will have to learn as well, am I right?" Seeing as Sango looked at her son and nodded, Miroku turned and looked at Rin. "I understand that you have been under the protection of Sesshomaru, and judge me not, he is a very strong youkai, but would you like the confidence of knowing that you don't need his protection some day? Kohaku has been trained from birth, it's his natural instinct, way of life, much like a youkai. He, as well as Sango and I, have the responsibility of rebuilding her village and restarting the legacy." Rin nodded her head as she looked at the young baby, who's plans for life were already made up.

"I…I would like to help." She said in a small voice. Kohaku choked a little as he reddened and fixed his gaze on the floor. Sango also choked a little as she looked at Miroku, who seemed pleased.

"Really Rin? Do you care so much for Kohaku that you give yourself to rebuild his family?" Blushing, Rin nodded her head. Darting his head from Miroku to Sango, Kohaku narrowed his eyes at them.

"It's not fair. She doesn't know what she has to do to rebuild the village." Sango sighed and nodded her head as she thumped her husband on the head with the boomerang.

"Yes, surely Sesshomaaru will kill you if he finds out your taking advantage of her." Standing up, she took her son from Miroku. "Let me explain to her what everything means as I bath with the baby. Then let her decide. Fair enough?" Breathing a sigh of relief, Kohaku watched as Rin followed Sango out of the hut. Narrowing his eyes at his brother, he had to fight the urge of lodging his sickle in his head.

"That was wrong." He said simply as Miroku ignored his gaze.

Stepping into the hot spring, the ladies watched as Kazuyu happily splashed like there was nothing to it. Watching in silence, Sango cleared her throat when she thought the time was right.

"I want to thank you for being generous enough to make a big contribution. However, I don't think you understand when we say rebuild." Rin looked at Sango with confusion as she began to wade over to Kazuyu. "When we say rebuild…it means to bear children." She swallowed hard as Rin made a yelping sound and turned crimson. "In order to rebuild the village, we need to bear many children, and train them in the way of a youkai exterminator. Only then will my village be complete." Rin let Kazuyu take her finger as she digested that in silence. Feeling as though she made a fool of herself, there wasn't much she could say. She wanted to help Kohaku, she would do anything, but now she was certain Sesshomaru will kill him.

"Sesshomaru is surely going to kill him, both of them." She said with a hint of fright in her tone as she smiled at the baby. "He's not going to like what I have decided at all." Sango looked at the young girl with a slight smile.

"So your still willing to help me and my brother?" Nodding slowly, Rin looked up at Sango, who had tears falling down her cheeks. With Kazuyu pressed between them, Sango hugged Rin as she trembled and sobbed. "Thank you…" She rasped out once her crying subsided and she pulled from Rin. "I give you and Kohaku," She smiled slyly. "My sincerest blessings. You have my permission to whisk him away." Rin smiled and blushed as Sango handed her a jar of soap.

"Um, what do I do with this?"

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at Shippou. Yutamiki was taking a break, sleeping not to far away. She had to go home, to tell her mother what happened, but InuYasha said he was going to do it. Not trusting him at all, she had a feeling her grandfather was going to have a funeral soon. Yutamiki sighed and rolled over. Kagome changed the clothe on Shippou's head before she laid down and curled into a ball next to him, laying her head on her paws and her tail hanging near her face. Yawing loudly, she snapped her jaws to relax the stiff muscles as she began chewing her nails. I never knew I needed so much grooming. She thought as she began licking and cleaning her paws. Catching herself with horror, she immediately stopped as she sat on her hind legs, twitching her ears and tilting her head to the side. 

Standing up and peering outside, she saw Sango and Kazuyu returning with Rin. Sesshomaru had left to retrieve something from his castle that he had forgotten, but he wouldn't be back until dawn, so he left Rin here. Rin doesn't know he left, and Kagome doubts she would notice anyway. Turning around and sitting back down, she watched as Shippou struggled to breath, fought to live. Whimpering slightly, she licked his face.

"Hello." Yutamiki said as she crawled over sat next to Kagome, pulling her knees to her chest with a sigh. Smiling, Kagomeput her arm on the little girls shoulders and pulled her head onto her chest.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" Yutamiki nodded her head as she gazed into the fire.

"I..I don't understand what happened." She admitted finally. Kagome nodded.

"Neither do I, so I think it's best we start that training. I think, that Hisaki did it. Somehow, we are all connected, somehow or the other. But it doesn't matter. Kaede is waiting for you out in the meadow on the outskirts of the village. Change into this." Kagome handed Yutamiki a white robe. "And I'll braid your hair into something neat." Nodding in understanding, Yutamiki changed into the robe, and sat in front of Kagome. Sighing as she began braiding the little girl's hair, she occasionally glanced at Shippou.

"I think he really likes you, seeing as he almost let himself get killed." Kagome whispered. "I remember about two years ago, he never got hurt, he always stayed far away from danger, and after a while we didn't even have to tell him to stay back. The bigger the demon, the farther he was. But how he just fought without anyone there to help him totally blows my mind. I guess my little boys in love." Yutamiki blushed as Kagome giggled. "I knew it wouldn't belong before some young beautiful girl came and whisked him away from me. But your not nearly old enough, so be careful." Yutamiki nodded as she stood up. Kagome instructed her to ride on Kilala, and Kilala would stay if they ever needed help. Smiling one more time, she watched as the youkai and the young miko disappeared into the clearing.

Hurrying back inside, it wasn't long before InuYasah returned, looking highly irritated. Kagome didn't say anything at first, scared he might destroy the hut in his frustration. Looking at Shippou, his expression softened slightly as he crawled over to the kit and placed a kiss on his temple.

"What happened?"

"Your mother send regards for Shippou, and tells me to come back everyday with news on hows he doing. Souta said he wants to meet Shippou, and your grandfather tried to purify me with disgusting smelling water. After that didn't work, he put ofudas on me, then after that, he put a towel over my head and wouldn't let go." Kagome gasped as InuYasha's scowl darkened.

"I couldn't see, and I guess I panicked. Well your kitchen is going to need some repairs, and your mother told me it wasn't my fault, but I still feel bad." Rolling her eyes at her grandfather's stupidity, Kagome could only imagine the old man's face right now.

"Oh InuYasha," She cooed softly as she crawled over and began rubbing his ears. "I'm sorry for my grandfather's ignorance. What else did mama say?"

"She said that Hojou- thingy called for you, as well as those loud girls you hang out with. Why are they your friends again?" InuYasha growled as he fell into a drunken like state. Smiling as he began making a low rumbling sound in his throat, Kagome began rubbing the base of his ears.

"Hojou? I wonder what he may need. Next full moon, I might have to go and check. My friends, they probably want to hang out, which means it can only be in the middle of the night. Ugh." Whining, InuYasha pulled away from her and avoided her gaze. She blinked in confusion as she sniffed the air, but nothing but his reassuring scent, and Shippou's sickness drifted through. I didn't hurt him, I didn't make him uncomfortable…so what's wrong? Crawling over, she watched as he grimaced and whined a little more.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she finally stood in front of him. He shook his head and backed away a little more. _He's trying to protect you from himself Kagome._ Suddenly she gasped looked at him. "InuYasha, am I being in heat disturbing you?" Blinking as his cheeks reddened, he nodded his head slowly as he scooted away from her on his haunches. Shaking her head softly, she pointed to Shippou as she stood up.

"I think I'll go and watch Yutamiki's training if it bothers you so much." He whimpered at the pain in her voice. "Just watch over Shippou for me ok?" Nodding as she walked out, InuYasha cursed himself as he placed the Kit's head on his lap as he gently smoothed out the knacks in his hair. He gave Yutamiki his hair band, so he never did anything with it anymore. InuYasha was going to have to teach him to groom to better his appearance. Growling slightly as his brother entered the perimeter, InuYasha placed Shippou back on the floor as he went to meet Sesshomaru outside the hut. He wasn't espected until morning, so InuYasha figured that it must be important if he didn't keep his word.

"Hello bastard." InuYasha greeted.

"Hello baka. I think you may want to see this." Taking the scroll that Sesshomaru handed, InuYasha walked back into the hut and sat beside Shippou, returning the sleeping Kitsune to his lap as he unfolded the mass of papers. Snarling as he read it, he had to keep from ripping it apart.

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_By birthright, the Second Son of the Great Inu No Taisho inherits his mother's birthright, Musashi. However, he is also in line for the Western lands if harm befalls his kin Sesshomaru Taisho. Declining will not be accepted from InuYasha No Taisho, as it was his mother's wish that he takes his birthright. I understand that he is half-demon, but that means nothing. If he wishes to make things right, he must take a youkai mate. Only then will he be accepted. Humans are filthy, Sesshomaru-sama. They will kill him, they desire nothing but wealth. After all is gone, they leave you to die. I do not wish this for InuYasha-sama. I wish to see him happy, and to live a long life. _

_If you would like to discuss more on this matter, you may find me in the Lower Counsel Of the Western Lands. I shall await your response to my letter. _

_Sincerely, _

_Osamu No Taisho _

Snarling loudly, InuYasha crushed the letter in his hand as he glared at his brother.

"Why'd you give this to me. I don't want Musashi, I don't want _anything_ my blood line has to offer me."

"InuYasha, do you wish to disgrace our father? You have nothing to leave you children and mate, you have nothing to offer them. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" InuYasha disgested that in silence as he fixed his gaze on Shippou.

"I know I have nothing to offer Kagome, or the runt, but I don't want it. Don't you get it? They hate me. Last time I was there, he tried to…he tried to…I can't go back. I won't go back. I can't take it." Flattening his ears on his head, InuYasha whined as he closed his eyes. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I understand that they don't like you, but that doesn't matter. Most of that generation has died already. You can start over."

"No! They'll kill Kagome. He said he doesn't want me to take her as a mate, he wants a youkai as my mate! They'll kill her, just like they did Mother." Shaking his head, Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair. Opening his mouth to say something, then snapping it shut, he averted his gaze to the fire blazing. He understood InuYasha's motives, but he wanted him to be respected as the Son of the Strongest Youkai Heritage. He was the son of the Great Inu No Taisho, he just wanted them to be respected to their proper extent.

"I have more documents in my castle. Speak to your miko InuYasha, then decide. I shall be taking Rin home with me now." Looking at the kit, Sesshomaru sighed.

"Make sure that he stays comfortable. He should wake up tomorrow." Nodding, InuYasha watched in silence as Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the hut_. I won't do it_. He said stubbornly as he dropped the letter beside him.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest as she watched Yutamiki meditate under the waterfall. Kaede sat beside her, constantly telling her to think pure thoughts, or she might taint the jewel. Kagome thought it being a little to early for that, but Kaede assured her she would only give her one tainted jewel shard, and once she focuses that energy, then more and more. Sighing as she watched the young girl try to purify it, she turned her gaze to Kaede. 

"InuYasha says the way I smell makes him uncomfortable. I'm in heat, it makes him nervous." She said sadly. Kaede shook her head.

"Kagome, ye must understand that InuYasha is at the age where he takes a mate. He body reacts to anything that sets his youkai blood off. Ye must understand it is his natural behavior to be attracted to ye more in this state." Kagome nodded her head.

"I understand, but is there any way that I can make him feel better?" Kaede shrugged.

"I do not know. I am well past the child bearing privilege Kagome." Focusing her eyes on the young girl, she noticed how her power flared, than dimmed, then flared, then dimmed. She has to learn to stay focused. Her mind is drifting. She thought.

"Maybe, we should talk about it." She said as her claws lighty scraped the mark on her shoulder bone that was proof that she belonged to him. She shuddered lightly as she brought her hand back down.

"I think that is the best option." Kaede took a deep breath. "Yutamiki, that is enough young child. Maybe ye will succeed tomorrow." Smiling, Yutamiki hopped from under the waterfall and changed clothes into her dry fuku as Kagome stood up. She ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Kagome! I learned a lot today! I still have to practice though if I want to become strong as you." Kagome smiled and nodded as she put Yutamiki on her back and watched as Kaede climbed on Kilala. Nodding to the feline, she darted off in a sprint as she neared the village. "Kagome, is InuYasha going to be mad at me?" Looking back at the young girl, Kagome shook her head.

"No Yutamiki. He's just glad your ok."


	19. Future : Changing of Destinies

Future: Changing of Destiny

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked out the window of his office. Glancing back at the clock on his desk, he lightly scraped the door window as his door slowly opened.

"Father, mother wishes for you to come to dinner." Shaking his head, Sesshomaru looked at his daughter from the reflection in the mirror.

"Tell your mother I will be down soon." Smiling, the young girl closed the door, and he listened for her footprints to disappear before he sat down and looked at the file on his desk. Reaching to pick up one of the papers, he rolled his eyes as the phone began speaking.

"Father. I would like for you to tell mother I will be arriving late. I just left the meeting I represented to you. It seems they want to buy the estate that belongs to uncle." Scraping his claws against the wood of his desk, Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

"Really, and what did you say?" He tested.

"I said nothing, except dismissing their questions like you instructed." Smiling at his son's wisdom, he opened his draw and peered at the scroll inside a wooden box.

"Has he come to terms to accept it?"

"No, he's just as stubborn as father was." Chuckling, Sesshomaru closed the draws as his wife entered with a plate of food. Setting it on his desk, she gave him a look saying she wanted an explanation before leaving and slamming the door to tell him she was angry.

"Should I even come home now? It must be bad, because mother didn't even hiss. Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with her." Sesshomaru smiled at his son's grumbling.

"Yeah, come on home Daichi. Your mother will be fine. How a bout you and your little sister go out for a movie? I have a feeling InuYasha shall be coming, and I don't want his ignorance to rub off on you too." Chuckling, Daichi hung up before his mother entered the room once more.

"Well, it's good to say you can enjoy a conversation on the phone rather than eat dinner with your family." She said kind of heartbroken. Sighing, Sesshomaru stood up and gracefully strided over to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Dear Tsukiko, you must understand that I love you more than anything. It's just that, I wish not to remorse over the fate of my brother. I must help him; it's too much stuff here for him to die that way. Please understand, I am only trying to set things right." Nodding her head, Tsukiko hugged her husband back. She pulled back and sat into a chair as her young daughter rushed in. Pushing herself into her mother's lap, she played with the long red hair that covered her like a blanket as her mother and father discussed. She had herfather'ssilver hair, but hermother's jadeeyes, unlike her brother. But she had the abilities of a feline, her powers growing from nature, flowers to be exact, the explanation for why she always had a sakura blossom in her hair. Giggling as she dangled her hair over her face, her mother smiled as she began purring.

"Is Daichi going to be coming home soon?" Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at the spitting image of his wife sitting in her lap.

"Yeah, but him and Hanako might go out together, just the two of them." Smiling, Tsukiko ran her fingers through her daughter's long hair.

"She starts school this fall, I'm so proud of her. I just wonder how we pulled it off. Me being a feline, and you canine." Sesshomaru smiled as Hanako looked up at her mother and kissed her chin sincerely, sensing something wrong. "But, they are here. We have a happy family, and we started a legacy that will amaze the world." Sesshomaru kneeled at his wife's face and licked his daughter's cheek, smiling as she giggled and returned the gesture.

A loud boom was heard, and Hanako hissed as she instinctively dug her claws in her mother's leg. Hissing in pain, her mother growled, and Hanako mewed softly as she gave an apology by licking the little dots of blood rising from her revealed legs of her little dress. Picking her up, Sesshomaru gave her a kiss on the temple before her brother entered the room. She ran into his arms, laughing as he spun her around and around. He had his mother's red hair and amber eyes, but he had ears like InuYasha, but his father's stoic face, though he showed way more emotion. He was but 16 years old, but he was working already, seeing as Hanako was 4. Smiling and lightly kissing his mother on the cheek, he nodded at his father as he sat in the only free chair left as Sesshomaru leaned against the front of his desk, folding his arms.

"Now, we must understand that when InuYasha comes around, we must say nothing of the past, the story I have told you. When he asks questions concerning what mustn't be told, simply say nothing." Nodding, Daichi cradled his sister in his lap.

"Father, InuYasha is my Uncle, and Kagome, if she doesn't get killed, shall be my aunt?" Daichi asks. Sighing as Sesshomaru nodded, Hanako began scraping her claws over her brother's arm, lightly drawling blood but licking it up before he noticed.

"Won't it backfire, to interfere with fate?" Shrugging, Sesshomaru made a very dog like whine as his phone rung. Picking it up, he smiled as the voice on the other line hung up.

"It seems the widow of an old acquaintance of mines offers to help, after getting the letter I sent her. This may go easier than expected." Smiling, Tsukiko ran her claws through her hair as she took of the snarls that Hanako had managed to put in there.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Miroku smiled as Kohaku took his first steps for three weeks. It was nearly a month, Kagome had retrieved three Shikon No Kakeras, and Yutamiki learned how to purify them. Shippou, who was now able to sit up, but not allowed to walk around, had been sleeping in their hut for the past month, since too much commotion was going on in Kaede's hut. It was just going to be the four of them, not including Kilala, who he slept on. Kohaku sighed as he sat down on a large boulder outside the hut. Smiling as he took a deep breath, he watched Yutamiki walk over to him. 

"How ya feeling?" He said, taking a seat next to him. Grunting in reply, she giggled as she looked up into the clear blue sky. "Yeah? I'm glad you feel better. So, once you feel better, Sango's going to continue your training, as well as Rin? She said, I could if I want to. Do you mind?" Kohaku looked at her. Combat skills, as well as immense spiritual power would help him greatly. Smiling, he shook his head.

"No, you'll be a great help." He said happily. Yutamiki smiled as Sango walked to them with her boomerang over her head. But she had a second boomerang on her side, as well as two swords stuck next to hers in her waist band.

"Hey you guys. How about training today Yutamiki? Kohaku, you can tag along if you want. I don't think it's a good idea to train with you walking again after so long. Maybe tomorrow." Nodding, Kohaku stood up. Yutamiki stood up too. "Rin and Sesshomaru are waiting in the meadow where Yutamiki trains for her miko powers. We will practice there. Yutamiki, I would like for you to use a boomerang like I do." She said, handing her the new boomerang. Nodding as she took it, her and Kohaku followed Sango out of the village. Once they arrived to the clearing, Rin ran over to Kohaku and hugged him as Sesshomaru sank down. Once she let Kohaku down, he sank down next to Sesshomaru while Rin took the two swords from Sango.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Yutamiki and Rin stood next to each other in their exterminator outfits like Sango's. Yutamiki's was the oneInu No Taisho. Rins was blue and pink.Standing in her red and black one, Sango showed Yutamiki how to throw her boomerang. After a few damaging mistakes, she finally got the hang of it. After that, she showed Rin how to hold the two swords, and how to attack with them. Seeing as how the way Sango showed her didn't work, since she was left handed, Rin held the swords in a way Sango never thought of. Smiling at her accomplishment, Rin held the swords down as Sango called for Sesshomaru. 

"Can you practice with Yutamiki, and I'll practice with Rin?" Nodding, Sesshomaru went over to Yutamiki and explained the routine. After that, that's when training began.

Sesshomaru dodged the boomerang over and over again as Yutamiki attacked him relentlessly. Seeing an opportunity, Sesshomaru faded only to appear behind her, pushing the tip of her claws on her neck, she froze as he whispered in her ear.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Yutamiki smiled as she closed her eyes and grabbed Sesshomaru's pants leg. Smiling, thinking it was a sign of defeat, he cried out as she used her miko energies to burn his leg. Smiling, she whirled around and used her boomerang to block as he swiped at her. Wincing as she fell to her knees, she blocked his attacks until he stood over her. Focusing her energy, she put it into the boomerang, and suddenly, a wave of energy flew out, slamming Sesshomaru into a nearby tree behind Kohaku. Grimacing, she ran over and tended to him. Sango blocked Rin's attacks and evaded them as she continually striked her on her shoulder, legs, necks, all her open spaces until she couldn't get up anymore. Seeing as training was over, Sango helped her up.

"Never leave an open space." Running over to Sesshomaru, she laughed as he declared never to help her again.

Months later, Yutamiki and Rin were strong fighters, as well as Kohaku. They had grown taller, held a new boldness about them that Sango was proud of. Stepping back, Sango informed them of today's plans.

"InuYasha will throw blades of energy at you. If you can locate and strike him, your training will be over for today." Smiling, Kohaku chuckled as he pulled out his sickle, Rin readied her swords, and Yutamiki her boomerang. " Ready? Begin!" Suddenly a wave of energy went behind them, and they dodged it as they set out in different directions. Using her energies to channel InuYasha's youki, she smiled as she kept an accurate informative of his location. They couldn't see him, for he was running around in the protection of the trees. Throwing her boomerang at one of the trees, she knocked down three of them, revealing InuYasha. Kohaku threw his sickle around InuYasha's legs, and Rin jumped behind and brought her blades dangerously close to his neck.

Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Sesshomaru and Kaede clapped as the three children bowed and smiled. Running over to them, they sank down and took deep breaths as they tried to breath. Kagome's smile faded as she hopped to her feet and bared her fangs, growling. Whipping her tail in a dangerous manner, she barked as clapping was heard from the forest, and Hisaki stepped out with a slight smile. She frowned at Yutamiki.

"Oh, your still pure. Maybe the kitsune will defy you then." She smiled at her perverted prediction as Shippou barked. Turning to Rin and Kohaku, she wrinkled her nose.

"And you. You hold the stench of the wretched Sesshomaru. But this one," She said, walking over to InuYasha who was still on the floor. "You never end to amaze me. How about ditching the mutt over there and play a little hide and seek with me no? Don't dogs like to chase little kitties like me?" Her eyes glowed red and InuYasha began frozen to his place once more as she sank to her knees and crawled between his legs and laid down, with her head on his groin. Flipping her head and placing her face dangerously close to him, she could see the panic on his face.

"Oh, you have never been naughty before? It's wonderful, come let me show you." Not sensing it, she screamed in agony as Yutamiki's boomerang dislocated her shoulder, breaking her hold on InuYasha. Seeing his opportunity, he tried to drive his claws in her skull, but she flipped backwards and up into a tree, grasping her arm tightly. "Oh, you little wench. I'll kill you!" She screamed as she disappeared. InuYasha growled as he turned around to see Kagome walking away. Looking at everyone, they nudged their heads for him to follow her as Yutamiki sank to her knees and began shivering.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi frowned as Sesshomaru pushed the papers in front of her on her kitchen table. Taking a sip of her coffee, she swallowed it in silence as she watched him the whole while. 

"He refused? Hmmm...That's awkward. I thought he would have taken the hint when I tried to get him to realize it." Flipping through the papers, she ran her fingers over the Higurashi seal that her husband often used. "And he knew this was going to happen. Kagome doesn't realize you as Uncle Sesshy, does she? I mean she was so little at the time. I realize the spell has worn off for her as well?" Nodding, Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he looked at his watch.

"Yes. This, however, everything you own, is the Musashi Lands. What happened, was his grandfather sold it, and after it went through many owners, falling back into the Inu No Taisho responsibility. I would claim it, but seeing as she Counsel demands he take it since it's his birthright, there nothing I can do.

"Seeing as how he has chosen Kagome as a mate, there will certainly be turmoil. What happened in this time was that they were killed. InuYasha tried to leave with Kagome after destroying Musashi, thinking that it would leave him alone, but they killed him, Kagome, and his unborn, as well as born pups. I don't want that to happen, seeing as though I could have prevented it. Only way to save his life, to save him from certain damnation, is if he takes Musashi." Mrs. Higurashi frowned deeply as she looked at the letter from 500 years ago. Placing it on the table, she looked at Sesshomaru.

"I shall help you, for I wish to see them happy as well. Please, hand me the papers saying this estate is his, and what he needs to claim it." Sesshomaru handed her 3 packed manila folders from his briefcase. She widened her eyes slightly as she opened the first envelope. It had InuYasha birth certificate, his diploma, as well as master's degree. Everything he needed was here, and she placed the envelope down and opened the second one. This one held Sango's, Miroku's, Kohaku's and Kazuyu's birth certificate. They were addressed as Higurashi, instead of Taisho, but she didn't care. She needed to know why they received something. Seeing her expression, Sesshomaru sighed.

"I am sad to say there is no way to defeat her, but she will surely kill them. Sango and Miroku will abide here, as well as Kohaku, Yutamiki, and Rin. Jaken has already died, they all have in this life, but we erased their records. It will be like they never existed until just now." Nodding her head in understanding, she stacked the envelopes neatly as she sipped her coffee again. "Thank you Mother." Sesshomaru said with a twinkle in his eyes. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she watched Sesshomaru stand and exit, petting Nanashi before he stepped out of the door. Standing up, she walked into the living room with the folders and began opening up Miroku's, Sango's, Kohaku's, Shippou's, Yutamiki's and Rin's folders. Sighing loudly, she began looking through the information.

_So let's get this straight. Rin and Yutamiki will be Miroku's and Sango's adopted children, Kohaku their brother, and Kazuyu their son. Shippou will be InuYasha's and Kagome's adopted son, and he's 8. I'll need to catch him up to the children, as well as the rest of them, before they start school. They have just moved to Japan, Tokyo, and they will work for Sesshomaru and InuYasha, seeing as InuYasha has inherited the Higurashi lands, which used to be the Musashi lands. He also gets a part of Sesshomaru's company, which deals with murders and records of everyone in Japan, so he will know if anything goes wrong. Kagome will be a secretary, with Sango and Miroku as police officers working with InuYasha. I hope this is all correct._ Miroku and Sango are her cousins. Sighing as she digested all that, Mrs. Higurashi sipped her coffee once more. Standing up at Souta's arrival, she gave a weak smile.

"It seems there's going to be more people living with us dear." She announced.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha snorted as Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Oi! Why are you going home?"

"Because I want to speak to my mother!" She bellowed as she packed her bags. Yutamiki and Shippou winced as Sango and Miroku sighed. Kohaku simply ignored them.

"No! You're not allowed to visit her when you want to." This earned his a cold stare.

"I'm not allowed to visit my mother? Then you're not allowed to have some...some slut slobbering all over you!" Everyone gasped at Kagome's choice of words.

"She was not…I couldn't…err damn Kagome!" He said loudly as she stomped out of the hut. Walking angrily, her irritation made the animals run away in fear. "Kagome please, listen."

"I listened too many times. InuYasha." She said sadly as she slowed down a little as they walked up to the well. "I need to get away for a while." Hopping in, she didn't allow him a chance to answer.

_Oh no you don't_. He thought as he hopped in after her.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

A/N

_Sorry it's probably short, but I had to get this part up there. Not, I understand that maybe your confused about what's happening, but if you have any questions about what's going on, e-mail me and I will tell you all that I haven't placed here. _

_Everyone lived in time with Sesshomaru. But after a couple of centuries, Sango and her family died. Rin died along with Jaken, so all that was left was Kohaku, Yutamiki, Kagome and InuYasha, as well as Shippou and Kilala. Kaede died of old age too by the way. That's later on in the story. InuYasha finally took Musashi, but seeing as the way his life was, the elders of Musashi killed every last one of them. That's what becomes of them in Sesshomaru's future if he doesn't seal the well. But if he seals the well, there is nothing for Hisaki to use, Yutamiki will be with them. Only thing they have to worry about is getting the jewel, and someone plans for that already…._


	20. Kagome's Understanding

Kagome's Understanding: InuYasha's Reluctance

Kagome lightly closed the shrine door as she dropped her bag and sniffed. Smelling the light scent of ginger that was her mother, she walked into the kitchen to see her mother sitting there, staring as papers in three different piles. Upon her arrival, Mrs.Higurashi gasped and stood up.

"Kagome dear, I wasn't expecting you home. What happened dear?" Fighting the need to start crying and tell her mother, she shook her head as she sat down, looking at the papers on the table.

"Mama, it looks just like it did when you and Daddy bought things. Are you buying another piece of land?"

"No, more like giving land to its rightful owner. Kagome, I'm glad you came home." Sitting down as she seized the stack of InuYasha's and Shippou's papers, she pushed them in front of Kagome. "It seems that land that we live on now, is rightfully InuYasha's, seeing as if anything goes wrong, it is I and your God Uncle Sesshy that takes care of anything. Kagome, this land that we abide on, 500 years ago was once Musashi." Kagome gasped as she looked at InuYasha's birth certificate, as well as his diploma and Social Security papers. Flipping through Shippou's as well, she set them down looking a little pale. Suddenly, a loud boom and heard, and Kagome groaned and put her head down when InuYasha stomped into the kitchen.

"Oi! You can't leave me!" Staring at the faces of the women, his angry expression softened as he sat down. "Am I missing something? I didn't break anything other than Kagome's dresser."

"You broke my…wait. What were you _doing in my room_!" She growled.

"Well see…your grandpa never enters there…so your mother and I talked there…then he put the towel…" He cringed as Kagome's growl escalated and Mrs.Higurashi cleared her throat.

"InuYasha, do you understand that the home we live on, by law, is rightfully yours?" InuYasha blinked in confusion as Mrs.Higurashi slid legal papers in front of him. There it was, his name, in big bold black letters. It would take an idiot to say he didn't see it. Scowling at the papers, he pushed them back.

"No, it's Kagome's papas, but since he died, now yours. I don't know why my name is on there, but it's not mines." Mrs.Higurashi smiled weakly.

"InuYasha, when Kagome's father died, he bestowed the father responsibilities to his best friend, whom Kagome calls Uncle Sesshy. The legal responsibilities fall to him, and as I understand, his heritage is also that of the Inu No Taisho."

"No…"

"Yes…"

"Mama…"

"Yes. Uncle Sesshy is InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru." Digesting that in silence, InuYasha looked at the papers that were slid back in front of him. "It seems that after being handed to different owners, it fell to the great great grandfather of Kagome, and seeing as they all had one son, the shrine fell to Kagome's father, Isamu." Kagome gasped and growled as she looked at InuYasha, who blanched a little. "When he died, the will he gave asked for Sesshomaru to become the leader of everything he owned, which was a small business as well as the shrine. It was originally yours InuYasha, but your grandfather took possession of it when you were…well, Sesshomaru held it for you here, and now, by legal right, you have the choice to claim it." InuYasha pushed the papers in front of Kagome.

"I don't want it. I don't want anything. If you want it Kagome, you can have it. But I won't take it." She yelped at the papers, and pushed them away from her as if it were a hentai manga. Frowning, Mrs.Higurashi looked at the two.

"I'll let you two talk about this. But you will have to do it later; Sesshomaru wants to see both of you. He asks that you bring the papers. I'll drive you there if you like." Nodding, Kagome and InuYasha grabbed caps as they followed Mrs.Higurashi outside and climbed into her car. Riding in silence, InuYasha held Kagome's hand and squeezed it slightly, making the young girl look at him and smile.

"Here we are." Mrs.Higurashi said with a smile as she pulled up in front of a huge mansion. Craning their necks to see the roof that didn't seem to exist, they followed her as she knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" They heard a young voice, and minutes later a little girl answered the door. Smiling at Kagome, she asked who they were.

"Hello. I'm Mrs.Higurashi. I have an appointment with your father sweetie." Closing the door, the little girl ran to get her mother. Soon after, Tsukiko opened the door, and Kagome growled. Stepping back, Tsukiko suppressed a hiss that fought to raise form her throat.

"I understand that there was a quarrel with you two 500 years ago. _Ancient history_." Mrs.Higurashi said as she lightly pulled Kagome's tail, making her yelp and jump back. "Let's try to get along now Kagome. Understand." Blushing at her mother's scolding, Kagomenodded as she narrowed her eyes at Tsukiko.

"Ah, Mrs.Higurashi. Sesshomaru's in his office, follow me." She moved out of way to allow them in, and quickly closed the door before guiding them through the never ending hallways that had Sesshomaru's scent all over.

"He sure got to the point didn't he?" Kagome muttered as she stopped and looked at a picture of the family with a baby girl in Tsukiko's arms. But what surprised her more was that Sesshomaru, the man that tried to kill them more than she could remember, was smiling like an ordinary man, well youkai. Stopping and smiling, she walked over to Kagome.

"That was about three years ago, when Hanako was still a baby. Daichi had just started his combat training, he was thirteen." She said, pointing to the immature image of Sesshomaru. "I have more upstairs in the community room, if you would like to hear our ever ending story." Kagome stared at her enemy with confusion. Seeing as this may be an opportunity to get to know her, Kagome smiled and agreed before Tsukiko led them to a mahogany door. Knocking on it lightly, she opened the door, gesturing for them to enter.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru listened as the three poured into the room, his chair facing the wall sized mirror as she glanced at the sunset. Turning around with his fingers folded, slowly regarding his brother and the miko. Nodding to Mrs.Higurashi, he held his hands out to the chairs, inwardly grinning as InuYasha let the women sit and he took a possessive stance behind Kagome's chair with his arms folded, his infamous out in place.

"I see you have met my wife, and my daughter. Please, before we discuss the important matter, I would like to introduce you to my son." A figure stepped out from the shadows not too far from Kagome, and bowed at the three of them.

"Hello, Aunt Kagome, Uncle InuYasha, Grandmother Higurashi. I am Daichi, first born of Sesshomaru No Taisho, pleased to meet you." He recited, but then smiled a very childlike smile that made Kagome giggled.

"Hello Daichi. I'm sure you have heard that you look just like your father, besides the ears." She said, wiggling hers for extra measure. Nodding, he slowly stepped back as Sesshomaru stood and wandered over to the front of his desk, reclining against it with his hands folded on his chest. His tie was loose, and he had on a white shirt with slacks. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he looked tired. Kagome's heart went out to the Tai youkai. _He should have gotten some rest first_.

"I'm sure Mrs.Higurashi has explained the situation to you. Seeing as to this time, InuYasha, you are Kagome's kareshi, InuYasha, you are Kagome's kanoji. But in youkai terms, you have a lifelong relationship, which, to mortals, or equivalent to marriage." Blanching a little, InuYasha said nothing. "I wish to have a personal conversation with InuYasha, if it is not too much to ask." Nodding in understanding, Daichi and Tsukiko led the women out of the room, and into the backyard.

"InuYasha, surely you understand you have nothing at all to give to Kagome." Sesshomaru sighed. Scoffing, InuYasha said nothing.

"Then why do you have to be stubborn. If you be the true baka that you have inherited from father's blood, then surely something will happen to you. Want to know what will happen? You have nothing to leave to your pups, your mate. Do you want Kagome to be poor and unhappy all of her life? Do you wish this for the fate of the woman you love?" Sesshomaru barked. Shaking his head, InuYasha sank down into the chair.

"No, I don't. But I want…something better for her. Not the filthy Musashi. Besides, it's yours."

"Truly a baka." Sesshomaru grumbled. "I held it up for you. But now since you have returned to Japan, you are the rightful owner of everything the Higurashi's own."

"No, Isamu gave that to you."

"What Isamu gave me _was_ Musashi you baka mutt." Gasping at Sesshomaru's new choice of words, InuYasha growled as he sank further into the chair. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru dropped another pound of papers into his lap, making him howl in pain and bolt up.

"Read BakaYasha." He said simply as he sat on the edge of his desk. Grumbling how his brother deserved to rot in hell, InuYasah began reading the papers.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome smiled as Hanako attempted to sneak up on her brother. When she pounced, however, he simply ducked, and grabbed her legs and snatched her to his chest before she could hurt herself. Smiling, he fell back in the grass as she lay on his chest. Tsukiko smiled as she rolled a flower in her fingers, humming silently to herself. Mrs.Higurashi was sitting next to Kagome, watching the children with delight as Daichi told Hanako the proper way to watch her 'prey'. Smiling, she hopped up, and she tried for the hundredth time that day.

"So, I understand that InuYasha doesn't want Musashi." Tsukiko said.

"It's not Musashi anymore, but no. He doesn't."

"But he must understand it was his father's wish." Mrs.Higurashi said.

"Would you like for him to take it?" Kagome shrugged as the debate turned over to her.

"I don't know. I mean, I would like owning something of my own, but to think that Musashi, the land where InuYasha was cast away, is what we inherit, I wouldn't take it either. It would bring bad memories."

"But the bad memories will disappear with the good ones to come." Mrs.Higurashi stated simply. Shrugging once more, Kagome watched as Hanako held her hands out and shot flower petals at her brother. Hopping into the air, he dodged them, watching her as she moved her hands in rhythm with her actions, pivoting when he tried to get behind her. Kagome smiled at Hanako's fast reflexes.

"She's really strong. Her power comes from flowers, doesn't it? So her powers are stronger seeing as we're in a garden." Tsukiko giggled at the unfairness that Kagome pointed out.

"She needs the added boost, but after a while, she won't even notice the surge of power she gets whenever she steps into here." Standing up, Tsukiko ran into the house, and moments later returned with a dusty large book. Blowing it off, making Kagome sneeze, she smiled as she opened the book and placed it in Kagome's lap.

"What's this?"

"It's…a diary. Of InuYasha's mother. Sesshomaru kept it, thinking that you might need it one day. I'm glad he did. You can go over to the shade of the maple tree if you like." Nodding her head, Kagome stood up and walked over to the base of the tree, before sinking down again. Looking at the first page, she took a deep breath, assuming the reassuring scent was that of InuYasha's mother's. But she also smelt tears, and as she pushed away the worry, she turned to the first page.

_Hello InuYasha,_

_I feel that one day you may need this, to help you along the life I wish for you to live. I wish I could have been there with you, but seeing as I saw my demise when you were born, I decided to write down as much as I could before the elders of my family slaughter me. _

_I wish for you to live a happy life, and I hope you receive the gifts your father left for __you and your mate. But do not use the talismans until she is with child, only then, with the living mixture of your two beings, will it work. I have also asked InuTaisho to leave her a sword, as well as an outfit, but seeing as the outfit was too small for me to fit; I humbly apologize for that miscalculations. _

_InuYasha, that day you were born, my heart burst with happiness. I couldn't stop staring at those big amber eyes that stared back at me, blinking innocently as you reached for me. InuTaisho was greatly happy, so much he cried as he lightly kissed your temple. Telling me that he had to, as ritual, he bit you lightly on your hip, seeing as he told others that you were of his blood that slaughter of you would result in death by him. When you were born, you held a light about you that no other baby held, we all saw a special future for that of your life, and Musashi greatly feared that you will grow to be a strong man and override them. _

_They were greatly angered when I conceived you, but they were even angrier as the looked at your adorable little ears as I massaged them to drift you off to sleep after you were fed. I was not allowed to see your father, and I snuck out of my room in order to see him, he held me up in Goshinboku, which was where you were created. _

_But, enough about then. Let me tell you how it all started. I was constantly doing chores for my father and mother, and one day they sent me out to the clearing outside our village outskirts to tend to the sacred shrine in a nearby cave. As my exiting, I was walking through the meadow, picking flowers for my mother, when a ferocious serpent youkai slithered from the depths of the ground I was standing on. Upon his arrival, I screamed and ran as fast as I could, but apparently the demon was much faster than I, and he grabbed my leg. Throwing me up in the air, he opened his mouth to devour me, and closing my eyes, I awaited my demise. _

_But an agonizing scream was heard, and I fell into the arms of a very handsome inu-youkai. It was then I became mesmerized by his amber eyes, his long silver hair, and I felt my bosom become warm and my skin flush in ways I never thought could happen. Placing me on the ground, he bent down and checked my legs. After he licked them clean, (which surprised me to know end) he put me on his back, and began to walk me home. Everyday after that, I would meet him in that same exact meadow, my bad days becoming a dream when I saw that stubborn face of the great Inu No Taisho. _

_One day, I welled up my courage as he held me in Goshinboku, and told him everything. The way I felt, that I fell in love with him since that day. He smiled sadly, and kissed my temple. He said it wouldn't work, that human and youkai weren't meant to be together. He told me he already had a young son that was now in the care of his maids that his mother died not 6 months ago. But I told him we can make it work. I told him I don't care about what society thought of it, that I'll run away to be with him. It was then he performed the ritual, sinking his fangs into my shoulder bone. That was the best day of my life. _

Kagome gasped as she touched the scar on her shoulder. She never knew how important it must mean to InuYasha, and she fought back tears as she thought about how rude she had been to him.

_One thing I never understood was that Inu No Taisho was always the dominant figure. Even though I was the 'alpha female' as he called it, I never quite grasped that he was always in control. I was always tweaked, and the rest of the clan would snarl or shake their heads when I tweaked him back, watching as he smiled and tweaked me again. One day, the elder of the Western Lands pulled me to the side. _

_Explaining to me how disrespectful I have been to the great Inu No Taisho, and how I set a bad example for the pups, he says I have a great possibility of being sentenced to death. I cried for days. I knew they hated me, even though I treated them like they had no youkai blood, ears or tail. But they still hated me, because I was a human. One day, Inu No Taisho found out what the elder said to me, and in his rage, he slaughtered him without mercy. But what I saw wasn't the Taisho I fell in love with, he was blinded by rage, his eyes flashed dangerously red, and I actually feared him that day. InuYasha, dear InuYasha, let not your rage blind you. That was the beginning of the end for your father. _

That was the end of the first entry, and taking a deep breath, Kagome closed the book. She couldn't believe the words her mother left for InuYasha, she could feel the love and care fighting to shower over her. She shouldn't be reading this; she thought it best if only InuYasha saw it. She was glad that Sesshomaru held it for him. Maybe he could understand things if he read this; Kagome was certain he would. Standing up, she slowly walked back to Tsukiko, and sank down next to her.

"Thank you, both you and Sesshomaru." She flashed a bright smile.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha scowled as he glared at Sesshomaru. He didn't understand it. Sesshomaru wasn't telling him something, and it was completely amazing how Sesshomaru had everything they needed for no reason.

"Ok, so you have jobs for everybody, and you want the children to go to school? But one problem stupid." InuYasha snorted. "They can't pass through the well."

"BakaYasha. What are two things Kagome must have in order to pass through the well? The Shikon No Kakera. This is what you have to do if you want to live. You don't have to take my advice. Hisaki is completely drawn to you, no? You must pretend you like her back; go with her to her lair. Then, I want you to give her this." Sesshomaru dropped a small jar full of purple liquid on his lap. "She has the Shikon No Kakeras, the remaining Shikon No Kakeras in her bosom. Take it, and run like your life depends on it. After that, I want you to use Tetsusaiga and destroy the well. Do I make myself clear?" InuYasha stared at Sesshomaru.

"You must be out of your mind. Why do I have to do it, and I am not putting my hand there to get some jewel shards; they can stay there." InuYasha wrinkled his nose and diverted his gaze unto a picture on Sesshomaru's desk. Yelping in surprise, he picked it up and stared at it. Jumping up and smashing it under his nose, InuYasha growled.

"This. What is this? That's not me." Sesshomaru looked at the picture. True enough, it was him and InuYasha smiling and putting up two fingers for the cameras, dressed casually. Snatching the picture, Sesshomaru slammed it on his desk.

"You want answers, you complete my mission. But first things first. Give everyone a jewel shard and throw them into the well if you have to." InuYasha nodded and stood up. Not knowing why he decided to help, he followed Sesshomaru out of the room and into the backyard. He watched as Kagome closed a big book and sit down next to Tsukiko.

"What's that?" Ignoring his question, Sesshomaru kept walking and tapped his wife on the shoulder, giving her a brilliant smile when she turned around. Kagome and Mrs.Higurashi stood up and looked at InuYasha. "Ok all done." He said. He handed Mrs.Higurashi the pack of papers he had in his hand. "Let's go home. Kagome, I have to talk to you when we get there." Frowning, the tone of his voice scared her. But she trusted him, and she was glad he was willing to tell her what the problem was. Smiling, she held his hand as Sesshomaru led the three of them back to the car.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

"You have to what?" She barked as she looked at him from her sitting position on the bed. Wincing slightly, he pressed his ears on his head and nodded. She growled as she twirled around on her room bed on all fours. She wasn't going to let him do it. She'll go to hell before she let him go anywhere near Hisaki.

"Kagome, but then we can be happy, and we'll all live here, unless you don't want us to live here." Kagome's anger receded to the sound of the fear and sadness in InuYasha voice as he whined. Sitting down on his haunches, he looked at her as she curled into a little ball, laying her head on her paws.

"Of course I want you to stay here with me, but that means Hisaki will live. That means that whatever happens then will affect now."

"No. Sess-Sesshomaru said that if we bring Hisaki, and the Shikon No Tama, whole and completed, and if we wish for their demise for the fate of the world, then we have nothing to worry about. That we can live here, but he wants me to destroy the well, meaning we might have to bring Kaede, but she's ready to die. It's best we wait until she's passed on before we make any moves." Kagome sighed as she scratched her head with her claws.

"I understand, but will they want to live here? Where will we live? I mean, we have nothing here." InuYasha sighed as he pulled out another folder of papers from his haori.

"Here. This is proof that the mansion next to Sesshomaru's is mines, as well as a quarter of the company that was supposed to be mines anyway. We own the cars in the parking lot, everything that is there is ours. Plus, it seems we're 'filthy rich' as he calls it. I don't understand. Why he planned all of this. But he said he'll give me answers when I complete his 'mission'." Kagome nodded as she looked at the papers. Gasping in surprise, she put the papers in her lap as she sat up.

"We have to go back, talk to Sango in Miroku. But not now, I'm tired." InuYasha nodded and agreed as Kagome got under the covers. Taking his usual place under the window with Tetsusaiga rested on his shoulder with Tetsuyugo on his other, he waited for the sound of Kagome's heavy breathing before falling into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango smiled as Kohaku stuck the bottle into Kazuyu's mouth. Passing the baby to Yutamiki, she sang her little lullaby, watching as Kazuyu's eyes grew heavy and closed for the night. Laying him on the mat that his mother and father slept on, Yutamiki kissed his forehead before she crawled over and sought out the warmth of the fire.

"When will Kagome return?" Kohaku asked casually as he stretched out his sore muscles. Yutamiki had really given him a beating as their first training spar, but Kohaku somehow or another rose victorious, though with a sprained shoulder that needed some of Kagome's magic remedies.

"They should be returning tonight." Miruko said as he adjusted his monk robes. "Kagome and InuYasha had an argument; he's probably been bitten to death by Kagome." Sango giggled as she scooted over next to Miroku and laid her head on his shoulder. Kilala hopped onto her lap, purring as her master ran her fingers through her soft fur.

"Yes, it seems that InuYasha has finally overstepped his boundaries. But he's still a baka." She said with a sigh, smiling as he brother watched her every move. Crawling over, Kohaku placed a hand on her stomach, smiling weakly.

"Well, you sure are quick to rebuild the legacy Sango. Father would be proud nonetheless." Smiling, Sango put her hands over Kohaku's.

"He would be, of both of us." Lifting her gaze from her younger brother, it fell on Yutamiki who was unusually quiet, staring into the fire, deep in thought. "Is something wrong?" Slightly startled, Yutamiki turned around slowly and flashed her best fake smile that Kagome was famous for.

"No! No, what ever gave you that idea? I'm fine Sango, no need to worry." Turning back around, she grew silent again, sighing as her never ending gaze returned to the fire. Shaking her head, Sango rested her head on Miroku's lap as her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki grunted as Isamu walked into her room. Bowing in front of her respectively, he watched as she gracefully walked across the room and began running her claws over the glass of the window, making him shudder as an agonizing screech filled the room. Chuckling as she continued her onslaught, she watched him through the reflection that he gave through the mirror.

"So, they can travel through the Bone Eater's Well. This comes as a surprise. They have a way to escape, but it seems only they can use it." Hisaki summarized after Isamu gave her the story.

"Yes, but now that Naraku has bestowed you with nearly the entire jewel, you have the power to seal the well. There is only two parts now, you hold one, and the miko possesses the other. Your piece, however, is much larger than that of the miko, which means you can slaughter her easily. But, why would you want to do that?

"You wouldn't want to drench your beautiful claws in blood, to diminish your beautiful scent with that of the stench of the two hanyous, I won't allow you to kill and your beauty be forever tainted. I ask that you let me kill them, in the process, I shall kill my daughter, letting the Shikon No Tama bath in her blood, tainting the jewel to the point that it will be useful for us." Hisaki pondered about it as Isamu rose off of his knees and stood behind her. Walking over to him, he bowed his head; however, she used her fingers to lift his chin and make him look at her. Smiling innocently, she looked at him, her eyes with the illusion of being close to tears, but in actuality, they were flashing red, controlling his mind and shattering his spirit once again. In his eyes, tears were falling down her face, her lips quivered, her eyes were glazed over so that her vision was hazy, but she looked remarkable to him.

"Do, you wish me this happiness so?" She asked, adding in a broken voice for good measure.

"Yes Hisaki. Anything if you smile again. Please," He said, as he used his thumb to wipe the tears that weren't really there. "Don't cry, not for a lonesome man like me." Smiling weakly, Hisaki looked at him as his eyes turned dull, the life fading away from his very existence.

"Fail me not Isamu," She whispered as she kissed him sweetly, savoring the bitter sweetness of him being the Living Dead. Shuddering as sensations flowed through her; she pulled back as she reached into her fuku and pulled out the large fraction of the Shikon No Tama that was nearly complete. Placing it in his hand, she brought it up to her mouth and kissed it softly.

"Remember; bring me the other half of the Shikon No Tama once you kill them." Nodding in understanding, Isamu disappeared from in front of her. Lying down on her bed, she stared into the ceiling as she awaited the return of her long waited Shikon No Tama.


	21. Goodbyes

Goodbyes

Kagome growled as she hopped over the edge of the well and stared at the least person she wanted to see right now. Hearing InuYasha snarl behind her, he protectively pushed her behind him, but she peeked out from over his shoulders and bared her fangs as an extra threat. Isamu smiled as he held out his hand in a receiving gesture.

"Hand me the jewel willingly and I will make your demise quick." InuYasha snorted as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Is that a threat?" Looking back at Kagome, he muttered for her to stay near the Well, in case she needed to hop back in. Nodding her head in a silent agreement, she stepped back and sat on the edge of the well. Growling, Isamu held out his piece of the Shikon No Tama, smiling as it crackled and glowed black in his palm.

"See this, once I bath it in my beautiful's daughter blood, then it shall be complete. The never ending war inside of it shall be over, with the youkai victorious, the jewel will be even more powerful than before, and my Hisaki, she will live with me forever, whether it's with the world, or with the rebirth of it." InuYasha watched as he smiled at the jewel with a false hope in his eyes. InuYasha's eyes widened as he looked close into his face. Like a little boy, holding a picture of his father, not grasping the fact that he died in the war, running on false hope. But for him, it was more like he was brainwashed, running by his lifeless body that was given directions for the love of a woman w ho wanted nothing more the the sexual pleasures he gave to her.

"Isamu, you have to understand," Kagome spoke up. "Hisaki, she's gonna kill you. All she wants is Onigumo, you mean nothing to her! You don't want to kill your daughter for nothing." Isamu's eye's flashed with life before they dulled again.

"No foolish wench. You don't know anything. Stay in a woman's place." He growled before looking back at InuYasha. "I'll ask you one more time. Hand over the Shikon No Tama." Before InuYasha could say anything, Kagome shoved him out of the way and stomped over to Isamu, ignoring the way her head pounded as his foul scent infiltrated her senses, feeling herself go lightheaded, she stumbled a bit, but didn't stop until her face was so close to his she could feel his ragged breathing.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but Hisaki doesn't give a hell what happens to you. You could drop dead right now, and then she'll find someone else to sleep with. She took everything away from you. Ordered the bear youkai to destroy your children, all of it was her plan from the beginning, want to know why, she's just like you. Onigumo didn't care for her, he went out and gotten himself nearly killed, but she's fueled by the love she thinks he has for her, when he was so busy fawning over Kikyou. You'll die if you don't snap out of it." Kagome struck him over the face, grinning when he fell to the ground. She towered over him with a fierceness InuYasha thanked the gods that he wasn't in Isamu's place. "And you watch the way you speak to me got it." Isamu looked at Kagome, and she gasped as the brightness, staggering back as she felt his life fighting for control, but slowly diminishing.

"You have to help me…"A voice pleaded from the man in front of her. Recognizing his spirit was trying to piece himself back together, that he fighting for control, Kagome crouched in front of him. "Please, take this." He threw the jewel at Kagome's chest as she laid back on his stomach and pointed to her sword. "Kill me now. Do it." Kagome gasped. Picking up the jewel, she staggered back and away from Isamu as InuYasha glared over him.

"He's not even human anymore. Once his spirit diminishes, that's it. His fate's been decided." He muttered. "It's best we kill him."

"But InuYasha, we can't. I want to…but we just can't."

"How about this, how about we knock him out, then kill him? Then he won't feel it." Kagome shook her head as she stepped away from InuYasha.

"No, I don't want to watch, I don't want to smell him on you, I don't…" InuYasha walked over and hugged Kagome tight before pulling back.

"Go back to Kaede's. I'll meet you there. Run, and don't look back." Kagome nodded and began to run. Disobeying him, she watched as he kicked Isamu in his stomach, making him go unconscious, before he brought his claws to his throat. Lowering his head, and mumbling a sorry, Kagome turned her head and ran faster as InuYasha slit his throat. Sniffing lightly and tearing her head in the opposite direction, Kagome began running faster.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango raised her tear streaked face from her hands as Kagome walked in. Shippou was on the verge of tears, so was Yutamiki and Miroku, Kohaku looked simply troubled. Shaking her head, she looked at the lifeless figure laying on the floor peacefully. Sinking to her knees, Kagome began crying as she stroked Kaede's cheek with her claw.

"No…"She whispered as InuYasha walked in. Suddenly, she felt something rising up in her throat, and lifting her head, her and InuYasha let out a long melancholy howl. After a while, Shippou joined in too, and everyone watched in wonder as numerous howls all over the land was heard, and the presence of other youkai was felt. Kaede was a part of his pack, and no matter how he always insulted the old woman, he, deep down, held a motherly love for her.

The departure took a toll on him longer than he would have. She had died in her sleep. But there was no time for sorrow, InuYasha had big news to deliver. "We have to live in Kagome's time?" Miroku said puzzled as he explained to everybody in the forest. They decided to camp out there, seeing as it was too painful to live in the hut Kaede used to reside in. The place they were residing, about ten feet away was her grave, covered with flowers and the scent of hundreds of people's tears.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru said there is no way to defeat her. Though we have the whole jewel now, all Kagome has to do is wish for the demise of Hisaki and Naraku together, then after that, everything is done."

"It won't work. It has to be a pure wish doesn't it?" Sango asked, shifting Kazuyu from one shoulder to the other as he slept. Grunting as the baby kicked, she waved off Miroku's concern as she struggled to focus on Kagome.

"Well technically, it will be a pure wish, that the people may live happily without the evil of Naraku and Hisaki. I'll wish that Naraku and Hisaki are banished to hell so that the people of the Warren States Era could live happily. It should work." Shippou scratched his ears and grunted as he rolled over to his side, making Yutamiki giggle.

"Ok, I don't mind."

"Me either." Kohaku piped up. "What's this 'school'?"

"School Kohaku is where you go to learn how to add and do other mathematic skills, as well as how to read and write. It's fun when you don't have loads of work and homework." Snorting, InuYasha jammed his arms into the sleeves of his haori as Kohaku beamed.

"It won't be just me? I was the only kid at Sango's and I 'school'." Clearing her throat, Sango signaled Kagome not to talk about the painful subject, smiling when Kagome caught the hint.

"Where will we live? I mean…we have nothing." InuYasha snorted again.

"Well, it seems the bastard of a brother of mine bought me this huge house, as well as 'cars'," InuYasha said with a sneer. "He has jobs for all of us, everything planned out like we're slaves or something." Kagome sighed as she poked the fire absently with a stick.

"We are if we work for him." This comment was rewarded with chuckles from everyone. "Plus, InuYasha owns everything my family does. But it's more like a win win offer, because mama said that I was next in line for the shrine until Souta was of age." Nodding, InuYasha ignored the stares everyone gave him.

"It seems Musashi was bought, sold, bought, sold, and ended up with Kagome's grandfather's grandfather's, and it was passed down to Kagome's father. Well he died, and Sesshomaru was his best friend, so he left it with his wife, but Sesshy, as they called him, overlooked everything. Or as he says it, held it up for me. But I don't want it." InuYasha pouted as he began biting his nails.

"Oh and that reminds me, do you know your mother had a diary?" Kagome said as she put another log in the fire, smiling as it glowed brighter. "She left it for you, saying she needed to explain some things for you, leave you an understanding. I only read the first page though, I feel it was inappropriate." Smiling, InuYasha nodded.

"Ok, so this is what we are going to do. At the break of dawn, we give each of you a jewel shard. Then, I want you to jump in the well. Once you get there, wait for us. Then Kagome'll put the jewel together, make the wish, and if it vanishes, that means that it worked. Then, I destroy the well, and that's the beginning of our new lives." Sango frowned a little bit.

"But, I won't be able to visit the village." Kagome sighed. "But it doesn't matter. It's not like they here me anyway." Feeling a pang of guilt flow through him, InuYasha smiled as Shippou laid his head in his lap. Yutamiki curled up with Kilala, and Kagome hopped in the branch of a tree after giving her, Kohaku and Miroku her sleeping bag. The three of them, with Kazuyu, snuggled up inside, it wasn't long before they fell asleep. Yutamiki fell into a deep sleep, and it wasn't long before Shippou fell into a slumber. Smiling, InuYasha sat between to roots, pulling Shippou into his haori so that he could be warm, reclining a little so he could be comfortable.

"Goodnight mate." InuYasha muttered.

"Goodnight my beautiful hanyou. I love you."

"I love you too." InuYasha smiled as he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

The next morning, everyone crowded around to watch Kagome purify the Shikon No Tama parts that Hisaki had so that they could use them. Sesshomaru had brought Rin, and he waited anxiously along with everyone else. Smiling as she closed her eyes, Kagome focused her energy on that one object, it being the only thing in her world. Everyone gasped and exclaimed how her and the jewel shards glowed pink, until Kagome's light dimmed and only the Shikon No Tama's fragments glowed.

"All done," She breathed as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Stopping and staring at the well, she couldn't help but notice the little grave sight that was beside it. Yutamiki hadn't taken the news of her father very well, but Kagome was glad InuYasha did this, so that she could say goodbye one last time. Passing out a jewel shard to everyone but Yutamiki, she watched as they one by one jumped in, just leaving them two. "Do you want to say goodbye?" Yutamiki wiped a falling tear from her eyes and nodded. Walking over to the grave, she mumbled something, kissed the tombstone, as well as all of the flowers before returning. Smiling at Kagome sadly, she took the Shikon No Kakera, and her and Kagome hopped in the well together. She yelped as the warmness of the time slip enveloped her. But once she reached the other side, she was confronted by sounds and smells she never knew existed. Kagome hopped up with her on her back, smiling at everyone as she did an attendance check.

Shippou hopped on InuYasha's head and began playfully batting at his ears as Kagome put the jewel back together, made it a whole. Closing her eyes, she focused her purifying powers as she made a wish to Midoriko. _Please, I pray for the happiness of the people in the Warren States Era. I ask, wish for the demise of the evil Naraku and Hisaki, and that evil no more becomes of them._ Gasping as her energy began running out of her like a faucet, Kagome's knees gave as the jewel glowed white. The jewel began to crackling and sizzle, and it raised it and Kagome in the air, with her still holding it to her heart. She was glowing as well as the jewel, and a loud snap was heard, and Kagome fell to the ground in a heap as everyone screamed her name…

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome groaned as she rolled over on her bed to see InuYasha and Shippou sitting there. Jumping to her side, she gave another moan as she tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't be moving…"

"Did it work?" She asked. InuYasha nodded but looked troubled.

"I think that…it backfired. I don't think the jewel was completely purified." Kagome diverted her gaze to lock with Shippou's.

"Are you ok?" Shippou nodded and crawled into her lap as he began purring soothingly. "Where is everyone?"

"Kohaku is with Souta in his room, Miroku is with your psychotic grandfather, Sango with your mother, and Rin and Yutamiki in the living room watching cartoons." InuYasha reported. Kagome smiled and sighed as she laid down, feeling waves of dizziness come over her. "I told you you should be moving. Get some sleep wench. We'll go over everything when your better."

"Stop calling me wench…"She mumbled before she went back to sleep. Grabbing Shippou by the tail and putting him on his head, InuYasha walked out the door, closing it, but almost stepping on Nanashi. She barked in protest as InuYasha growled.

"Shhh! She's trying to sleep!" He hushed her as he walked downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, InuYasha sat down at the table with Sango and Mrs.Higurashi.

"Should you go see Sesshomaru now?" InuYasha shrugged.

"I doesn't matter. I really didn't complete the mission." Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

"Technically, you did. Just not the way he instructed, your all here, aren't you?" She asked as she picked up her mug and took a quick sip of her coffee. Shrugging again, InuYasha turned to Sango.

"Where's the pup."

"Baby."

"Kitten."

"Pup…Oi!" InuYasha jumped up when he felt Kilala curl into his lap. Glowering down at her small form, he sneered.

"It's amazing how you just show up somewhere. And it's _pups_."

"Kittens."

"Pups."

"Kittens."

"Ok! Ok I can't take it anymore." Sango said as she laid her head down. Wincing slightly, InuYasha and Kilala mumbled a sorry. "Well, my young _child_ is in the room sleeping with Yutamiki. Why?" InuYasha snorted.

"No reason. Just wanted to make sure the little runt was ok." Smiling as she regarded InuYasha concern, Sango reached over and plucked Kilala from his lap.

"Higurashi-sama. May we take a bath?" Smiling, Mrs.Higurashi stood and led Sango to the bathroom. Standing up, InuYasha decided to pay Kagome's grandfather a visit. _Teach him a thing or two about hanyous_. InuYasha thought as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Miroku sighed as he wiped the sweat beads from his forehead. He was helping Kagome's grandfather clean out the garage, and it was more than he bargained for.

"Ni-chan!" He groaned. "Can we please take a rest?" Kagome grandfather scoffed as he dropped a box in Miroku's arms.

"Ha! Back when I was training, this was considered breaks. Now move it or lose it." Groaning as he opened one flap of the box, he sneezed as dust flew into his face. Quickly walking over and dropping it onto Kagome's father's pile, he walked back over as Ni-chan dropped another box in his arms.

"Training? You had training? I sense no spiritual power from you." Miroku commented as he dropped the box in another pile and returned for another.

"Oi! How dare you? Do you not recognize a great exorcist when you see one?" Hiding his grin, Miroku sat down instead of going over to the old man. Wiping his forehead again, Miroku reclined against another box that stood up behind him. Taking a deep breath, he stared out into the open path, shaking his head as he shivered a little bit. He didn't understand why he wanted to clean out the garage and it was cold outside, but seeing as he claims that there has to be some new rules, Miroku guessed he was looking for something of great importance to him.

He liked the old man, he was something to laugh at, and it seems that Higurashi-sama let him believe he had immense power to keep him out of everyone's hair-except InuYasha. He didn't understand why the two hated each other, but he guessed soon they would learn to get along. Smiling as InuYasha walked into the garage, he held his hands on his hips as he watched the old man scurry around the garage. Frowning at the pile of boxes, he looked at Miroku with a questionable expression. Sighing as he shrugged, the hanyou rolled his eyes as he watched the old man.

"Keh! Old geezer what are you doing?" Ignoring the insult, the old man continued to run around like crazy until Mrs.Higurashi came. Clearing her throat, all three men froze.

"Just what is going on?"

"I had _nothing_ to do with it-"

"He asked me to help. I am a monk and cannot refuse an old man-"

"Nothing." Frowning at the three, she ordered them to come into the house and drink some hot cocoa. Following her orders, Miroku closed and locked the garage door, than ran into the house, closing the door behind him. Sighing as he took a deep breath of the aroma emitting from the cup, he sipped it carefully.

"Ah, " He breathed as InuYasha and Kagome's grandfather did the same. "Where is Sango?"

"In the bath. Kazuyu however is in the living room with the girls." Smiling, Miroku took his cup and exited the kitchen. Mrs.Higurashi cleared her throat.

"I have to go…do something." Ni-chan lied as he stood up and quickly left. Raising his eyebrows at the man's departure, InuYasha couldn't help but to snort.

"Has Kagome shown you the diary?"

"Diary? What diary?"

"Kagome tells me that your mother left you a diary. Sesshomaru and Tsukiko held it for you."

"Oh, yeah she told me already. I haven't read it yet, I don't think I want to." Mrs. Higurashi frowned.

"Why? Don't you love your mother dearly?" InuYasha nodded. "When Kagome's father died, I didn't want to have any memories of him. It just hurt to much, I tried shutting myself up to the world, but then I thought it was unfair, to him, my children, and to myself. He may not live in physical form, but he's always in my heart. See InuYasha, sometimes, something a departed love one cherishes is the one thing you need to keep you going, to get you started and back on track." Mrs. Higurashi placed her hand on his cheek, and kissed his forehead affectionately. Standing up, she gave InuYasha a quick smile as she walked out. Rising emotions fought in InuYasha, that was the same thing his mother did when he used to cry when he was younger about how the people of Musashi hated him. That was before he began living in his father's castle.Getting himself together, InuYasha looked at the brown liquid in his mug.

"You want to read it, don't you?" Shippou asked as he sat on the table.

"Oi! Chair." InuYasha instructed, completely ignoring the question. Locking eyes with Shippou, he sighed. "No, I really don't."

"How about you let Kagome read it for you. If there's something you need to read, then she'll tell you. But if you can't handle it, let her talk to you about it."

"I'm still going to find out one or the other!"

"Yes, but when Kagome delivers news, by the time you finish crying she already set your soul at ease." The kit was right. Kagome had this thing about her that soothed InuYasha whenever he was feeling down. Grabbing the kitsune, InuYasha placed him on his head as he stood up and walked into Souta's room. Sitting on the bed, he watched as the two boys watched anime. Shippou, staring at the screen in amazement, walked up to it and began clawing at it. Smiling, InuYasha grabbed him back.

"Hey! No attacking the weird boxes."

"But, there's people in there!" InuYasha, as well as Souta chuckled as Shippou tried to claw the screen again.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki screamed in pure fury as she felt the hold on Isamu completely vanish. Why that little…he got himself killed, and I can't find them! She looked in her orb for hours at a time, until her eyes grew red with fatigue as well as rage. Naraku walked in, seething that he lost his jewel shards by one such as her.

"It's amazing how I have to suffer for your failure!" He bellowed as he struck her across the face, sending her sliding across the room on her back. Cowering in the corner, she began to cry as Naraku advanced towards her. "You stupid, foolish useless wench, if Onigumo didn't care so much for you I would dispose of you." He said as he gave her a good kick to the gut. Crying out in pain, Hisaki crumpled into a fetal position as Naraku walked out of the room. It was too familiar, she didn't like the feeling of being struck and hit over and over again. Since her transformation, she thought she'd never have to deal with this again, but she was wrong. So terribly wrong….

Gasping as she looked at Hisaki, Kanna helped her to her bed. Covering her with the blankets, Kanna stood to leave when Hisaki grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me, being a reincarnation of the hated Naraku. How does it feel, to know that if he dies, you go with him, that his heart is connected to yours as long as he holds power over it. His demise before your freedom is your demise also." Staring at her through grey dull orbs, Kanna said nothing as she yanked away from her and stormed out the room.

"She said this did she?" Kagura said as she pulled her fingers through her hair. Nodding, Kanna sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Sister, I think that she speaks the truth. There is no hope for us."

"I won't die, not before Naraku sets me free. Then me and Sesshomaru can live the life we were supposed to, together." Looking at her sister, Kanna stood up and stomped back into her room.

_She doesn't understand. She worries about some youkai who has chosen a mate way before her over death. When will she ever understand? It will be to late before she does._ Kanna thought as she sat on her bed and weeped.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Standing up and falling back on her bed as blood began pounding in her head, she stood up and slowly advanced downstairs. Walking past the room, she couldn't help but smile when InuYasha appeared instantly.

"Wench…"

"Didn't I say stop calling me that? Where's my son?" InuYasha pointed to the sleeping mass of fur that was on the bed. It was almost midnight, and Kagome was human again. InuYasha was also human, but instead of cursing his blood, he was focused on Kagome, who was going to be in a world of hurt since she didn't have her demon blood for the night.

"You should get back to sleep. It's the night of the new moon Kagome, everything is going to be worse." InuYasha gently spun her around. Kagome however, whirled around faster than common sense told her, waving off InuYasha concern as she stumbled and her vision faltered.

"No, I'm ok. See?" Trying to take a step, Kagome almost fell and grabbed her head as InuYasha caught her. Mumbling, he picked her up by the back of her legs and took her back upstairs. Sighing in defeat, she groaned as he put her on the bed, scowling at her weak figure.

"Didn't I say don't get out of bed? Your going to mess around and kill yourself Kagome." He said as he leaned over and kissed both of her cheeks. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw his mother's diary sitting on the nightstand, and he cringed as it practically pulled him to it by magnetic force. Sitting on the head of the bed as he retrieved it, InuYasha waited until Kagome moved over a bit before laying down next to her. Smiling as she laid on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, he draped the cover over both of them as he cracked open the book. Reading the first page, he winced as he turned the page and read the next entry.

_InuYasha, _

_I remember when you first met Sesshomaru. He looked down upon you, and scowled with the utmost hate as he said that you were a hanyou. Staring down at you, he bared his fangs, looking a little shocked as you did the same. Looking at his father, he turned and walked away with so much dignity I don't think all of it came from your father's side. But your father did advise me not to leave you alone with Sesshomaru until you were old enough to defend yourself. He said it wasn't unusual for an older pup to kill a younger one in an attempt to regain his attention. But he doubted that would happen, but still enforced the rule nonetheless. _

_You were a quick learning little boy, constantly into mishcheive, and how I always would have to tweak your nose, not being allowed to give in and offer you sympathy when you would bawl and cry for hours at a time. But your father said it was a way of life, that you would learn not to do it anymore. _

_I remember one day, your father held us in Goshinboku. We stared at the moon, when your hair changed from the elegant silver to black, your gold eyes changed to that of violet, you became much more lighter and delicate. Shrieking, I held you in your father's nose, screaming at him something was wrong. But there was a secret that I didn't understand, that hanyous are very special on this day. _

_The midnight marks the beginning, and the break of dawn marks the end. I learned that on this day, if a hanyou, in his human form, mates, that the child will be human. But if done on the night of the full moon, the child will be hanyou. However, if you mate while in your full youkai form on the day of the full moon, the child will be full youkai. It was hard to grasp at first, but I understood what it meant for you. You had a chance, unlike millions of other people, to enjoy pleasuring your partner without the worry of her becoming impregnated, unless on certain time periods. Also, with the first mating, her cycle will change to that of the periods in which she will be able to fertile your sperm. But all in all, everything will be the same. _

_InuYasha, I must also explain that there are some bodily changes that come with your three forms. __With the full youkai, everything is bigger, however, once you lose control, that's it. You only gain it once the youkai's lust have been fulfilled, and sometimes that not until a very long time. _

_With the hanyou, it's still bigger than a humans, but you have complete control, as well as you will be able to sense what she wants, as well as if you are hurting her. Only downfall with this side, it that with both of you being hanyous, you have to be careful that other demons do not come in an attempt to break the ceremony and take her as their own, feeling that a hanyou like you is not worthy for a woman like her. _

_With the human form, everything is normal, except she is much more likely to get pregnant. But with the other two forms, you have the human semen, and the youkai semen. Now, if you two are going at it so much that you run out of human semen for the moment, you being letting out demon semen, but she will not become pregnant if it is not the full moon. _

_InuYasha, never feel that a woman is too 'clean' or 'holy' for the love and affection that you want to give for her. Do not ever think that she doesn't deserve you, or that you're a 'filthy half breed' that you have heard all your life. You are nothing more than a young boy that was born different from the world to prove how unfair they actually are. You may think you are a damnation, but in actuality you are a savior of those who are too blinded to see that you are just like them in your own special way, no matter what your blood may tell them, or the way you look. Your father taught me that, and that's a lesson I'll never forget. _

Blinking back tears as he closed the book, InuYasha rested it to the side as he ran his fingers through Kagome's hair. He knew when it was going to be a full moon, and not the new moon. So on this night, the second week of the month, they would have a human child. But on the night of the full moon, if he was a hanyou, they would have a hanyou, but if he was full youkai, they would have a youkai child, so the same thing runs for Kagome. Sighing as she shifted, Kagome's lips turned into a smile as she mumbled the words InuYasha needed to hear.

"Everything's …going to be alright InuYasha…" She muttered. "As long…as I'm…with…you…."

"I know that. But don't you ever leave me Kagome." He muttered as his kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Daichi grunted as he took another pile of papers and set them on his father's desk. Holding the receiver away from his mouth, Sesshomaru looked at his son with a questionable glance.

"This is Honujakia's file. He just sold his car, as well as his mansion, and is now buying another one in eastern Tokyo." Rolling his eyes as he focused on the phone call, Sesshomaru raised his hand in a silent thank you as Daichi strode out of his office. Rolling his eyes as he ducked, his little sister rolled on the floor, pouting as she pounding her little fists against it.

"I just can't do it!" She said angrily as Daichi picked her up. Moving her curly red bangs from her face, he kissed her temple as he set her back on the ground.

"You just need to practice a little bit more." Smiling, she nodded and followed him as he walked into his mother's room. Looking up as her children entered, Tsukiko smiled sadly as she put the picture she was looking at down and let her children sit on both sides of her.

"Who's this?" Hanako asked, waving the picture under her nose. Taking the picture, Daichi frowned at it before handing it to her mother.

"It was…someone Sesshomaru fell in love with before we had gotten married."

"There was someone else?" Hanako asked. Daichi clucked his teeth.

"No. Mother said her and Sesshomaru were supposed to become mates when her power no longer worked during the day, but when she came for him, he had already fallen in love with someone else. But she was the reincarnation of a very evil man who enjoyed nothing but death, and in the end, Kagome killed him with the jewel, but her heart was connected with his, so she perished also." Hanako took the picture and looked at it again.

"She was so pretty. But how did she manage to get a picture if she was dead?"

"That…is a mystery only Sesshomaru knows. I understand…that if he didn't change fate, by warning his brother, than you wouldn't be here. They were together I think, but he went and changed everything, so she died along with Naraku." Smiling sadly, Tsukiko set it back on her bedpost as Hanako began playing with Daichi's ears, licking and swatting at them.

"You should be in bed Hanako." She said after a while. Pouting, Hanako hopped of the bed, and slowly dragged herself to her room. Hugging his mother before he left, Daichi left for some much needed rest for himself.


	22. The New Beginnings

The New Beginnings

"Hanako, Hanako, wake up honey. Time for school dear." Sesshomaru called softly as he ran his finger on his daughters cheek. She stirred, and her eyes opened slowly as she sat up and glanced at the clock. Yawning, she threw her legs over the bed, gave her father a quick hug, then hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning on his heels, Sesshomaru walked out of the room, and across the hall, he knocked on the closed door, giving his teenager some privacy.

"Yes…" A sleepy voice yawned.

"Time for school. Hanako is taking a shower in the guest bathroom like always. Ypu can use the main one if you like. Your mother and I have already bathed.

"Yes father." Smiling, Sesshomaru turned and walked down the hall. Making a sharp white turn, he slowly advanced through the narrow hallway, and entered a very large dining room. Taking a seat next to his wife, he sipped his already prepared coffee as she cleared her throat.

"Good morning honey." She said softly.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" She shrugged.

"I would rather stay home, I have an immense headache, but I think the office needs me today. Besides, I have three meetings I have to represent, as well as a load of work for Friday. I have to go." Sesshomaru looked at his wife sympathetically.

"You don't have to work if you don't want to. You never really needed a job. I told you that when you were pregnant with Hanako."

"I know, but I don't want to sit around the house, being useless, because then I'll get all fat." Sesshomaru suppressed a chuckle as his children walked into the dining room. Sitting down, Hanako began eating her cereal that was brought out, but Daichi ate nothing but a muffin with cream cheese on it. When Hanako was finished, Daichi stood up and gave her a talisman.

"Here. Don't take it off. We've decided to take you to pre-k, since you have nothing else to do, so you can't let other people know that our family is youkai. Understand?" Nodding, Hanako took his hand as he led her to the car so he could drive them to school. Smiling, Sesshomaru looked at his wife.

"I don't think it's a good idea to send her to school in the middle of a school year…"

"We have no choice, I can't bring her to the office no more, and I absolutely refuse to have her at your company with those nasty looking men, we had no choice." Shrugging, Sesshomaru sipped his coffee once more.

"Yeah, well if you wasn't working like I told you too then she would have been safely at home with you." He countered. He giggled when she clucked her tongue.

"Keh!" She merely said as she sipped her coffee, closing her eyes to ignore his gaze.

"I was only kidding beautiful. I love a woman that can put herself to work." He said as he kissed her forehead and walked away, leaving her blushing heavily. Walking towards his office, Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl at the large mass of papers on his desk. If BakaYasha would have come to get his job…He growled as he moved the papers onto the floor. He really didn't feel like doing this now, he had a meeting in three hours, as well as he had to go to the company for some reason the supervisor said.

Smiling as he heard the racket his son calls music and the screeching of his car's tires, he opened his bottom right draw and lifted out the wooden box inside. Looking at the scroll, which he had no doubt was to be from their father, he sighed as he ran his finger over the seal of Inu No Taisho. But, underneath, was another seal that he did not recognize, but the name told him all. It was a red seal, with InuYasha's name in Japanese. The great Inu No Taisho's was burgundy; Sesshomaru's was silver_. The seal was the same color as all of our outfits_. Sesshomaru thought as he closed the box and put it back.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango hummed softly as Kazuyu laid on her chest. They were outside at a park not to far from the shrine because they were having a picnic. Kazuyu giggled as he reached for her hair but she moved her head slightly,not letting him grab it. Miroku sat beside them, smiling as his son pouted and tried again.

"He sure is persistant."

"Why does that sound so familiar houshi-sama?" She asked softly as she turned her head to look at him, making the mistake to give him more than enough access to her hair.

"I have no idea." He chuckled as Kazuyu began pulling her hair and she winced as she tried to pry his fingers off. Rolling her eyes, she sat completely up as he slid down, and instead of grabbing her hair, he clutched for her clothes as she put her arm on his butt to keep him from falling. Looking back at Miroku, he smiled at her as she became irritated with Kazuyu reaching for her hair. Taking the baby, Miroku thought it best before she began reaching for her great boomerang. Looking off in the distance, he watched as she four children played tag in the soft green grass, laughing and screaming happily. Kagome was sitting on the blanket, watching the kids but soon she fell asleep. InuYasha was up in a tree, keeping watch just in case something happens. No matter how much they argued it wasn't needed, InuYasha proved a point that usually almost brought them early demises. It's better to be safe then sorry.

Kazuyu reached out for the kids, and Miroku's heart went out for the little boy as Sango yawned and laid back down. "Sorry sweetheart, in a couple of more years." He said softly. Feeling rejected, Kazuyu began pulling at his bow on his robes. Putting the child on the blanket, he watched as he crawled over to his mother and rolled around next to her as she slept, before he yawned and went to sleep himself. Miroku looked at the kids again, feeling at ease. He had never seen any of them laugh this hard, and even though he was sad that he had to leave his home, he was glad that he was somewhere better and exciting. _Kagome's world is strange. But I can learn to get used to it_. He thought as Kagome sat up and InuYasha sat next to her. Sometimes he thought that things were too good to be true, like Sango, and his beautiful son, but he was just lucky. _And I'm glad of it too_.

Kagome smiled as InuYasha yawned. Looking off into the distance of the kids, she had to smile as they told Shippou it wasn't fair to use his powers, and how he argued it was because his mother and papa gave it to him, just not to play with. Cracking a smile, she went to get up but InuYasha put his hands on her knees.

"I want to see how this turns out." Raising an eyebrow at her mate, she shook her head as she obeyed him and watched. Soon, Shippou agreed not to use his powers, and they were having fun again. Putting her hand over InuYasha's, Kagome blushed as she thought of a question that she wanted to ask InuYasha for a while since they've been together.

"

InuYasha, do you want a family?" He stiffened a little, but relaxed as she massaged his hand with her own. Looking at her, they couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah…"He said slowly. She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted one. A really big one."

"I would tell you I'm happy, but let's wait until the well is closed and we're situated. Then we can start on that family you want." She giggled as he nibbled her ear affectionately. Sitting in silence, she savored the feeling of just him when a surge went through her. She locked eyes with Yutamiki, and she felt it too, until a pain swept through the both of them. Her throat felt on fire, her head wasthrobbing, her stomach felt like it eas being carved out of her. Her eyes was pulsing, and her heart beated as slow as she could ever remember. She watched as Yutamiki collapsed onto the floor, and Miroku ran to her side as InuYasha began calling to her. She didn't know what this feeling was, or why it was, but one thing was for sure. She didn't like it. _Is it Hisaki…_Was her last thought before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki grabbed her throat as her wineglass fell to the floor. Coughing as she crumbled to the floor, she cried as her esophagus felt like it was disintegrating. Glaring up, she saw Naraku looking at her with the utmost hate that any person would cringe and cower for mercy.

"Foolish woman. You have let them take my precious Shikon No Tama… I would kill you know, but you'll feel pain like no other for three days, until the poison kills you. Will you fight it? Surely. Will you overcome it? Doubtful. See you in hell." He grumbled as he kicked her in her stomach and walked out of the room. Hot tears streaming down her face, she crawled over to her bed frantically as she tried to speak. Nearly screaming as it felt her neck was just ripped open, she knew she would never speak again, and now, she was determined to kill Naraku. Sighing as she crawled into a fetal position on the bed, she closed her eyes to try to relieve some of the pain as she went to sleep.

Kanna walked in and found Hisaki on the bed. She looked sick, Naraku has poisoned her. Walking over, she checked her temperature, noting that it skyrocketed. When she opened her eyes, however, they were blood red like when she used her powers, and Kanna stumbled back in fear.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha paced around the room as Kagome cried out in agony as clutched her throat. Her mother was downstairs calling Sesshomaru, and everyone was outside waiting for them. He didn't know what happened, they were fine when they were talking about a family. His eyes darted frantically as her whimpers and cries of pain took it's toll on him, and his blood began boiling. His head began pulsing, and his eyes grew ruby for a moment before he caught himself. _Help…mate…_Something inside him chanted as he walked over to Kagome. At his arrival, she opened her eyes, sweat falling down her face like blood, her eyes unfocused, and she panted heavily as another tremor of pain shot through her.

"You can't leave me Kagome…" He said as he moved the bangs out of her eyes. Growling as his brother walked into the room, his brother walked over and moved InuYasha out the way. Sniffing her, he wrinkled his nose as she stepped back.

"It's poison, but Naraku's miasma. The wish hasn't been granted yet, it's happening in time, not by them just dropping dead. I don't understand though. The jewel disappeared, didn't it?" InuYasha nodded as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"There is no way to save her. If I draw the blood, then she will become my mate, and surely you would slay me. You draw the blood. Father was a poison youkai like myself. You'll live. It'll hurt, but you'll live." Looking at his brother as he pointed to the scar on Kagome's shoulder and neck joint, InuYasha scoffed as he reopened her wound by sticking his fangs in. "Now, concentrate, and suck." Following Sesshomaru's orders, InuYasha began sucking blood. But it wasn't sweet like when it set his youkai off, it was bitter and foul tasting. Once he couldn't take anymore, he swallowed it as his stomach began turning as he groaned loudly. Sesshomaru sniffed Kagome.

"It worked. She'll be fine by tomorrow. For that stomach ache, just see Mrs. Higurashi." And with that, he left. InuYasha scoffed as Kagome sat up slowly, holding her head. Groaning as her eyes focused and she stared at the red mass in front of her. Recognizing the scent by that of her mates, she relaxed a little, but her headache grew worse, as well as her stomach was probably doing 360's.

"What happened?"

"How would I know?" He said arrogantly as he took his position under the window. Resting Tetsusaiga on his shoulder, something inside him welled up. His stomach and chest felt onpulsed painfully, and sweat poured down his face, but there was another feeling. It hurt, likethe cramping feeling in his stomach and chest, like his soul was hurt. It wasn't his pain, it was Kagome's. Sensing her anger and hurt, he opened his mouth to say something when she laid back down. "Kagome?" His reply was a sniffle and he was immediately to her side. She turned and looked at him, hurt evident on her face, but nothing else visible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Kagome smile. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you feel better?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. We should go see Sesshomaru." She lied. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing else as they walked down to the living room to find everyone watching T.V. Kagome swore Shippou could fly as she instinctively opened her arms right before he went crashing into her.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he hugged her tight. Setting him on her shoulder, InuYasha cleared his throat.

"Miroku, Sango, we have to go see my brother since you guys are here." Standing up and nodding, Sango picked up Kazuyu from his baby seat.

"Mamma," Kagome said sweetly. "Could you give us a ride?" Smiling, Mrs.Higurashi left Kohaku in charge and grabbed her car keys.

"Let's go."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over the five people standing in his office. Taking an extra long look at the baby, he smiled slightly before turning his attention to it's parents.

"So, are you ready to become workers for me?" Exchanging glances with his wife, who was just as confused as he was, Miroku cleared his throat and stepped forward slightly.

"Just what are our 'jobs'?" Sesshomaru smiled as he looked at the both of them.

"You are a security guard for InuYasha and Kagome. Just like you protect them in any other way, just this time, you have t abide by the law." Shrugging, Miroku glanced at his wife again. "Kagome, you shall be a secretary, and InuYasha will run the business under my name. It is a government office, which means millions of people's personal information is in your disposal. Your working for the Police Unit Of Tokyo, you start the day after tomorrow." Gasping softly, Kagome looked at InuYasha, who was very confused.His pain was slowly easing, but he still winced and gasped at how it seemed to over whelm him at times.

"So, you mean I have to control one of those things?" He asked, pointing to the computer on Sesshomaru's desk. Nodding, Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha stared at it with interest.

"They'll teach you how to use it." He said confidently as Sango shifted the baby in her lap.

"What about the children?" She asked a little exasperated as baby Kazuyu began bouncing in place.

Ah, young Kazuyu has not reached the right qualifications to begin school, but Kohaku, who is 14 now, belongs in the 9th grade. Rin, who is about 9, belongs in the fourth, Yutamiki and Shippou belong in the fourth grade also, even though technically Shippou is older than that of human age. But we must go through the correct ways of life here. Kazuyu, can either be left at a daycare, with Mrs.Higurashi, or with the tutor, who will be more like a babysitter. It's February, just past Valentine's Day, so they will have to go to school in the fall." Nodding her head, she shot InuYasha a glance saying that she'll explain it all later, and was relieved when he simply shrugged. Sighing, InuYasha handed over an envelope of papers. "What's this?" Sesshomaru said in interst as he pulled out the papers. Raising his eyebrows in satisfaction, Sesshomaru leaned over and placed the envelope on his desk.

"The Home Estate Papers. InuYasha, I am relieved."

"Keh! Don't get too happy I only did it for Kagome."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

"InuYasha? You didn't have too...I didn't want to...I love the gift but you really shouldn't have..." Kagome paced back and forth in front of Goshinboku as InuYasha folded his arms.

"But it was a gift. It was all I had to offer you." He reasoned. He decided to take the land, as a Valentine's Day gift, but she was worried more about his feeings rather than her own, and he was starting to get irritated. His pain was almost gone, but in place of that, a headache just suddenly grew out of nowhere, and he fought hard against it.

"I know, but I already know you really didn't want to." Cringing slightly as an unfamiliar heat and agonzing pain flashed through her, when she opened her mouth and cried out, it was because of the shock that it left just as fast as it came, not of pain. Running to her side, InuYasha kept her from crumpling to the floor.

"What happened?" He asked as she shuttered again and this time the pain flowed through him. Gasping softly as it left him almost immediately, he had to figure out what was the cause of this pain, what caused her so much discomfort. But not now, it was way too early. Midnight, when she would be asleep. Picking her up behind the knees, she sighed as she laid her head on his chest while he carried her inside. He laid her on the bed softly as she cried out quietly, wincing as her face began dripping in sweat. He smelt, nor tasted no poison on her, like as if the pain of someone else no longer affected her life, but she could still feel it. _Hisaki_.

Wiping her forehead, InuYasha took a deep breath as midnight neared. She was going to sit h im till Kingdom come for this, but he knew he had to do it. For her, for him, to see if the jewel granted her wish. Frequently Mrs.Higurashi checked in on her, frowning as InuYasha pulled her from earshot and told her the plan.

"Surely Kagome is going to throw a fit." She argued.

"I know, but look at her. I have no choice." Sighing as she stared at her daughters mate, she shook her head stubbornly.

"Wait until she's awoken. Then maybe she won't be so angry-"

"If I don't do it I don't think she will awaken. I can't sense any poison or nothing in her blood, so that makes it even worse. I'm sorry Higurashi-sama, but I have to, for your daughter." In the end, she let him go, and InuYasha couldn't help but think she tried her hardest to make sure he didn't hurt himself as he sought out the cause of Kagome's frequent illnesses. Sighing as midnight finally came, he kissed the top of Kagome's head before fastening Tetsusaiga and hopping out the bedroom window.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha swore as the smell of sickness became overwhelming as he neared her castle. His headache was now pulsing in rythm to his heart, as well as the smell of pain and agony that assaulted him in waves stronger than the last. He didn't understand it, it was the same smell as Kagome's, yet somehow different. Shaking off his doubts, he hopped the great fence and dropped into the open land of the battlefield. Scanning the place with his sight, smell and hearing, he darted off towards the door in a crouch, but froze when the door was open. Drawing Tetsusaiga, all that was heard was the dropping of a wooden bason and InuYasha grunting in surprise, there was Kanna, her mirror in place, annoyance and fatigue in her gaze as she smiled and retrived the bason.

"What are you doing?" She asked. InuYasha shrugged and told her of the illnesses, what he did to help Kagome, as well s his discomfort.

"Oh, Naraku as well as Hisaki has fallen fatally ill for some unknown reason. He sent for Kagura to steal the Tensusaiga, but she plans to stay there when he dies.Why you are in discomfort is well beyond me." Sheathing Tetsusaiga, InuYasha jammed his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"So, why is Kagome getting sick?" Kanna shrugged.

"I dunno, but if you don't smell anything, she'll live. Maybe because hers and Hisaki souls are connected. I have to go now, bye!" She waved as she ran off. Snorting, InuYasha began running back towards the well as dawn broke. _What does that have to do with me then?_

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

As soon as his scent disappeared, Kagome flipped over from out the bed with such fury the pain that shot through her meant nothing as she stomped down the stairs, loudly swearing at Nanashi. Her mother immediately appeared at the bottom of her steps, stopping Kagome from going any further. Her hands on her hips, Mrs.Higurashi watched as Kagome bared her fangs and scratched the walls in a desperate attempt to keep respect to her mother. 

"Higurashi Kagome! What has gotten into you!" Her answer was a growl. " Are you baring your fangs at me! Don't growl at me young lady! Now you march your canine hind parts back up those steps before I get my newspaper." Hiding her fangs, she pressed her ears to her forehead as she slowly turned around and walked back into her room, laying on the bed. Once she was back in, her mother sat next to her.

"Where's he?"

"He went to see what's wrong. He'll be back. So calm down." Rolling her eyes, Kagome rolled over and turned her back to her mother.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

" I dunno. But he's fine. Trust me." Shrugging, Kagome waited until her mother stood up and left before closing her eyes and falling asleep. She was asleep for about thirty minutes before the scent of the forest, of waterfalls and springs, InuYasha assaulted her senses. Jumping up, she greeted him with a growl and scowl that almost made him shudder. Almost.

"Just where were you? Think you desert me in the middle of the night when I feel like crap? Like I was so sick I wouldn't find out?" InuYasha held up his hands defensively.

"I didn't do anything." She shook her head.

"Whatever. Just tell me what happened."

"I went to find out what happened back in my Era. Seems to me they've fallen fatally ill. The Jewel for some reason didn't make them drop dead, like we have to suffer also. But I don't know why." Kagome shrugged.

"That's weird. I wish Kaede was here."She said sadly. InuYasha and Kagome both groaned in agony before Kagome blacked out.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome awoke on the cold ground of a cave that she didn't recognize. She wasn't hanyou, she was human, and she saw the glow, as well as sensed, the Shikon No Tama, and began running towards it. Once she finally reached it, it was in the hands of a young priestess who was staring at it sadly. Once she sensed Kagome's presence, she made no show of it, she idly twisted the jewel in her fingers. Midoriko! Kagome gasped as she took a step forward.

"Tell me. Are you the one who made the wish?" Kagome hesitated.

"Yes. I am Higurashi Kagome." Midoriko smiled as the jewel began glowing, like it was calling for Kagome.

"Ah, you have been the only person to uncover the mystery of the Shikon No Tama. Now, you must undergo the trial."

"Trial? What trial? Why?"

"It is called Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru. You have my prayers, may Kami be with you." Kagome watched as the Shikon No Tama and Midoriko erupted into light, and she awoke abruptly to find Sango, Miroku and InuYasha hovered over her.

Opening her eyes, she blinked a couple of times before a pain like no other like her limbs were being ripped apart flowed through her. She screamed loudly, and watched as Sesshomaru and Tsukiko ran into the room with with a big bucket of water. Her senses her entwining, it was hard to know one thing from the other, but she knew she was in Sessomaru's office, and that she wanted it all to end.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

A/N

_**Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru** What IsThe Power To Know Love?_


	23. Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru

Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru

InuYasha winced as he heard another deafening shriek coming from Sesshomaru's office from his backyard. He looked around to see everyone else deliberately ignoring him. But from the look on Sango's face, he knew that she felt as bad as he did. _No, no one could ever feel for Kagome like I do._ Stomping over to his brother, he deliberately allowed his tone to go to that of anger and rage.

"There has to be something we can do! I can't take her screaming like that anymore." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do. Tsukiko is doing all that she can, and then some. If you want to help your precious miko, you will sit down and shut up." Scowling at just being told off by his brother, InuYasha did just that, sitting on his haunches and staring daggers into the side of Sesshomaru's face. They had left Yutamiki was here too, it seems she was unconscious and hadn't awoken. They had left Kohaku, and a rebellious Shippou at Mrs.Higurashi's, as well as Kazuyu. Miroku and Sango weren't hesitant to leave him with someone they weren't familiar with, and now were standing hand in hand on top of the hill Sesshomaru and InuYasha were sitting on. Hanako ran up behind her father and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mother says Kagome's New Moon cycle is tonight. She doesn't think she'll survive through the night." Hanako muttered. Sesshomaru looked alarmed, and InuYasha immediately stood up and began stomping back to the house.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru called out as he went after InuYasha. "I don't think Tsukiko wishes you to see her-"

"Does it look like I care!" InuYasha bellowed as he whirled around and growled at his half brother. "Does it really look like I actually give a about what your wench says? Well maybe because your old and blind, I'll help you. No! It doesn't! So if it doesn't kill you, I think I'll go and see my mate now-" InuYasha cried out and crumpled to the ground unconscious as Sango threw her boomerang at his head. Catching over her head, she ignored Miroku's and Sesshomaru's stares of surprise as she sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

"It's not what Kagome needs right now. Just set him in the sunlight over there and he'll be fine. I wasn't close enough to kill him, but it hit him hard enough." Nodding, Miroku picked up his friend and moved him over to the shelter of the tree. Walking back over to his wife, he knelt behind her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Sango, my dear. I understand the motives for your recent actions. It was for the best, InuYasha understands that." Sighing, Sango put her hand over Miroku's.

"Do you think…Kagome's gonna die?" Miroku shrugged.

"She is a miko true. She's a hanyou. Also true. But she's going to be a human without the trust of the Shikon No Tama. But I pray to kami that she survives through this. Kagome is a strong woman Sango. She will be fine." Laying her head back so that it fell on the crook of Miroku's neck, Sango let the warmth of the sunset bath her, make her whole as her body shone with a new aura of sadness, that enveloped Miroku, as well as Sesshomaru. InuYasha's aura was melancholy also, but much deeper, so that his soul cried out, like it was calling for it's missing pieces. Now that he was unconscious, it glowed deeper, the fact the he was even more useless to help her registered in his spirit. Sesshomaru stood up and slowly, gracefully walked over to the couple.

"I see the miko's condition troubles the both of you." Looking up at him, Sango's struggles to blink back tears were useless to his keen sense of smell.

"She's like my sister. I hate to just sit back and listen to her scream like that. But there's nothing I can do." By now, the tears were flowing freely. " And that hurts, because she was there for me. With Kohaku, when I used to visit my village, the pain I felt and how I used to cry for nights. She was the first person who always knew when something was wrong, and the one who helped me most. " Miroku squeezed Sango tight as she bit her lip in an attempt to keep from sobbing.

"Ah, young exterminator. The best you can do for Kagome, is stay strong. Don't give up hope. With your love and trust, she can win the battle."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Hisaki hissed in agony as she tried to sit up. Curling into the fetal position, her muscles contracted all over, and her temperature skyrocketed again. Grabbing the silk sheets of her bed until her knuckles were white, she screamed again as spasms of unbearable pain ripples through her. Flashes of lightening, leaving behind the shock of pain, yet not exactly pain, something that baffled her, but she grew to hate it, wish for it to end nonetheless. Kanna ran to her side and changed the cloth on her forehead as she watched Naraku's limp figure on the other side of the room. 

"Kanna…" Kanna snorted.

"Shush you fool. You will be dying soon. I have no need to be your servant any longer." Despite the truth that was spoken, Naraku laughed.

"Ah young one, you are no different than me. Fail to continue serving me, and you shall see the mouth of hell as well." Scoffing, Kanna ignored him as she watched Kagura walk into the room.

"Go, sister. Tell Sesshomaru that the time has come, that we will be free by sundown." Nodding, trying to hide the happiness that flowed the empty shallow hole where her heart was meant to pump, she ran out of the room and down the corriders, immediately throwing her feather up in the air as soon as the warm breeze hit her face. Kanna watched as she flew off and sighed with joy. "Naraku, it is now as I watch you die, where I realize I harbor a deep hate for you." Hisaki watched as Naraku smiled.

"And you expect me to say that I love you?" Naraku grunted as another tremor flowed through him. He bit his lip bloody as another one flowed before speaking. "Kanna, you fool. You and I are one. Flesh of flesh. Heart of heart. Soul of Soul. You'll realize soon enough." Hisaki called for Kanna.

"Surely you know that neither of you will achieve freedom?" Kanna gasped softly, but her eyes glittered with an absolute refusal of the truth. "Naraku holds you in his grasp. You're his slave in hell also. There's no escaping it." Kanna backed away a little bit.

"You speak lies foolish wench." But something inside her knew that these figures fighting for dear life was speaking the truth. Kagura, as well as Sesshomaru would feel so heartbroken. She didn't feel it, because Naraku never gave her her heart. So whatever happens to him, even death, becomes of her. Eyes shining with tears, she turned on her heels and stalked out, not looking back, and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagura threw herself in Sesshomaru's waiting arms as she hopped off of the feather. 

"I'm free! He dies at sundown." Smiling sadly, Sesshomaru did nothing but nod. _Does she not know? Her body reeks of death, I can see the reapers coming_. "Do you not wish for this?" Sesshomaru blinked.

"This Sesshomaru," He smile widened, though it was still sad. "Wishes for nothing else that to be with you." Eyes welling up with tears, she closed her eyes as his face neared hers.

Inwardly smiling as she felt the soft lips of the tai-youkai pressing on hers, she lifted herself up on her toes to meet him, sighing when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt nothing else but him, and him her as he gave her his heart and soul, his very existence, nowbelonged to her. Her love and desire were his fuels for life, everything about her gave him a reason to live. Yet, it still wasn't enough. Something was missing.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she cradled the back of his head and pulled him down further for a much deeper kiss that he was more than happy to abide with. Running histongue over her bottom lip, he was delighted when she allowed him to taste her. Tongues warring, passion and desire colliding, the two youkai expressed their love without any words. Their auras mingled and glowed with a wholeness and pureness that Sesshomaru never felt before. His blood began boiling, calling for her as her knees gave out. Pulling back, he gazed at her in her eyes, satisfaction evident on his features when he saw her eyes were glazed over. Running her hands through his long silver waterfalls, she sighed as she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh Sesshomaru, how I longed to be with you." Pulling her into a deep embrace, the tai-youkai cursed the unfamiliar sting behind his eyes as he laid his head atop of hers and put his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath of her scent.

"So do I Kagura." He growled seductively. "So do I." Pulling her down onto the floor, he moved her onto his lap, where she laid her head back in the crook of his neck and shuddered as he began trialing light kisses down her collar bone.

"Sesshomaru, your aura, it is melancholy." Not sensing his slight stiffening, she dropped it when he said nothing of it. _She really doesn't know..._

"Kagura, I just want to let you know, I love you."

"Sesshomaru, I love you too." Kagura turned around and placed a seductive kiss on his lips before pushing him down on his back with a mischeivious smile on her face.

_

* * *

_

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

_Where am I? What's happening? I fell horrible._

_Tell me, who is love?_

_Who is love?_

_There's one person that you would die for. One person you would give up your hopes for, and two more people that you have set everything aside for._

_Four people? Oh! Sango, Miroku, Shippou…_

_Love…._

_InuYasha?_

_Yes._

_What about InuYasha?_

_What is love? What is your love?_

_My love, is InuYasha._

The darkness disappeared and Kagome found herself floating down onto the soft grass of a green meadow. Looking a little further, a young girl appears from the mist, and Kagome senses the Shikon No Tama.

"Midoriko?" The young girl smiles at Kagome and holds her palms up with the Shikon No Tama in it, looking satisfied as it swirled white and purple.

"You are nearly complete Kagome. You have only a little more to bear. Keep fighting my dear miko." Kagome shook her head.

"Midoriko? What's going on? I don't understand!" Midoriko frowned sadly.

"Kagome, this is a trail that only you can complete. It is for your soul Kagome, you and the Shikon No Tama are one. As well as you and I."

"We are one? I don't understand." Kagome stepped forward, and watched as the light of the Shikon No Tama began swirling around faster, and she could sense the jewel power excel, like it was inside of her.

"The jewel can never be purified, unless one goes through Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru. Only then will the jewel be restored." Kagome watched as Midorki began to fade.

_May Kami be with you…_

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha groaned as he opened his eyes and blinked back tears when his head began throbbing. Feeling it best not to move to much, he slowly allowed his eyes to scan over the area, and seeing as he couldn't recognize anything that wasn't directly in front of him, he closed his eyes and focused. His hearing wasn't it's sharpest. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in synce to his head. _Damn..._Finding only one thing that he could use, he sniffed the air. _Miroku...Sango...the pup...Sesshomaru...his pup...Tsukiko is near...so is Mrs.Higurashi and Kagome._ Sighing sadly, he noted the major increase in the scent of pain in the air. 

_What happened?_ He asked as he remembered that he was knocked out. It sounded like something flew through the air and cracked him in the back of his head. He didn't think that the lecher or his wench would do it...But that doesn't mean they weren't suspects. It couldn've been Sesshomaru, because he was the last thing InuYasha remember seeing. His daughter was too slow, and Sango was too heartbroken to move. But the only problem is, the lecher would have been by her side if that was the case.

_Keh! Just kill all of the bastards_. He inwardly grinned as he groaned again and realized his brother was looking down on him.

"Ah BakaYasha. You have awoken." Growling, InuYasha moved his head to the side slightly as he sat up a little. Wincing as his headache increased, he decided it best once again not to try to look up.

"Make fun while you can." He growled instead. "When I feel better, I'll kill you." Sesshomaru ignored the threat and kneeled down in front of his brother.

"InuYasha, the sun has set. It will be a few hours until the predicted demise of your miko." Sesshomaru said sadly. InuYasha closed his eyes and said nothing. "Do you wish to see her?" InuYasha bared his fangs as his attitude sparked.

"That's what I wanted but you decided to try to give me a concussion." Sesshomaru supressed a smile as he helped his brother up and allowed him to lean on his arm.

"It was for the better BakaYasha. This Sesshomaru would have killed you instead. But are quarrelling has long ceased." Rolling his eyes, InuYasha stilfed a groan as his head began throbbing again. He couldn't believe that she was going to die. He didn't want her to. Kagome meant everything to him, and then some.

She was the only person who accepted him for what he was, and not try to change him. She opened his heart as well as melted it from it's cold outer shell, something not even Kikyou would have been able to do. She was weird, but that makes her all the more loveable.

_Kagome...you _can't_ die. You _won't_ die...I won't let you. I'm coming..._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome groaned again as she felt another tremor and smelled Mrs.Higurashi crying. She wanted it all to be over, everyone was causing so much pain. All she could see was darkness, like she was in a trance, but she still knew what was going on around her.

_Love...Love... _A voice chanted. Kagome groaned. Is this what death felt like? She didn't want to die, she didn't want to know that everyone was hurting because she wasn't strong enough to fight. She could feel her powers weakening, and before long, night fell and her pain multiplied tenfold. Closing her eyes, she could feel her heart stopping, her blood turning cold, her brain stop giving signals, and sure it was the last thing she would ever do, she pulled together her sanity, and prayed to the gods that they would hear her cry.

_Please...I understand my fate now. I understand what is going on. But I can't let it happen. If you decide to take my soul, take my spirit away from this body, temple, there is one thing I have to ask._

_Allow my friends to never have harm befall them. The Shikon No Tama has caused so much pain in their lives, I don't think my pack will be able to survive another tragedy. They mean the world to me, and I hate for someone to be sad. So I ask that you take my soul, and take it as a sacrifice to ensure the happiness of the world. I ask that you do not allow evil such as Naraku or Hisaki to terrorize the world again, and no longer will the world have useless bloodshed._

_I ask that you comfort all of their hearts after my passing, make them whole, and allow them to never forget me. This is all I ask, the happiness of the world, and the family, that I love._

_Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru..._

_Chikara Nanda Si Shitieru. What Is The Power To Know Love? _

_Yes..._

_The Power To Know Love...I don't understand. _

_What is Love? _

_Love?_

_What is love? Who is your love?_

_My Family...InuYasha..._

_What is Love?_

_Love...Is InuYasha. _

_Tell me Kagome. What Is The Power to Know Love? Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru?_

_The Power To Know Love...Is the Shikon No Tama. _

_Yes...You almost understand..._

_The Shikon No Tama was made from you forcing it out of you._

_Why?_

_For the Love of the world. You wished for the happiness. That is why, the three of us are connected. Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru is Shikon No Tama. _

_Midoriko appeared in front of Kagome and smiled. __"You understand now Kagome. You have set me free, and in exchange, you shall live to see the happiness of your family and the world. Evil shall no longer terrorize the world, and in your love for the world, the Shikon No Tama has been purified, and you have passed what many before you have failed. Thank you Kagome. You have seen to the peace of the world. But there is one thing that you have mistaken. Your love, is the hanyou InuYasha. He is the source of your power. Your answer to Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru." _

_"So, what happens now?" _

_"You shall live your life as a normal person. You no longer have to train to increase your miko powers. But alas, youkai lives in your era. It is now your duty to see of the protection of the youkai, that they can live as one with the mortals. Farewell Kagome...I pray that we meet again." _

_"Goodbye Midoriko...and thank you." _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to feel InuYasha's forehead on her stomach, as well as eight different scents of salt. _What happened? Why is everyone crying? Nothing is working...What's going on?_

"InuYasha..." Mrs.Higurashi pleaded.

"No! She didn't leave me! Kagome couldn've died! I promised to protect her and look what happened." Sesshomaru placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Kagome couldn't believe he was crying also.

"Do not be foolish. It was not your fault. We must make preparations for her funeral as soon a spossible." InuYasha shook his head and took a deep breath. Sango, Miroku, Hanako, Daichi, Mrs.Higurashi and Tsukiko were lost for words. They could only cry. Kagome felt her body warm up in a surge and her heart begin beating again. _What the...I died? When...But Midoriko...that must've been the darkness. That means this isn't the only time I died. She helped me...Thank you._ Kagome felt InuYasha take her hand in his own and cradle it on his face.

"Kagome...I wish you were here with me...Why did you have to..._what the hell_?" Kagome heard gasps as she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around at all the big red puffy swollen faces. But before she could say anything, InuYasha threw himself in her chest and began sobbing loudly. Looking around at all her friends, she felt tears streaming down her own face as she hugged InuYasha and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"I'm ok. Everything is done InuYasha. It's over." She whispered.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kanna watched as Hisaki turned to ashes, and despite her pain, crawled over to Naraku.

"You bastard. I see I die with you." She smiled evilly. "You deserve the darkest parts of hell." Naraku said nothing as he turned to ashes also. Bastard...Was the last thought from Kanna before she exploded also.

Sesshomaru bit back tears as he held the naked, limp body of Kagura in his arms.

"I'm so sorry...I should have told you sooner...I didn't realize until it was too late..."He pleaded softly. Kagura smiled.

"No matter. It would not have made a difference. But I am glad of the time we shared Sesshomaru. I will never forget you." Sesshomaru gasped as her body began drifting away with the wind from her feet.

"Kagura! No!" He cried out when the last of her disappeared.

_Goodbye...Sesshomaru...My mate._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Some happy ending...some sad endings...I know. But I had to do it. It seems that Sesshomaru and Kagura were mated. But why didn't he die as well? It seems fate didn't pair them together. If anyone has questions about the answer to Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru, please feel free to email me, as well as if you have any other questions. Hope you enjoyed, and I plan to have another chapter about either in two days or by the end of this week. Just a lot of stuff is going on right now, so that's most likely why something won't come up tomorrow, because that's what I usually do anyway. So...toodles! _


	24. Survival of the Youkai

_Survival of the Youkai : Kagome's New Destiny_

"Well this sure is a change of heart InuYasha."

"Yeah well the bastard earned it." Kagome cracked a smile as her and InuYasha looked down into the darkness of the Bone Eater's Well.

"No, I mean really. Who'd have thought you'd show sympathy to him." InuYasha snorted as he placed his hands on the rim and lightly scratched his claws across.

"Well, I mean I know he feel awful. I have no doubt that he mated her, and I guess that it will make a better imprint in your time with our relationship right?" Kagome shrugged.

"I guess so, but I'm not sure. I don't think he would want us to do it though. Why do I have to go?" Kagome pouted slightly.

"Because, I want no grudge between the three of us. He hated you two, I saved your butt more times than I can remember from him. It's the least we can do." He shot Kagome a glare, saying she had no choice but to comply with his demands. "Ready?" Taking a look down into the hole again, Kagome backed up a little.

"No, I don't think it's right for me to go back." InuYasha hid a grin.

"Why not? The world, my world, should be thankful to you for saving them. It's not like they'll kill you." Kagome shrugged again and looked around the well house.

"It's just a chill up my spine about thinking about going back. I'm just scared they'll find a reason to hate me, or whatever. Midoriko said that I had to protect the youkai so that they could live in peace with the humans. I'm part youkai, and some people won't grasp the fact that a youkai saved them."

"Kagome, me and you, we're stuck in the middle. Saviors for both humans, and youkai. That's why Midoriko chose you to protect our blood. But she also used to rely on you protecting the other half of us. Your job is almost done Kagome. That's why we have to go back, not just because I owe my brother something. We have to go back to show that youkai and humans can live together. You have to prove how much of a baka they have been for treating us the way they did for all these years." Kagome smiled and grabbed InuYasha's arm as she peered down fearfully once more.

"Now that you put it that way, I have no choice to go." She whimpered slightly. "I hope they don't stick me with a pitchfork." InuYasha chuckled as he reached behind her and lightly pulled her tail, flattening his ears as a surprised yelp echoed in his head. Before she could do or say anything, InuYasha jumped into the well, but Kagome was not far behind, and during the time slip, she laid her head on his back and sighed.

Once they reached the other side, they jumped over the edge, but had to stop and look. The sky was strangely clear, the air fresh, not littered with blood or waste or fear. The trees seemed to laugh and sway with the wind as squirrels played tag around the clearing and the birds chirped a song of thanks at the appearance of Kagome. Once she smiled, however, they all ran over and began laughing and calling for her at her feet. Birds landed on her shoulder, even a baby bird fell on her head. Squirrels ran around her, and even a couple of prairie dogs stood on their hind legs so she could pet them.

InuYasha could sense the presence of youkai, but they meant no harm, only wanted to see Kagome. They stepped out of the sanctuary of the trees, their red, green orange and purple eyes glittering with a new hope and happiness that InuYasha never knew they possessed. InuYasha noticed that they were old in age, and their scent was vaguely familiar. Rodent, bird, reptile and even feline youkai came to pay their respects to Kagome, and InuYasha only growled in warning as they bowed at her feet and praised her.

"Great miko," A feline youkai purred. "I have nothing to live for. Therefore I only wished to live in harmony with the humans. But they attacked me and my kittens, I had no choice but to defend myself. It was all because of that vile beast Naraku. I true, I must say that I am thankful that you rid us of the one thing that drove our blood crazy, giving us a new hope to life. Therefore, I wish for you to stay here with us, allow us to protect you in respect that you are of the Inu-Youkai clan, as well as your mate, the Great InuYasha." Kagome smiled.

"Please, please stand up. I don't want you to think I am better than you ok?" Kagome wagged a finger as they stood up. Smiling, they rose to their feet, but still bowed respectfully. "And I am glad, but I have a place to live already. I am here to say goodbye to my brother?" She asked, relieved when InuYasha nodded. "Sesshomaru. InuYasha wishes to give him his deepest sympathy. Tell me, do you know InuYasha?" They nodded.

"Though he may not recognize us, but his mother, Izayoai, were our friends ever since we were nothing more than helpless babies. She was very young, not much than living only 6 years on the earth. She gave us food, nurtured us, and in turn, we watched over her, made sure no harm befell her. But when she met the great Inu No Taisho, we felt that our duties were done, but then she had InuYasha. We knew he wouldn't live here, so Sesshomaru ordered of us to chase him around this land where he resided. To attack him, strengthen him into the fine young man he is now, and I am glad to say we have done a good job." The bird youkai answered, being sure to smile at InuYasha. InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise, but he snorted stubbornly and turned his back to them.

"Excuse him," Kagome said. "Well, I feel that you have something to do?" The reptile youkai nodded.

"Yes. We must get going now. But once more, we want to thank you Kagome." Kagome nodded and smiled as they turned on their heels respectively and walked off.

"Keh!" InuYasha scoffed. "Let's get going." Kagome nodded and followed him as he began running.

"So, I take it you hold a grudge?" InuYasha snorted.

"Hardly. I wanted to thank them. But they'll never hear me say that. Not in their life." Kagome surpressed a laugh as InuYasha made a face.

"So tell me, what made your heart go out to Sesshomaru once you realized that Kagura would die?" InuYasha shrugged.

"I don't know. No matter how much I hate him, he is my brother. So I guess that it's the only comfort that I can give him, since he'll never get Tetsusaiga."

"I don't think he ever wanted Tetsusaiga for power, not after he met Kagura. I think he wanted it because of the same reasons your papa had it made. To protect the woman he loved." InuYasha considered that for a moment.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But then what do I have to protect you?"

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Miroku sighed as he watched the two disappear into the Well house. He personally thinks that Kagome needed to rest, but InuYasha insisted she came, saying that she was fine. Sango was sleeping on the bed in Kagome's room, and Mrs.Higurashi took Kazuyu to the hospital for his second checkup for the week. It seems he has something called diabetes, and that he shouldn't eat too much sugar. Sango cried for hours, until Mrs.Higurashi explained that Kazuyu would be fine as long as he had a steady diet.

"Miroku, when is Kazuyu coming back?" Kohaku asked as him and Souta stared at the cartoon characters flying across the T.V screen. Yutamiki and Rin were looking at a children's magazine for clothes for all of them, and Shippou was sleeping in a ball in the corner of the couch. At least they aren't playing.

"In about a hour or so. Mrs.Higurashi still has to get his remedies so that he can be comfortable." Nodding, Kohaku turned and stared at the T.V sadly.

"Houshi-sama…." Rin hopped off the couch and walked over to him, putting the book in his lap and pointing to a yellow knee length dress with red flowers on it. "Do you like this?" Miroku smiled and nodded as Yutamiki walked over and turned the page.

"That's what she wants. But I want this." She pointed to a pink tank top with a flower on the lower right corner with matching capris with a flower in the lower right corner. Miroku nodded again.

"Yes, it'll look nice on both of you. Tell you what, how about both of you get what the other wants. In the same color if you like." They looked at each other before smiling and nodding and walking back over to the couch where they sat back down. Miroku didn't understand why InuYasha wanted to go back to their time. But he said it was important, and flat out refused to tell anyone what happened. Sesshomaru wanted them to work Monday, (since it was now Saturday) but he wanted to meet with Mrs.Higurashi and Kagome first. InuYasha was sure to throw a fit, he wasn't invited.

Also, Mrs.Higurashi mentioned a 'wedding' for the four of them to Miroku. She explained to him, that in this time, it was what made a couple husband and wife to for all the world to know. He was a little hesitant about the idea at first, but after talking to Sango, they both decided to get married. Mrs.Higurashi advised to wait a little while and save up, so that they wedding could be extraordinary, and that they could go away on a honeymoon. But first, there had to be dating.

"_Dating?"_

"_Yes. It's when young children like you go out to see if you like this person enough to make a commitment to them like you and Sango." Miroku blushed as he looked at the floor. _

"_And are you sure that Sango will want to do this?" Mrs.Higurashi shrugged. _

"_I have the slightest idea." She sighed. "But I can talk to her. But it's up to you to ask her out. I can't do everything for you. Make sure you talk to InuYasha about this as well. I think he'll be more comfortable with you than with his date's mother." Miroku chuckled but nodded. _

"_What do you do exactly on these dates?" Mrs.Higurashi looked thoughtful. _

"_Hmmm. You can go out to the movies, or dinner. Try to charm her over, choose you as a boyfriend. You'll understand once you do it a couple of times."_

"_A couple of times!" Mrs.Higurashi laughed softly. _

_Yup, this is going to be a long life. _Miroku sighed as he cradled his head in his arms.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he ran his fingers over the glass of the picture of Kagura. We could have had a family. You were with child, if only I'd have told you. You could have wished for you all to be free. We could have died together if needed be. Biting back tears, he quickly put the picture down as Tsukiko walked into the room.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I know you didn't want to have to live the nightmare twice." She said as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"No matter. I have nothing to be sad about. My brother did not meet his demise with her in my previous life. That is all I could, and will do." Tsukiko sighed as she squeezed firmly.

"I know, and if having her in place of me can make you smile like you used to, then I'll be more than happy to leave. I understand that I can never be Kagura, but I'm trying my best to make you happy." Sesshomaru smiled as he lightly ran his claws us Tsukiko's arm.

"Hush woman. You have given me two beautiful pups, as well as you are my beautiful wife. Even with Kagura I could not have been so happy." Smiling, Tsukiko placed a sweet kiss on the side of Sesshomaru's face.

"So, they work Monday? What about Kagome? She should rest up." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"She will. She is a secretary. All you do is email each other." Tsukiko scoffed.

"I do my work. I am more than an average secretary if I do say so myself."

"You're my secretary." Tsukiko blushed but smiled as she moved daringly close to Sesshomaru's face.

"Is that all I am?" She purred softly before Daichi used the intercom to call his father.

"Don't answer that." He growled as he pulled Tsukiko around and into his lap, lightly nipping at her shoulder and neck. Sighing, she laughed and pressed the respond button.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru growled in warning as he took a good nip at her neck, making her gasp but giggle.

"Ewww gross." Daichi scolded, but sighed. "Mrs.Higurashi just called. She is on her way back home with the monks pup. She said once Kagome comes back from InuYasha's era, she'll bring her over." Tsukiko smiled.

"Oh….Ok. Ok thank you Daich…Daichi." Daichi groaned in disgust.

"Yeah whatever you guys are gross."

"Now, you have been a naughty kitty," Sesshomaru growled as he placed Tsukiko on his desk and positioned himself between her legs, continuing to attack her senses and drive her to the brink of insanity. "Now, for that punishment. Where were we?"

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Mrs.Higurashi pulled into the driveway of the house and stepped out of the car. Turning around quickly and taking Kazuyu out of the baby seat that she had bought just yesterday, she held him close to her chest and kissed him on his forehead before walking into the house.

"I'm home!" She called as she set down her keys onto the kitchen counter and walked into the living room. She was greeted by sleeping children on a monk in the middle of the floor. Smiling, she took a guess Sango was upstairs sleeping, and put the fast falling asleep baby in the nearby crib before walking back downstairs. Turning off the T.V, she turned to walk out to see sleepy violet eyes looking at her.

"Is she up?" Mrs.Higurashi shook her head and surpressed an all out laugh when Miroku instantly dropped his head and presumed snoring_. I wonder what they did to poop them out. Most likely T.V. I wonder when Kagome will come back._ She walked back into the kitchen and looked through the pile of mail sitting by the stove.

_Bills….bills…bills…_She sighed as she threw them off to the side. Bill_….credit report….letter from Tokyo Estates : Urgent ….bill….wait a minute!_ Picking back up the important letter, she was surprised to find it addressed to InuYasha. Setting it down on the side, she thought it best to allow InuYasha to open it, give him some privacy. Thinking it best, she decided to go ahead outside, picking up the baby moniter in the living room first. She sat under Goshinboku with a sad smile on her face as she watched the ruby leaves fall from the branches with the swaying of the wind.

_It sure has been a long time Isamu._ She said_. Kagome has gotten married, and I already told you that she is no longer human, but a hanyou, like the young boy she is to marry. I know, she is also a miko, but she has also informed me that she creator of the Shikon No Tama has bestowed her with a new destiny that will shape the world. She must fight and find a way for humans and youkai to live in harmony, without everything having to be a secret like it has been ever since I can remember, and then some. Comes to find out, your good friend Sesshy is actually Sesshomaru, the brother of this InuYasha, which means, he, but right, is now the owner of everything the Higurashi's have owned. So, either way, Kagome gets it like you have planned and wished. _

_They are growing into fine children Isamu. I wish you were only here with me. Take care. I think I hear my nephew crying_. She chuckled slightly before walking over to the tree and placing a hand on it.

"Till next time."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**A/N**

_Well, I am glad to say this came out an interesting chapter if you read it correctly. Well, till next time! _


	25. Brought Together

_Brought Together_

"Why have you come here?" The lone figure said sadly as he looked over the horizon. Kagome gasped as she stepped forward of InuYasha, her soul was pulling her towards him, she could sense the sadness, as well as see it merging with his aura. InuYasha grabbed her and stopped her, and he shook his head as he stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Sesshomaru, I…" Sesshomaru turned and looked at InuYasha. "I come to say that I am sorry. We should have realized it earlier, but we…." Sesshomaru's face looked heartbroken, but his stubborn pride wouldn't allow him to show that weakness of human emotions.

"Do not be foolish. She knew as well as I did what her fate was. There was nothing we could do." But something about that broken voice called out to Kagome.

"No, there was something we could do, but it makes no sense to wish we did it. InuYasha, and I have come to give you are deepest sympathy for your lost."

"Both of them." InuYasha said as he allowed his arms to fall to his side. Sesshomaru looked a little alarmed, but InuYasha said nothing as Kagome stepped forward and walked over to him.

"Are you ok? It's best to let the pain out. It's not good to keep them bottled up." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"InuYasha, make her stop."

"Kagome…."

"Sesshomaru, why do you fear to show your emotions?" Sesshomaru looked down at the pleading face that was filled with tears, and her image appeared into his mind. In this moment, Kagome resembled that not of Kikyou, but Sesshomaru's beloved Kagura. And he almost fell to the ground and weeped if not for his stubborn pride that forced him to turn on his heels and walk away to the sanctuary of the forest. Kagome watched in total disbelief as he walked away from her, but soon felt InuYasha slip his haori onto her shoulders as the sun set and the wind blew chilly. "I don't understand…"

"Sesshomaru was never the type to show his emotions. But that's the most I've ever seen him give off. I don't thin we were meant to bring about the Sesshomaru we know now Kagome. I think only time can heal these wounds." Kagome turned and put her head on InuYasha's chest.

"I only tried to help. I just wanted to be there for him…" InuYasha shushed her by hugging her tight.

"I know Kagome. It's not your fault." He stepped back a little and cupped Kagome's cheek in his hand. "You and Okaa have a meeting with Sesshomaru. Let's get going." Kagome looked at him a little surprise as he took her hand and began leading her back to the well.

"You called her okaa, mother." InuYasha blushed a little.

"That's what she is now, isn't she?" Kagome nodded and pushed a little to be closer to InuYasha.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you'd be comfortable calling anyone else okaa. Did you read the diary your mother left for you?" InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah. But it's only the second entry though. I have a lot to go." He sighed as he pulled Kagome closer as they went deeper into the forest. She giggled a little, and put her hand on his back to let her know she was close by.

"Hey, how about Kouga and the village? InuYasha, we can't go back yet!" InuYasha snorted but stopped walking.

"What? Your mother'll kill me if I don't get you back home tonight."

"Then tell her that I'm not coming home."

"No, because your coming home." Kagome pouted a little and moved her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth playfully.

"Please, I mean I'll never see them again, and after just being blown off by your brother, it's the least you can do."

"Why do I get blamed for him being a jerk?"

"Because he's your brother baka." Kagome giggled as she took his hand and began walking the opposite way.

"Half brother wench." She said nothing but kept walking until they were in the village. InuYasha waited in Goshinboku as she began saying goodbye to all the villagers, and to her luck, Kouga was there too. Three hours later InuYasha had to keep from chopping down the tree with Tetsusaiga. Why the hell does she have to talk to everybody for three goddamn hours! He growled as Kagome walked over to the hut with Kouga and his pup not far behind. Smiling, she called for InuYasha.

"Took you long enough." He growled as he hopped down. Scowling down at the little girl that greeted him with a smile, InuYasha knelt down as she walked over to him. He couldn't help but smirk from the growl that came from Kouga, though he didn't mean to. Even when Kagome elbowed him in the ribs to behave.

"She's adorable!" Kagome said happily as she ran back in the hut to her mother's calls. Kouga eyed InuYasha with confusion.

"Almost 6 months and you still ain't knock her up? Took you forever just to mark her. Once a baka always a baka." Kouga shook his head as InuYasha bared his fangs.

"Look, I promised her that after Naraku was defeated you bastard now go crawl in a cave and croak."

"Naraku has been dead for about a month BakaYasha. It only takes thirty seconds for her to become pregnant." Kouga sniffed the air and smiled. "And she smells more than ready."

"She ain't ready for you!"

"You've probably never done anything with her!"

"You couldn't be even more incorrect wolf-boy." Kouga looked surprise for a moment.

"She wouldn't allow you to taint her."

"She did and she will because she belongs to me, whether she likes it or not."

"She liked what I had to give her."

"Hentai. Keep your horny hands off of her."

"Keh! As if! I already have one at home with another expecting."

"Keh!" InuYasha scoffed. "When she gets all fat and nasty like they all do don't say anything." InuYasha watched as Kagome yelped in sheer horror and stomped off. Growling at Kouga one last time, he stomped off behind her. Kouga smiled as ten minutes later he counted it down.

_Five…four…three…two…one…_

"**_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT_**!" Which was followed by the agonizing screams of InuYasha. _Keh. Idiot_.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Mrs.Higurashi sighed as she hung up with Tsukiko. They had a meeting tonight with them, but Kagome and InuYasha didn't come home on time, so they couldn't make it. She had a feeling that they had a fight by now, and that she would be the one to dispute it later on. She also found another letter addressed for Kagome that had a familiar name on it that she had to hide from InuYasha…..

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." Sango yawned as she walked into the kitchen. Mrs.Higurashi smiled.

"Well hello Sango. I guess you saw the pile of living clothes in the living room." Sango giggled and nodded. "Did you sleep well."

"Yes. Awesome. I see why Kagome was sometimes so anxious to go home and sleep on one of those things. My back has never felt so good since I had Kazuyu. By the way, how is he doing?" Mrs.Higurashi waved off Sango's concern.

"Oh, he's fine. He's with Ji-chan right now, no doubtedly sleeping. So it's just me and you. Kagome and InuYasha left back to the past a little after you went to sleep to say goodbye, they have yet to return." Sango sighed.

"That's not good." Her prediction was right when Kagome stormed in with claws ready, teeth baring, full fledge growl with her lips curled back into a awful scowl.

"Kagome! Fix your face." Looking at her mother with irritation, but much to scared to tell the woman off, she did as she was told as a very painful looking InuYasha stumbled into the room.

"That wench…she….she attacked me!" He pointed a finger at her. She barked at the action though and pounced on his, and his whimpered and cried for mercy. Sango watched in disbelief as InuYasha cowered, but soon became angry and began to bark back. Kagome, feeling threatened, began slashing his arms and shoulders with her teeth, and was rewarded by a whimper of mercy, for InuYasha dared not to bite back. Kagome yelped as Mrs.Higurashi yanked on her tail and hit her on her back with a newspaper, grabbing her by her ear also and dragging her over to the kitchen table.

"Kagome Higurashi…what has gotten into you?" She said nothing, only licked InuYasha's blood that was trailing down her face as InuYasha stood up with scratches all over his face. Sango helped InuYasha out of the room as Kagome and Mrs.Higurashi sat down. "Talk." She said, keeping the newspaper close to her. Kagome whimpered at the sight of it.

"He and Kouga was fighting, and he said some things that he has no business telling." Kagome told her mother everything that happened.

"Well, I understand they were just trying to be more dominant that the other, but you have to understand what you did a couple of minutes ago is not acceptable understand?" Kagome nodded and winced as her mother reached over and rubbed her sore ear.

"Now, Sango took him upstairs. You know what you have to do." Kagome nodded and went upstairs as Sango stepped inside.

"That was so unlike her."

"Yeah well you should have seen what fuelled it. If I didn't have children I would have done the same thing." Sango shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think InuYasha has ever been punished like that before, but it's his fault. I understand that the punishment that Kagome just used, is for the alpha female and male. But in their case, InuYasha most likely would have done it to her."

"He had the perfect chance to, but I can't imagine him doing that."

"Yes, he has to resort to another punishment so that she will understand her limits and that InuYasha is dominant." Mrs.Higurashi sighed.

"One thing my daughter doesn't care for. Rules." Sango smiled and agreed.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Daichi smiled as he looked at the young girl sitting in front of him.

"So, your mother works at the business trying to buy my Uncles?" He said. She nodded and giggled.

"But I understand that it isn't, and will never be for sale." She sighed sadly. "Father wants it so bad. But we can always buy something else. But when he finds out who your Uncle is, he's going to flip." Daichi shrugged.

"Yeah, but that happened a long time ago. Aunt Kagome never liked him from what I understand. So let's try not to say anything of it." The young girl smiled and nodded as Daich took her hand in his. "So, let's talk about us."

"There's an us?"

"What do you call this?" The young girl giggled.

"A date between to supposed to be enemies. I know we are going to get bitten for this." She shuddered as she pictured the assault her mother was sure to give her for being with the enemy.

"It would be worse if I marked you, no? But now, let's just keep our relationship on mortal terms." He smiled flirtatiously.

"Yes, tenfold. My father would attack you for tainting his 'baby girl'. Stupid daddy." Daichi giggled.

"I'll tell you what. How about you just tell your father about us, and I tell my parents. I mean it's been two years, and it's about time they know." The girl shrugged.

"I mean Daichi, I love you and everything, but I don't know if my father still holds a deep grudge against your family, since your uncle is that of tai-youkai."

"Your father doesn't always matter Moriko. He never said anything when Minako had been asked to become a mate." Moriko shrugged.

"He doesn't know yet, and it wasn't of this bloodline. But I'll do it Daichi. I'll do it for you." She said simply as she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kouga sighed as he looked at his daughter and her 'mate'. "So, you mean to tell me that you come to whisk away my first born daughter?" The young boy nodded and looked at Kouga with stubborn pride, but behind those eyes was cold fear that Kouga respected. "And you wish for my blessing? Minako, is this what you want?" His daughter nodded, letting her long black hair whisk in front of her as she fidgeted nervously. Ayame stood up and circled the two.

"Well, I see. He is a wolf youkai also. A short, yet think bushy tail like Kougas. Well, it seems you are of the bloodline of one of our kin. You have my blessing." She said as she sat back down. Minako sighed with relief and looked her father.

"Well, he is of my tribe, and even though I can't accept she's growing up, she'll just ran away anyway. So I give you my blessing. But no children until after school, or I punish you myself. You are still under my control understand?" The young boy nodded and held out his hand. "You're a good boy Kenichi. And I wish nothing more than the best for both of you." Kenichi smiled and led Minako out of the room.

"So what about Moriko? She has been dating the great Sesshomaru No Taisho. Will you allow her to accept, surely he will come to take her away as always." Kouga sighed as he sat down in front of his wife.

"Yes. My grudge with the family has long been obliterated. However, she must be punished for sneaking without our consent. We only used it once for Minako, but we have no choice." Ayame gasped and shook her head.

"I understand."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome knocked on her room door softly and stepped inside to find InuYasha putting some ointment on his shoulder with his shirt off in the moonlight. Gasping softly as his skin held a blue tinge to it, he looked at her fearfully before she pressed her ears to her head and whined apologetically.

"Are you ok?" InuYasha said nothing as she sat down next to him. Taking the bottle of ointment and squeezeing some into her hands, she smoothed in onto his shoulder, shuddering when she realized that his chest was blue from when she sat him.

"They don't all get fat, and I didn't mean what I said out there with Kouga." He said softly after a long time, startling ehr a little. She whimpered and licked at the blood trailing down his face motherlikely.

"I'm sorry for snapping like I did. I just have a knack for not following rules."

"Keh! Tell me about it. It's something you have to work on."

"I know. It killed my father." InuYasha said nothing else as faint scents of tears stung his nose. InuYasha glanced over to her nightstand and picked up the old book his mother left for him. Sitting it in Kagome's lap, he said nothing as he looked away. Taking it as a hint to read it, she licked his face one more time before opening the book.

_InuYasha,_

_I have yet to tell you the most devastating of womanly changes that goes on when a human mates with a youkai. Well, first or foremost, she is extremely bitter, and I usually got tweaked on number of occasions for throwing a fit that usually ended up with me crying and him taking me out to Goshinboku. But we also become moody, and have change of attitudes like flashes of lightening. One sensitive subject, of course InuYasha, is the changes of her body after pregnancy. Never, ever tell a woman she is to become fat, because most likely it will end up with a broken heart and a single hanyou. _

_Remember, you must talk to her about the changes in yourself also, so she doesn't think your destroying her from the inside. The best remedy for these, is just increasing communication, as well as a lot of sleep gets her out of your hair. Now how to get her to go to sleep is the actual battle. Also, one thing you must always remember also, is never to disturb her while she is punishing a pack member or her young, even though she must learn discipline and that you are dominant, she will sometimes turn on you, which ends in a bloodly fight that haves her whimpering for mercy, as well as a heartbreaking tweak. _

_I know this may not be much, but this, I feel is all you need to know for one entry, as I thought that past arguments that me and your father had would be perfect right about now. Take care InuYasha, until tomorrow..._

Kagome closed the book and snorted. She knew he must have not read the diary, or the past argument would not exist right now. Opening her mouth to say something, she turned to find InuYasha sleeping like a young boy, his arms and legs flailed open, snoring loudly. Chuckling, she cuddled next to him and fell asleep.


	26. News :Updates!

**_News:Updates_**

_Ok, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am losing the internet in my home in a little time. That means, that I am going to be forced to walk up a HUGE hill if I want to complete the loads of homework that they give me, and in order to update you guys on both of my stories. I am so sorry, my mom tells me we are having money problems right now. So it might be a while if I update like I use to, and please don't be surprised if the entries are shorter, seeing as my brother might scream that we go home and I finish my project the next day. _

_Also, I don't plan to update Trials of the Heart, until about next week, because I need to think of something that will not make the story super duper fast. As for From Human To Hanyou, I don't plan to update on that for a couple of days, until I get my thoughts focused back. If you noticed, my heart wasn't in my recent pieces, so they might be crap. I am sorry if they weren't good enough for your liking, but a lot of stuff is going on in my life, as well as school, and it's becoming way too much to bear. _

_So any questions, I have 3 email addresses, so don't be afraid to email me. On my profile only has but I also have My 3rd email address, which is also hotmail, seems to be down for the time being, so I won't even give that one to you. If you really want to hear back from me, send it to yahoo, or just both. I check them everyday, but seeing as I might have to walk to the library, they won't get checked like they used to. _

_Also, I have a fanfic, which is a true story, on If you want to check it out, go ahead. I have the same name as Even though I don't plan to end Form Human to Hanyou, or Trials of the Heart, I was thinking about starting another fanfiction, but I'm not sure what yet. I'll update you on that soon, and sorry for the delay. If you would like, I could make a group that will keep you updated on my posts and everything. I always wanted to do that. Toodles! _


	27. The Promise

**_The Promise_**

InuYasha rolled his eyes as Shippou had a weak attempt to give a threatening snarl. "No, like this." He said simply as he curled his lips back and snarled, making the hairs on Miroku's neck stand as he watched nearby, leaning on Goshinboku. Shippou tried again, to no success. InuYasha put his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "I don't get you runt." Shippou pouted.

"Well at least I tried." InuYasha smiled.

"Yeah, don't tell Kagome I was teaching you this. She'll kill me for sure." Shippou giggled but nodded as Miroku walked over and picked Shippou up.

"I think we should be getting back inside. Sango has been getting cranky with her pregnancy, only about two months to go. Kagome is inside sleeping, and I think that we must work tomorrow, better to get sleep early than to be tired all day." InuYasha snorted.

"Keh. I don't sleep." Miroku scoffed.

"Your lying InuYasha. I've seen you in your peaceful moments. Tell me, what happened when you went back to our era?" InuYasha said nothing as he turned and began walking.

"Nothing much." He said finally. "He wouldn't talk to Kagome. But she could like sense his sadness in his aura or something." Miroku looked puzzled.

"Do you think he powers increased once she purified the Shikon No Tama?"

"Why would it increase? Midoriko said she was a savor for both humans and youkai now, so why would her power need to be increase if Midoriko chose her to unite the world?" Miroku shrugged as he thought about InuYasha's question.

"I understand that she was indeed a very powerful miko, and her power surpassed that of a priestess, that of Kikyou. But surely, her power must have met new limits once she passed the Trail of Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru." InuYasha nodded even thought doubts lingered in his mind.

"I don't think Kagome's powers ever meet a limit." Shippou pondered. "I just think that her mind allows a fuller extent of her power to be used when she goes through a life lesson. I don't think she has to worry about not being strong to overcome something." InuYasha smiled as Miroku petted the young kitsune.

"Well, until we figure this out, let's not say something to Kagome until after we all come home from work tomorrow. The children will be going to school also, so Mrs.Higurashi will be home by herself, with Kazuyu correct?" InuYasha asked as he walked into the house. Sitting down at the kitchen, he ordered Shippou to run along and play when Miroku sat down in front of him.

"Ok, I think it's best we try not to worry her. What I am worried about is if you altered the present by going back in the past."

"What do you mean?" Miroku sighed at his friend's ignorance.

"I mean going back, you could have fueled a new emotion for you from your brother, that may have the slightest change on something that could have had a major insight on where we are today. For instance, if what Kagome did made Sesshomaru love her as a sister, surely you would not be in the same place, as he would not allowed you two to meet your premature demise, whereas we would not have a second chance to start over. Understand?" InuYasha nodded slowly.

"Ok, so your saying, having Kagome show him an ounce of sympathy when Kagura died could have changed our future, well, our past future?" Miroku nodded.

"Correct, but as I see, nothing has changed. We will find out tomorrow." Miroku stood up. "As for me, I think I will check in on Higurashi-sama and the children." He walked away quickly, and InuYasha stood up and quietly walked into Kagome's room. Scanning the room, he quickly, but quietly picked up his mother's diary, but when he turned to leave he felt someone's gaze baring holes into his back.

"You trespass my room, then you take what's in here? My my InuYasha, who'd think that you were a sly cooper." InuYasha growled as a image of the Raccoon came into his mind.

"I am an _inu_-youkai wench. A _dog_. I_ kill_ raccoons." Kagome giggled as she sat up and looked at him.

"Whatever _dog-boy_. Where's Sango? How long have I been sleep? Where's Shippou? Where's my mother? Where's everybody?" InuYasha put up his hands in a way to get her to stop talking.

"I dunno woman. Somewhere in this chamber of yours."

"It's not_ mines _baka it's _yours_." Smiling, InuYasha sat down on her bed next to her, shuddering lightly as she raked her fingers through his hair, allowing her claws to lightly scratch the back of his neck. "You gonna read it or just stare at it?" InuYasha opened his mouth in a retort but thought against it as he opened the book to the next entry.

_My beloved InuYasha,_

_There are some things you need to know if you plan to live in a environment with mix bloods. _

_You must already understand that there is a world that doesn't understand that the blood of a person does not determine who they are. That just because they are not of your heritage does not mean that you look down on them, or that they belong in hell or to be your slaves for the rest of their lives. That if they were born of a 'sinful' act, that they were to be killed, as well as they parents of the child. _

_I'm here to teach you something my son. Sometimes, you must go against the teachings of the world to prove what's right. You are living proof that youkai and humans can live as one, can live in peace and in happiness. You are living proof that hanyous can be just as civilized as humans, and if it wasn't for a protective charm, which very few, unless specially trained could sense, they would not even know that you weren't human. _

_I ask you a favor. Your father and I already started the legacy. I ask that you finish it. I want you to show the world how it feels to have a human mother and youkai father. To show them that half of your blood was considered to be 'filthy' and unpure, but show them the beautiful young man that I know you will grow to be. Show them that the way they are living is wrong, that kami never wanted us to live killing each other. _

_I understand that there are a few hanyous, and most likely, they are either being totured, or dead. I want you to make it stop. Your father's wish, was to free his son from that hateful look in his eyes toward you as a hanyou, towards me as your mother. He wanted you to teach your older brother that if for the right reasons, a hanyou who is fighting for the benefit of the world's power can surpass that of the greates youkai. I know that you will not fail and disappoint your father, even though you were very young when he was killed, I know that there is a love that can never be broken. _

_Remember that fighting for the peace is in your blood. I cannot remember how many times your father was challenged for leadership of the Western Lands because he was slowly losing his control. In him choosing me, a mere human as his lifelong mate, it caused an uproar and revolt in his land, and many sought to bring back justice and proper authority, but your father always remained victorious, because he was, by fate, the choosen leader of the Western Lands, and he wanted nothing better than for you to be as strong and wise in the way of the world like he was. _

_I will make a simple promise to you. As long as you fight to maintain the world, and fight so that the world can be in peace and harmony, I will always smile down on you. Remember that I am always watching you, and if you ever need me, I'm already on my way. _

_Koi Shiteru _

InuYasha sighed deeply as he closed the book and sat it next to him. _So, I promise Okaa-san. I promise I will fight, for you, and for father's dying wish_. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and lightly rubbed her fangs across his back.

"What's wrong?" She asked soflty. InuYasha said nothing as he let his head roll back.

"Well, it seems I have a new responsibility."

"Oro?"

"It seems we have to work together for Midoriko Kagome."

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Sesshomaru stumbled as he felt a mixture of emotions and memories flood through him. _Him, InuYasha and Kagome…the first time he wanted to cry….a second time of him holding Kagura….Kagome's flare of power….his love for the both of them_. 

"Foolish children…"He mumbled as he stalked around outside of his wife's work building. "Why would they….they could have messed everything up. _Shimatta!"_

"Nice choice of words Sesshomaru. Now what if Hanako was here." Tsukiko said with a little irritation. Turning slowly, Sesshomaru glared at his wife.

"And it takes you _20_ minutes to walk down 2 flights of stairs, or did it take you 20 _steps_ to _walk_ to the elevator." Scowling at her husband, Tsukiko put her hands on her hips. " They could have just screwed everything up."

"How'd-"

"When Kagura died, they went back, to give me their sympathy. So in my mind, she died twice, and they could have changed everything. If only they would just listen baka hanyous…"Tsukiko ran her finger over Sesshomaru's cheek as she took his arm and began walking down the street with him.

"You have to stop worrying about everything honey. You can't change the world."

"If I could, I would."

"Not everything's meant to be changed." Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled her closer.

"But not everything's meant to happen the way it did either. I wish I could just stop everyone's heartache."

"But look at InuYasha. If it wasn't over his heartache of Kikyou, he would not be with Kagome, and most likely, would be dead. I'm glad you tried to kill him in the past. You've only made him stronger." Sesshomaru shrugged as they walked into a diner.

"I dunno. I don't know why you have to work on a Sunday, but I'm glad this is open 24/7." Sesshomaru thought aloud as thy were seated at a booth.

"They needed me, and don't give me that lecture on how I don't have to work Sesshy, I'm perfectly fine with doing something with myself." Shrugging off the argument that she just tried to avoid, Sesshomaru began looking through the menu that was just set in front of him. _Now let's see…._

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

"Master, they are here." The young neko turned around in her chair and looked at her secretary, arabbit youkai. Her long red hair touched her mid thighs, but she had on a black dress suit with her legs crossed. Her glasses sat on the edge of her nose, barely hiding her yellow eyes the almost pierce into the very depths of her follower. She yawned slightly, bearing off her pearly white fangs in the darkeness so that her servant shuddered in the security of the dark.

"Are you sure Usagi?" The other youkai nodded. Her elbowlength whitehair moved with her movements, and her red eyes glistened, waiting for the next predator which was to try tofeast on her. She always twitched and looked around the room at the slightest movements, ready to dart away at the slightest signal of danger. The neko rolled her eyes and waited for the rodent to reply.

"Yes, InuYasha and the others are to work for Sesshomaru No Taisho, the first born of the Great Inu No Taisho tomorrow." The neko scowled at the mention of the name Sesshomaru, but said nothing else.

"Yes, and how about Moon?" The secretary smiled evilly.

"I am pleased to annouce that they are married and have to kids. Though she does work, just not for him. It seems you have a chance to dispose of her after all master." The neko cracked her knuckles as she looked at the envelope sitting on her desk. Stabbing her claw through the picture, she brought it up to her face and hissed at it. _I've waited 3 long years Moon. You can't escape me now._ "So you wish for me to give them a call, perhaps pay a visit?"Usagi chuckled.

"No, my mother would not allow it. I shall deal with her personally myself. Tell me, what else have you uncovered about my dear Moon?" Usagi smiled sadly as she opened up a notepad and removed the pen inside to hold the page.

"Well, I understand that her powers no longer work in the daytime, only at night, unlike when you two were older. That should come to our advantage." The neko smiled evilly.

"I know that already, but other than her precious husband, what does she cherishes most?"

"Her children, especailly the youngest, her daughter Hanako. But beware, her father is the Great Sesshomaru No Taisho. Do not believe them to be weaklings."Usagi warned. She shuddered when her master laughed coldly and shot her a mocking glare.

"Do you believe that I am afraid of a young girl who can't even hunt yet? She wouldn't last to minutes with me in a battle. Do you not have faith in the youkai that saved your life when you were nothing but a pile of dirt in this street?" The young secretry shuddered as memories flooded her head, and she shook her head and bowed respectfully.

" I am truly sorry Lady Yoko. I shall never doubt you again." Yoko stared at her servant but said nothing else as she ordered her to fix her posture.

"Also, her husband has a brother that will be very useful in the family's demise. He is arrrogant and stubborn, and is also a hanyou. Goes by the name InuYasha, and his mate is-"

"Higurashi Kagome. The reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyou. What youkai wouldn've known her?"Usagi shrugged as she began nervously chewing onher pencil.

"Yoko, what exactly is it you have against Tsukiko?"

"Because of her, our family was banished from our Lands. We were critisized, held no honro, no reason to look down on other youkai, for she has mated with the enemy of millions of generations. She has bore children that were never meant to be born, made a breed of a youkai that does not have the right to live on this world. And for that, I hate her. She was older than me by a couple of minutes, but father loved her more. Even when she ran away for that disgusting looking Sesshomaru, he said nothing of it, even when they slaughtered him and mother, there was no word about Tsukiko coming out of their mouths. It is her fault our parents were slaughtered, our family and friends skinned alive or fanged to death, and for that, I must exact revenge."

"And you plan to do that by..." Yoko threw the picture of Tsukiko up in the air, and with one swipe tore the picture into shreds.

"I must _annihilate_ my sister."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Ok, if it is short, I am so sorry. Well it comes to find out that we are not going to actually get rid of the internet for a long time to come, but we are going ot get rid of it. sigh I wonder why they would do something like that when we practically need the interent to live. Well I have a test going on right now, and most likely when I get home from school I'll probably go to sleep after that, so you'll probably get an update not tomorrow but the day after that. I'm hoping some of you can catch the connections of the people in the story. Here are some hints below. _

_T**sukiko** : Moon Child_

_**Koi Shiteru** : I Love You._

_**Yoko** : Sun Child _

_**Usagi **: Rabbit_

_Hanako : Flower Child _

_Now, if they are all children that were named after something, if, and when Tsukiko have another child, her third born, she must contnnue the Eastern Land tradition, and follow the line of names. Now, do you understand the connection? Hanano was named Flower Child for a special reason. If you could put two and two together from hints I put in the story, I'll explain it to you in email, as well as dedicate the next chapter for you when I explain it all in the next update. And if you still don't get it, I'll go even farther in Author's Note. Good luck! (You may want to read Chapters 19...and 20. Now there are little hints that will get you going. Draw conclusions...)_


	28. Family

_**Family**_

Tsukiko frowned as she looked at the picture of her little sister. _It's been 3 years…._She thought as she glared at her twin sister. She did something wrong, and she wanted to see all of them again. Her mother, father, but she had to see her sister one more time. She would give anything to have her sister in her arms one more time. Tsukiko knew that her sister was angry at her for leaving there family, for 'dishonoring' the Eastern Lands and family, but there was something about Sesshomaru, and evidently, her sister could see it in her children. There was a knock at the door, and Kagome walked in with a smile on her face. She immediately could sense the nervousness and sadness when she walked into the house, and she frowned at the picture on Tsukiko's lap when she sat down next to her.

"May I take a look at it?" She asked softly, and quickly took the picture when Tsukiko handed it over. Glaring at the picture, a slight gasp escaped her mouth as she stared at it for a couple of moments. "This is you….."

"And my twin sister. I haven't seen her since Hanako was just a baby. She hates me I reckon now." Kagome frowned as she set the picture in her lap, still staring at it.

"Why? Sisters can't hate sisters. There's always a bond."

"Well ours was broken." She snapped rudely as she stood up and walked over to the window. Kagome took no notice to her change in attitude, but instead let the tension in the room get so thick that she could hardly breathe, until Tsukiko started speaking again. "My sister and I, did everything together…just not at the same time. The sun and the moon. But, one day, when I met Sesshomaru out on my first hunt, you know the story. We fell in love, and it wasn't long before I was impregnated with his pup. My first pup. When I went back home, my parents, I could already tell, smelled it, but it was my father that kept my mother from killing me, saying that she was g oing against law if she killed her own young and her unborn.

But I saw the hatred in my sister's eyes that night. See, Sesshomaru's father, Inu No Taisho, had a great battle with my father when they were younger because my father wanted their lands. Well, my father lost his sight in one eye, but in return, gained the wisdom of an elder. But my mother and sister, as well as I grew a deep hatred for the inu-youkai, until that day I met Sesshomaru. My whole life changed."

"So she hated you because you got pregnant? What happened? Shouldn't he be born now?" Kagome could smell the tears falling down Tsukiko's face.

"No. My sister challenged me to a battle for the land I was to own. She tried to kill me, but instead, only my child paid the price. Father punished her severly, as well as she didn't get the victory for the battle because I was unable to fight at my highest skill, so she hated me even more. But then one day, my father, he told me to run; That my mother was to kill me when the baby was born. I did as I was told, and not looking back, I ran, straight into the arms of Sesshomaru, were I cried through the night, and by morning, no more tears were able to fall. I stayed at the Inu-youkai's palace for a month, until I felt that I was being foolish and weak. That Sesshomaru deserved someone better. So I left to train and become stronger. But when I finally reached my goal, which took about 3 years, I find he was infatuated with Kagura. But things happened, and here I am now. I wish to see my sister, but Sesshomaru will allow no such thing."

"He won't let them see their aunt?"

"No. She tried to kill them once when Hanako was only 1 and Daichi was 13. Sesshomaru, as well as Daichi, promises me they will kill her if she ever tried to hurt Hanako again. See, Hanako must carry out the tradition of the nekos. Flower Child. That means her children for the next hundred generations power will be based solely on nature. But my sister wanted no such thing, since father did a ritual that does not allow her to bear children. She said the throne shouldn't be tainted by 'inbreeds' and 'crossovers.'" Kagome opened up her mouth to say something as the smell of tears became overpowering, but Sesshomaru rushed into the room, taking Tsukiko into her arms as she began to cry softly.

"What is the meaning of this? What happened?" He demanded. Kagome panicked.

"She told me the story of her and her sister. I didn't mean to make her cry, I didn't know it was a sensitive subject…."

"Enough. I understand. It is not your fault. But I think that you have done enough for today Kagome." Nodding, Kagome walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead before walking out, noting how Daichi and Hanako ran their claws against the wall in an agonizing screech in an attempt to control their raging instincts to help their mother.

Walking out of their house, she waved and smiled over to InuYasha, who was leaning against Mrs.Higurashi's car, and ran over to him. Hugging him, he sniffed her and raised his eyebrows.

"Why was she crying?" Kagome shrugged as she hopped into the car.

"I'll tell you later." She rubbed her stomach and pouted over to her mother, making a sad face that she knew won her mother over. "Let's get something to eat please! I'm starving!" Rolling her eyes, Mrs.Higurashi took a detour to WacDonalds.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru smoothed Tsukiko's hair as her crying died down. Sitting her on the bed, he reached over and picked up the telephone that was ringing.

"Hello? Taisho Residence, Sesshomaru No Taisho speaking, how can I help you?" A woman on the other line snickered.

"Hello dear brother. Tell me, where is my whore of a sister? I would like to speak to her." Sesshomaru growled at Tsukiko looked in alarm at the phone. Angered at the insult about his wife, he had to keep from allowing his poison to melt the phone.

"She's right here you old hairball. Would you like to speak to her before I kill you in the name of all tai-youkai." Sesshomaru ignored his wife hissing and snorted as she snatched the phone.

"Hello Yoko, how are you?" Yoko scoffed and rolled her eyes on the other end as she twisted the telephone cord on her finger before she spoke.

"Fine dear sister. Tell me, how long has it been, three years since that day your little girl almost fell to my hands?" Yoko laughed as Tsukiko tried to withhold a hiss. "But really, I miss you. I have so much to tell you about mother and father, how they want to see you and your little inbreed of a daughter. I don't understand how father would allow her to take the throne as future queen of the Eastern Lands. I'm surprised the Southern Lands have nothing to say about his either, but Kouga and his wife Ayame like halfbreeds though, so she'll fit in quite perfectly."

"That's enough Yoko. What do you want?"

"I have the pleasure of delivering news to you. But I have to see you in person, alone. No one else. Meet me at the pier in ten minutes, don't be late." Yoko hung up in Tsukiko's ear. Clucking her teeth as she hung up the phone, Tsukiko grabbed her coat off the bed and hurriedly walked out of the room with Sesshomaru fast on her heels.

"_Your _not going."

"Says who."

"Are you crazy? She'll kill you!"

"She's always been weaker than me Sesshy! I'll be fine. It's not like I have to walk in her face. She'll as slow and loud as Hanako. I'm the better predator. Stop worrying." Sesshomaru sighed as she stood in front of the door.

"No."

"_Move_."

"_No_. Your _not_ going." Tsukiko put her hand on her hip, letting the other one hang down as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"Please, just let me see my sister. It's been _three_ years Sesshomaru…I can't take it anymore."

"Tsukiko, there's something I've been wanting to tell you ever since yesterday…and I feel now is the moment…" Tsukiko shoved Sesshomaru out of the way and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Snookums but it's going to have to wait." Sesshomaru watched as Tsukiko jumped on the top of their house and disappeared across the city. _And there she goes, never listening to me again_. Sesshomaru closed the door with a sigh. _She's going to get herself in trouble, I just know it. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Miroku smiled as Sango let Kohaku take Kazuyu. Nanashi, who had just come outside, curled into a ball into the corner and fell into a light sleep as the girls played with some of Kagome's old clothes from when she was little.

"Why are they always going out?" They asked. Miroku shrugged.

"I have no idea. But when they come back, it's time for us to go to work. That means Mrs.Higurashi will have to take you guys to school tomorrow, we don't work until you guys get back from school. It's Monday already, you guys are caught up." They frowned at the mention of school, but said nothing else at it as they laughed and dance. Sango sighed and sat back, rubbing her fast growing belly and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"We've been living here for seven months, and can you believe that InuYasha is still on the second entry of his mother's diary. Kagome had to make him read the little bit he did." Sango rolled his eyes. "He is so stubborn." Miroku reached over and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, indeed but you must remember his mother is a sensitive subject for him. He doesn't always like to talk about her. We had to get our information from Kagome remember?" Sango smiled and nodded. "He'll come around to have it as an open comversation with us in time. But for now, say nothing of it to him. Or else he might become the stubborn baka we knew before him and Kagome were together." Sango chuckled as Kazuyu was placed back on her chest. Taking her son, she watched as he stood up and balanced herself on her knees, which she quickly pushed up and opened her knees slightly. Grabbing her knees, he happily jumped up and down and took a few steps before looking at his mother and father and smiling with embarrassment at such playfulness. Mrs.Higurashi called out and walked into the room, smiling at Kazuyu.

"Well look at that!" She exclaimed. "He's already practicing." She quickly turned and trotted out.

"Were are you going?" Kagome called out as she sat on the couch.

"To get the camera!" She called over her shoulder. Kagome shook her head and watched with amusement as the girls showed off her dresses and InuYasha sat down next to her.

"So, tell me, why was she crying?"

"Who was crying?" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Tsukiko." Kagome said without taking her eyes off the girls. " It seems her sister hates her because she's a neko, but she mated with an inu. So she tried to kill her, and ended up killing her first unborn baby, and later on, tried to kill Hanako when she first found out about her. It seems she hates InuYasha's father for beating their father in a battle over his lands and causing him to lose an eye, so the mother, as well as the father shared a deep hatred. Tsukiko was forced to run and leave home because the mother arranged for her to kill her, so she lived with Sesshomaru for a while, until she left to become stronger for him. Then once she finished, she found out that he loved Kagura, then things happened, and now I'm telling you guys about her life." InuYasha frowned and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Why did she try to kill Hanako? What about Daichi?"

"Daichi was next in line for Sesshomaru's land, the part that he gets to own if something was to happen to you. But since that might not happen, Sesshomaru bought some things secretly for him." Mrs.Higurashi said as she walked into the room. Slightly startled at her appearance, Kagome looked around before looking at her mother in alarm.

"Does anybody notice that it's took quiet in here?" Sango said. Miroku shrugged and took attendance.

"Rin, Miki, Kohaku….Nanashi….Shippou…Shippou? Oh my god where's Shippou?" Kohaku laughed and walked over to Kagome.

"He got bored, so he went downtown with your grandfather. He made him where that little thingy to conceal him, so nobody will notice, despite he'll have red hair and jade eyes." Kagome sighed in relief and smiled. Mrs.Higurashi left as she phone rang, and seconds later came into the room hurriedly and gave it to InuYasha.

"_She did what_!"

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Tsukiko put her hand on her hip and stared at the form in front of her, standing right at the end of the ledge, looking out over the water, her long red hair swaying with the wind in sync to her blue summer dress. Spring is here. Tsukiko said in relief. _Hanako won't have to be so miserable now. _

"Sister. I see you have come."Tsukiko scoffed at Yoko's tone of voice.

"Hello Yoko, how are you?" She said kindly. Yoko whipped around and her yellow eyes narrowed at her sister.

"Tell me, what has happened? Why three years to see mother and father?" Tsukiko shrugged.

"I'm going to see them aren't I? That is why you called me here?" Yoko laughed coldly.

"Yes. Father and Mother are in hell. They were slaughtered, as well as the rest of the family. Mother had a baby brother for us, didn't you know? And it's all your fault." Tsukiko looked at her sister in disbelief.

"No, you speak lies….They are not dead…I've been writing to them for years…"

"You've been writing to me you fool. Haven't you realized that I am all those letters say? I thought you would have gotten it after 5 years of writing." Tsukiko dropped to her knees and sobbed. "It's your fault. The inhabitants of the Eastern Lands can never show their faces to the Council again thanks to your love and those inbreed children you bore. I absolutely refuse to allow your daughter to be next in line for the throne Moon. I won't let it."

"Yoko, my sister…Sun! Why do you do this to me? I am so sorry!" She wailed. Yoko scoffed and sdvanced towards her sister, flexing her claws, raising them slowly in level to her neck.

"Sorry won't cut it. Sorry won't bring back mother and father. Sorry won't bring back the child that I lost, and my darling Akio." Tsukiko looked up at her sister, her red eyes puffy and swollen, shedding tears of anguish and deep sorrow.

"Sun? You….how'd you…"

"Love can overcome anything my sweet. Father tried to give me the ultimate punishment of a female for trying to slay my sister, but I overcame it, and now, I have the right to kill you, and your pitiful family." Yoko put her nails in the back of Tsukiko's neck, pushing them in slightly, grinning at how her warm blood ran onto her hands and Tsukiko turned to stone, scared to make the slightest movements. "Now, prepare to die Moon."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yoko looked over to see InuYasha with his arms crossed on his chest, looking at them from about 500 feet away. "Make a move and I'll kill you before you even had a chance to think. Back away." Yoko opened her mouth to say something, but turned slightly to meet the sunset.

"Damn! I can feel my powers diminishing." Pulling her fingers from her sister's neck, she jumped to the top of a nearby warehouse.

"Till we meet again Moon. You will die." Tsukiko watched as her sister hopped from roof to roof, until her scent diminished and she could no longer be seen.

"Sun! Sun! Sun…please…" Tsukiko fainted and fell into InuYasha's arms. Picking her up, InuYasha frowned as blood dripped onto his arms as he carried her to the car and back home. When they arrived, Sesshomaru ordered him to lay her on his bed, however, before he could think, he fell to the ground as InuYasha struck him across the face.

"ARE YOU JUST PLAIN STUPID? She's carrying your pup, and you let her go and meet the person who wants to kill her? I oughta kill you you stupid bastard..." But the look on Sesshomaru's face tore his heart. "Man you have got to be more careful."

"I tried to tell her." He said when InuYasha helped him up. "But she's stubborn. She took off." InuYasha looked at his sister in law as she came to and blinked a couple of times. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had put a gauze on her neck on the ride back home, and she got frustrated when Sesshomaru immediately told her not to scratch it. Giving ehr husband a look, she reached to scratch it anyway. Sesshomaru reached over, and to InuYasha's surprised, he tweaked her nose, and watched as her eyes filled with tears and she folded her hands and looked to the floor with her mouth shut. InuYasha watched with amazement.

" I wonder if that would work with Kagome." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"It's the second worst punishment. The other one is to take away her ability to give birth with a ritual, but that is extreme, only if she tries to kill her kin or her young. That's the way father taught me anyway." Leaning over and kissing Tsukiko on her forehead, he watched as she laid down and fell asleep before speaking again.

"Since your here, I guess you can get to work, and I can go and pick up the others. Sango cannot work, can she?" InuYasha shook his head.

"Nope. She's _huge_ now. It's hard for her to even move. Your going to have to wait until after she has his pup. Kagome can work though, and nothing wrong with her, as well as Miroku." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Fine. Let me show you to your offices once I pick them up. I have a list of people who you can hire. I think it is best if you can Kagome make up a computer response, it's about a hundred people. Remember, you have the information on youkai. Their doctors, whether they've been put in jail, if they owe the government money, or me, as well as if they are in trouble with the Council, that kind of stuff. But to the humans, you do nothing else but make sure everyone's social security is alright. You must tell no one you only work for youkai, not yet anyway, understand. Now you are going to work in an office, but since you own it, you can do like I do and take some of the work home. So far, I have about half a million people's papers that you can put into the computer, so let's get going." InuYasha groaned and followed Sesshomaru out of the house.


	29. Employees

**_Employees_**

"How come I have to do all this?"

"Because he told you to BakaYasha." InuYasha watched as Kagome laid a pile of papers on his cluttered desk and hurried out the room to get more. "Please, I want to get this done was soon as possible so that we can just relax."

"Keh!" InuYasha snorted. "Who said we had to do it." Trying to maintain her temper and to keep from jumping over the table and biting the living snot out of InuYasha, Kagome ignored his statement when she laid another pile of papers on his desk.

"C'mon boss." She said with a smile. "We have to get this done. Please?" Groaning, InuYasha rolled his eyes and picked up a packet of papers off the top of the pile. Entering the information into the computer, he noted that this was easy, and picked up another. In about 3 hours, he was halfway done with the three 2 foot piles on his desk, and he decided to take a break. "I'm proud of you. This is the quietest I've ever seen you." She said as she handed him a cup of ramen when Miroku walked inside. Smiling, he took a cup of ramen and began eating it slowly.

"How's it going Miroku?" Miroku shrugged.

"We're in the middle of the city, and I had to make sure that those youkai didn't follow Kagome into the back or to your office, they was staring hard." Blushing, Kagome ignored InuYasha's gaze and sat down next to Miroku. "But other than that, uneventful." InuYasha smiled.

"Well, nothing's been happening up here, and I have to admit, I like these 'computer' thingy. It makes things a whole lot easier." Kagome grinned as he finished up his ramen and threw the cup away.

"It's already been a half an hour?" She said as she set hers down to look at her watch. Sighing, she stood up. "We'd better be getting back. Let's go Miroku." Nodding, Miroku picked up her cup of Ramen before he watched her pick up a pile of papers, and they walked out. InuYasha waited until they left, before his fingers flew like lightening across the keys. Suddenly, the phone rang, startling him, and he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"How's it going BakaYasha?" InuYasha snorted and put the phone on speaker phone like Kagome's showed him, and began typing again.

"Good, I'm almost done with my half. Kagome might not finish hers though."

"That's great. So I take it your not going to call anyone until all that is done? You have like 10 spots opening. Go through the choices tonight InuYasha. Do not just pick anyone." Taking note of that, InuYasha looked at the list of people that was sitting on top of his computer, and began going through the papers, looking for their information.

"Sesshomaru….Why do I have to…..What the hell!" InuYasha nearly fell out of the chair as he looked at the name on the list. "Bastard. You didn't. You wouldn't." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I thought you stopped quarreling with him 500 years ago half brother. He has a wife and two beautiful daughters. Trust me, Kouga will not try to have his daughter do anything. She's a good assistant secretary if you ask me." Shrugging, InuYasha stared at her name before he stopped and rubbed his head.

"Your trying to kill me. I know it. You plan on killing me." Sesshomaru sounded hurt.

"Me, waste my time and kill you? Your probably killing yourself trying to work too hard. Be careful, InuYasha. Your brain can only handle but so much common sense." Feeling the need to say something rude and ignorant to his brother, InuYasha reached over and hung up on his brother. Smiling at how he won that argument, he watched as a little bubble appeared at the bottom of his screen. I have an email eh? Clicking the link, it opened up Microsoft Outlook, and looked at the screen.

_BakaYasha,_

_Simply hanging up on me will NOT get rid of me. Try some more eh? But until you find a way, I will be there to nag you ever single day. Muhahahaha….._

_Sesshomaru_

Growling, InuYasha closed out Microsoft Outlook and laid back in his chair. He had to learn how to drive, to do all of those modern day things if he wanted to live. Needing to hear her voice, InuYasha stood up and walked into Kagome's office. Hearing him long before he entered the office, her ears turned this way and that before becoming still again as she quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, stamped it, and slammed it on a pile at the same time as she took another packet of papers off of another. Smiling, InuYasha leaned against the window and watched her work until sweat poured down her head like blood and her wrists turned purple, as well as her fingers.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" She asked playfully as she sighed and took another pack of papers.

"If I could I would." He said as he went over and wiped the sweat from her head. Muttering a thank you, she didn't cease from her work. InuYasha glanced at the clock on her wall. It was already 7:30. They had been working all day, and InuYasha was sure that Miroku was sleeping. Taking Kagome's arm and prying the pen from her fingers, he kissed her on her forehead lightly as he pulled her from the chair.

"Tomorrow's a new day. Let's go home." Kagome looked reluctant.

"But….I want to finish as soon as possible, and most likely there will be more papers."

"That's why when we get home, I'll have someone call the people on the list so we can have some help. But you can't overwork yourself like this Kagome. Let's go home." Kagome smiled and took InuYasha's hand as he led her out the room. Walking through a couple of hallways and turning two corners, they reached the lobby of the large building, were Miroku stood by the door in a blue police officer uniform, his arms folded behind his back, sunglasses on, his hair extra shiny and wavy. Looking at the two, he slightly lowered his head so that the sunglasses held on the crook of his nose and he raised his eyebrows as he looked at them. Nodding once, InuYasha and Kagome walked out, and waited for Miroku to lock up and put the security system on before Kagome took out her cell phone and dialed Sesshomaru. After about ten minutes, she turned to InuYasha and smiled.

"Well, it seems he has a surprise for us. He'll drive us to it." InuYasha looked confused, but said nothing more as a limousine pulled up in front of them.

"Got to be the only person to show off."

After 10 minutes of chatting, Kagome's face was soon plastered to the window as they entered a very fancy neighborhood where deer ate on the grass and rabbits and squirrels played together. Up on the hill, was a big humongous mansion with four cars in the parking lot. It was littered up the driveways with trees, flowers, and even a large pond was in the middle of two trees that was on the left side of the house. It was a peachy color, and the shudders were black. Kagome gasped and awed, and InuYasha and Miroku stared in interest as Sesshomaru began speaking.

"It's a 4 story house, as you can tell. It comes complete with a pool in the backyard, as well as you own the next 5 miles around. I've marked your boundaries InuYasha, you must come behind me and claim it as your own. It has about 3 rooms on each floor, a total of 12 rooms, and not to mention 8 bathrooms and 6 other rooms to do as you like with, as well as a full basement and two kitchens. There are 6 rooms in the basement, so meaning, the house is huge on the inside, and not just out. You must either maintain it yourselves, or buy a maid, and I suggest that you hurry up and get Nanashi accustomed. Your surprise, we have loaded all of Kagome's, and your things in the house, everything is in the living room and the next room. Welcome to your new home." InuYasha was lost for words as the car pulled to a stop, and Mrs.Higurashi, as well as Sango, (who was sitting down with Nanashi on a leash nearby, barking at the rabbits), Kohaku, Rin, Yutamiki, and Shippou. They scrambled out of the car and hugged everyone before they all poured into the house in a frenzy.

Kagome ran and inspected every inch of the house, and then wanted to do it a second time. InuYasha instructed the children to pick a room, all are available except the ones in the basement. Surprisingly, Shippou and Kohaku chose to sleep on the 4th floor, and Yutamiki and Rin decided on the 3rd floor. InuYasha and Kagome was to take a room on the second floor, and Miroku and Sango a room two doors down from theirs. _That means we have 6 rooms left. Sango and Miroku are having one more, and Sango is pretty big ,maybe twins, no doubt that Kazuyu was going to have his own room once he's old enough, so technically there's only five. _Kagome calculated. Sighing, she turned to InuYasha.

"There's more rooms than we can ever use InuYasha. There's five more rooms left."

"Did you count Kazuyu and the baby that's coming."

"I counted Kazuyu, but not the baby, so now we only have four. Now what?" Miroku smiled slightly.

"Than you two have to occupy those rooms now don't you. Not to mention there are about 4 empty rooms other than bedrooms on each floor, so that means that you are going to have to make a living room, and family room on each floor. The boys can have a game room, and just leave some rooms empty until further notice. Maybe Daichi and Hanako may spend some time here. You never know." Kagome shrugged and squatted to the floor as she shook her tail eagerly and smiled innocently at Sesshomaru.

"You don't mind if they come and visit do you?" She said as she walked over and unhooked Nanashi from the leash. Shaking his head, he smiled as she dog wagged it's tail frantically and immediately walked over to him. InuYasha scoffed, but said nothing as the dog sniffed him, and it was quite obvious he was refraining to do the same.

"I think I should be getting back. Maybe I should tell Tsukiko about her pregnancy." He said before he left quickly. Sighing, Kagome walked over to the first box and pulled out a cot, as well as two large blankets and 12 pillows. Laying them out on the floor for the adults, and called the children over and ordered them to wait in line as she gave them sleeping bags, but soon, she uncovered 4 air beds. Smiling at her mother, she pulled them out, as well as the air pumps, and began inflating them. Thanking her mother as she left, Kagome closed the door and locked it as InuYasha took out the air pumps and closed the holes. Hopping on each, he tested them out before allowing Sango to lay on one. Instructing the boys to lay on one, and the girls another, it wasn't long before they fell asleep and InuYasha ended up putting each of their heads on a pillow and draping the cover over them. Watching as Miroku cuddled in with Sango with the covers wrapped tightly around her, he walked across the room and flicked off the lights before crawling in bed with Kagome. Wrapping his arm around her waist, she smiled as he pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket around her before lightly nipping into the mark on her shoulder that marked her as his, drawing blood slightly. Licking it up, he growled softly.

"Mine." She smiled.

"Yours. Goodnight InuYasha." But InuYasha was already asleep with his head between her breasts. Smiling, she kissed the top of his head and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**8:88:888:88:8**_

* * *

Tsukiko smiled at her husband. "Did they like it?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, although InuYasha was just as stubborn as he has ever been. Kagome showed complete intrest, I have no doubt she was planning before we even walked in." Tsukiko laughed softly before she rubbed her stomach slightly.

"Yes, but Kagome is that type of girl. I would not be surprised. She's a unusual girl, but he'd better not ever let her go." Sesshomaru grinned slightly.

"I don't think that will ever happen. I think that all this has made them stronger." Smiling, Tsukiko moved her head so that it was laying on Sesshomaru's bare chest as he pulled the pink soft covers over them, making them lightly rub on her breasts.

"Never say never Sesshy. I told you that." Sesshomaru ran his hands through her long hair in an act of affection. Sighing, she closed her eyes and lightly trailed her claws over his stomach, watching as he quivered and quaked under her. Growling slightly, he grabbed her hand and moved it. Pouting, she ceased her teasing, and laid her head back down.

"Sun, she'll be back soon. She'll be back for my darling Hana. I won't let her take her. Daichi will die before anything happens to Hana." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, no harm will befall her, or my mate. This Sesshomaru will not allow it." Tsukiko closed her eyes as tears of happiness and absolute trust pricked at her eyes. Is _this how Rin felt 500 years ago, when she was under the protection of S esshomaru?_

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

The next day, they all awoke at 5:00 in the morning. Instructing a girl and a boy to go in each of the bathrooms, the parents waited until they were done before showering themselves. Kagome had to help the children get into their uniform, as well as InuYasha and Miroku, while Sango cooked breakfast.

"Be a good boy for mommy." Kagome cooed as she slipped the talisman over Shippou's head. Slipping hers and watching as InuYasha's put his on, Kagome smiled and kissed Shippou on the head before repeating her statement. Nodding as Kagome fixed his shirt, he walked over to InuYasha as Rin walked over to her, tugging at her skirt.

"This is entirely too short." She said with irritation. "I can't even walk without thinking my whole bottom is showing." Kagome smiled as she pried her fingers off.

"It's ok. You just have to be more careful. Now be a good girl, and Auntie Higurashi will pick you up afterschool. Now run along now." Nodding, Kagome watched as InuYasha helped Rin and Shippou into their coats, and watched as Kohaku walked in the room with a brush in his hand. Walking over to his sister, who was now drinking coffee, Kagome watched as Sango released his hair, sat him down in her chair, and brushed his hair. Putting it into a neat ponytail, she called Yutamiki over and brushed her hair so that it was straight, then braided it so that it hung over her shoulder to keep from dragging on the floor. Shippou already had been groomed by InuYasha, and Rin did hers all by herself. Smiling as Yutamiki and Kohaku put on their coats, Kagome picked hers and InuYasha's up as Miroku loaded up his gun with a loud clang that startled the three youkai.

Walking outside after saying goodbye to Sango, they climbed into their car, that already had a driver in it, and rode in silence as the children fiddled with their clothes and backpacks with pens and pencils and paper. Once they got there, Kagome had to walk them all to their classes, and InuYasha decided to stay. Noting that Kohaku didn't look to happy with the idea, Kagome noted that Daichi was in his class, so he should be at ease with his cousin. Along the way back, Kagome ran into Hanako and Souta, who seemed to have run into each other in the hallway. Walking over to them, Hanako hugged Kagome.

"Hello there. How are you?" Souta looked confused.

"You know her?" Kagome smiled,

"Yes silly. That's your cousin. InuYasha's brother's daughter." Souta still looked confused, but said nothing more as he walked into his class. Saying goodbye, Kagome walked out from the school and into the parking lot.

Once they were at work, Kagome was like a mad machine. She just was nonstop, there was no stopping her. There new employees weren't to work until the next day, and so far they all were youkai. Kagome wasn't too sure about this at first, but thinking it over, she had come to realize it was the most logical choice. Coming over a piece of information that startled her, she brought the pack of papers to InuYasha.

"Look here Yasha." She said as she dropped it on his desk. Looking at her in confusion before picking up the papers, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sango and Miroku's? But they are not youkai. That means ours have to be after theirs." Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe because they have special powers? I mean they have to be the only humans in the database then if that is the reason." InuYasha shrugged as he handed the documents back. Kagome took one more look before shrugging herself and turning on her heels and walking out.

Later on that day, InuYasha waited in the living room until the children came back. Kagome walked in after them all, and taking off her talisman, as well as Shippous, her ears rised from her head with a slight pop and her tail pushed through her clothings. Her claws reappeared, and her teeth grew into fangs, and she snapped her jaws a couple of times.

"To think I have to go through all this everyday just makes me tired thinking about it." She said as she stretched her limbs. Setting up two tables so the children could do their homework, InuYasha watched as they took out about three books and a binder, laying out the work they did for the first day of school. Smiling as he looked through all of them, InuYasha complemented each before he heard Sango calling him. Looking slightly confused at how nobody else moved an inch, he walked into the next room with his arms folded across his chest. Sango sat there with Kohaku sitting on the floor next to Kazuyu, who was crawling around playfully. InuYasha guessed she must have pulled the bed in here, so she could lay down. Sitting on the bed, she rubbed her stomach before smiling softly at InuYasha.

"I've given it a lot of thought, and I wanted to ask you something." Shrugging in confusion, InuYasha squatted down, and to Sango's surprise as well as Kohaku's, picked up Kazuyu. Holding the infant to his chest, InuYasha waited impatiently for Sango to continue. "But, you two are like, no, you are my family. And I wanted to ask you something. Kohaku, fetch Kagome for me." Nodding, Kohaku ran out of the room, but minutes later, came back with Kagome behind him. Standing next to InuYasha, she laid her hand on the baby's head, but stared at Sango's stomach. Smiling sadly, Kagome perked her ears up as her tail swayed slowly.

"Yes Sango. Is something wrong?" Shaking her head, Sango stood up.

"No, I just wanted to ask you two, that…I want you to be the godmother and father of Kazuyu, and my baby girl." Kagome's face lit up, as InuYasha's filled with confusion. Hugging Sango carefully, Kagome cried happily as she accepted for her and InuYasha. Miroku, who had been standing by the door, smiled to himself as the children pushed behind him to see what all the fuss was about.

On the weekend, everyone slept late as they were tired from working so hard over the week.

Kagome blinked her eyes sleepily as she rolled over to find a sleepy set of honey gold orbs staring at her with sunlight on his adorable face, making him shine and his eyes sparkle. Her breath catching in her throat, she wanted nothing more than to trail her fingers over his beautiful face that belonged to her, and before she realized it, her fingers were inching towards his face slowly, nervously, and just before they touched his silk creamy skin, he took her fingers to his mouth and began sucking on them softly. Face flushing in slight embarrassment as her stomach did flips, she smiled when he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Growling lightly in reply, she allowed him to climb on top of her, pinning her down with his knees, as he removed her fingers from his mouth and assaulted her neck and shoulders.

Wanted to do more, feel her skin all over, his hands quickly made it's way up her pajama top, and cupped her breast, and she gasped loudly, and her scent spiked. His senses were going wild as he growled at her change in scent, and squeezing lightly, he fought to remain control as her scent spiked again and she whispered his name in pure ecstacy. Nipping lightly on her shoulder, he smiled slightly as she shuddered and writhed under him, wanting to remove her clothing, yet another part of him screamed for him to stop, that it was enough, but his blood was boiling, the other being wanted him so badly…..

She shuddered and writhed once more, and he nipped her quite hard on her shoulder, yet she didn't cry out for she was now hanyou, it only caused her scent to take another dangerous turn, eliciting a deep growl from the hanyou.

"Want me to go on?" He said in a husky voice. Nodding lightly, she couldn't help but become turned on at how his scent aroused her when it spiked at her responses, and soon she found herself dragging her nails across his bare chest as he took his shirt off. Needing, wanting to feel more of him, she finally got her shirt off, delighted at how he stared at her with such a ferocity, (as she didn't wear bras when she was sleeping) that it made her skin crawl and quiver all over. Reaching down, he cupped her breast as his claw lightly trailed down her chest, stomach, and stopped just above her, before he cupped her mound, delighted at how her hips rose and her mouth opened to cry out, but no sound left her lips. Suddenly, something in them snapped, and she opened her mouth in a manner to scream, but another word left her lips that had him cursing her fathers before her.

"_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT_!" Loud thuds was heard before Kagome tied her robe around her stomach and stopmped out of the room. Taking a slight turn and going down the stairs, she turned again, entering the kitchen to find Sango there feeding Kazuyu.

"There's enough food for you and InuYasha in the pots. Everyone already ate." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Sango shrugged.

"The kids are playing in the backyard, and I guess Miroku is out there with him, I haven't seem him since the children asked to play." Kagome sighed.

"That explains why the back door is opened and I smellsweat and excitement." Sango giggled a little as Kazuyu clapped his hands together happily as he swallowed another spoonful of food.

"Why don't you go outside as well? I hate to see you cramped up in the house like this." Kagome asked as she put her plate of food in the microwave. Sango simply shrugged and made a face.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" Kagome blanched a little, and her tail stopped swaying completely as she nearly dropped the coffee she was making. Setting it down on the table as she took a seat, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I mean, we were in the mood, and almost there….then I just snapped, and sat him until kingdom come. I don't know what happened, I just got scared and bugged out. I never meant to…it's just that…" Sango smiled.

"I know what you mean. Your just simply not ready. I saw how you were looking at my stomach yesterday. I can tell you want a family of your own. But listen to me, don't do it if you aren't ready. That can be the worst thing you could ever do. Maybe you and InuYasha need to talk. Maybe then, you find out what you really want." Sango stood up, wiped Kazuyu's chin and pulled him out of the chair.

"Maybe I might go outside and get some fresh air." Kagome nodded, and picking up her coffee, headed upstairs. Once she got there, however, she wasn't prepared for what she heard.

"I told you she didn't want you you stupid filthy hanyou! I told you! What made you think that….how could you lose control like that! Maybe I should just leave. She wouldn't care anyway." Kagome dropped her coffee mug on the ground, and heard as InuYasha got up and opened the door. Staring at the coffee that was burning her feet, then at her, he opened his mouth to say something as tears streamed down her face.

"So, your just going to leave me because I didn't want to….Just like that? What if I did it? Huh! What were you going to do? Throw me out like some old trash?" InuYasha watched as Kagome wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt for sympathy. Reaching out to hug her, she began crying uncontrollably, and thrashed about, trying to get him to let her go. Picking her up as she pounded and bit into his chest, he sat down on the bed with her in his lap, and waited until she had just enough strength to stop hitting him and cry into his bare chest.

"Kagome, I…" He said as he moved her silver hair from her face and kissed her forehead as her crying subsided and was replaced by hiccups. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I'm just a filthy half-breed. You could never want to mate with someone like me." Kagome shook her head.

"If that was the case InuYasha I would have never agreed to this. It's not that I don't want to…but I'm just scared, no…I just need to know a little bit more about what's going to happen before we actually mate that's all. I never meant to hurt you." She said as she licked across his chest, getting up the blood from around her fang marks in his chest. Shuddering lightly as her hot tongue traveled across his skin, he tried to keep his scent and arousal from taking her notice. Smiling, he raised her chin with his fingertips and lowered his head, taking her soft lips into captivity.

Running his tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to allow him access as she raised herself to be closer to him. Running his tongue over his mates teeth and growling softly as she did the same, their tongues warred as they tasted each other, their words of apology being all that transferred between them as they shared their hearts and souls. Pulling back, InuYasha laid his head on Kagome's forehead as she sighed loudly and closed her eyes. Letting the feeling of being together comfort them, Kagome pushed so that InuYasha fell to his back with her on top of him, and wrapping his arms tightly around her hips, and her arms around his neck, they fell asleep in this manner.

Sango smiled as she looked into their bedroom window.

"They're almost there." She informed Miroku. Smiling, Miroku kissed his wife on her stomach.

"It's about time."

* * *

**_8:88:888:88:8_**

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Well, here it is. Talking about their first week of work and school. Enjoy!_


	30. Kohaku's Emotions

**Kohaku's Emotions**

Shippou smiled as Kagome helped him put his things into his bookbag. He didn't have to finish everything, but him, as well as the other children did, Friday. Kagome kissed him on his forehead before he ran off to go and change out of his school clothes. Rin stood up from the table, and avoiding the look that Kagome gave her, bounded up the stairs loudly and slammed her door behind her._ What's wrong with Rin? She's acting funny._ Sniffing the air, she wrinkled her nose as she heard Kohaku's door slam after he walked by and ran upstairs. _Why do I smell a spider youkai, and it's blood? _Sighing in absolute relief that it was Friday and that she didn't have to go to work until Monday, she sat back in her chair as Sango walked in with Kazuyu. Taking a seat painfully and stiffly next to Kagome, the young miko had to stifle an outright laugh as Sango groaned

"It's not funny." She accused as Kagome let out choked attempts to keep from laughing. Kagome shrugged as she set Kazuyu in her lap.

"I was thinking, maybe I should take the kids over Mama's house, let it just be the four of us. How do you think that would fare?" Sango shrugged.

"I dunno. It seems that your mother, as well as Souta would like the company. How about you give her a call? I'm sure she would love to do it." Kagome smiled as she set the young baby between his mother's legs. Walking solely over to the living room table, she picked up the cordless and walked back over, taking a seat next to Sango again as InuYasha walked into the room and kissed her on her cheek.

"She's calling her mom, seeing if she would like to take the kids for the weekend." She explained after taking a look at InuYasha's quizzical glance. Nodding, he asked her where was all the kids.

"In their rooms. Why?" InuYasha raised his eyebrows, and Sango shrugged.

"Maybe they are just getting used to being at a place to call home. I just thought of something. Maybe Rin should go and stay with Sesshomaru." Kagome looked over from being on the phone with her mother and nodded as she told her mother Rin was going to go with Sesshomaru.

"I dunno, but maybe, you should talk to Souta before you leave about Kohaku. I don't know what's wrong, but I can smell nervousness, as well as pain coming from him." Sango looked startled, but nodded as Kazuyu began hammering away on her legs. Grabbing her stomach, she looked down and growled at him to stop before she groaned and closed her eyes as the baby gave her a good kick for being rude to her older brother. After Kagome hung up, she sighed and looked at the two people next to her.

"Well, it seems that she'll be more than glad to take them." The phone started ringing again, and after wincing from the phone being so close to her ears, she picked it up rather quickly. "Hello? Yes, this is Kagome Higurashi. Yes….uh-huh….Oh? Really?..." Kagome looked startled as she fell silent. "Ok…thank you I understand. I'll talk to them both. Yes….have a nice weekend. You too. Buh-bye." Kagome sighed as she walked over and sat down in front of Sango. Rubbing her temple in her hands before she spoke, she tried not to notice that look of absolute worry that Sango and InuYasha were giving her.

"That was Kohaku's teacher. Something….happened at recess today." Sango looked completely sick, but said nothing as she picked Kazuyu up. InuYasha straightened his shoulders and frowned deeply. "It seems, that the school has some bullies. I already know, they used to mess with Souta. I do not know what happened, all I know is that when the teacher was notified, Kohaku was fighting, and severly injured the boy to the point where he had to be taken to the guidance counselor for the rest of the day. She doesn't know what happened, but she suggests anger management classes for him." Sango tried to stand up, but InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder, glaring down the hallway, at the stairs that led upstairs.

"No, I'll talk to them. Kagome, we'll talk later." Not staying in time to hear what Kagome wanted to say, he quickly glided up the stairs.

"I don't understand. We always taught him never to harm a human. What went wrong?" Kagome shrugged.

"If he was youkai, I would have smelled it on them. I don't understand either." She said as she began rubbing her temple with her fingers again while she squeezed her eyes closed. Trying to pray that Kohaku had a good explanation for why he pummeled a boy mercilessly, she sighed as she looked at Sango, who looked as deeply worried as she was.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha closed the door behind him as he crossed his arms and glared at Kohaku, who was sitting on the floor in front of the television set that Kagome had bought all the kids. Clearing his throat, he could smell the anger, as well as the blood of the youkai that he pummeled all over him, and he stifled a growl as she cleared his throat once more. Kohaku peered at him out the corner of his eyes, never making a slight movement, showing InuYasha that he was angry, had no intention of breaking down. But InuYasha didn't take the bait. He glower was deeper, his scowl heavier, his snarl more frightening, and end the end, Kohaku sighed as he turned his T.V off.

InuYasha opened his mouth to begin talking, but Kohaku beat him to it. "Did you talk to Rin?" InuYasha shook his head as he leaned against the door to stop anyone from walking in. "I think you should talk to her."

"I think I should talk to you. What happened, and I want the truth." He said sternly, so sternly Kohaku turned and gave him a threatening glare, but seeing as the stubborn hanyou didn't flinch an inch, he sighed again and looked at the black screen.

"Well, I was eating lunch. Minding my business, when I saw Rin. She was sitting by herself, all by herself, under the huge tube that all the children were playing with. So, I went to her. She said she was hungry. I went to get her something to eat. I came back, that…insect," He said with a sneer of pure hatred for the youkai. " Was picking with her. She began crying, and he began pulling on her hair, when he asked her something that made her face turn red. Then, he got close to her. Too close."

"So you beat the living crap out of him." Kohaku said nothing as his fists balled.

" He was_ too_ close. _No one_ can _ever_ get that close to Rin." InuYasha grimaced at the rising tension growing in the room, and it was hardly the boy's fault. Having to live his teen years, the years where the one woman he choose was for his eyes only, that he got deathly, and fatally possessive, he had to endure on his on. Not having a man, to teach him to control his anger, and put that energy to better use, InuYasha felt that he, was best for this job. "She wouldn't say anything else to me the rest of the day, like she was hiding from me." His voice quavered. "The look on her face when I began laughing, smiling in fact…as she stared at my hands with his blood covered all over it….I don't know. I want her to feel protected, not terrified." InuYasha winced as the image came to his head.

He had a feeling that, even though he was just a preteen, Kohaku have gave the boy something he'd never forget. But, sighing, InuYasha twitched his ears as somebody walked by the door.

"I understand Kohaku. But sometimes, no matter how much you want to do it, pummeling the guy until kingdom come is not the answer. Trust me, I felt the same way that you did. But I had to endure it everyday. I felt that if I didn't, I would lose her, even though she told me time and time again that she didn't have interest in the guy, I was determined to give him something to run for.

That anger, that pure rage and fury that you have Kohaku…you have to put it to better use. Going around and sending every guy you think looks at Rin too hard into the hospital like you did this one boy is going to nothing but get you in this 'jail' K'Gome always talks about, and from the way she describes it, you don't want to go there. But think about this, talk to Rin. Tell her how you feel, and try to get her to understand what went through your mind at those moments. I'm going to talk to her first. I'll see you at supper." Noting how Kohaku kept his gaze purposely on the floor, InuYasha slipped out of the room, and instead, headed to Rins.

He could smell the tears and fear once he hit the hallway, and they did a number on his senses. Wanting to comfort the little girl that eased her way into his put together family, he walked quickly to her door and knocked softly. He heard rustling, before he heard a weak " Come in." Opening the door, he almost fell out as the smell of salt and absolute fear obliterated his senses once more. Looking around the room, he found her on the air bed in the middle of the floor, and walking over to it, he sank down into it. Draping his arm around her shoulder as he smelt a wave of salt approaching, he pulled her into his lap, and pushed her head deep into his chest as the tears startled flowing.

Smoothing her hair back, and whispering comforting words, he waited until her sobs were replaced by soft gasps for air as her body shook and quivered. Moving her bangs from her eyes, he made a low rumbling noise deep in his throat, seeing as that soothed her, he began talking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She quickly shook her head and sighed as she laid her head back on his chest.

"No, but I guess I have to. He scared me Uncle Yasha." InuYasha stiffened at her new name, but soon relaxed as he felt a warm feeling in his chest that quickly surged through his body. "I was by myself, all the other girls in the class snickered and pointed at me. Saying that I was weird because my hair was too long and pretty, or that I thought I was better than them because I told them my father was Sesshomaru No Taisho." She began tugging at her hair softly, that now was down to the middle of her back absently. Frowning, he pried her fingers loose and gently raked his fingers through.

"So….what else happened?" She shrugged.

"Then, we went outside. I tried to get lunch, but I kept getting shoved out of line, so I went outside. Then I saw Kohaku." InuYasha could hear her heartbeat quicken at the mention of his name, and her fear take a dangerous turn. She gripped his shirt tightly as he began rubbing her back softly. "I was all by myself under the tube, and he kept me company. I told him what happened. He said he loved my hair, that it was perfect, and that the girls were right." InuYasha noticed that she began blushing slightly.

"What else did he say?"

"He said that to him, I was better than those girls could ever be. But then, I told him I was hungry, and he went to get me some food. But then, this boy named Kaneda came over and began picking with me, telling me that I was pretty and he wanted me to be his koibito. I told him that I wasn't interested in him. He kept persisting, and he began trying to pull me out from under. I began crying, and he lifted me by my hair. He was really strong Uncle Yasha. I screamed and tried to hit him, but my arms and legs were too short, then he tried to….do that thing you and Aunt Gome do."

"Kiss you mean?" She nodded.

"Yeah, then next thing I knew, Kohaku tackled him, and beat him bloody. I tried to tell him to stop, but I couldn't scream like I wanted to. When he tackled Kaneda, Kaneda threw me back, and I hit my head. It was ringing, and I felt dizzy. He tried to come over and help me, but blood was all over his hands and chest. I didn't want him to touch me. I saw him when he was fighting. His eyes….his face was tight…fierce….like when Father would transform, the way he would bear his fangs…Like you do." InuYasha raised his eyebrows as his rumbling stopped. Something wasn't right. Kohaku didn't normally just snap like that. Something had to be happening. But, Naraku didn't have ties on his anymore, so maybe Naraku's influence is still in his mind. Kill or be killed…protect what is yours…human or no human…Kohaku was raised by that of a blood lustful youkai. That InuYasha knew. Smoothing her hair one more time, InuYasha kissed her forehead.

"Everything's alright. You'll be ok. I want you to talk to Kohaku, and let me see where you hit your head." She pulled her hair back behind her ear, and InuYasha winced slightly. It was a fairly large bruise going the end of her cheek in front of her ear,until behind it. It was a deep black and purple, and InuYasha had a feeling that she should get it checked out. Maybe I should ask Sesshomaru so that I can see a doctor that he feels suitable for his 'daughter'. InuYasha thought as she placed her hair back to it's previous position to hide the bruise. Kissing her head one more time, and telling her that he'll be back to talk, InuYasha wasn't even standing yet when Kohaku opened the door, fidgeting nervously when his eyes locked with Rin's. InuYasha could feel how she become nervous, she gripped his shirt tightly and looked at him. Rubbing her delicate little fingers softly, she let go, and watched as InuYasha placed her back on the bed, and quietly slip out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kohaku sighed as he stared at Rin, who was sitting directly in front of him. Arms folded in her lap, her legs swinging absently under her, he had to admit, he had every right for beating the living crap out of that boy for even touching his Rin. She's not mines you baka. A voice in him sneered, ignoring it, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"How does your head feel?"

"Fine." She squeaked as she fixed her gaze on the floor. Walking so that he was standing directly in front of her, he could practically hear her heartbeat pounding against her chest as she stiffened. Dropping to his knees, he strained his neck so that he was looking at her face. Eyes stuffy and swollen, puffy and red, but still remarkably beautiful to him, he wanted to reach out, and see if her cheeks were as soft as they looked, if her cherry lips kept the promise of complete satisfaction and her heart if he captivated them…if her eyes were really as clear, and able to allow him to see into her inner soul like he was able to do now; yet, he contained himself.

Watching as her eyes tried desperately not to lock with his, it seemed like an impossible task, as he stared in her face, his expression soft, yet worried, gentle, yet stern at the same time. No after effects of the face that she saw before was visible. Maybe she just imagined it. She hoped she did.

"Rin….I just want to say that I am sorry for doing that to that boy, and for scaring you. I have to learn to control my temper, but it's just that…seeing him with his hands on you…" Kohaku;s cheeks flushed as he sighed, words to complete his statement were now lost as her eyes locked with his. Brown eyes melting into hers, his breath caught in his throat as she blinked ever so slowly, enticingly….

"Kohaku…it's not your fault." She cooed softly as she tried to absently fix his hair. "The boy was going to get what he had coming, whether it was you or not." He closed his eyes and sighed softly as images of Sango rubbing his hair, talking to him softly the way she was doing now. Opening his eyes, he watched as her eyes took on a new glow, a fierceness that he never seen before, but he got lost in them, never wanting to find his way back.

"I never want to feel like that again. I liked what I was doing Rin. I was smiling…I felt free….I only felt like that when….when…Naraku had me under his control." Adverting his gaze onto her slim legs and ankles, he refrained from reaching out and running his finger along the pulsing vein that was visible through her pale skin.

"I understand…we can ask Father about this. He knows how it feels…he tells me that he's constantly fighting to maintain control, that his youkai natural instinct is to kill, how hard it is to maintain control, not letting his blood control him. Maybe….that's what you have to do. You have no choice but to submit to that little voice in the back of your mind….it's all you had for about 3 years. But, now is the time to fight now Kohaku." She said softly as she placed two fingers under his chin, forcing him to look her in her pleading eyes.

Being fourteen, new emotions and feelings rising up that he didn't quite understand, he repeatedly found his lips quivering, begging to captivate hers, wanting to taste them, suckle them, show her how much she meant to him. Once again, his gaze fell to her lips, and his stomach did odd turns as he closed his eyes in an attempt to stay sane.

Smiling, she began running her fingers through his hair again, removing the hair band that kept his mid-length raven hair together, allowing it to run like silk waterfalls over his shoulders. Smiling, he looked completely out of this world to her, and she never knew she could feel this way about anyone. Feeling something odd, like her stomach was doing cartwheels, she watched as his gaze fell to her lips, and she absently licked them, her face flushing deeply when he gave a weak attempt,(which failed) to suppress a groan.

"I'm scared Rin." He said as he scooted forward a little and laid his head in her lap. "I'm not scared of myself, particually, but I'm scared of what I am going to do. But my worst fear, is that I lose control and hurt you." Rin smiled slightly.

"You could never hurt me, whether your blinded by rage, or just lose control. No matter what happens to you, sometimes, a warriors heart is stronger than his mind and soul."

"Your what's in my heart." He said quickly, lifting his head to look at her. Smiling, she watched as his eyes twinkled, burned with a new emotion that she'd seen so many times before, but only now what the emotion was came as clear as day.

"Than in your heart, we both know that you won't hurt me. You don't want to…because…"

"I'm in love with you." Watching as her face took on a darker hue, but her eyes softened and moistened as her breath caught in her throat, he pushed himself up, hesitating a moment, before he fulfilled his windest dreams and took her lips into captivity.

Sharing their first kiss, he led her, nudged her to go on as he placed his hands on her legs to steady himself before he pulled her close to him. Suckling on her lower lip, something that came by instinct alone, he felt a hot surge toward his groan as she sighed against him and shuddered slightly as he raked his fingers through her hair. Sighing once more, she allowed him to show her his inner most thoughts, what led him through the day, what allowed himself to call himself a human in love.

Her. All of her.

Her scent, her very essence, everything about her made him smile, and at the same time, called out to him. But seeing as how they were young, and that he really didn't know much, he wanted the kiss to be so much more, her first kiss to be something that she'lll remember for the rest of her life. Running his tongue over her lower lip, she hesitated a little before slowly allowing him entrance. Slowly edging her on, teasing her with his tongue, twisting around hers, tasting her, he was satisfied as she imitated his movements, and sought to make the kiss deeper, surprising him, but he allowed it.

This time, however, she reached down and began rubbing his arms, making him moan against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled back. Pulling into a deep embrace, they stayed like that for a while, before they heard the familiar stomping of the hanyou they grown to love. Shifting to move, she tightened her hold on him. Looking at him through pleading eyes, he smiled as he kissed her on her cheek.

"They'll kill me. When you come of age, when I won't be murdered for proposing Rin, then we can make this known, but for right now…we have to keep things to a minimum." Smiling, she kissed him quickly on his lips once more before she let him stand up just as InuYasha walked into the room. Nose wrinkling, she was fully aware that he knew what they did, but the way he looked at Kohaku when he walked out, she knew that it was a secret that he can keep. Outstretching a hand, he watched as she got up.

"Sesshomaru'll skin him alive if he found out." Rin nodded.

"But he isn't…right Uncle Yasha?" Smiling, InuYasha nodded as he led her to the dining room. Seeing as almost everyone was sitting at the table, InuYasha frowned.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She went to see her mother. She asked us to have dinner without her." InuYasha shook his head.

"Oh no she don't." He said as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back. I'm going to drag her hind-parts home."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Yoko grinned as she looked at the spider youkai that stood in front of her.

"Well, I understand. But….how will it aide me?" She asked sweetly as she adjusted the kimono that barely held over her shoulders. Frowning, she released her hair from the ponytail that she had, running her fingers through the red locks as it streamed over her shoulders, and fell on the delicate skin of her chest and thighs. Yellow eyes shining with excitement, she had never felt better in decades.

"You will become closer to the hanyous…Sesshomaru's brother and his mate. Then, you can work from there. If I don't accidently kill him." Yoko hissed as she bared her fangs and arched her back slightly in a menacing manner.

"You will do no such thing." She spat. " I need the little puppy if I want to obliterate my sister. Just simply wound him severly, and bring him to me. Use all means necessary, just don't kill him or the miko." Nodding, the spider youkai sneered. "What is it you have against the Inu-youkai legacy?" The spider youkai growled.

"My son, he was severly wounded by the kin of their taijiya. I seek revenge, my son has not awaken from his forced slumber." Wincing as she took on the meaning of his metaphor, the neko's sympathy went out to the man.

"Very well. But remember what I told you." Nodding, she spider youkai turned and stomped out of the room. Taking a right, he walked down the long hall and opened the door, taking a step outside, he began towards the Higurashi shrines. Stopping short as he sensed the strong power of a miko as he proceeded up the stairs, he smiled as he kept walking. Sniffing the air, he could smell the miko, and another human, as well as the scents of a female puppy, as well as two more humans. But the fast approaching scent of InuYasha came to him next, and not having the slightly bit of worry, he kept walking.

Glaring in the window, he stopped in the middle of the clearing, and he let out scents that he knew would draw their attention, and have InuYasha fuming. Scents, telling other youkai that this area was his, and would be his until he died or was killed, InuYasha reached for the door, but whirled around as the door flew open as him and his mate got a whiff of the scent. Stomping towards the youkai, InuYasha wrinkled his nose and snorted.

"So your hear cause my godnephew beat the crap out of your kid." The spider youkai fumed.

"Correct, but I also come to warn you, that there is one that seeks your precious sister you filthy half-breeds." InuYasha snorted as he heard Kagome growl in anger.

"Yeah…yeah, yeah. Yadda-Yadda-Yadda…that's all youkai have to say these days. Now, I don't want to draw attention to our kind, so leave before I have to rip you to shreds." InuYasha said as he flexed his claws and cracked his knuckles. Chuckling, the other youkai took a step forward.

"We aren't meant to abide with humans. But your kind had to be born, had to try to prove us wrong. I don't care if the humans find out about us living in harmony with them, they are all going to die anyway." Growling in anger, InuYasha ordered Kagome to call Sesshomaru. Saying something about asking him whether he should let this termite live, InuYasha crossed his arms as he waited. Kagome tapped her foor behind InuYasha impatiently as she used her cell phone to call Sesshomaru. Ringing…she was about to hang up when someone finally picked up.

"Sesshomaru…spider youkai…wants to fight InuYasha. Doesn't think youkai should co-exist with humans…WHAT!" InuYasha listened closely.

"I said destroy him. He is drawing too much attention. Earlier today, there was a city building destruction, and witnesses say they saw a huge spider. I figured it might be him. Get rid os him as soon as possible." Groaning, Kagome ended the call.

"You heard the man. Get it done." InuYasha chuckled as he flexed his claws one more time. Roaring in outrage, the youkai lunged at InuYasha, and both him and Kagome leapt out of the way, retaliating by lunging at him almost instantly after dodging. Taking a swipe at his chest, the two hanyou's missed as she youkai leapt in the air. Allowing his true form to unleash, he bared his fangs and moved his eight legs into a position like a needle to strike Kagome, but she dodged once more before flipping in the air, and pushing herself onto his back, sinking her teeth into the soft hairs. Pushing her claws into his back as well, she looked her jaws as her tail grew stiff and the youkai lashed about in rage. Her blood began boiling as his warm blood seeped into her mouth and down her throat, and she growled menacingly as her growing lust for blood grew.

InuYasha, seeing the moment, ran up to him using his hanyou speed and sunk his right claws into the youkai's throat. Knowing his defeat, the youkai coughed blood onto InuYasha's face smiling.

"You may kill me now, but I have children, and a mate. They will be after you. So best take this victory and make it last as long as you can…you demise will come…." Growling in frustration, InuYasha dug his other hand into his skull, sighing when he burst into ashes and Kagome landed on her feet. Spitting out the blood that had gushed into her mouth before, she still continued to fight the youkai within that demanded more bloodshed. Looking at her claws, that dripped with blood, she moved them up and sniffed them. Feeling lightheaded, she went to lick them, when InuYasha brought her hand back down and wiped it with his shirt.

"It'll help. Your not used to fighting it yet..." He said with a frown. Something inside Kagome screamed with anger.

_**Kill him...he won't let you have any blood...you want blood...you need blood...**_

_No...I don't...And I won't kill him. _

_**You will sooner or later. You can't fight me forever. Full moon is tomorrow Kagome...my turn to play with the little puppy, since you won't do it...**_

_I won't hurt InuYasha...I won't let you or anybody hurt InuYasha..._

_**Your both the same. Your going to lose control permantly. Fighting me is only making me stronger you fool...**_Kagome growled and shut off her thoughts as she looked at InuYasha, who was busy wiping his hands clean.

"Sister in law?" She asked. "What was he talking about?" InuYasha shrugged.

"It can't be anybody but Tsukiko. Unless you have a sister." Kagome shook her head slowly. "Well, we have to get to Tsukiko then, and let Sesshomaru know what he said. But before we do anything, let me know what happened when you spaced out three minutes ago." Kagome blanched a little.

"Nothing! Nothing!" She lied. "I was just deep in thought...that's all."

"With your youkai. Tell me what it said."

"How'd you..."

"I smelled it getting stronger, and your nervousness." Kagome shrank down onto her haunches as she drooped her ears a little. Bending down next to her, InuYasha licked her face to give her more encouragement, as well as a soft growl.

"It tried to make me kill you when you took the blood off my hands. Then when I said no, it said that me fighting it is only making it stronger, and that tomorrow, which is the full moon, that its her turn to play. I'm scared InuYasha. Also, it said next time, when I lose control, I won't get it back. Do you frequently have comversations with your inner youkai?" InuYasha nodded.

"All the time. When your in heat," He flushed a little. "I have to leave, because it's calling for you, tempting me to do things to the point where I can't be alone with you in fear that I might hurt you. But, maybe we should talk about this later...like after we see my brother?" Kagome was startled as how InuYasha didn't slip an insult with that. "Even though he is a bastard. He mumbled as they stood up. Sighing, she shook her head as he took her hand and they walked side by side.

_Spoke too soon._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_I bet you never expected that! Enjoy! _


	31. Kagome's Ongoing Battle

_**Jealousy**_

Kohaku shifted in his seat as his eyes looked with Rin's, and they blushed and giggled, averting their gaze away from each other and absently poking their food, just to look at each other again and repeat the same gesture. InuYasha said nothing as the other five people eating breakfast with them on that beautiful Saturday morning stared at the two. Clearing his throat, they shook their heads and began eating again.

"So, how's work?" Sango asked as she gave a little bit of biscuit to Kazuyu. Miroku just grunted as he took a bite of his sausage, and Kagome rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee. Sango didn't even expect a reply from InuYasha. "I take that as not good." She said simply as Kazuyu jerked at her wrist for another spoonful of grits. Watching her stomach out the corner of his eyes, Miroku sighed as he began feeding himself again. Yutamiki cleared her throat and playfully banged her fork against to plate to draw attention.

"I have an announcement to make." She said bravely. InuYasha grinned slightly and gave her his attention. " I decided to cut my hair." Kagome snarled as she dug her claws in the table in a nervous panic.

"Yutamiki! Are you crazy? Don't touch your beautiful hair!" Yutamiki frowned as she tugged at the long braid that hung over her shoulder.

"But, I can't do anything with it, and boys keep pulling my hair, and Shippou gets yelled at for threatening them. I don't know what to do." Kagome smiled.

"After breakfast and once I finish cleaning up, I'll show you some techniques my mother taught me." Smiling, Yutamiki sat back down as Kohaku sighed sadly. Sango glanced over at him, and he looked at her, and she gave him a small smile. He smiled back weakly before staring at his plate. Rin turned to Kagome.

"Aunt 'Gome, can I go over Father's for the rest of the weekend." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Sure. InuYasha can take you right over right after breakfast." Kagome turned and glowered at InuYasha, daring him to refuse. Sighing, he snorted.

"Fine. Whatever just don't take to long." Rin giggled as she took a bite of her toast. In silence they ate, until the phone rang. Hurrying to pick it up, InuYasha crossed his arms and stood in the doorway of the dining room with the phone between his face and shoulders.

"I'm surprised InuYasha."

"For what?"

"For calling me Yesterday. I expected you just to make an end to him mercilessly. But, I guess it's time to tell you that that is another requirement of your job."

"What?"

"We youkai, and hanyous," He said quickly. "Must live in the dark until the humans understand us, and not nail us to a burning cross. There are some youkai, who seek to destroy humans, or just don't care whether they find us out or not. Also, there are some who talk to the police, entirely too much. You must dispose of them, and once they are of age, Yutamiki, Rin and Shippou will be able to do so. Kohaku is old enough to take the job, but not before school is over, understand?" InuYasha stood opened mouthed.

"So, in other words, if the youkai is an idiot, or talk too much, I can kill him? Why did you wait until now to tell me?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"InuYasha, these things cannot be just done. You must make sure no one sees the murder, or you have to kill them also. If the youkai endangers other youkai, I would rather lose one than lose them all." He explained. InuYasha nodded.

"I don't think Sango's going to go for this."

"Ah, she can help with the slayings also. In fact, I take my word back, have the other children train the next time you have to kill another youkai." Before InuYasha could argue, Sesshomaru hung up. Putting the phone on the receiver, InuYasha sat back in his seat and ignored the expecting gazes that bore holes in his skull.

"Well, it seems you guys," He said as he lifted his head and looked into the faces of the children. "Your going to be working early." Everyone looked at him with confusion as they munched on their food. "Sesshomaru says that it's our job to 'dispose' of a youkai who endangers our secret being revealed to the humans." Kagome looked completely and udderly confused, and one glance at Shippou, and InuYasha could tell that she flat out refused.

"Well, I've been trained all my life, so I guess it doesn't matter, unless Sango says no." Kohaku said, looking at his guardian. She shrugged and looked at Rin.

"Well, what do you think? I won't be able to train you if something comes up for the next three months. Kagome will be there though." Rin glanced at Kagome, and Kagome gave her a reassuring smile. Rin nodded and looked at Yutamiki. Without any questions, Yutamiki smiled and nodded, and all eyes fell to Kagome.

"Aunt Gome, you have to let him…." Kohaku started.

"No." Everyone sighed.

"Look wench. He has to learn to fight anyway."

"I don't care. No." Miroku suppressed an all out laugh. Sango said nothing as she sipped her water. Kagome sighed, and made the awful mistake of looking at Shippou. He was pouted, giving her that look that he knew that she couldn't deny. She tried to look away, only to return her gaze. With a groan, she put her head down.

"All right. But one scratch InuYasha No Taisho…." InuYasha grimaced but nodded in understanding. Once everybody was finished eating, Kagome cleaned up the dishes as InuYasha piled the kids into the car. Taking Rin over Sesshomaru's house, he quickly took the rest of them over Mrs.Higurashi's house.

"Hello InuYasha. How nice to see you. I take it everything's going well?" She said as she opened the door and moved out of the way so the children could pile inside the house. Smiling, InuYasha nodded and kissed her cheek shyly as he stepped inside behind Yutamiki.

"Yeah, everything's going good. Kohaku, however, has to have some anger management though." Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"I know, Souta's told me all about it." She said as she led him into the kitchen. InuYasha took a seat at the kitchen table as Mrs. Higurashi began fixing coffee for herself. "Well, I take it him Rin has feelings for each other?" InuYasha nodded.

"Yeah, but Sesshomaru'll kill him if he found out, especially since Rin is only about 9 years old now." Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, but said nothing more. InuYasha talked a little more about Sango's pregnancy, and that they were expecting a girl. After talking to Nanashi for a little bit, who had grown more than he expected for her to, InuYasha said goodbye, and returned home. At his entrance, InuYasha could smell Kagome's blood, and he quickly ran through the house trying to find her.

He found her in the bathroom, grumbling about how she needed to be careful as she held her finger under the running cold water. Snatching her finger, he inspected it, ignoring her pleads for him to let her go, and holding a steady grip as she tried to yank away.

"What happened?" He demanded. Kagome shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just cutting up some chicken to make this dish I read about on the internet called General Tso's Chicken, when Kazuyu bumped into me and made me cut my finger. It's not deep." She said as InuYasha began licking the finger. Rolling her eyes, she had numerous failed attempts to yank away as he picked her up, and taking the first aid kit out of the bathroom closet, he took her into the kitchen and set her on the counter. Giggling, she watched as he fumbled around and bandaged her finger, before kissing it and setting it down in her lap.

"Clumsy wench." He growled softly as he began nipping her on her shoulder playfully. Pushing at his shoulders, she forced him to move back, smiling as he growled sadly and drooped his ears for added measure. Smiling, she opened her legs and pulled him closer to her, marveled at how he lightly leaned in and scraped his fangs across her lips before he kissed her.

Taking her somewhere that in the back of her mind she'd utterly missed, he opened gave her his heart, his soul, his love so strong, so pure, that compare to her being a miko, the power of his love for her could destroy the world if he wanted to. That scared her, yet thrilled her at the same time as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she sought to deepen the kiss. Growling was her reply as she tangled her claws in his hair and pulled his head down further.

Whimpering as he lashed his tongue about her, he nearly smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, seeking to bring them closer than what could be allowed. Forgetting that the baby was there, forgetting who they were, where they were, all they worried about the present, how time stood still to allow them to share this brief moment that meant the world to them-until the phone began ringing.

"Ignore it." He growled as she pulled back and he brought her back in and kissed her again. Although she was fully content with the idea, after 6 rings, she pulled back and sighed. "Oi! Why can't the pregnant wench answer it?"

"Because they are probably thinking the same thing you were InuYasha." She said with a slight chuckle. Blinking in surprise, she picked up the phone rather quickly before InuYasha had a chance to peer over her shoulder and look at the caller I.D.

"Hello? InuTaisho-Higurashi Residence. Kagome No Taisho speaking." She smiled at the ring of her name, and missed the slight grin that surfaced at the corner of InuYasha's lips.

"Hello, this is the secretary of Yoko HisaDaicho. I was calling to schedule an appointment so that she may see the Inu-Hanyou who goes by the name InuYasha No Taisho?" She asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"May I ask why she would like to see my husband?" Usagi had to withhold a growl.

"Is it a crime to wish to see her brother in-law?"

"For her yes. There has to be another reason. She hates Inu-Youkai. I know all about it. If she wants to see InuYasha No Taisho, let her know that it will be a two for one offer. She meets me, Kagome No Taisho, his wife, as well." She said stiffly. "Tell her if she tries anything….just let her find out." She snarled before she slammed the phone on the receiver so hard it shook seconds after she released it. InuYasha whined just a little, and she turned to him and smiled.

"That was Tsukiko's sister's secretary. She wanted to see you. I don't trust that woman, so I'm going with. No if ands or but about it, and if she tries anything I'm going to purify her until Kingdom come." Kami would I would have been if you weren't there Kaede. I miss you. She thought sadly. InuYasha grinned.

"Do you think we should let Tsukiko know?" Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. She has to be about a month pregnant, and I don't want her to hurt the baby, so what do we do?" InuYasha shrugged and gazed at Kagome as Sango wobbled in, holding her back painstakingly.

"I don't know what just happened," She said coldly as she sunk down into a chair. "But pass me the ice cream out the freezer dog boy." Biting his tongue to hold an insult, his eyes widened as he looked at the large tub.

"You want this whole thing?" He managed to choke out. She nodded her head irritably and she reached for it. InuYasha snatched it back, and dug for a bowl.

"No, your only to get but so much." Kagome sighed.

"That wasn't a good idea InuYasha….never take food from a pregnant lady." InuYasha snorted.

"Keh! What's she gonna do? She can't barely walk!" He mumbled, and as he began spooning out the ice cream, he heard her screaming swears, before a wash of salt hit him hard, before she began an agonizing wailing that almost knocked him unconscious.

What the….! What is with women! I don't get them at all!" He said as he whined loudly and crouched on his haunches in the corner, flattening his ears as a very irritated Miroku flew into the room. Looking from Kagome, then to Sango, watching as she pointed to the ice cream, he took the spoon out of the bowl, and picked up the tub, set it in front of her, and sighed once her wailing stopped and she began eating happily. A couple of seconds later, she stood up slowly, and walked away. Miroku placed a hand on his hip.

"Ok, what genious had her go through one of her mood swings?" All eyes fell to InuYasha, and he whined again.

"It's not my fault your wench has a split personality!" He shot out as he stood up. "My ears are still ringing." Miroku smiled as he looked at his friends completely agonized expression as he flicked his ears. Kagome reached over and tweaked them a couple of times, smiling at how InuYasha growled softly before moving her hands, and looking back at Miroku.

"What?" Miroku shook his head and walked away. _Those two are completely mind boggling…._He thought.

* * *

**8:88:888:8888:888:88:8**

* * *

Miroku sat into Rin's room and absently picked up a doll that was laying on the floor. He desperately wanted to get away from the two hanyous, because something in his mind told him to get away, that he shouldn't be witnessing the connection those two made, seeing as he wasn't used to seeing one, he shouldn't now. How he always wanted the love InuYasha and Kagome shared, and before him and Sango started a family, he found himself envying InuYasha when him and Kagome had his special moments. He wanted to care for someone like InuYasha cared for Kagome; he also wanted someone to care for him like Kagome cared for the stubborn hanyou.

He was in love with Sango, true, but he had a feeling that it could be so much more if they just talked, but the last time she opened up to him was when Kaede died, and after that, she was repeatedly drawn away from him so much that it was a usually thing now. Whenever it was just them, she always shied away, or rushed out the room, and he longed for someone to just hold him….wanted there to be an understanding of each other that every other couple seemed to have….but it seems that it just couldn't be that way when he finally found the love of his life.

Standing up with a disgusted sigh as he scolded himself for dishonoring himself as InuYasha's best friend, he set the doll on the bed and walked out of her room. Noting to apologize to her for being there in the first place without her consent, he turned the corner and headed downstairs, and without saying anything to anybody, walked out into the backyard, and sat down on the large hill, where he overlooked the garden. The sun was setting, and the flowers danced in the fading light, trying to desperately lighten his mood, give him some sort of entertainment, but he just wasn't paying attention. Reaching over and pulling a blade of grass, he idly rip it apart over and over again until he just couldn't grab another piece of it; then he would just simply reach over and take another blade of grass.

_Why do I feel this way?_ He frowned slightly. _Me and her, we have a healthy son, and a beautiful daughter on the way….yet I don't feel complete, like there is a void missing, and I don't have my Wind Tunnel anymore._ Reaching over and proceeding to pluck another blade of grass, he sighed and pulled his hand back, folding it neatly in his lap as he brought his knees up and draped his arms over them. Something in him felt sad, like it was crying…calling for him to do something, but he just didn't know what. His monk training was telling him that something in his life was terribly wrong, but for some reason, his only sense of reason was going numb, like he had no common sense, that his jealously for his best friend's happiness was blinding him, and he burrowed his brows together as he tried to look in the distance as far as he could.

Sighing as his eyes began burning, he closed them and rubbed him. Thinking it best to wonder what his daughter would look like, he smiled and closed his eyes.

Big, brown eyes, and beautiful long raven hair…a wonder just like her mother. Hopefully, she'd be as strong, wise and beautiful as her mother as well….A wonderful smile, and a natural flirt like her father….good grades and a personality to die for, he tried to picture his baby girl in his arms. Smiling as he heard her laugh and pictured him smiling as she tugged at his finger. He heard someone clear their throat behind him, and with a yelp, he opened his eyes.

"Do you want some company?" Big brown eyes shined with hope, and she held out a black blanket. Miroku smiled as he helped her sit down. Instinctively sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her swollen belly, she sighed and laid her head back as he covered them both with the blanket. "What's bothering you?" Miroku shook his head.

"Nothing….I'm perfectly fine." He lied. She leaned up a little and turned slightly to face him.

"Your lying." She said simply, her expression stern, worried. He sighed and shrugged.

"It's nothing…really. Just some stupid feelings." Sango shook her head.

"Feelings are never stupid." She said softly as she laid back against his chest. He could feel the hurt as her heartbeat increased. Like pain was flowing through her body with every pulse, he winced as he tried to assure her that nothing was wrong that could cause any harm to her. Finding nothing to say, he lightly rubbed her stomach. She grabbed his arms and moved them as she turned to look at him, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "If there's something wrong, you should be able to tell me." She said gently. "I don't want any secrets to be kept from either of us. I've told you everything Miroku…and I….I expected for you to do the same." Miroku sighed as he kissed her forehead and wiped away her now fallen tears with his thumb tenderly.

"I didn't want to worry you my beautiful exterminator." He said as he kissed her forehead once more. "I just didn't think that it was necessary that you should know. I despise myself for my thoughts, and part of me was ashamed to let anyone know what I was thinking." Staring at him for another moment, she said nothing else and she turned around and once again rested on his chest. Closing her eyes as his soft hands began rubbing her belly, she began rubbing his biceps gently, trying to comfort him, to let him know that she was there for him. Closing her eyes, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something deep inside him that he was hiding, that what he was insisting was merely nothing in actuality was something.

She could feel his aura battling with the conflict inside him, could feel his uncomfort, and that made her hurt. Not physically, but her mind and spirit were wounded, for the fact that he didn't trust her, even though he said it was merely that he didn't want to hurt her? Is it that serious? That whatever he feels might harm her? She wanted to help him. She wanted to be there for him, but how could she help him if he didn't want help?

Sango was confused. The man she loved dearly, hiding something from her. They had a growing family, and yet he still couldn't trust her with his innermost desires. Was this all worth it? Slowly, she could feel her confidence slipping away, and all was left was doubt, and fear. Doubt that they would last long, and fear that they would be kept from each other forever. She tightened her hold on his arms. That was one thing she knew she would die from. Being separated from the ex-monk would surely kill her.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts about him, she didn't even realize she was shivering. Craning his neck slightly, he frowned down at her. Standing up and wrapping her partially in the blanket, he stooped down and picked her up, being careful not to make her uncomfortable. He went to smile at her, but the conflict in her eyes made his heart break. Leaning in, he kissed her softly for a moment before pulling back and kissing her on her forehead.

"I told you everything's alright." He said as he began walking back to the house. Sighing, she laid her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. _Oh Miroku….why do you not tell me what ailes you? _

* * *

**8:88:888:8888:888:88:8**

* * *

The wind blew softly as the birds chirped a song of sadness and fright. The setting sun set a orange haze over the vast open meadow, and seven neko youkai stood in a line next to each other as another neko youkai paced back in forth in front of them. Ignoring the whispers of the wind, how nature cried and begged, the neko smiled evilly as she stopped and stared at them. 

The wind howled, cried, sobbed. A great battle, eight great battles were to be held in this vast land, each over 70 miles apart, and blood shall splatter on the floor in the name of the Eastern Lands. "The time has come." The head youkai said loudly. Yellow eyes narrowing as she looked over the other felines, she hid her smile as their youki lashed about, ready for battle. "Ever since Mother and Father were slayed, you were trained for this day. Many have failed, but you were special. You survived the tests, and training, but now, it is time for the ultimate test." Walking behind them, she stopped behind the fourth youkai, the middle child, and tried to claw her back. But, to her eyes, the neko disappeared into thin air, and the head youkai laughed as she turned and walked away.

A whisper of wind signaled the return of the attacked youkai. Smiling, she looked them all in the face. "My dear cousins….surely the death of you aunt and uncle has been hard on your parents. We shall exact revenge. But, I don't want their deaths to be quick." She smiled, revealing her fangs. The trees and the wind seemed to scream with fright, and stopped lashing about, standing still, understanding that there was no more they could do. The wheels of fate were turning….the time had come. " Instead, I want you to keep an eye on the mikos. Report back to me in a month. Then, we shall attack." Purring to let her know their pleasure in the jobs that were given to them, the neko watched as one by one, they bowed respectfully and jumped into the air. Hopping up into the tallest tree, she sat at the top, folded her legs, and watched as they traveled in all directions, making the home which they would live, or the battle grounds were everything would be made. Smiling as the wind shifted, she leaned forward and allowed herself to drift off the branch.

Flipping in the air, she landed on a branch, but before she felt a hard impact, she pushed off of it and landed on the ground neatly as she swiped at a tree, making it fall in half and destroy the protection for the rabbit youkai. "Usagi, surely you do not fear my family?" She purred. "We only eat dark meat darling." Growling low in her throat, Usagi ignored the comment and bowed to her master.

"The appointment has been made." She said stiffly. Waiting a couple of minutes for an answer that wasn't going to come, she turned on her heel, and stomped away.

_Yoko….your going to get yours on day. _She growled as she began hoping over buildings and landed neatly on top of her apartment building. Hopping into the alley, and walking around front, she signed in and greeted the security guard before stomping up the 4 flights of stairs to get to her home.

Once she made it to the top, she stepped into her home, and after locking the door, removed the concealment spell, sighing as her long ears fell to her shoulders, and she released her white hair from it's neat bun. Her red eyes stung with tears of absolute anger, but she bit them back as she went into the kitchen and stuffed a carrot into her mouth. Checking her answering machines, merely messages from humans that wished to go out with her, she sighed and went into the bathroom to prepare her bath.

_Yoko wasn't always this way_. She thought with a grimaced. She wasabout 5 years younger than Yoko when Yoko's parents was killed. She remembered the look on Yoko's face, hate, and disbelief. But when she found out it was because of her dear sister, the twin sister that she loved, the one harmless soul of her best friend twisted and molded into that foul beast that she was now. It wasn't long after that when she started taking advantage of her, knowing naturally that rabbits feared felines, that it was natural for Usagi to submit under her will, in fear of being killed.

Usagi remembered Tsukiko. Moon was always nice to me…just like Sun, before she changed. Usagi made a face, she didn't like to think about that. In fact, she didn't like to think of the bad times that she had with the sisters. Usagi also remembered when her parents were killed. But the one thing she'll always remember, was before they died, about a week before, a huge red half demon came to slaughter them. But, seeing that they were taking care of a young, he kept going. And once, he even gave them some food. Usagi never forgot that person, and she could tell that he was from the Great Inu No Taisho. She always wished that she could help him in whatever was she could, but surely, because of his human blood, he, along with the great miko, was dead, even though history proclaims they disappeared.

She knew it was never a good feeling to come back and find your parents skinned and being taken away. She had gone to train to convert into the form she was now, so that her natural form wouldn't be mistaken for food, but her parents stayed in their natural form, and they were killed. Yoko found her, a dying mess by the river one day, and encouraged her to live. But now, Yoko was hippicritical. The way she was living, was not how she told Usagi to live, was not the way she rekindled Usagi's will to live.

_But I stayed by her side. And I won't leave her side until she learns the truth. And she learns that what she's doing is wrong. Only then, will she be on her own._ She thought as she sunk into the bathtub with a sigh. _This is good…._

* * *

**8:88:888:8888:888:88:8**

* * *

"_InuYasha…." She breathed as she dug her claws into his back in half moons, drawing blood. In slow steady thrusts he took her higher, a place where she had never been before. "Kami…" She could hear their panting, could smell their completion nearing, and yet, she wanted more. Nothing could stop her now…._

_He groaned as he began moving faster, and she gasped and pulled him down for a rough kiss. Nothing…nothing felt like she was feeling now. Being with InuYasha….it was paradise…._

_InuYasha took her higher…his thrusts made her body feel whole…yet she still wanted, needed more. Running her hands up and downhis back, she growled low in her throat, delighted that he replied with his own growling that heightened her pleasure and arousal, and her scent wrapping around him, he groaned as he pulled her closer to him…._

_Raising her hips to meet him as his thrusts became more steady, confident, daring, she cried out low as he took her nipple to his mouth, wanting her to feel as much pleasure as he was feeling. Nothing could stop them now, the ritual was almost over, it was just one more thing she needed to do to signify that they were together, now and always... _

_Gasping as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she raised her hips in sync with his; her breathing was harbored, and she flet like she was about to explode. Calling his name over and over again as she tangled her fingers in his hair, he tensed up, and she opened her mouth to cry out..._

Kagome awoke with a startle and glanced over to look at InuYasha. He had not stirred, and she could smell the arousal, and the sweat from her dream._What in the name of Kami?_ Wiping a tired hand over her face, she turned to look at her mate and smiled. Peace combined with a look of total innocence greeted her, and she sighed, until he turned his neck slightly. Revealing the creamy skin his his shoulder and collar bone, so innocent, and calling to her, she began taking shallow breaths as she tried to tear her gaze away. _This is how Myouga felt huh?_ She thought with a wince.

****

**_Mate….claim….mine…._**Kagome gasped and looked around. Understanding dawned on her, and her gaze fell to his skin again. The need to pierce his skin with her fangs was painful, her blood was boiling, fighting, and she could feel her control slipping away. She began to panic as she grew neared and nearer. Nearer she leaned to him, smiling as she opened her mouth and growled low in her chest, a sound of pleasure; a chuckle almost.

She breathed a ragged breath over him, smiled at how it twitched before she experimentally licked his skin, he almost groaned and allowed her more access, and one again she licked the delicate flesh before she lightly ran her fangs over. She understood now that her control was gone, her inner youkai and her lust was the only thing making her go on at this point. Kagome nearly groaned as his scent spiked, images of her dream flashing through her mind, and pulling her lips back in a fierce snarl, she brought the tip of her fing to his shoulder, when she was pushed back gently, but with force onto the bed and was held down as she barked in shock. InuYasha looked down at her, confusion evident on her face as anger began to rise within her.

"Kagome! Control! You have to get control!" He yelled. Ruby streaks on her cheeks faded from her face, and she blinked as her eyes returned to honey gold. Looking at InuYasha, he sighed and laid his forehead on hers in absolute relief.

"What…What happened?" InuYasha sighed. Suddenly, Kagome dream hit her in waves, and she suppressed a groan as InuYasha's eyes widened and he backed away from her quickly.

"You…tried to mark me. Didn't you?" Kagome opened her mouth to say something when another scent invaded her senses. She turned her neck and barked loudly and ran to the window, but by the time she got there, the neko had hopped awaybefore she gota chance to see her face._ A neko...Relatives of Tsukiko? Why would they be here?_


	32. Yakusoku Tatakua Yume

**_Yakusoku Tatakua Yume_**

The next morning, Kagome fidgeted nervously as she ignored InuYasha's gaze. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms folded. He had on a crisp white shirt that was lazily hanging open, and a pair of jeans.

"Do we have to talk about this?" She asked nervously. He sighed.

"I know it's uncomfortable, but you have to tell me what's going on. Kagome, you tried to mark me. Do you understand what that means?" Kagome reached over and delicately rubbed the scar that signified her as InuYasha's mate.

"Yes, it's the same thing you did to me right?"

"Yes…and no. If you mark me, that would have led to mating. Not all females do it, but it triggers the male, and almost guarantees that she'll become pregnant." Kagome grew stiff.

"So your saying if I would have bit you…then we would have…"InuYasha nodded and cleared his throat as his cheeks pinked. Both of them averting their gazes to their feet, they felt that this conversation was going nowhere; they were too embarrassed to talk on the matter. But something rang in InuYasha's mind, and his head snapped up at Kagome.

"Last night…somebody was watching in here, wasn't they." No matter how much she wanted to keep it to herself, she nodded. "Did you know who?" Kagome shrugged.

"No, but I knew they were related to Moon. Cousins I think." InuYasha frowned as he scratched his biceps absently. Kagome flicked her ears a little as Kazuyu walked inside, and immediately tugged on InuYasha's knees. Smiling, InuYasha picked the young boy up, and held him on his hip as he stared at Kagome.

"Why would they be here? And this is the first time this has happened right?" Kagome cheeks pinked and she nodded. "Do you think that….Maybe…like Hisaki…a Seductress?" Kagome shook her head eagerly.

"In order for neko's to learn that….it has to be dark arts. The Eastern Lands powers are based on nature, remember?" InuYasha's frown deepened. Opening his mouth to say something, he thought against it, and sat down next to Kagome, allowing Kazuyu to crawl over the bed and play with his ears. Kagome watched as he flicked them and turned them as the young boy started to grab for them, and when he would miss, he would bite his lip and try again.

"Maybe we should tell my brother…it seems like that's the only thing we can do." Kagome looked at InuYasha startled. "What?" She smiled warmly.

"I recall a certain hanyou swearing he'd never ask his brother for her.

InuYasha snorted. "I'm not asking him for help. I'm just asking for a little bit of assistance."

Kagome laughed. "Same thing dog-boy."

"

Not really dog-girl." Kagome laughed as she didn't comment on the new name he gave her. Instead, she stood up and stalked out of the room, throwing over her shoulder that she was going to cook breakfast. Once she was far from the room, InuYasha reached over and picked up the phone. Dialing his brother's office line, he had no doubt that he was there.

"Hello BakaYasha? Why do you disturb me in my duties today?" InuYasha growled. Once a bastard…always a bastard…

"It seems that your precise little mate is having a family reunion, and meddling with my mate. Do you know what's going on?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"I got a call from Mrs.Higurashi saying that they had to send Yutamiki to the hospital. She was out watching the sunset, and next thing Mrs. Higurashi knew, she created a circle of energy around herself and was throwing balls of miko energy in all directions. She fainted, but Mrs. Higurashi doesn't know why she attacked, she states she didn't see anything." InuYasha tried to push away the common sense that was nagging at him.

"So Kagome, and Yutamiki. Why these two? What do they want with them?"

"Perhaps…we should go see the leader of the Eastern Lands?" InuYasha blanched.

"Not yet…I have to check up on some things first, get back ground on her family."

"Most of the records have been lost. You might have to speak to Tsukiko herself." InuYasha nodded.

"I'll be right over." Hanging up, he walked downstairs into the kitchen, and announced to Kagome that they had to leave, and told her that after that, they were going to the hospital to see Yutamiki. Once hearing that, she dropped everything, and 2 minutes later they were in the driveway of Sesshomaru's house. Knocking on the door, they weren't surprised to see Daichi, who looked bored and irritated, open the door with Hanako screaming under his arm.

"Mother and Father are in the dining room." He growled. Hanako's face twisted up as she tried to claw at Daichi. Shaking her head at the two, Kagome followed InuYasha into the dining room. He's using his nose….sometimes that thing amazes me.

"Ah, BakaYasha." Sesshomaru stood upon their arrival.

"Hello and Good morning Bastard of them all." InuYasha said with a smirk. Kagome smacked him upside the head, and she said hello. Sitting down at the table, InuYasha jumped straight to the point, a little to eagerly for Kagome's liking. "Tsukiko…do you know anything about your family?" Tsukiko nodded. "Well, they've been stalking us since last night. Saw one of 'em when we were driving here. Do you know why they would do this?" Tsukiko shook her head. Cradling her head in her hands, it was all she could keep to do from crying.

She felt a strong warm hand slip into hers, and she looked up to be welcomed by the strong encouraging, (and rare) smile of Sesshomaru. Strength flowed through her, and she took a deep breath before speaking. "I do not know. It was rumored that my cousins were being trained in the dark arts, but that was over five hundred years ago. Everybody thought them dead, and paid no attention to GrandFather."

"GrandFather? What was he doing?"

"He was trying to get them to understand that what was going on was out of his power, he couldn't stop it. But they were so bent up on killing me, they struck out and killed my parents." Sesshomaru squeezed her hand lightly and kissed her on her cheek, making her smile, despite the tears that were coming down.

Kagome was amazed at how much affection he was showing. Just how much can a person change in five hundred years? And Kagome was sure this wasn't all that he had to show. "Moon, were you there when they killed your parents?"

"No, I was with Sesshomaru. But before that, I came home. I tried to explain to them that our quarrel with the Inu-youkai was dumb and stupid. I tried to show them that we don't have to quarrel no more, but they still tried to kill me, and my GrandFather had no choice but to Banish me for my own good. See, he was glad that I was trying to save the Nekos, but majority rules, and his power was useless at that time. But those Council members are long dead, and welcomes Daichi as the new Tai-youkai, but the villagers and the lesser nekos threaten to cause an uproar and try to overrun the Council if such things happen." InuYasha frowned.

"So, they trained you cousins to kill you….we have to visit your GrandFather. I don't care if we have to kill somebody." At his suggestiong, Tsukiko broke into tears.

"No! I don't want to ever go to that place! Please…" InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but the low growl issued from Sesshomaru cut him off as he pulled Tsukiko into a deep embrace.

"I think you have done and said enough." He said sternly, daring InuYasha to oppose. Cursing his brother under his breath, he stood, took Kagome's hand, and led her back outside to the car.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Yutamiki sighed as she sat on the top of the roof, waiting for Shippou to return with her drinks. It had been about ten minutes, and she was casually rocking back and forth, watching the clear black sky littered with stars. It's so beautiful…she thought with a smile. Twinkles here, and twinkles there, she longed to be in the forest to watch this. But for now, this is perfect. The wind blew softly, causing a chill to stir her bones as she swung her legs back and forth over the edge. The wind blew hard, making her long hair whip into her face, and she grabbed it.

Sighing once more, she began braiding her hair, when all of a sudden her senses went haywire, and she sensed the evil youki of a youkai.

"Who's there?" She called as she felt around for her boomerang that she brought with her. Remembering it was in the house, she just had to go with her natural weapon-her hands. She heard a hiss and a snicker, and a twig broke. Immediately, a barrier rose around her, and she felt the presence slowly diminishing.

"That's the second time today." She called down as Shippou walked outside. Hopping up next to her, he handed her her glass, and waited until she began drinking hers before sipping his.

"We should tell Kagome. She'll know what to do."

"I reckon they've already started to figure out what to do." She said simply. Shippou could tell her mind was in the stars. "I want to reach up high, and touch a star. My mother always told me, that it was her dream to touch a star, and I thought it was stupid…until now." Shippou blushed.

"Maybe, you and I…could go and touch a star…together?" Yutamiki turned and smiled at him. "I'd like that…I'd like that a lot." His blush darkening, Shippou felt an odd tremor in his stomach as he gazed at her, looking absolutely stunning as the moonlight reflected her features, Shippou never felt this was about anyone_. My Kagome…._He thought with a smile as her cheeks took on a red hue and she tore her gaze away from his jade eyes.

"I think I hear Higurashi-sama calling us." He said simply. Grabbing her gently, he brought them down to the ground. The nexy day, Yutamiki was the first person awake. Tying her robe around her waist, she walked silently outside and ran into the backyard, where she looked at the sunrise. Spreading her arms out to the sides of her as warmth flashed through her whole body, she smiled at visions of her and her father playing in the sunlight flashed through her mind.

The wind blew softly, greeting the young miko happily with a song of the birds that only she could hear, and it's reply was her happy smile and gentle giggles. She loved the way nature seemed to always try to make her feel better when she was down, and she would always be there for him. Looking off into the distance, she could sense a presence far into the forest that belonged to InuYasha, but she said nothing else as she stared at the sunrise once more.

She was finally happy, her past didn't haunt her any longer. She had a new future, and whatever happened in her future was up to her, it wasn't planned anymore. For the first time ever in her life, she was free, and she loved the feeling. Closing her eyes, she let her arms fall to her sides as she sank down on the floor and folded her legs. How she wanted to be able to just go anywhere, to just be everywhere at one time like the sunlight. She wanted to be the light that saved the people from the dark, the savior for those that were lost….a Kagome Higurashi.

She understood now that she was a miko, and she knew that she would be getting trained until one day she defeated Kagome, and became the strongest miko ever. But it was a long day until that came. She hummed to herself softly as she began braiding her hair over her shoulder. Taking the hairband that Shippou gave her, she brung it to her face and sniffed it. Pine and Spring Water, the Fox Spirit of the Forest, she sighed and took a deep breath as she pressed it to her cheek. After a few moments, she brought it back down and tied it to the ends of her hair.

Shippou made her feel free, like she could do anything in the world, and she didn't know how to describe the fluttering in her chest when he was with her. But it seems that she was always safe when he was around, like nothing at all would dare come to hurt her in fear of the great Kitsune Shippou. His fiery orange hair, and his beautiful jade eyes, it was a wonder to see how other girls couldn't be naturally drawn to him. There was something unnatural about him, a secret that was life of death, determined if he would live or die, mysterious, yet the sweetest person she had ever met.

Rin, who was practically her sister, was also good company. She felt she could talk to her about anything at all, and Rin felt the same way about her. Sometimes, they even called themselves sisters. In actuality, Rin was Yutamiki's best friend, and Yutamiki was Rins.

"_What do you think?" Yutamiki asked quietly as she gently brushed Rin's hair. Rin shrugged. Yutamiki had just tried to word her feeling when Shippou was around. _

"_I think it's like Kagome and InuYasha, except Shippou's more likely to come out and tell you how he feels." Yutamiki frowned. _

"_I've never felt this way about anyone, and when I'm with him…I want to do something to badly, but I'm not sure…" Rin laughed. _

"_Oh, your talking about kissing. It's really wonderful…" Yutamiki choked a little as she dropped the brush. _

"_How would you know…unless you and Kohaku…"She teased playfully. Rin blushed. _

"_Yeah, he did. Trust me, if he kisses you like Kohaku kissed me…" Rin sighed dreamily. "Then that's the guy for you." Yutamiki giggled. _

"_Me thinks your in love with Kohaku. Better watch out for Sango." Rin giggled as well. _

"_Yeah, me thinks so too." _

Idly twisting it around her finger a couple of times as her memory faded away, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Eyes darting around, her attention drew to a large tree that wasn't 10 feet away from her. Placing her hands on the ground, palms down, she focused her energy like Kagome taught her. Suddenly, the ground began shaking, and a circle formed around Yutamiki. Then, her miko energies created cracks around those circles, and rose out like fire. Balls of her miko fire shot all over the place, and by the time the presence diminished, she was tired and out of breath.

"Yutamiki!" She heard Mrs. Higurashi yell. Everything began to mold together, and Mrs. Higurashi's words became sluggish. Everything went black, and Yutamiki fainted. "Kami….call an ambulance! Somebody! Help!"

_Yutamiki could hear the voices of different people around her as she struggled to breath, and realized she had a mask on her face. Rcognizing it as something Kagome told her about, she opened her eyes, but everything was hazy, blending together. Turning her head slightly, she could make out the silver of the youkais and hanyous, and the orange of Shippou. She could also sense the presence of everyone else. _

"_Shippou…"She mumbled, and she felt a warm hand slip into hers, as well as a lick on her face. _

"_I'm right here. What happened?" Yutamiki sighed. _

"_Youkai….stalking me…tried to attack…where am I?" InuYasha walked over to her side and kissed her cheek. _

"_Don't talk so much. Get some rest. We'll all be right here." Smiling, Yutamiki closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep._

Hours later, Yutamiki was awakened by the heart moniter, and the murmur of voices. Opening her eyes, she was relieved that it was much easier to see and breath, and she smiled at the first face she saw.

Red and puffy from probably hours of crying, Rin's face was the first thing she saw. Smiling as her friend, she watched as her friend smiled back though tears were streaming down her face. Seeing that reaction, and Yutamiki's heartbeat sped up, everyone rushed to her side with sighs and kisses and thanking Kami.

"Hey everyone. Why the tears?" Kagome bit her lip and shook her head as she stroked Yutamiki's cheek. Shippou and Kohaku sat nearby,watching from a far distance, but when Yutamiki and Shippou locked eyes, words weren't needed to explain his relief when she had finally awoken. Smiling at him, she diverted her gaze to Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm sorry for walking out." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"It's ok. I used to do the same thing. But let someone know okay?" Yutamiki nodded as a doctor walked in, a serpent youkai. Checking her moniters and temperature, the serpent asked to speak to InuYasha outside.

"It seems her blackout was caused by a mixture of using so much energy at the same time, and a spell. I have removed the spell, but there's nothing I can do for the fatigue of her fight." InuYasha frowned. Something wasn't right. Why did they make her black out? Were they in fear of her, or was it a warning?

"Do you have any information on who did this?" The serpent shook his head but narrowed his piercing green eyes.

"She is human. Why do you care? For all I know, they might just be trying to kill her because she's a miko, a young one in fact. But one thing can be sure, dark arts were involved, and very strong ones I'm afraid. Take precautions son of InuTaisho." InuYasha nodded and thanked the doctor before following him back into the room. The doctor announced that he wanted Yutamiki to stay for a couple more days to run tests. After bidding her farewell, InuYasha took the children back home.

"Will she be ok?" Rin asked as InuYasha locked the door and sighed. Stooping in front of her, InuYasha stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"She'll be fine. A little shaken, but fine. When she gets back home, promise me you'll take care of her until she can manage on her own." Rin nodded and ran off to her room. Standing up, InuYasha walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Sango. "I don't understand at all." Sango frowned.

"Your trying to hard. It'll come together. But until then," Sango took a sip of her water. "Hold your own. Unless the great hanyou has been slacking in strength?"

This earned Sango a snort and plus the infamous 'Pout'. "Keh! I'd like to see any one get over on me. I'll do a little Tetsusaiga shoving." Sango giggled as Miroku walked into the room.

"Well, it seems we have to work tomorrow InuYasha. Shouldn't you be getting ready? Not to mention we've been here for months, and we're still missing dressers, and clothes, and everything else."

"What! A bed is all you need!" He argued as he snatched the remote from Sango and flipped through the channels. Ignoring the bored gaze she directed at him, he kept the remote just out of his reach as Kohaku walked into the room with his hair out and a brush in his hand. Smiling, Sango stuck her tongue out at InuYasha, and opened her legs so Kohaku could sit between them. Humming softly, she proceeded to brush his hair_. I guess this is life…._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Tsukiko hissed as she paced the floor of her and Sesshomaru's floor angrily. She had been infuriated when she found out it was the nekos doing that landed Yutamiki in the hospital. She wouldn't just stand by and let them hurt her family and friends, and her sister had something coming if she tried it again. 

"Moon dear, you must calm down." Sesshomaru growled softly. Yellow eyes narrowing as they drifted on the tai-youkai, she let out a meow of anger, and confusion as she rolled her eyes and began pacing again. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru watched her pace back and forth.

"I don't believe this! Why would she do this?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"You can't let this get to you. We will take care of it. As for now, we have to tell the children." Tsukiko hissed again as Sesshomaru's concern dawned on her. She knew Yoko would be after Hanako, as well as Daichi, and she would burn in hell before she let her put her hands on her children. How did it come to this. We were all supposed to be happy. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out as she dragged her claws through her red hair. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her elbow.

Spitting at him as she arched her back and hissed, Sesshomaru didn't relinquish his hold on her as his eyes narrowed stubbornly, and his expression grew blank and stoic. Spitting at him a couple of times, she yanked away from him and began running her claws against the wall, making an agonizing screeching sound that made Sesshomaru wince. But he said nothing, a bad temper was what flowed through the blood of all Akayamamuras, and she was simply venting her frustrations; he understood it was not directed at him.

Hanako walked into the room and stared at her mother with worry. Ears twitching on top of her head, she winced slightly as she gave a slight call to let her mother know that she was worried. Sesshomaru ordered for her to get her brother. Nodding, she ran out the room, and Sesshomaru watched his mate with interest. "This isn't good for the baby. You have to calm down." He said sternly. She didn't say anything, but did crouch down onto her haunches. As Daichi and Hanako walked into the room, they sat on the floor with their legs crossed, ears flattened against their head as they digested their mother's upset.

"It seems that we are in danger of attack. Daichi and Hanako, you have been trained well since you were pups. You will have to work with my brother and his pack, against your mother's cousins." Daichi digested that in silence, and Hanako looked slightly disturbed as she twitched her ears. Daichi ran his fingers through his red hair and sighed.

"I don't understand. I thought everything was…" Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Yes, but it seems this has been secretly done. There is nothing we can do, and as you can tell, it disturbs your mother very much." Tsukiko stood back up and began pacing again. Hanako whimpered and scooted closer to her older brother. Sesshomaru watched in silence as she sought to destroy the wall again. "Give me time alone with your mother." He didn't have to say it twice. They were already up and gone. Grabbing her stomach, she sat down next to Sesshomaru and sighed.

"I don't understand Sesshy. I just don't understand." Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

"_Hello darling." A male feline purred as he kissed his fiancee' on the cheek. Smiling, she returned the kiss and greeted him happily. Picking her up, he hopped into a nearby tree and sat her between his legs, pulling her close and laying his hands on her stomach, he rubbed it, smiling as a feeling of absolute happiness drifted over the both of them. _

"_If it's a girl, what do you want to name it?" She shrugged as she purred happily. _

"_I dunno, what do you want to name it?" The neko nipped at her neck playfully. _

"_You should name it, your doing the most work." She smiled. _

"_I want to name it after my mother. Hoshiko. And if it's a boy, I want to name it after you Akio." Akio smiled. _

"_Hoshiko eh? Star Child? It's beautiful, just like my mate." She blushed slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. _

"_Moon, how is she doing?" _

Yoko's memory faded. That was the last happy moment she spent with Akio. It was dusk, today marking five hundred years since his demise, and the death of her unborn kitten. She missed him terribly, and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. All because of her sister….but she was going to find a way…she knew a way to bring him back, and all it took was the regeneration of Tokyo's worst enemy...

The starlit sky sung a song of complete anguish and they twinkled; the full moon seemed to cry. Biting back tears that fought to rise, the neko walked over and stood in front of a tree. Sniffing around and looked around the vast landscape, she smiled and nodded as she leaned forward and stuck her nails into the thick bark. _Five hundred years of being alone….the agony of never seeing your face again…I've long awaited for you to return to me. Soon my koishii. Soon, we will build that family that you have always wanted._ Frowning, she began tugging her nails down to that it left a mark in the tree.

Claiming her territory was something she dreaded doing, the screech of the trees falling pray to her claws always made her head hurt, so she preferred Akio to do it. But she had no choice now.

"_Akio…I'm home…." Yoko dropped the fresh kill on the floor as she stared at her mate. A bloody heap, a lump of eternal stilled flesh, her mouth stood gaping open as the hazardous fumes threatened to knock her unconscious. Ignoring the pounding in her head, the furious kicking of her kitten, she dropped to his side, and sobbed. _

"_What happened?" She cried. "Why…Akio! Akio!" She felt strong arms pull her up, and before she could fight back, she fainted. _

_Hours later she awoke in the chamber, her arms and legs chained, and her GrandFather sat in front of her, looking deeply disturbed. _

"_Sun…I am so sorry, it was the Council's Decision." Yoko looked confused as she stared at her grandfather. Opening her mouth to say something, her headache hit her hard, and she groaned in agony. "I…I tried to help him. I told him to run…he was foolish indeed." _

"_What happened? Why did you do this?" _

"_Yoko, Akio has been conversing with the Inu-Youkai. He has seen Moon numerous times….he has betrayed us all. He was going to help Sesshomaru No Taisho overcome the Eastern Lands. All to make sure that you and Moon could be together in peace." Yoko growled. _

"_Moon…it's all her fault. My darling Akio…gone…because that whore….Akio…." Her mates name was the last thing to tumbled off her lips before she lost consciousness again._

Yoko grimaced as she finished marking her territory. About 4 acres wide, and 2 acres long, it was far more land than she could be sure to ever need. But, she decided she might need it, and knocked down her first tree. Using her claws, she cut it up into a even amount of logs, and stacked them in the open, as she went to knock down another tree and cut it up. She didn't believe for an instant that he wanted to help her. But she also didn't believe that he wanted the environment to be a better place, and for nekos and Inu-youkai to live together in harmony and to set aside their differences and ending this quarrelling.

Akio hated the Council. He hated everything about them, the way the gave Judgement, the way they ordered around everybody and thought they maintained the Eastern Lands, but he respected them as much as they respected him. He was the top commander of the neko army, respected in all of Akayamamura. He had no choice to submit to what the Council said, and he would do anything to get them removed from their rank of authority.

"_I can't stand them! Every last one of them can burn in hell for all I care!" He yelled as he stomped into the hut. Smiling, she kissed her mate on the cheek as she helped him remove his armor. _

"_I know darling…but just be careful what you say. That temper of your can get you in trouble, remember that." Akio's snarl didn't diminish completely, but it still softened as he pulled his wife into a deep embrace. _

"_They're always wrong. They don't know what they are doing. It's about time someone put them in their right place." Yoko chuckled and led him to the fire, where she was fixing some rabbit stew. _

"_They don't always go with what's right or wrong. They always go for what will better the people." _

"_Well Akiko didn't do anything to anybody. Yet look where he is." He grumbled, staring at the urn in the far right corner of the hut. His eyes softened with such sadness as memories of his baby brother flashed through his mind, and Yoko sighed as she handed him a bowl of stew. _

"_It will all be better in a little while my darling. As long as we are together, nothing can happen to us. You just make sure you hold that tongue of yours." _

The next day, she found him home dead. It wasn't a surprise that they killed him in his own house, and not long after that, they suspected she knew something about it too. Not only was her punishment losing her child, she lost the ability to conceive again. As she lay limp and in a ball in her room in her GrandFather's castle, she remembered him walking to her and running his fingers through her hair, whispering that he was sorry, that he no longer had the power to stop it.

She never held him against it. All her hate was diverted towards her sister. The only thing that gave her the will to live again, revenge was her only way for her confined soul to be free again, and she won't stop until she sought her vengeance. Walking over to a hollow tree stump and reaching into the deep pit she drilled herself, she pulled out a small cherry oak urn, and set it to the side. Reaching in again, she pulled out a mahogany urn, she bringing it to her face, she kissed it tenderly.

_Someday my koishii. We will be reunited. _Purring softly as she returned the urns into the ditch, she turned around and sighed at the extremely large pile of logs. _Time to get to work._ She remembered the look of absolute irritation the first time she offered to build a house for the both of them. He picked her up and sat her on a boulder.

"_Labor is mens work. Your supposed to cook, take care of the kids, and whip my ass when I get in trouble. Got that?"_ Yoko smiled. _Yup. Loud and clear. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

In the middle of the night, InuYasha sighed as Kagome sat up in a bolt. This was the third night that happened, and it was really getting on his nerves, seeing as they had to go to work the next morning. Seeing at how he could see in her face she was fighting it, her gaze never left the junction of his shoulder and collar bone. Sighing, InuYasha waited for the presence outside the window to diminish before he helped Kagome.

"This is getting ridiculous." He said as she blinked and her eyes returned to normal. Sighing as she rubbed a tired hand over her face. She heard InuYasha give a low whine, and she looked over to him. Gaze staring straight in front of him, he whined again before scooting away from her.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head as he moved further away.

"Smell…."He said in a husky voice. "Nice….too nice…." Kagome felt her heart jump at his statement, better more his tone of voice, but she recognize it not as his own, but of his inner youkai. She wanted to help him, but her emotions were clouding over her judgement, and she whined as well.

"You don't like the way I smell?" She said sadly. InuYasha shook his head.

"I love it….ignorant hanyou won't let me move. Think's I'm gonna hurt you." Kagome felt realization dawn on her. InuYasha's youkai had taken over. But he was still fighting. He might not have been able to stop him fully, but at least he had him paralyzed. Kagome thought that it was best if she helped him. But before she could do anything, with a chuckle, InuYasha stood up and stretched. Chuckling, he turned to her and bared his fangs as his red eyes darkened, and for the first tell, her blood told her to be scared. Not only was her human and hanyou blood scared, but also that of the youkai.

_He's…he's going to rape me!_ She thought in horror as he pounced on her and held her legs down as he kissed her roughly. Biting his lip till it bled, he yelped in surprise, but smiled as he began nipping at her neck, sinking his fangs into the scar that marked her as his, reopening it, licking off the blood and cringing as the tangy taste reawakened his sense.

"Mines…"He growled as he kissed her again, ignored the strong wash of salt that threatened to consume him. She tried to fight back, but he was too strong. Nothing could help her now… he almost had her. Kagome opened her eyes as he ripped her pajama pants off. They were fully red, and growing darker. All control was lost, she knew there was no way InuYasha could come and save her now.

She never wanted it to be like this. Awaiting the pain and the invasion that was to come, she gave up the fight a long time ago as she simply cried her heart out.

"Don't cry…"He pleaded with a chuckle. "It won't hurt long." This made Kagome cry harder. He was about to take her by force, and he thought it was simply just a joke. Something that she could overcome in time, he tore off her panties just as right after he removed his pants. She could feel him poking against her, knew it was a matter of time before her maidenhood would be taken, and she would no longer have the will to live.

Her heart was slowly breaking….her image of InuYasha…the one she loved was gone. Instead, she was sharing her only moment of happiness, something that was long awaited by her and InuYasha with this savage beast who threatened to consume her. But slowly, she felt all movement stop, and she opened her eyes to find light red ones looking at her.

"InuYasha…."She said in a broken voice. Leaning up, and touching his face, moving the bangs out of his eyes, her touch had a chain reaction, and when he blinked, she was greeted by dull honey golden orbs that were soaked with unshed tears. Looking down at her, he quickly got off of her, picked up his clothes, and left the room.

Kagome was sure he was going to leave the house. She was also sure that he'll go and try to find whoever was responsible for her dreams that triggered their youkai, strengthened their revolt, and allowed them to gain control. She cried a little bit harder. She never knew this was going to happen. She felt absolutely sick, and she doesn't think she'll ever look at him the same way again. The look of satisfaction, lust, and she had no doubt that blood would be involved, it made the hair on the back of her neck crawl, and it would haunt her in her nightmares.

Kagome felt a presence coming, and before Sango got to the door she started speaking. "Kagome…where's InuYasha…what happened?" Kagome looked at her friend and began sobbing again. Moving as quickly as she could, Sango ran over to her friend and pulled her up into a deep hug.

"He….tried to…he almost…." Sango kissed her forehead.

"Oh Kagome….it's ok. I'm here now…everything's alright." Sango frowned as her friend's body shook dangerously, and Kagome sobbed until her throat went hoarse. _InuYasha….what happened? _

_InuYasha hopped from building to building as he tried to shake the absolute disgust rising in him. Disbelief that he lost control without even a fight, that it came in such a strong surge that he was powerless to stop it, Kagome's face, full of broken trust and cold hard fear, it was something he could never forget. Blinking back the sting of tears that threatened to spill, he hopped into the Higurashi property and slowly walked to the door. Trying to ignore the scent of Kagome that still lingered around, he tried to shake the feeling that he no longer had the right to be here. He lost it when he tried to…when he…It hurt so much he couldn't even think about it. _

_To think that he lost control…and even if she did understand, it was almost a guarantee that it would happen again. And what if her crying and sobbing hadn't brought him back. If he didn't register the heartbreak and the dying spirit, the fading fire to live diminishing was that of Kagome's, would he had stopped, or would have he taken her like some horny savage animal? Knocking on the door, he knew that he shouldn't ever see Kagome again. He knew that she was terrified of him, and the fact that he broke a promise that he made hours before broke his heart more than he ever thought. _

"Kagome, it'll be alright. Just go to sleep." She shook her head as she slapped her face softly.

"No! I might wake up and try to take a chunk out of you, again!" He rolled his eyes.

"That won't happen. I promise you that." She sighed. He knew she believed him, but doubt still lingered. The look of absolute turmoil mixed with the pout tore at his heart, and before he thought about it, he leaned to the side, and captured her lips tenderly.

In a kiss meant to reassure her, it grew much deeper when she sighed and shifted to deepen the kiss. Returning her affection more than he ever thought possible, she moaned and arched against him, her scent spiraling to new heights. Her scent was intoxicating, what she did to his senses were far more than he could ever understand. The beauty of her love, the beauty of her vulnerability and the fact the she would be helpless without him strove him to try harder, to be more than he ever thought he could be. Without Kagome, he realized. He wasn't anything.

"About that promise." She said when she pulled back. He laid down on his back and pulled her close.

"Yakusoku Tatakua Yume…." He mumbled as he drifted to sleep.

_Opening the door sleepily, Mrs. Higurashi blinked a couple of time_s _before a look of shock registered on her features. _

"_InuYasha?" Before she could say anything, do anything, he threw his arms around her and cried. "Oh honey…what happened?" Tugging him into the house, she closed the door and ran her fingers through his hair, whispering soothing words. _

_InuYasha let every emotion he had been fighting back go. Anguish, hate, disgust, belief, hurt; when he was done, he felt empty inside. His eyes were sore, and he was certain he was a mess. "Tell me what happened." Mrs. Higurashi tempted softly. _

"_We….she's been having 'dreams' lately, and today…her scent…I lost control." He voice quavered. "I almost….I lost control to easily…and she was almost…by me…I…." Mrs. Higurashi gasped and pulled him into a deep hug. "The look on her face…I felt her pain. That's the only thing that stopped me." _

"_It's alright InuYasha. Where is she now?"_

"_Home. I don't belong here Higurashi-sama. I'm sorry, I…it's your daughter…and I almost….I know you hate me…" Mrs. Higurashi wiped away his tears with her thumb softly and kissed his forehead. _

"_I can never hate you InuYasha. You must understand that. I understand what has happened is not your fault, and I'm glad that you came to your senses before you did anything drastic." She kissed him again. "However, I suggest you stay away from Kagome for a while." She saw the hurt register in his face, though he tried to hide it, a mother never misses these things,. "Give me time to talk to her…try to get her to understand." InuYasha nodded and hugged her. _

"_Can I stay here for the night?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. _

"_Sure. As long as you want. InuYasha, you are always welcomed here." _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

I am overjoyed to announce that I have yet to read a flame, better yet a anonymous one. I have heard numerous authors saying that if you were going to flame, do it in your on name, but none has come into my mailbox. I was thinking about starting another fanfiction with these same characters, and having different continuations; each solely based on them all. I will not start it until this Fanfiction is nearly complete, and I have yet to grow bored with it.

As well, I would like to announce that for this week, you will probably get up to three chapters a day, seeing as it is Spring Break and I am out for the next seven days with absolutely nothing to do in the day. So, I guess that's great news for you. But there is also bad news. When I go back, I won't be able to give you chapters on a regular basis, seeing as I failed 3/5 of my classes on my progress report, I have an IMMENSE amount of studying to do. But until then, enjoy!


	33. Reawakened Memomories

**_Reawakened Memories_**

Kohaku grinned sheepishly as he looked at his hands of cards and back to Daichi, who was growing irritated by the anxiety.

"Well?"

"Go fish." Grumbling, Daichi picked a card from the deck and looked at Kohaku. Grinning from ear to ear, Kohaku asked him for a card he knew he had, and grumbling once again, Daichi handed over the card before turning back to glance at his sister's sleeping form.

Hanako had fallen ill from some poisonous fumes that she inhaled yesterday. Daichi always thought that youkai don't get sick, but his father explained that Hanako was poisoned, and it was done on purpose. Sesshomaru had to extract the poison from her blood, and the result of the little experiment cost her a lot of blood, and she wasn't expected to awaken until the morning after next, and wasn't expected to make a full recovery until their parent's returned.

His parents were gone for two weeks on a important business trip that couldn't be postponed, and unfortunately, Sesshomaru thought it best if Tsukiko go with him. Hanako had been uncomfortable, and every now and then she would whine. Daichi would drop everything he was doing and go to her side to assure her with a low growl and a nuzzle of her cheek, which he was doing now. Daichi had never left her side since his parents left.

Sighing, Kohaku crawled next to Daich and moved Hanako's hair in order to peer at her face. Lips brought back in a fierce scowl, Daichi only watched, flattening his ears as he thought about his recent chastening from his uncle.

Kagome had been trying to check Hanako's temperature, and the young one was furious. Daichi, enraged from the uncomfort that his aunt was giving his baby sister, snarled and pressed his ears down in an attempt to warn Kagome.

She didn't even flinch.

He sprang upon her, but was thrown back by a strong force, and was pinned to the ground by InuYasha. He hadn't seen InuYasha standing in the doorway, and Daichi was bold enough to growl. However, InuYasha silenced his protest with a loud bark and a fierce snarl that made Daichi's skin crawl, and he was forced to whine for mercy, and lick InuYasha's cheek as a peace treaty. InuYasha however leaned forward and bit Daichi's cheek firmly, not flinching when the youkai yelped and whimpered. InuYasha stood up, and not taking one look back, walked out of the room.

Daichi pressed his ears down again as he grimaced. Once Hanako's cries died down, they returned to their game, before Kagome walked in with a smile on her face. Kneeling in front of Hanako, she ordered Kohaku to come to her, and Daichi to fetch his uncle. Quickly, Kohaku was by her side.

"Kohaku, you know more about poisoning than I do." She commented. "Does it look like she's getting better? I can't really tell, she's always been quite pale." Kohaku opened his mouth to comment, but Hanako opened her eyes, and Kohaku gasped and stepped back.

Dull, lifeless eyes greeted him, called him, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was dead. He knew she was. But he was looking right at her. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream, but she was like a sister to him. He secretly mourned for her death, but never let the open see his feelings for the youkai that took care of him when he didn't even need it. Part of him wanted to believe that she was there, and another part refused to accept what his eyes were registering. Was his eyes truly playing tricks on him? Her pale, white skin glowed, her blank expression and those eyes that could look straight through him. It was all too real; almost more than he could take.

"Kohaku?"

K-Kanna?"

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha side as he hopped into the tree into the backyard. A week. It had been a week until he saw Kagome, talked to her, had any contact with her whatsoever. And it was killing him inside. He never felt like giving up so much in his whole life. His heart was shattered. His hanyou didn't want to become so much more for her anymore. She no longer trusted him. He lost that privilege when he forced himself on her like a savage beast.

The look on her face would always terrorize his heart. The way her heart shattered to pieces, the way she whispered his name in blood hard fear… It was something he would never want to relive. Mrs. Higurashi had been more than understanding, explaining to him that sooner or later he had to talk to her, but something inside him kept telling him he didn't deserve to see her, that he didn't deserve to be in her presence.

_Mrs. Higurashi had told him that if he ever wanted to talk, that she was there for him. After three days of being in Goshinboku. No food, no human contact, no anything, he finally came to her, a brokenhearted mess. After that, he was glad that she used to be a teen guidance counselor. She listened to him, understood him, never forced him to say more than he wanted to. She hugged him, kissed him, and the emptiness he felt when his mother died was slowly being filled. _

_One day however, she surprised him with a question that he never thought had any thing whatsoever to do with what happened. They were sitting under Goshinboku. She was embracing him to her heart, like his mother did. He never told anyone about that. Only Kagome knew. The wounds in his heart from years of missing a motherly love that he envied the children in the village for, she was making lost time, and that was something he never understood. _

"_InuYasha…" She said as she rubbed his ears. "Tell me about your childhood." _

"_Well, as you know it wasn't good. I mean no one loved me like Mother did. She was the only one there for me. But when she died, all hell broke loose." He winced as memories flashed through his head. _

"_What did they do to you InuYasha. What hurt most?" _

"_When the men would talk about my mother. They insulted her much more than name calling. They said that they would…they wanted to…." Mrs. Higurashi hugged him close. She began rubbing his ears again, and gasped when she came across something smooth, rugged. Parting the soft delicate hairs on his head, her breath caught in her throat when she saw them. "InuYasha…how did you get scars on your ears?" She asked softly. When there was no reply, and InuYasha began shaking like he was getting ready to cry, she hugged him again. _

"_InuYasha…It's ok dear. You don't have to talk about it." InuYasha shook his head. _

"_I remember one day, my grandfather brought me to his room, and he tied me down. He said if I ever wanted to live a happy life like him, and not end up _maggot food_ like Mother, than I would have to look like them. Then…he tried to…the bleeding wouldn't stop for _days_. I thought I was going to die. I left…I bit him…and _killed_ him….and then I left. They were going to kill me anyway. I felt so tired…the youkai always found me because of the bleeding." _

"_InuYasha…"She said gently as she rubbed his ears again. "Do you know why I brought you here?" He shook his head. "When Kagome's father died, I felt lost. I didn't think I had the right to ever see her and Souta's happy young faces again. I felt like giving up. I was disgusted with myself for not being able to help him. But Goshinboku, we shared something here. And this tree gave me strength." She smiled sadly. "I'll share a little secret with you. When Kagome would be feeling down because of something that happened in your era, I always found her hear. I don't know why, but she always stopped crying when she laid her hand on the gash on the front of the tree." _

Where we first met….She always returns to the place where we first met.

"_She's an understanding person InuYasha, and the only thing that you can do, is talk to her. Make her understand. Only then, will you be able to be in her presence once more."_

InuYasha sighed. Then why was it so hard?He never had a problem with talking to Kagome about something else before. Then why did it trouble him so much now.

_Because …you know it was your fault for not being prepared. You knew it could have happened. Yet you didn't do anything to prevent it. _

InuYasha shook his head. No, it wasn't like that. It was too easy…like somehow, on that moment, his youkai had so much strength that it took over without him having a chance to fight back. He's always fighting it, and he knows it not normal for it to have a surge of power like that.

He was truly disgusted with himself. His hanyou knew he was wrong, his human just went anti-social, and his lecherous youkai was loving every moment of his torture. _He won't like it when it kills me. _

**Keh! You know better than I do you'll like through this pup. **

InuYasha wrinkled his nose. He knew what it meant. The only way for survival, was to let the youkai take control, and that was a last resort. All hope hasn't been lost yet. He merely just grew to hate himself even more. There had to be a reason, there just had to be. But as fate would have it, the hanyou only scolded him and told him that the reason was his lust. That it was his fault for what happened.

He felt that he disgraced himself. He knew that he was safe with Mrs. Higurashi, but he took control of her daughter, and almost forced himself on her, yet those loving tender eyes filled with tears for him, and he could see her heart broke when he relived those memories from his past. He hated to see when people cried.

He hated it even more when they cried for him.

Crying was never something he understood, yet it came as a overwhelming emotion to him when he first came to the shrine. The first thought that came to his mind was to leave, but then, his hanyou blood finally let him off the hook, just barely.

InuYasha wanted to get away, but he had a favor to do for his brother. He didn't want his only niece to die because of something that happened between her uncle and aunt, and even though InuYasha knew he could whip Sesshomaru anytime, when it came to Sesshomaru's family, InuYasha wasn't as stupid as everyone believed.

Kagome didn't even look at him when he was punishing Daichi. She waited until he left before she turned around and said something. He wanted to run back in there, fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back, but his stubborn pride wouldn't let him do it. The runt was right. I'd cut off my nose despite my own face.

InuYasha flinched when his cell phone started ringing. He didn't even _like_ the damn thing. But Sesshomaru persuaded him to get one. _The only way it's going to help me is by making me lose my hearing by the time I'm old enough to kick his…._ Flipping it open, he put it to his 'concealment' ear grudgingly.

"Yeah?"

"They've hit my _last_ nerve InuYasha." Sesshomaru growled. "_This means war_."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he quickly packed his papers and bustled out of the meeting office. He was desperate to get home to Tsukiko. He had a feeling something was very, very wrong. He couldn't shake the feeling of absolute turmoil, and pain from deep inside his soul that he knew was his wife's pain. Reaching the parking lot in a slight jog, he walked over to the drivers side, threw his briefcase in the passenger seat, climbed in, pushed the gear to drive, and pulled off.

Sesshomaru lazily tapped the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change. Suddenly, he felt a very sharp pain in his stomach, and he thought someone had stabbed him. Feeling around for any wounds, he frowned deeply and ran the light, noting the flash that occurred behind him as he turned the corner and sped to the apartment.

Once he hit the corner, he registered her blood and tears, and growling fiercely as he pulled into the driveway, he got out of the car and hopped onto their room balcony. Melting the doorknob of the balcony with his poison fingers, he kicked the foor open to find a trail of blood leading from the kitchen and into the hallway. The smell of pain was overwhelming, of complete anguish of his mate more than he could stand. He was breaking apart inside as his blood began boiling and he fought to maintain his current form.

Following the trail of blood, Sesshomaru found her laying on the bed. She must've dragged herself. He thought in a slight panic. She groaned and turned slightly, and he saw it shine in the light. A knife was embedded all the way to the handle in her stomach, and she groaned in agony once more before her eyes went unfocused. He ran over and picked her up. Kicking open the nearby window, he climbed out and ran from rooftop to rooftop as his white shrit became stained with her crimson blood. "Moon! You have to hold on!" He muttered to her as he dropped in front of the hospital and stormed inside.

Upon his arrival, all youkai turned to stare at the tai-youkai in alarm before shaking their heads sadly. Sesshomaru ignored them and walked to the front desk, glaring at the kitsune disguised as a nurse with so much ferocity that she shuddered. Frowning slightly, she pointed to a pair of swing doors, where a falcon youkai was waiting with a hospital bed. Quickly, but carefully, Sesshomaru walked over and laid her down, barking at the doctor when he tried to help. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead as she groaned again and the falcon youkai looked deeply disturbed.

"My pardons son of the Great Inu No Taisho." He bowed respectfully. "I'm afraid that the un-" He was cut off by a sharp snarl. "I shall try my hardest." The great tai-youkai watched helplessly as they wheeled his wife away. Sitting down on a nearby chair, the youkai slowly indeed away from seeing as he was furious. His aura crackled and began to lash about as he felt his blood become scorching hot and began rushing to his head. All his life, he's lost all who meant anything to him. They were all murdered; Jaken….Kagura. When Kagura died, he lost a piece of himself. But then he realized that Tsukiko was the one for him. Someone was trying to take her away from him, and he'd go to hell before he let anyone lay a claw or finger on her.

He at least knew it was a neko. One he met before a long time ago. He caught the scent on the balcony. They made an effort to erase it, Sesshomaru almost missed it. They held the scent of a valley, signifying, being raised in the Red mountains, Tsukiko's home land. He couldn't distinguish the different smells to be able to get a picture of them. It seemed they bathed herself in Tsukiko's blood.

Jumping up, Sesshomaru bounded out of the hospital and back to the hotel. He wasn't sure how they pulled this over on him, but they were damn good. . . Sesshomaru hopped up onto the balcony and sniffed around. Finding nothing but what was a painful reminder of Tsukiko's injury, he hopped up onto the roof and sniffed around. Nothing. Sighing, he straightened up and closed his eyes as the wind blew. Seconds later, his eyes snapped open and his head whirled around. Somehow, they managed to have a little slip up in their plan, and he caught a scent of her.

Hopping back down onto the balcony, he sniffed around, and his gaze fell to the balcony. What he saw was more than his youkai mind could take. Claw marks were on the railing, and he could tell they weren;t Tsukiko's. Either she almost fell, or she used it as a means to escape. Growling softly, he memorized the scent, and hopped onto the next roof. Sesshomaru understood what their plan was now. The whole thing was based solely on his level of comprehension. They set the whole thing up; by the time Sesshomaru was supposed to realize that he was missing something vitally important, they would be long gone.

But what they weren't expecting was that his anger, and his youkai's rage caused him to catch onto things more quickly. His anger made his senses grow more keen and sharp, and his intelligence took a huge turn for that of a brilliant when his mate was in danger. Whether he was more infuriated that they dare hurt his beloved wife, or that they took him for an ignorant fool, he realized that he was running across the city in a blinding speed, hot on the trail. Thinking it best, though relenting at the thought of it, he reached into his back pocket and took out his cell phone.

Dialing his half brother's number, he awaited for the welcoming voice of the stubborn hanyou.

"Yeah?"

They've hit my _last_ nerve InuYasha." Sesshomaru growled. "_This means war_." InuYasha was quiet for a moment.

"What happened? Who?" Sesshomaru growled again."

"The Ayamura clan, who else. Moon's in the hospital, they stabbed her in her stomach. My. . ." Sesshomaru swallowed hard. "My pup is gone." InuYasha stilfed a gasp.

"Where are they heading next? Do you know? Should I leave the house with everyone with me, go back to our house?"

"No. Everything is alright. It seems that this is a warning. They could have easily killed her if they wanted to, though she put up a hell of a fight." InuYasha sighed.

"Alright. I don't want to distract you. Let me know if you have-" InuYasha didn't get a chance to finish, as Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and gripped the phone in his hand to tight it crumpled into little pieces. Glaring with eyes narrowed at the female youkai in front of him, she purred tauntingly before batting her eyes. She had on a pair of low cut jeans, and a white tank top that barely covered her stomach. Her chest was entirely too big for the shirt, and it bounced whenever she moved, daring Sesshomaru's gaze to falter. Sesshomaru's eyes ran over her, stayed for a moment as he looked at the red collar around her neck that fitted her like a choker. He could feel the aura of the strong generational spell that held something dark.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air softly. He could still smell the lingering scent of his beloved mate's blood, as well as her own. Sesshomaru's youkai blood demanded that he set his fangs into her soft neck, tearing the jungular, taste the blood that smelled so sweet and fresh. But Sesshomaru shook away the thoughts.

"This Sesshomaru does not fall prey to your feeble attempts of seduction." The neko looked a little disappointed as she pouted slightly and wagged her tail. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glared harder. She

"Oh, does the old dog want new tricks?" Sesshomaru made no sound as he lounged at the neko with his full speed, but surprisingly, she dodged, and jumped on top of the next building neatly, making a show of bowing and purring. "Oh, too slow? Maybe you haven't been excersizing much." Sesshomaru was enraged. How dare she mock him, the son of the Great Tai Youkai? He had never been treated in such a way by a female of the lesser rank of youkai, and he wanted to never be treated that way once more.

He lunged at her repeatedly, swiping at her over and over with his claws to no avail. She smiled with every dodge, and openly mocked him at every chance that she had. Once, he caught the tip of her shoulder, and she hissed in rage as she drew her hand back to strike him, but a presence stopped her. Another neko, tall and slender, with a look of stern authority and a deep scar across her cheek growled softly. She glowered at them on a taller builing just above them. Her yellow eyes were colder, fiercer than that of what he had ever seen, but he stubbornly refused to back down to a skimpy feline, nonetheless a female feline.

She growled again, louder this time, and straightened her back in a manner that demanded that all under her piercing gaze gave her immediate respect. Sesshomaru could tell that she had been immensely trained with a much more extreme skill of that of her sister that he was fighting. She was older, and her long red hair was much longer. "Eriko. . .I didn't send you here to kill him, or Moon. Where is she?" Eriko scoffed and twitched her ears.

"She's probably dead by now." She said as she cut her eyes at Sesshomaru, who was now baring his fangs at her. "She put up quite a fight, but she'll think twice before she'll do that again." The older neko cleared her throat, and Eriko turned to look at her. Sesshomaru's expression changed to that of surprise for a split second; going across her back was four claw marks, red and still bleeding. Moon must've done that….He thought with an inward grimace.

"You weren't supposed to kill her." The older neko stated simply, but Sesshomaru knew that voice. It was a voice of authority. A voice of demanding that only he was known for using. His amber eyes ran up and down the older neko. Her stance . . . it was something that he'd seen before, but inside, his heart begged that he did not jog his memories. Sesshomaru's temper flared. Just simply being in her presence he felt like she was challenging his authority. After staring down Eriko, her cold gaze fell to the tai youkai. He stood, back straight, eyes narrowed, teeth bared, and claws ready to attack at the slightest movement, the perfect challenge for her. "Let's go." Eriko pouted as she purred again.

"But Aniko….I wanted to teach the old doggie some new fatal tricks." She said with a smirk. Aniko rolled her eyes as she turned her back to them.

"No. I said let's go." She turned slightly so that her gaze met Sesshomaru. Then, her and Eriko hopped away. Words didn't have to be spoken. That stare . . . he was told that he would have to face that all his life. It was a challenge as his role of Tai –youkai.

He was to fight to the death.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome shuddered as she looked at Hanako laying on the bed. He was seeing Kanna? But now, she had to be dead for 500 years. She was looking at the little girl that she'd grown to love, who held the scent of Sesshomaru and Tsukiko, but the way his face paled, and he forgot to breathe, she knew that he had to be seeing what he was saying. "Kohaku?"

Kagome reached over and lightly tugged on his sleeve. "Kohaku, she's been dead for 500 years. It's Hanako. Hanako No Taisho." Kohaku continued to stare at the dull eyes looking at him. He felt a familiar presence nearing, but said nothing as he shook his head and looked again, sighing as the color returned to his face. He turned away and his cheeks exploded with embarrassment as he focused his gaze on the floor.

"She'll be alright." He said simply. Kagome smiled and let go of his sleeve.

"Great. I think that we should leave her to sleep. Maybe then she'll grow better quicker." Kohaku nodded and followed Kagome out the room. Something wasn't right. He knew he felt someone coming, so why wasn't anyone there? He told Kagome that he would meet her in the living room, and started towards the room that the girls were in. While he was walking past, he caught a glimpse of brown hair, but he kept walking.

Taking a couple of steps back, he found Rin in the bathroom, apparently trying to clean her face after she had been crying. Kohaku went to her side and whirled her around, kissing her on the forehead before he stared into her face. Eyes demanding what was wrong, he wouldn't let go of his death grip.

Rin whimpered and tried to pull away from him. He didn't have the right to touch her. She knew that it was too good to be true. She had a feeling that the sadness he was feeling, it was not from leaving his home, it was from leaving someone that was in his home. She never knew that he would fall for a youkai, one that was in control of destroying him, but it seems he did, and didn't think that she didn't see his reaction when Hanako turned into Kanna for a split second.

Somehow he must have sensed her discomfort, because he immediately let her go. But instead, she turned and stomped out of the bathroom, and ran smack into Kagome. Telling her to be careful, Kagome steady the young child and kept walking.

She wanted to get away from that enticing scent of InuYasha. Even though it was a week ago, her heart had been screaming at her to go and see her. She understood it was his fault, but her hanyou blood told her not to do it, that it was too much of a risk that he would lost control again. But she knew InuYasha better than that. He would never hurt her, and she knew that it wasn't him per se that night, but another part of him that suddenly became stronger that instant.

Kagome had sensed a flare of dark energies right when he lost control, and that's why she couldn't hate him. Her human blood wanted to. Her hanyou blood demanded her to. But her youkai blood absolutely forbad her to do it. She knew that she had to do something to tell InuYasha that it was alright . . . that she understood that it wasn't his fault, and if all goes well, ask him to come home. But she couldn't look at him.

It had been too long. Even though she knew it wasn't him, she was still terrified. She never admitted it, but she was scared to death whenever he glared at her like that. It made her bones chatter, her blood freeze, and her heart falter. The side of him that drove him crazy with the inhuman necessities to survive, he was cursed to fight the growing hunger for fresh blood for the rest of his life, but blessed by the power that savage blood gave to him.

He was everything she needed, wanted, and feared at the same time. Three different parts made up all of him, that's what made him different from all else.What set him aside from the world, and now, she was there to share the curse with him.

_Human blood demanding that he remain sane. Though it was quite. It was the voice of reason that she needed. Always there when there had to be quick thinking, when brains overcame strength, he was her sense of want that she knew would always be in her heart._

_Youkai blood demanding everything he wants, the will to survive, as well as the call to kill. Willing to destroy anything and anything to fulfill his purpose, that was her sense of wanting. To know that the fierceness in his gaze sometimes reflected hid inner turmoil, she didn't think her poor little heart can take any more flutters._

She found herself in the backyard, and she ignored her senses as she walked aimlessly. She smiled slightly as a thought came to her mind. The hanyou.

_The hanyou. Half the brains…half the strength…he was what she desired. The sense of protection….the knowledge that he would always be there. And that made her heart melt. Three different people who were able to protect her in his own little way. The feeling that she belonged where she was, that her life was going to be different, she felt a familiar presence behind her._

"K'Gome." She turned on her heel and stared into those honey amber eyes that made her knees turned to mush. Staring at each other for a brief moment, the wind blew and made their silver hair drape over each other. Kagome shivered slightly. InuYasha reached for her, and quickly drew his hand back and pushed it behind him. Shifting his gaze, he opened his mouth to say something. "How are you."

If she was going to answer him, he would never know. She only stared into his eyes, being lost in them, pleas that he would never understand trying to tumble off her lips, but lost in her head. Instead, pushing up onto her toes, she softly captured his lips in a quick kiss meant to prolong her survival without him. Instead, he pulled her close, and raked his fangs over her lips softly, making her shudder. Hands pressed close to his chest, she smiled in the kiss as their tongues warred, seeking possession of the other.

Heat surging from one body to the other, the atmosphere was no longer a concern as everything seemed to fade away. Caught in between lust and absolute desire…they were nervous at first, then more daring as Kagome growled softly. InuYasha returned the gesture, feeling her shudder once more as he began sucking on her bottom lip. Sighing as she pulled back, she laid her head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"InuYasha…"

"Hmm?" He said. She pulled her head back and looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes that made the shattered pieces of his heart break into a million more. Wanting to get away, protect her from himself and the hurt he would cause her, even though he knew she could feel what he was thinking, it hurt her more than anything to see the inner conflict in his gaze.

Scared that he would lost control again and ultimately lose the permission to embrace the young miko like he was doing now, he tried to step back, but she held on to him fastly, and she bit her lip as tears began falling. He knew she would cry. He knew what she was going to ask him. But he knew that it would kill her when he gave his reply. He just couldn't risk it. It was already more than he could take just being in the same bed with her, but with that smell and the noises she was making….

She stared at him as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. So incomplete, yet so pure, gentle, yet so rough and stern, he was something that could never be described. What he did to her was something beyond this world, that Kami knew would be the ultimate pair. Out of this world, his blazing eyes held a story so sincere inside, so heartbreaken and yet so romantic that it made her want to start crying all over again. Gaze falling to her lips, she tried to reach up and kiss him again, but he stepped back and shook his head.

"Kagome?"

"I need you. I need you to come home." InuYasha swallowed hard and stepped back, far away from her. He needed to get away from her. Her pleading stare, her scent, he didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"Kagome…I can't come home. Now go back inside." Opening her mouth to retort, she bit her lip bloody, snapped her jaws closed loudly, turned on her heel, and stomped away. Sighing, InuYasha hopped back into the tree. Feeling sleep over come him suddenly, and he found himself submitting to it's will.

_Why did you not go?_

Because I can't.

_You don't trust youself?_

Nope.

_Since when did this happen?_

All my damn life. Who the hell are you? The voice chuckled. InuYasha demanded that they revealed who they were once again, to no avail. The tension in the air was thick. He could feel himself sitting in the tree. He could still hear everything around him, but he was sleep. Pulling into a trance by s force that he wasn't able to comprehend, he had no choice but to submit.

_InuYasha….this is a battle that will test all of you. You must choose different times to use the three different skills that enable you to survive, and use them quickly. A great battle will surface, and I am afraid whether or not you like it, your going to have to sacrifice something that you hold dear to you. _

InuYasha panicked. Was Kagome going to die? Why did she have to die? He just wanted to live a happy life with her in his era. Why was it so hard just to live? He never asked for all this, but look; here it is.

Why? I just want to live with Kagome.

_You and Kagome are separated. You have completed your 'purpose'. _

What's that supposed to mean?

_Sacrifices are hard to make. But when it is for a one that you love more than anything, it can kill you. But you, you are already dead. Not physically, but your mind still wanders with the land of the living. What binds you to this world of darkness?_

The light. The light and the hope of the world.

_A light? And just what is this hope? _

Higurashi Kagome. The strongest miko alive, and my mate.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**A/N**

_:Whew: This was a hard chapter. I couldn't think of anything. Sorry if it is a little rushed. I never understood how hard it was to write a story for every one else to enjoy with a tight schedule like mines. I have to finish up a science project, and finish getting my hair done, so most likely, I won't update a new chapter until Wednesday. Also, instead, for this story, you probably won't recieve a update for this one Wednesday, that's if I come up with an idea for my other fanfiction that I am writing with all the characters of this story. I'm going to start on it tomorrow in class; we're not doing anything important anyway_.


	34. Shattered Dreams

**Shattered Dreams**

Kagome shook uncontrollably as her sobbing escalated. He _refused_ her. For the first time, he absolutely _refused _her, and she hated the feeling of not being able to hate him for it. Stubbornly wiping her eyes, she tried to stop crying, which only made her cry harder and shake even more. Hanako turned and looked at her with worry, her dull eyes trying to ignite a fire meaning that she would survive.

"Aunt Gome. Why do you cry so?" Kagome shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I'm . . . I'm ok Hanako. You shouldn't be up yet. You weren't supposed to awake until tomorrow."

"Mommy's sick. I woke up. Your sad. I woke up cause of that too. You and Uncle Yasha didn't break up did you?" Kagome tried to mask her pain. Shaking her head, she kissed Hanako's forehead. Upon pulling back, she saw her. The innocently perished from five hundred years ago, she stared back at her. Blinking a couple of times, Kagome shook her head and looked at the small child again. It was Hanako, but what did she just see? Was her eyes playing tricks on her? Or could it be that Hanako….

It wouldn't make sense. She didn't seem like the type to be reincarnated. So why does she look exactly like Kanna? Kagome didn't understand, and she was pretty sure Tsukiko didn't have much background on the young youkai that was born from the flesh of Naraku. Hanako coughed softly.

"Kagome . . .Uncle Yasha . . . Don't fight because of me. I'll get better. Just promise to stay together." She rasped out. Kagome managed a small laugh despite her tears.

"It's not your fault Hanako. We're just going through something right now. It'll be alright." Hanako shook her head.

"Mommy and Daddy sometimes have fights. And Mommy would leave. Me and Daichi were really little, but now, I don't remember them fighting. Daddy would always go and get her when we were sleep." Kagome smiled.

"Me and your Uncle just have to stay away from each other for a while." She explained. "It's just something that happens to everybody." Hanako looked like she wanted to argue, but was just too tired. Instead, she made a show of frowning and closed her eyes. Kagome turned stood up, leaving the room and walking into the room that she was to stay in. Sitting on the bed, she stared at the peach wall in front of her.

He was doing it for _her_. He was staying away from _her_ because he almost raped _her_. _She_ couldn't remember a time when he didn't push _her_ away in order to protect _her_. _She _can't remember a time when he didn't nearly sacrifice his life just so that _she_ could be safe. What happened that night, it was _her_ fault, and now it's because of _her_ he won't come home. Kagome wondered why things often happened to her. She wanted to return to how things originally were. They were so happy when they were in his era. What went wrong?

A thought came to mind. If it was Kikyou . . .he would go to see her. But when it came to Kagome, he couldn't even look at him without tearing his own eyes out. She knew that assumption was wrong, but it was the only thing that she could hold on to, something to explain to her how he just rejected her and pushed her away.

How could he not understand that he was killing her? She knew he could feel her pain, yet he deliberately ignored it, pushed it to the side. She didn't know what hurt more. Knowing that he didn't want her anymore, or the fact that he felt they needed to be separated without even talking to her. She thought it was a dumb thing, and she'd be damned before she let him go.

She knew her mother would not help. She always told Kagome that she wasn't always going to be there, and Kagome didn't want to run to her for help like a little girl, a crying mess with a cut on her finger that needed a little kiss that never worked. Trying to focus on something other than his scent that was driving her crazy, she walked out of her room and stalked the halls slowly to the kitchen.

InuYasha was fixing something. He hummed softly as he stirred the food into the pot, not even noticing her presence. Ignoring her better judgement, she ran over to him and caught him into an embrace from behind.

He didn't realize she had entered. He just knew the scent of her salty tears were playing havoc on him. How would he get himself out of this one? She had her claws in his chest. Any movement, and she would pierce his hear. What was wrong with her? Was she trying to kill him. He cleared his throat softly.

"Kagome . . . what are you doing?" She pushed her claws gently. Shaking her head, she laid it on his back, dampening his shirt as she began crying all over again. She couldn't let him see her. She was a mess, her hair was no longer straight, and her face was terribly swollen and puffy. But she didn't care. All she wanted was for him to hold her like he used to…not like outside, where he barely even wanted to touch her. But the way he held her to his heart, eyes burning with passion and heartbeat to the point of insanity.

She took a deep breath, took in the scent that was him, that soothed her, yet made her nerves twitch and her muscle begin to stir. Sighing, she tightened her arms around his sides, careful not to push her claws into him.

"I want you to come home."

"No-"

"Can't you see it's killing me?"

"It's killing me too Kagome!" He sighed. "I just can't risk it." She shook her head. Pushing her claws slightly, he grunted, but made no move.

"No!" She yelled. "You can risk everything else, but you can't risk this?" InuYasha shook his head.

"Everything else is not equal to you being harmed by me. That's not a risk I want to take." She laughed softly.

"Who said you had to want to do it? You wanted me to have a family with you. That's going to hurt me. But think of the result after you go through the pain InuYasha. The reward is something that you will always cherish."

"Kagome . . ." She shook her head and brought her claws out slightly. "It's not the same. I could have. . . I can't trust myself Kagome."

"I don't care. I give you permission to do it . . .I don't care just come home." InuYasha gasped. Was he more surprised at what she just said, or the effect her voice had on his senses? He didn't know, but she was toying with him, purposely, and he was falling for the bait like a little kid and some candy.

InuYasha wanted to look at her. He wanted to see her face, but trying to leave, he could never understand why she would kill him if he rejected her again. She should understand now that he never sends her away for his own reasons. When she was sent to go back, it was always for her own safety. Why didn't she understand that it was the same thing now?

"Kagome . . ." She let her hands drop and he quickly turned around and looked at her. Chin dropped and ears drooped, it looked like she wanted to turn and run but was frozen to the spot. He took his fingers and raised her chin to look at him. "What did you say?"

"I said. . ." She closed her eyes. "I said you can claim me! I don't care. I just want you to come home. . .Just come home InuYasha." She was giving herself to him, in order for him to come back to her. This was not the strong stubborn Kagome he knew. She would never give up like this, but maybe she just couldn't take anymore.

"You don't mean that." He said simply. She shook her head and dug her nails into her hands. "I'm sorry Kagome. . . but I'm not going to falter. I can't come back."

"You idiot!" She screamed. "Do you want me to die? Do you not care what happens to me? You keep pushing me away, pushing me away," She kept making gestures with her hands. "I don't think I can take much more InuYasha. If you do this, I swear to kami…I'll. . . I'll kill myself!" InuYasha's face simply softened more at her outburst as she burst into tears again. Digging her face in her bleeding hands, she turned to leave, but InuYasha began speaking.

"I do care Kagome." He said softly with a hint of sadness. "I don't want you to die, and please, don't hurt yourself. It's just that I won't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you. It's for the best. It's killing me too. I don't know what hurts more. The thought of pushing you away, or the fear hurting you. I –"

"Shut up!" She said as her hands dropped and she shook her head. "Just don't say anymore!" InuYasha reached for her, and she jerked back.

"Kagome, listen. . .I –"

"No, I've heard enough InuYasha. Everything is always about you. Never about me. You only care for yourself, and Kikyou InuYasha!" She was yelling now. "I gave myself to you! Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you was trying to take? Or am I too filthy for you know that's I'm a friggin mutt? I … I hate you InuYasha No Taisho!" And with that, she turned and bolted out the room.

**Whew pup. You really fucked up**. The youkai got no response. A fat tear strolled down the cheek of the stubborn hanyou.

_I don't care. It's all over. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

"_The pup is gone. What am I to do?" She cried. She knew long before the baby was gone that she had lost it. And now, she mourned inwardly, wailing, and her heart shattering to pieces. Heartbreak swept over her as painful reminders that she was hated by all her family flashed through her head. She wanted nothing but to make Sesshomaru happy, but then ruined it. And she couldn't hate them, she couldn't make herself do it. _

_She shifted her gaze to glare at the nurse that walked into the room.Her tight white skimpy dress stuck to her like a second skin, and her long raven hair flowed behind her. Ruby eyes flashing with arrogance, she reminded Tsukiko of someone whom it hurt to recall. She bowed respectively before checking all her moniters. Looking around, the nurse even made a show of sniffing her before she wrinkled her nose and turned her head. "Do you feel any pain?" Tsukiko didn't answer her. She really wasn't in the mood to growl at the offending hanyou, and instead she absolutely refused to lock gazes with her. Snorting, the hanyou walked over to the other side of her, knowing she couldn't move her head but so fast. _

"_No. I'm fine." Tsukiko rasped once she realized she was defeated. The nurse nodded and proceeded to check her heart rate, as well as blood pressure and the little scar around her stomach. Frowning slightly, the nurse laid her hand on Tsukiko's stomach. _

"_I'm so sorry." She said sadly. Tsukiko stifled a gasp. _

"_Why? It's not your fault. I can just try again, it's not a big deal." The hanyou looked very offended by that, she she stiffly stood up. Without taking a look back, the burse walked to the door, before she broke down. Tsukiko could smell her tears from where she was laying. _

"_You shouldn't take advantage of your ability to conceive." The nurse said simply. "Some of us . . .we aren't able to conceive." Tsukiko gasped as she apologized. The nurse shook her head. "It's ok Mrs. Taisho." Tsukiko watched as she turned to leave. _

"_What's your name?" She blurted out. The hanyou turned around, and managed a weak smile. _

"_Kagura. My name is Kagura." _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome yelled as she made an attempt to calm herself down. Stomping back and forth over the rug of her room, she was making her palms bleed as she dug her nails into them in anger. It was what he wanted. She knew it was what he wanted, yet when she gave it to him, he refused it. She didn't understand the arrogant fool. She was in the right mind to strike him, but something washed over her, that deepened her infuriation, and instead she had an outburst and stomped away. 

She winced slightly_. Ok, maybe I did come off a little strong. But. . . he deserved it. BakaYasha. _Rolling her eyes as she shook her head, she didn't relinquish from making a path in the rug pattern as she began to chew on her nails nervously. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? Going him would drive her crazy with anguish, his scent was too strong, too alluring and calling. She never knew how he held her up for all those months, but she was pretty amazed out how he managed to do it.

The thought to leave ran over in her head. But she had something to do. Leaving would be selfish, and downright mean, and InuYasha would probably be so mad he'd kill her himself then kill Sesshomaru for Tenseiga to bring her back . . .just to kill her again. She winced_. That sounds like exactly something he would do. _

The feel of his lips against hers, his heartbeat pounding against her chest, and the low rumbling in his throat soothed her worked nerves, and made her feel at ease. She never wanted to let go. Caught in the middle of hating him and loving him even more, she was totally confused on how to handle herself in this situation. She glanced over at the window. InuYasha sat in the tree, sleeping peacefully, looking completely innocent and young. Kagome gritted her teeth together. Seeing him like that soothed her, as well as made her angry.

Why it made her angry? She would never know. Why it soothed her at the same time, that was another question to be determined. So why did she feel like this; like she didn't know anything anymore.

_Maybe because you think nothing matters anymore_.

She snorted. She felt silly for talking to herself, but she knew that it wasn't exactly her. Ignoring the voice inside her head, she crawled onto the bed. Curling her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes. Why did everything have to go wrong?

Kagome sat up in a rush. Snarling, she bared her fangs. She didn't have time to be sulking like this. She had things to do. Standing up, she dug in the nearby draw for a change of clothes, and stomped into the hallway. Heading towards the bathroom, she was glad to know that everyone was sleep except for Daichi. Letting him know that InuYasha was still outside, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_I always wanted to do this_. She thought as she turned on the hot water. Smiling, she began undressing. Once her pants fell into a pool at her feet, she stepped out of them, and into the scolding hot water. Cringing and sighing at the same time, she pushed her head under, flattening her ears. Closing her eyes, she sighed again and wrapped her arms around herself. Even though she was in a hot shower, she felt cold, and unwanted. She never knew that she could fill this way. Like a cold chamber in her heart had been opened up once again.

He opened it and then closed it all over again. She was never really unhappy before she met him. She was just, incomplete as you may say. She had everything a girl wanted, except the love she had for him. And that was worth more than anything she had. Sighing as she released herself and reached for the unscented soap, she lathered up as she hummed to herself softly.

Running the clothe over her lean legs and fully grown chest, Kagome was secretly quite proud of all the 'growing' she did. And she was certain InuYasha noticed too. But him just turning it down less than ten minutes ago was a big stab to her ego, and she scowled as she rinsed off. Repeating the process two more times, she washed her hair and stepped out of the shower. Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around her waist and head, opened the door, and stepped into the hallway.

Shuddering as a gust of cool air drifted onto her soaking body, she ran to her room as steam filled the hallway. Closing and locking the door behind her just as her towel fell to the floor. Blushing, she reached to pick it up. Baka. . . your in your own room. You don't have to pick it up. Nobody is going to see. Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she couldn't help but stand in front of the mirror and stare at herself.

Frowning at the relflection, she grabbed a lock of silver hair and draped it over her shoulders so that it covered her breasts. Giggling as they tickled her, she wagged her tail softly, smiling at the cute fuzzy mass as he swished behind her. Putting a hand on her hip, she observed herself from all sides; striking poses, leaning over so that she had all her weight on one hip. Face bursting in embarrassed flames, she walked away from the mirror and looked at her clothes laid out on the bed. Shaking her head, she decided to pick out another outfit.

Choosing a short jean mini skirt that showed off the slimness of her legs, she chose a white spaghetti strap shirt that had 'heaven' in katakana in the front, in bold pink letters. Pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail, and smiled at herself as she walked over to the mirror. Looking around cautiously, she went against her better judgement and did something way out of character.

_He won't notice anyway. I guess I'll just get me someone else then_. She thought smugly as she tugged on her skirt, pulling it down slightly, and making it fit on her hips so that her navel and lower stomach showed. Slipping on her white flip-flops, she went and picked up the dirty clothes, and put them in the hamper.

She walked into the living room and told Daichi that she was going shopping, she wanted something other than what his parents had. After staring at her for a moment, he nodded as if in a daze, and watched as she left. _Was that Aunt Gome?_ She went to the front door, and looking back into the hallway that led to the kitchen and back door, she sighed and turned back around, walking out the door_. InuYasha No baka. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

_

* * *

__Usagi tossed her long white ears back over her shoulder as she sighed in irritation. Glancing back at her watch, she tapped her foot impatiently as she sniffed the air again. What's taking her so long? She closed her eyes and focused on her hearing ; nothing. They just weren't on their way. She didn't have time to be out here waiting. She had things to do. Important things to do than to be bossed around by a no show's cousin. _

_Dusting off her peach skirt with an incredulous skirt, she fiddled with the buttons going down the middle as she tugged at the ruffled bottom. She didn't know why she felt the need to better her appearance, but by now, she guessed it was habit. Tucking her crisp white shoulder-less shirt into her skirt, she tugged the matching peach jacket open slightly as a breeze blew one more time, forcing her to blow her ears out of her face once more. _

_Shifting from one foot to the other, she bent down and tugged off her shoes, letting them drop to the ground next to her. Then, she began tugging on her skirt once more. She didn't even want to be here. Personally, she didn't necessarily like this member of the Ayamamuras. But she was given the task to check up on their progress, and she knew better than to refuse. She swore under her breath after ten minutes of waiting, and bent down to pick up her shoes. _

_Rolling her eyes as she turned on her heels, she stopped suddenly and clucked her teeth. "You decide to show up when I decide to leave?" The other youkai snorted. _

"_I was here a long time ago. Your patience is very thin you know." Usagi crossed her arms, refusing to turn around and look at the female standing behind her. She could feel her cold yellow eyes raking over her back, could feel the slight irritation as she felt her gaze fall to her feet. _

"_Well? Did you complete your task?"_

"_Not exactly. It seems my younger sister doesn't take orders very well." Usagi tried to hide her growing irritation at how the female was toying with her. She hated being toyed with, and the fact that her boss would slaughter her was the only thing keeping her from turning around and striking the damned woman _

"_Well, teach her to follow rules or she's going to get you killed." Usagi growled. _

"_You know as well as I do the actions of my sister will do no such thing. However you should watch how you speak to me." The woman replied smugly. Clenching her teeth together, Usagi counted in her head before she spoke. _

"_So, she killed her?"_

"_Not her per se, but the unborn." Usagi ignored the knot in her throat. Swallowing hard, she flipped her ears over her shoulder again as the gentle breeze threw them in her face. _

"_Where's the others?" She asked tightly. _

"_Home. We have not decided when to strike." _

_Usagi made an attempt to hide her grin. It didn't work. "Don't. I shall talk to Sun about it." The woman scowled. _

"_What did you call her?"_

"_What is it to you?" Usagi let out a choked cry as she felt herself being slammed on the ground. Opening her eyes, she found herself laying on the ground, half propped on her elbows with a sword at her neck. Sweat slid down her temple as her breathing became labored, and cold fear began pumping through her veins. But stubborn pride, and an ego to match allowed her to gaze into those narrow yellow eyes that dared her to challenged the woman's authority one more time. _

"_Repeat that statement." _

_Usagi grinned idiotically. "I said what is it to—" Usagi coughed as the neko pushed the tip of the blade into her neck dangerously. _

"_Remember this." The woman growled. "Know your place. Respect what those greater than you have offered. A servant should act like one, or your time here is short." Usagi was speechless as the woman in front of her vanished. She was frozen on the spot. That gaze…those eyes…they changed into that of something different. _

_Usagi snorted as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. Wrinkling her nose, she began walking out of the empty field. _Why do I feel that . . . she just tried to . . ._wanted_ to. . . _help_ me?

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Trying to ignore the nagging in his brain to go and find Kagome and drag her back to the house by her tail, InuYasha dug his claws into the tree bark. He hadn't spoken to anybody since she left. He was in and out of the house, checking on Hanako, but he didn't speak to her, Rin, Daichi or Shippou. _Damn runt slept all day._ He growled.

It was all over. Everything he ever cherished with her went down the drain, all because of three little words.

_"I. . .I hate you InuYasha No Taisho!"_

InuYasha sighed. How had he managed to screw this one up? Usually, she called him a baka or a jerk and said the command, but never this. She never had an outburst like that, one that she knew could kill him. He felt his insides being torn apart. He winced as her expression flashed in his mind, the absolute hurt that flashed across her face plain as day when he refused her offer.

Kagome wasn't the type to give up. He knew she was stronger than that. But it amazed me how she changed after all they have been through, all because he can't trust himself to come home. He never wanted her to change. He wanted her to be strong and happy. InuYasha sighed again. She wasn't listening to his reasons, or surely she would understand. She told herself that he still cared about Kikyou . . .how that had anything to do with this, he would never know. Instead of chewing her head off, however, he just simply pretended she never said it, and he was sure this wasn't the only time her name would come up in their lives. Swinging his leg across the branch as the sun set, he wondered what she was doing right now. He wanted to know where she was, how she felt, what she was thinking about, and it killed him that for the better, instead of being with her, he had to stay away from her.

This is going to be a long night. He thought with a grimace as he took his claws out of the tree bark. Running them slightly up and down the branch, he gazed in the clearing in an attempt to get Kagome off his mind. It didn't work. Instead, he was greeted by Shippou, who looked sleepy as well as bored. He yawned, showing off his fangs as he hopped in the tree in front of InuYasha and took a seat. "I'm hungry."

"What are you nocturnal?" Shippou giggled.

"I think so baka. I am a fox."

InuYasha snorted. "It's not like you do any hunting either."

"Neither do you. Not in a while anyway." InuYasha cracked a smile as he grew silent. "You and Kagome had a fight didn't you?" He looked down to find that Shippou wasn't looking at him. "I remember Momma and Pappa didn't fight that much, but they had their moments. Pappa would always go hunting afterwards, and when he returned, they pretended like nothing else happened."

"Shippou. . . "

"I don't know why, but the more you two fight, the closer you get. Is she going to come back?" InuYasha pulled Shippou close to his chest.

"Shippou, let me tell you something. Me and Kagome . . .we'll never break up. Not only because of the bond that we share, but it would be the same thing even if we were human. You have nothing to worry about. So quit your whining." Shippou said nothing as he turned slightly to look at InuYasha.

"Promise me something."

"Sure. Shoot."

"That one day . . .we'll stay in the forest together. Like we used to. All of us." InuYasha was caught off guard by the question.

"Shippou. Let me ask you something. Did you like being with me?"

"Duh. I always got free protection."

"Runt." Shippou laughed softly.

"But really, yeah. You guys really cared for me, and I owed you for revenging my parents. Yeah me and you didn't come off on the right foot, but the past shouldn't matter anymore should it?" InuYasha smiled and ruffled Shippou's hair.

"Right pup. And I'll see what I can do about that promise alright?" This earned him a bright smile.

_I know he knows that we're going through something. So how can he be so happy? I just don't get children._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**A/N**

_:Sniffle. . .Sniffle: I cried in the making of this chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating. I decided that I'm not going to start the continuation of this story until I finish this one, and I can't tell you when that'll be because I'm not so sure myself. Enjoy! _


	35. Comprehension

Comprehension

Kagome frowned as she picked up a pack of ramen. Debating whether to get it or not, she sighed and dropped it into the cart. Why she had the nerve to by him something when he made a complete fool of her, she would never be able to understand, but he didn't deserve to die, and she was pretty sure he didn't even realize that he was gone yet. Looking over her shoulder, she shuddered as an inu youkai eyed her lustfully as she turned the corner. _Maybe this _wasn't_ a good idea_. She thought with a grimace as she caught another stare. Walking down the isle and picking up a pound of flour, and a bottle of soy sauce, she sighed again and tugged on the bottom of her skirt.

Whatever possessed her into wearing the thing, she felt like slapping it right now as she gave up and began walking again. She looked like a complete fool, and all these different scents around the store were giving her a headache. She decided she wanted to leave, and go shopping for her instead. She grinned. Yes, that would be much better. Walking over to the cash register, she looked off into the distance as the young clerk rang up her items. Idly toying with the charm hanging around her neck, she turned to the clerk who was calling for her.

"Excuse me? I said ten bucks Miss." Kagome blushed and forked over the money before she picked her bags up and walked out of the store. Theclerk had been extremely irritable, and rude. _I wonder if she knew she was pregnant._ Wrinkling her nose, she walked over to the car and popped the trunk before placing the bags in softly, and slamming the door. Walking over to the front seat, she went to unlock the door when a friendly gaze met her eye. Smiling, Kagome watched as the man came over and held out his hand in a friendly manner.

"Hello. How are you? It's been such a long time." Kagome stared the man in the face, before he gaze fell to his hands.

_C-Claws_? She could see right through his concealment charm. She grimaced and backed up a little bit as she shook her head and bared her fangs.

"Get away from me." She growled. The man frowned.

"Maybe you would remember me if I approached you like this. Hey Kagome, still with dog-breath?" Kagome's face broke into an amused, yet surprised open mouthed drool as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Kouga? Kouga!" Kouga smiled as he hugged Kagome. Kagome's smile was still plastered on her face as she dropped her keys into her pocket.

"It's great to see you. I caught a whiff of your scent about a mile away, you were angry so I was making sure you didn't do anything," Kouga's gaze fell to the hem of her skirt. He blushed and cleared his throat. "Drastic." Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Don't even ask. And thanks. Say, would you like to go out for some coffee or something?" Kouga glanced at his watch.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go and pick up my daughter. But maybe I can catch you another time?" Kagome looked disappointed but nodded. "Great. It was great to see you." Kagome watched as he walked away. Sighing as she reached into her pocket for her keys, Kagome opened her mouth to scream when a figure appeared in front of her, but she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and she blacked out.

_Kagome awakened with a head splitting headache that was so severe she could hear the blood pulsing through her veins. Heightened by the need to scream, and the desire to run and find InuYasha, she wanted to fall unconscious once more as she pressed her ears on her head. _

_Looking around slowly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the area, she blinked as she sat up a little bit and looked around. She snorted._ Well they must not be too smart. I'm not that far from the shrine. I can smell Buyo. She _tried to stand up, only to stumble back down again. She winced_. That wasn't a good idea. _Looking around, she realized that there was a youkai nearby. She growled. _

"_Who's there?" The leaves in a nearby tree rustled, and shortly after a strong wind threatened to lift Kagome off of the floor and into a nearby tree. She tried sinking her claws in the ground, but that didn't help much. The trees moaned with agony, and the grass swayed with melancholy as she tried to catch her breath when the wind died down. "That was weird. Must be gusty tonight then." She mumbled as she tried to stand up again. _

_After a couple of uneventful tries, she was finally on her feet, and not surprised that her knees was shaking. She dusted off her skirt and looked around, realizing that it was way past sundown. She wondered: Why didn't InuYasha come for her? Where was he? Why wasn't he here with her? She shook those thoughts out of her head. She had been thinking. She didn't really need him in his era. She doesn't need him now either. She's a hanyou now, she can fend for herself. Kagome stubbornly poked her lip out immaturely. She'll be just fine. _

_Cautiously lifting her leg, she grinned when she didn't go plummeting to the ground and she took a step. Stumbling a bit, she took another and began walking slowly. What was going on? She was kidnapped, and then all of a sudden they leave her to just walk away form danger. She was really with some idiots._ They don't know the first thing about a crime---thank Kami_. Kagome walked a couple of yards before she was thrown back quite forcefully by some force that she didn't even see. _

_A dark purple circle began rippling, than stilled as it glowed in the moonlight. Kagome gasped. It was a dark energy barrier. She wouldn't be able to get out. Walking over, she placed her claw lightly on it, and quickly pulled it back with a hiss. Growling, she looked up and around, when the leaves started rustling again. "Who's there?" _

"_Foolish miko. You can not escape. This is the beginning of the end for you." Kagome snarled. _

"_Yeah whatever!" She spat out. "If I could give you a dollar every time I heard that you would be rich." The creature in the tree chuckled again. _

"_Such foolish babble. Silence!" She demanded. Kagome's anger welled up inside her. _

"_Who are you talking to? Do you know who I am?" The female left stepped out of the safety of the trees. Glaring at Kagome through her narrow piercing eyes, Kagome gasped and back up a little bit. "It was you." The youkai threw her head back and laughed. Looking at Kagome through her bright yellow eyes lit with amusement, she gave a fangy grin. _

"_Does it bother you that I am the culprit, or does it bother you that he no longer desires you?" Kagome's jaw tightened. _

He. . . He doesn't desire me anymore? _Kagome lowered her head in silence_. _Her heart wanted to stop beating, her whole body wanted to shrivel away and die, but her mind was the only thing that didn't believe her. Everything else did, but herself. Gritting her teeth together, she tried to fight the feeling of emptiness. Lifting her head, she glared the youkai in her face. _

"_Who are you? Why do you do this to Moon?" At the mention of her cousins name, the youkai twisted her face up in disgust. _

"_Moon has helped cause the death of a dear mate that was a favorite of the family." She growled. "The Akayama clan no longer wishes for her to walk around with her birthright scent, as well as the stench from her 'beloved'puppy." Kagome snorted. _

"_She didn't kill anyone! I knew cats were stupid ever since I got Buyo." The neko was outraged. Hopping out of the tree, she had her claws around Kagome's throat so quick she didn't have a chance to try to retaliate. Chuckling as Kagome wrapped her hands around her wrists and tried to pry her loose, she squeezed quite firmly once more before speaking. _

"_What did you say?" She demanded. Kagome grinned idiotically. _

"_Oh, did the little furball lose her ball of yarn?" The neko took a hand lose and was about to strike her, when another presence, three more, entered the barrier. _

"_Kyoko! Do you dare disobey me?" Immediately Kyoko released her hold on Kagome, and as Kagome fell to the ground, grabbing her throat and gasping for air, Kyoko turned to face the other three youkai. _

"_Aneko, Eriko, Leiko. What brings you here?" Aneko dismissed her sister's demands and looked at Kagome. Rolling her eyes, her gaze fell over to her younger sister. _

"_We were just checking up." Leiko cut in with a sneer. Her spring dress with sakura blossoms on it swayed in the wind. She had her red hair up in an elegant bun, and Kagome noticed that she had a notepad under her arm, and a pen behind her ear that she was frequently adjusting. _

"_Well I'm fine. Thank you." Kyoko snapped. Leiko looked as if she wanted to say something, but it was never able to come out. _

"_Look at you two. Already, not even fine minutes!" Eriko screeched as she adjusted her collar. "Kyoko, do something for once and get the mutt something to eat. Considering how you screwed up he may never come back for her." Kagome gasped. It went unnoticed. _

"_Your not busy." She spat. "I was in the middle of teaching little pup here a lesson." _

"_Well don't." Aneko said in a big voice full of authority, and all comments were not open for discussion. Looking over her sisters she shook her head before speaking. "The battle is almost underway. We have to help each other, and I have seen the Great Inu No Taisho in battle. Sun's strategy won't work. He figured out the trap far too quick. We must regroup, and restrategize." Her gaze fell to Kagome, who looked shocked, as well as heartbroken. "Kyoko, let's go." Kyoko shrugged. _

"_Alright whatever. Lead the way 'older sister'." Aneko ignored the comment as the four hopped out of the barrier. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

_

* * *

__Sesshomaru tried to contain the growing desire to break something as his mate's crying escalated and his skull breaking headache intensified. Gripping the chair so hard that it started to splinter and crack, humans turned to stare and whisper in amazement at his show of great strength. Gritting his teeth together as the doctor walked over to him, his growl was low, daring, and the youkai was a bit shaken before he started speaking. _

"_She is going through a state of trauma. This is only the beginning. She will mourn for about two more days, before she goes into depression. I then advise for you to get her a counselor. She should be fine after a few 'sessions'." Sesshomaru winced as a blood curling wail rang through the halls of the youkai section of the hospital, and he knew only too well who it belonged to. _

"_There's nothing I can do to help her?" The doctor's eyes raked over him. _

"_I understand this is troubling you greatly? I wish I knew anything to help, but see, I am not mated. Only you will know how to help her." _

_Sesshomaru hid his frustration well. "So, can she go home now?" The doctor looked down the hallway as Tsukiko rang the halls with another agonizing wail before he cringed and turned back to Sesshomaru. _

"_Yes, but I was thinking maybe you would want to leave her hear on the count of her trauma. . ." Sesshomaru stood up abruptly. _

"_No, she is going home.. . .Now." The doctor looked as if he wanted to argue. But in the end, he sighed and turned on his heel. _

"_Very well. Follow me." Sesshomaru nodded as he followed the doctor to her room. Immediately, he was greeted by the shy and exhausted smile on a young girl that made his heart freeze. His youkai blood and senses were numbed for a moment as those dark eyes bore into his soul, created a wedge that made him want to melt into a puddle into her very presence.He simply shook his head and rid the thought that she had come back to him, and rushed over to his mate. _

"_Moon. . ."He said softly, pulling her red hair out of her sweaty face. "We're going to go home now. Your going to see Hanako, and Daichi, and we can start over. Let's go home." Sesshomaru watched as the young nurse walked out of the room, and returned with a wheelchair. Picking up Tsukiko, Sesshomaru gently placed her in the chair as she gave a piercing cry that made him want to knock the whole building down. Looking over at the doctor in a panic frenzy, the doctor quickly rushed to her side, and reached for her, only to be swatted away by Sesshomaru. The doctor nearly explained again that she was his mate, only he knew the rememdy for a broken heart. _

_Wheeling her out the room as she cried her yellow beautiful eyes out, he watched as she clawed at her skin, making them red and raw, even though he begged her to stop. She did for a little while, only to begin chewing on her arm. She went into fits of shivering, and Sesshomaru took her back to the hospital twice before the doctor assured him that nothing was going to happen to her. She began talking nonsense, muttering things he couldn't understand. Is this what it felt like to lose a child? He wanted to rant and rave like she was doing, his pup was killed as well. But he has to be strong. Showing such weakness would mean that youkai would rise to challenge him, and that is just not what he needs right now. _

_Taking her to the hotel room, and helping her out of the wheelchair into the bed, he watched as she crawled into a fetal postion, and began to rub her stomach as if something was there. Sesshomaru watched as she tightened her arms around herself, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. _

_How could someone as strong as her, be turned into something like this over a loss of a child? Sesshomaru knew. Mother's gave their life for their children. The fact that she couldn't help it must hurt her more than anything, and he couldn't stand to see her like this. A broken, torn shattered mess, it made his insides disintergrate, want to fall into a pile of nothing as the wind blew him away as a pile of ash. _

_Cringing as years of unshed tears made their way free, he curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dug his face in her hair, and fell asleep with her. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Usagi looked around cautiously before she walked out of her apartment. In nothing but a pair of low rise blue jeans and a tucked in white wife-beater, She ignored the gazes of men, and a couple of women as she walked around the corner into an alley. Checking her surroundings again, she hopped up onto the building, her red eyes always checking here and there, and sniffed the air.

I

t had been at least 5 days since she had been in the hospital. She wanted to see her, but she couldn't. Running from Tokyo rooftop to rooftop, she landed above the nearby hospital. Walking over to the edge of the rooftop, she allowed her body to drift forward, and begin falling down, wincing as the concrete grew larger and larger. But suddenly, a hand reached out, and she hung from a nearby window to a young girl's room.

She never knew how many times she did this, but it was for the best, right? Climbing onto the ledge, she used to claw to open the window, and once it was opened, she stepped inside. Checking her surroundings, she sighed and closed the window behind her, shutting the shades, making the room dark and she peeled off all of her clothes. Walking over and standing next to Yutamiki, she dropped her concealment spell, sighing as her ears flopped onto her hips and her long white hair tickled her buttocks. Climbing onto the bed, she closed her eyes as she felt herself become smaller, white fur protruding from her body, her senses growing as she moved up slightly so that she was on the young girl's chest.

Yutamiki tiredly opened her eyes at the slight pressure on her chest. Smiling as realization dawned on her, she patted around till she touched a soft mass, and began running her fangers through the velvety soft fur. "Ryoko.. . ."She mumbled as she closed her eyes again. Usagi inwardly rolled her eyes, but shifted slightly to let Yutamiki know she was there. Suddenly, the doctor bustled into the room and closed and locked the door behind him, a panting fuss.

"Just what do you think your doing?" He growled. Usagi snorted.

_What? I can't visit her? _

"No, not really. There's human's here. Now what if you had exposed the secret?"

Usagi shrugged. It _doesn't matter. I've waited five hundred years to see her again. I really don't care anymore._

The doctor sighed and walked over, picking up her clothes and setting them on a nearby chair.

"Well, there are humans visiting, but all youkai are on shift. Your off, for now. But still, be _carefu_l." Usagi promised she would, and watched as the doctor walked away.

_Now my dear. . .Where were we?_ Usagi growled as her cell phone began ringing and she quickly transformed back. Going to pick it up, she really didn't need to hold it, but did anyway.

"Yes?" She said irritably.

Yoko growled. "There was a scheduled meeting for me and my cousins two minutes ago."

"And your telling me because---"

"Your supposed to be here. Where the hell are you?"

Usagi bit back a crude retort. "Visiting old friends." She replied simply.

"Well say goodbye and get here now."

"Why do I have to? There's eight of you." She said as she glanced back at the bed, to Yutamiki who was now looking at her through wide eyes. "Look what you did. You've awakened my company."

"Awakened?" Yoko asked incredulously. "Alright whatever just get here."

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm. Busy." Yutamiki reached for the button to call a nurse, but Usagi reached around and snatched it out of her reach, putting a claw to her mouth and shushing her from screaming or anything. Yutamiki, to frightened to move or do anything, just simply nodded. Usagi went back, and began tugging on her underwear.

"Just what are you doing that is more important than demolishing my sister?"

"My life. That's what."

Yoko growled again. "I'm not going to repeat myself. I want you to get here in five minutes."

Usagi chuckled. "You just did." She said as she buttoned her jeans and tugged her shirt over her head. Putting Yoko on speakerphone as she whined about how important the meeting was, Usagi put her hair into a sloppy ponytail, and put her concealment spell back up. Yutamiki was now sitting up, staring at the phone with wonder.

After an ongoing arguement for about ten minutes, Usagi eventually hung up on Yoko, and sat on the corner of the bed with Yutamiki. "Who are you?" Yutamiki asked.

Usagi sighed. "_My_ name is Usagi. But _you_ named me Ryoko." Yutamiki's eyes lit up.

"Ryoko---"

"_Usagi_." She corrected. Yutamiki giggled but pulled the rabbit into a hug.

"How are you?" Usagi shrugged as she stood up and paced the room.

"I've been better. I'm working for Moon's sister, but I'm tired of her bossing me around. It's been too long since I stood up to her, I'm tired of it." Usagi grinned sadly. "Enough about me, how are you?"

Yutamiki told her all about Shippou and her family. Usagi smiled.

"It seems you like this boy." Her response was reddening cheeks. "If he ever breaks your heart Yutamiki. . ." Usagi reached over and lifted her cheeks with a claw, and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I'll _skin him alive_."

Yutamiki gasped as Usagi opened the window and hopped onto the ledge. "You won't!"

Usagi's laughter was the last thing she heard before she jumped up out of her sight.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

_A/N_

_Well, I'm sorry this update took so long. But I've been extremely busy lately. However, I do plan to update more frequently when I have more time, and for those that are awaiting my other fanfiction, the continuation of this one, it may take longer than I planned. I decided this story is going to take an unexpected turn. _


	36. Melancholy

**_Melancholy_**

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

****

* * *

Kagome blinked sleepily as she awoken from her deep sleeping. Grimacing as the pangs of hunger let her know that she still hasn't eaten in about two days, she looked over at a nearby rock. Three gashes were in it, letting her know she had been here for three days, and still no InuYasha. Where was he? Why wasn't she in his arms, letting him know that she was sorry for yelling at him like she did? Was it because she told him that she hated him? Was it because she blocked him away for so long he doesn't even care anymore? She pulled her legs to her chest and sunk her face deep in them.

_I'm such an idiot._ She looked up as she felt the barrier weaken, then strengthen again, and she stared at the cold glare of a neko youkai. Being introduced to her before, Eriko placed a bowl of stew in front of Kagome, and without a word, turned and walked out. Kagome waited until she left, before peering at the bowl. She didn't trust these people. Would she rather starve to death, or be killed? Sticking her finger into the stew, she brought it out and licked her finger carefully.

_It's . . . Good?_ She picked up the bowl and slowly began sipping on the rim. She had been here so long that she wondered if anybody was looking for her. Staring into the distance, she watched as the sun began to set. How long had she been sleep? She didn't understand it. Everything wasn't adding up. But, she felt sleep nagging at her eyes, and she laid down and fell asleep.

Yoko watched her from the balcony just above the dark energy barrier. _She doesn't realize where she is. . . Everything she's seeing . . . It's not really there. _

They kidnapped Kagome and brought her into a rundown building in a part of Tokyo where youkai reigned supreme. In the basement of the building, she was in a dark energy barrier, floating curled into a fetal position with her knees pressed tightly to her chest, her ears pressed down, and her eyes shut tightly. It was only a matter of time before everything in her hallucination would begin to fall apart, and she would be tortured to the point where her miko energy would surge, thus giving Yoko the power she needed to achieve her ultimate goal.

Aneko stood by her, watching the young miko move slightly. "When do we begin?"

Yoko didn't say anything for a long while. "Now." She turned and walked out. Aneko said nothing as her eyes turned red and her youki crackled with a purplish light.

Kagome . . . She called. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Kagome . . . The voice called out again.

Kagome looked around. "Who's there?"

"He's not coming. Stop thinking he would come. He's not coming." The voice chanted.

"No. . . ." Kagome held her head in her hands. "No!" Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that left her lips were bubbles as the barrier filled with water. Kagome felt her precious energy draining, and she opened her eyes to see it forming a ball of energy across the room, that Aneko went over to and smiled at.

"That's it." Aneko said with a hiss. "Give me your energy . . . " She glared at the pinkish energy with a glow in her eyes.

Eriko walked into the room, and glared at the ball of energy, which Aneko was staring at lovingly. "Aneko. InuYasha is searching for her. May I break him?" Aneko didn't look at her sister.

"Do as you wish."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

InuYasha stopped abruptly as he landed in the clearing. This was the third time he came here today. Everyday he checked here. His senses nagged at him that he needed to be here, but he didn't know why. Suddenly, Kagome appeared in front of him. Holding out her hands, she walked over to him. "InuYasha . . . " 

InuYasha stepped back. "Don't touch me."

Kagome's face broke into a brokenhearted scowl. "W-What?" The emotion in her voice was too real, the look on her face to sincere, the way she looked too alluring, but . . . He didn't smell her. Kagome held a scent that was in his mind forever, yet he couldn't smell her, or anything.

"Your n-not Kagome." He stammered as he felt his demon blood surge. It was then he realized she didn't have any clothes on. He gasped and tried to leave, but his legs wouldn't move. He felt his control slipping away. Something wasn't right. He growled menacingly as she neared closer to him. She giggled.

"Ohhh . . . The little puppy sounds so cute." She waved her 'tail' excitedly. He knew something about this, 'Kagome'. It his hanyou nagged at him, cursing him, but his youkai, being the hentai that it was, really didn't give a damn at the moment. He cursed himself inwardly.

_Kagome gasped as she saw the scene play before her eyes. _

InuYasha choked back a scream as 'Kagome' placed her lips on his.

_She's . . . She's kissing him . . . _

'Kagome' grabbed InuYasha by the shoulders as she pushed him onto the floor, teasing him with her tongue and lips as she removed his haori. InuYasha whimpered in the kiss as her cold fingers trailed up and down his chest.

_Get off of him . . . _

Running her fingers up and down his waistline as she broke the kiss and trailed kisses down his stomach and chest, he shuddered as he opened his mouth to say something, and found himself wordless. . .

_She better not . . . No . . . Kagome could feel her heart breaking as she watched the neko using her hands to pleasure InuYasha. He raised his hips like it was the last thing he could do, as Kagome felt her heart breaking, and felt unconciousness nagging at her senses. _

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something .

_Don't say it . . Please . . . InuYasha, you _can't _. . . You _won't

Flipping them both over, InuYasha trailed kisses down her throat and jaw. "Mine . . ." He growled.

Kagome's eyes flashed open as her miko energy turned black. Eyes filled with no emotion, her ears flattened down on her head as her energy drained from her body like lightening. Eriko transformed back into a neko, and growled at InuYasha.

"It is done." She said before she faded away.

InuYasha lay unconscious on the floor. He was running. He didn't know to what, or to who, but he was running to something. Holding out his hand, he saw a little girl laying on the floor. Running to her, he reached out to touch her, but suddenly a forcefield propelled him back, and she began to levitate off of the floor.

"K-Kagome?" InuYasha stared on. "Kagome!" He felt around for Tetsusaiga. _It's . . . It's gone! _

"_No. . . " _

_A little girl was screaming. InuYasha felt water on his feet, and he looked down. He saw Kagome, crying . . . Thinking about him. All those times, he was the reason she always cried. "No . . ." _

"_Kagome!" He screamed. "I'm right here. I'm right here with you. . ." _

"_Who are you? Where am I . . ." _

_InuYasha tried to take a walk closer, but he could see the little girl fading away from him. Caught between the fear of losing her, and the fear of knowing he was the reason she could fade away into nothing, he watched as two yellow eyes appeared from behind her. _

"_There's nothing you can do . . . She has lost control of the darkness in her heart . . . You two will never be together again . . ." _

InuYasha eyes snapped open as he sat up. Feeling his head pounding, he didn't even bother to put his shirt back on as he began running. He didn't know where he was going, but he was running. Through the city he ran on, through the parks, landfills, and school playgrounds he ran on. No sign of Kagome.

"_InuYasha . . ." _

He ran until his feet began bleeding and turned beet red. Ran until his legs felt as if they were going to crack and fall off. He ran until it was hard to breath, ran until he covered every last part of Tokyo.

"_InuYasha . . ." _

If he gave up, he would never see Kagome again. He had to apologize to her, had to tell her that he was sorry for all the pain he caused her. To know that because of him, she was in risk of being away from him forever, he found himself in front of the hospital. "Here . . . Who's calling me? I hear my name . . . Who is it?"

"InuYasha . . . Come to me . . . " He followed the voice up the stairs. He followed it to the last room on the hall. Opening the door, the scent was familiar to him, and he rushed to her side.

"Yutamiki . . . It was you . . . "

"InuYasha . . . I can help her. Take me to her."

"I can't . . . " He said sadly. "I can't find her . . . It's all over . . ."

"I will find her. We both will . . . Take me to her. "

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Tsukiko snapped her eyes open as Sesshomaru awoke abruptly and walked over to the window. Grimacing as the sunset turned black, and the sky was painted red, she turned to her husband. "What's going on?" 

"It has begun. Kagome has been tainted. The world will come to an end, if she can't regain control of the darkness that has been building up for so many years." Tsukiko stood up, and grimaced. Sesshomaru ran to her side.

"I want to see her. We have to help her."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he sat her back down on the bed. "There is nothing we can do. There is no helping her. It's all over."

Tsukiko growled. "That is your sister. You have to believe in her, and we can't help her if we are not there!" Sesshomaru looked at Tsukiko.

Too weak to move, to sick to do anything, yet she was willing to end up in the hospital again to help those in need, she never failed to amaze him. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he gazed at her for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded her head.

"Yes. I want to help her. We have to try." Her eyes filled with tears. "Please Sesshomaru. We have to try."

Sighing, and against his better judgement, he picked her up, kicked open the window, and hopped out of the hotel room, flying across the skies of outer Tokyo. Looking around, he wrapped mokomoko-sama around Tsukiko as she shivered. She thanked his silently as they entered Tokyo once more.

Landing on a nearby building, Sesshomaru looked around. Tsukiko lifted up her head, and pointed to the west. "Over there."

"What?"

"Over there. She's over there."

Sesshomaru looked on, and could feel the power of dark energies surging. It was no doubt, Kagome was there, but he could also feel the energy of another approaching. A dying energy that he didn't understand. Looking off into the distance, he took of as Tsukiko began tugging at his shirt.

"Sesshomaru, if there is no way to save her, Yoko . . . you must slay her."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he sped up a little bit. Nodding his head, he closed his eyes sadly. "I know." He didn't want to, but there was no choice.

She had gone crazy by losing the love of her life, and after 500 years, she finally snapped. It was either her, or Tsukiko. If he could save her, he would. He tightened his hold on Tsukiko. _But, she has commited the ultimate crime against all youkai. There is no saving her. She has to die. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango frowned as she held her new baby girl in her arms. Miroku grimaced and looked out the hospital window, watched as the sun turned black and the sky was painted red. "It has begun . . ." He whispered. Sango watched as she breastfed her baby. Frowning, she held onto Miroku's hand with her free hand.

"Is Kagome alright? I can't shake the feeling she needs us right now."

Miroku sighed. "The best we can do is believe her, and if anything is wrong, than we must believe her and InuYasha can work it out." Looking down at his baby girl, he looked over in the stroller as Kazuyu awoken. Walking over to Kazuyu, he picked him up and sat him on the edge of the bed. "This is your baby sister. Kaz. Your mother named her Taura." Kazuyu reached over and touched her on her head softly. Smiling, he turned and looked out the window as his face twisted into a scowl.

Sango stared for a moment as she followed Kazuyu's gaze. Outside of her window, stood Sesshomaru and Tsukiko. Gasping, Miroku walked over to the window. Looking at Sesshomaru, he frowned. "She needs us. Any room?"

Moments later, Kazuyu sat in Tsukiko's arms as Miroku stood next to Miroku with Sango and Taura in his arms. They flew to an old abandoned building just as InuYasha landed there.

"Baby brother." Sesshomaru called as he landed. InuYasha looked at everyone with sad eyes.

"Are we too late?" Asked Sango. InuYasha shrugged as he looked at the bulding.

"I don't know, but he have to hurry. Looking at Yutamiki, he instructed for her to stay back with Miroku. "You stay with the kids. Sesshomaru and I will fight our way through."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

****

: _Sniffle_ : _Sniffle_ : _The end . . . Is near . . ._

: _Sniffle_ :

_Oh, and I have posted my other story, (not the continuation of this fanfiction, but another one that is tottally different) on If you would like the link, it's going to be in my biography, that I am going to update as soon as I upload this onto the website. Enjoy! _


	37. Obscurity

**_Obscurity__

* * *

_ **

8:88:888:88:8

* * *

InuYasha looked over his shoulder as him and Sesshomaru ran up the stairs. He could smell Mirok nearby, as well as Sango and Tsukiko, and he picked up the pace slightly. Approaching the first door, that was on the 2nd floor. Sitting in the middle of the floor, was a neko with long red hair just like all of the others. Looking up, the only difference was InuYasha saw no life in her eyes, but that didn't stop him and Sesshomaru from wielding their swords.

"Who are you?" The tai-youkai growled. The neko in the middle of the floor stood up and brushed off her garments.

"I am Sachiko. The youngest sister of the Neko Seven. InuYasha . . . " InuYasha growled as her youki crackled around her. "Prepare to die. "

In the blink of an eye, a sword appeared in her hands, and hers clashed against InuYasha's. He barely had time to react as she stared him dead in the face, her stoic expression never changing as she moved the with natural grace of a feline. Sesshomaru tried to attack her from behind, but he, as well as InuYasha, were hit with a force that left them with cuts all over.

Hopping out of the way and dodging attacks that were constantly flying at them, it seemed there were more than one person in that room, but InuYasha didn't smell anything. He grimaced as Sesshomaru gave a yelp and was thrown back into a nearby concrete wall, cracking it a little as giving a grunt as he slid down and onto the floor. Slowly standing up, he lunged toward her again.

InuYasha aimlessly swung his sword at her in sync to his brother, but she instantly countered and battered him around until he was barely able to get it. Her expression still didn't change. "Is this it? Is this the great hanyou?" She taunted.

"Yup. The same hanyou that's about to kick your ass." He threw back.

Barely opening her mouth, she gave a cry as her sword clashed with Sesshomaru's. Grinning slightly, Sesshomaru looked at her dead in the face. "Never let your opponents see your emotions." He taunted as he jumped back and dodged another one of her oncoming blows. "I was taught that too. It doesn't work when your opponent knows your scared."

She missed a step, and InuYasha saw his chance. With a shrillful cry, he slammed Tetsusaiga through her stomach, the tip of it poking Sesshomaru in the chest. Sesshomaru scowled as he stepped back, and watched as InuYasha pulled the blade to the ground, twisted it, and pulled it out.

Blood and guts spraying everywhere, the brother's held up their sleeves to shield their faces as they were drenched in blood. "Kami . . . "Sesshomaru gasped. "We reek."

InuYasha whipped Tetsusaiga through the air, watched as the blood flew on a nearby wall. He sheathed Tetsusaiga, and looked over at the next stairwell. "One down, six to go." Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked back. Yutamiki stared at him and InuYasha with wonder, and he grimaced.

"InuYasha. "He called as InuYasha began walking to the stairwell. He gestured toward the little girl. InuYasha stiffened a little as he looked at Yutamiki. Eyes widened as blood dripped from every part of him, he sighed and turned around.

"Let's get going."

Miroku tapped Sango on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and tightened her hold on Taura. Looking over at Tsukiko, she could see she had a firm grip on Kazuyu.

"I'm fine." She finally said as Sesshomaru disappeared from around the corner, and announced it was safe. "Let's get going. Kagome needs us right now."

"Right."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she stared out the window at Sesshomaru's house. Hanako, who was laying on her lap, yawned sleepily as she followed her gaze. Daichi, who was sitting on the floor at his grandmother's feet, stretched out on the floor with Nanashi. 

"Kagome . . . "

"Grandma Higurashi, will Kagome be alright?" Daichi asked.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I . . . I'm not sure. But InuYasha's on his way. When he arrives, she'll be alright."

"When she left today, she really was mad. " Daichi sighed sadly. "I wish I would have told InuYasha. Then she wouldn't be in trouble right now."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned at how the sun became darker, and the red in the sky seemed to glow brighter, more noticeable. Human society was going ballistic, scientists were screaming to the news that the end of the world was near. _If they only knew what was really going on . . . would it save them? _

Picking up Hanako and striding over to the window, she leaned against the windowsill and laid her chin in her palm. She felt a nagging in her chest, something told her that something was wrong, but she had faith in Kagome, that whatever it was, that she'll pull through and come back home to her.

Called by Ayame and Kouga that Kagome had been kidnapped, and the best thing to do is to go with Sesshomaru's children, she rushed over with Souta and Ji-chan, who were sleeping in Daichi's room through all of the confusion that was going on recently. How could they be so peaceful when everything seemed to be going wrong? Mrs. Higurashi looked down as Shippou and Rin tugged at her green skirt. Smiling faintly, she leaned down and kissed each on the forehead as they looked out the window with her.

Shippou grimaced as he locked gazes with Daichi. Daich understood what was going on, and Shippou was told of the day when he was a young child, to think that Kagome's soul had a hidden darkness that surpassed that of the world with the power to consume it, it made him want to break down and cry.

The legend told of a young girl who would be the key to unlocking Kagome's heart, which would be lost in the depths of her soul. But,she must work with true love if they wished to save her and the world. Shippou always thought it was a story passed down from his ancestors to treat people as you would want yourself to be treated, until now. Looking over his shoulder to Hanako, who was closing her eyes sleepily, he turned to Mrs. Higurashi.

"I think I know what is going on . . . " Shippou said softly. "And if they don't hurry . . . She'll . . . They'll . . . " Shippou choked back a sob as Mrs. Higurashi brought him close to her.

"If I know Kagome, she's a fighter, She won't give up that easily, if she knows there are people back home, us, that believes in her. You have to believe in your heart that she'll pull through, ok?" She kissed Shippou on the top of his head, and sighed as the sky darkened.

_The question is Kagome . . . Will you be able to pull through this time? Or is just to much for you? . . . _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

_

* * *

What's going on? Where . . . am I? Where's InuYasha . . . . So dark . . . _

A heavy pressure on Kagome's chest made it even harder to breathe. She felt constricted all around, and the more she tried to move around, a force shot through her like lightening, agonizing, and causing her to feel weaker than she already was. _InuYasha . . ._

_He's not coming . . . He's mated already . . . He doesn't care . . . _

_Mated? . . . He . . . With her . . . No . . . _

Kagome could see herself in InuYasha's Era, all of the times he hurt her was now rapidly flashing through her mind . . .

"_I never stop thinking about you Kikyou, not even for an instant!" _

_Kikyou . . . _

_He doesn't care what happens to you . . . Your just a waste of his time . . . _

_No . . ._

_Yes . . . He's told you that . . . You were too naïve to believe it . . ._

Aneko smiled as the great ball of energy increased in size greatly. She never thought it would be so easy to manipulate the great miko, never thought that there would be so much darkness in her heart that she would consume herself, as well as the world in her own heart.

A part of her felt sorry for the poor child. So much pain throughout her life, now she was going to get sucked up, and would vanish from the universe forever once they received all the power they needed. Looking over her shoulder to peer at the young hanyou, she had to wince. The barrier was growing darker, and an electric force was forming at her chest, a dark purple mass that promised great power. But Kagome . . . She had to break. That was the only way that their mission would be accomplished.

Usagi walked into the room dressed in a long black elegant dress with her hair hanging down over her shoulders. Walking over to the barrier, Usagi wrinkled her nose as she looked at Aneko. "Is this truly what you wish?"

Aneko was perplexed by the question. Raising her eyebrow, she stared at the rabbit youkai who's gaze darkened. "I do not understand---"

"Is this what you wish?" Usagi said strongly, her red eyes focused on the feline. "Do consume a miko---a teenager in darkness by taking the thing that keeps her in this world? To have her vanish from existence because of something that was growing within her all of her life?"

Aneko broke the gaze of her and Usagi as she stared at the ball of energy. "It is not what I wish, but it is that of my cousins. What I wish has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I see. You wish to kill your cousin, but you didn't want to harm the miko as you did so?" Usagi held her hand out towards Kagome. "Look at what you are doing? If she survives . . . Kami wouldn't be able to mend her soul back together. Your going to break her to the point there is no reason for her to exist anymore! Kami would bless her soul, and make her vanish! Think about the hanyou! Think about her family!"

"Silence!" Aneko screeched. "It's too late. The breaking process has already begun. There is nothing we can do now, but sit back and watch fate unfold."

"This isn't fate." Usagi growled. "This is someone's _demented _dreams." Usagi glared at Aneko for a few moments through narrows eyes before she tossed her head back, and with her chin in the air, stomped up the stairs.

"_This isn't fate . . . This is someone's demented dreams . . ." _

_No. She's wrong. This is fate. Sun's destiny is to revive Akio. Right? . . . My destiny is to help her, right? . . . What is my destiny? _

Looking at the ball of energy, Aneko began to feel a quivering in her stomach. Was it fear? She felt a smile growing at the corner of her lips. In a few moments, she would have to fight the Great Sesshomaru No Taisho to the death. There would be no saving her. Looking at the miko as the ball grew in power exceedingly, she watched as the force at her chest began to crackle and pop as her eyes tightened and bubbles escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes again and tightened her arms around her knees.

_What am I doing? Who am I doing this for? . . . . _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Yutamiki opened her eyes as she grabbed onto Miroku's leg as InuYasha gave a canine yelp when he was clawed across his chest. Feeling tears sting at her eyes, she couldn't stand him being hit no more, but there was nothing he could do as Sesshomaru lay on the ground with a gash across his stomach.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called as he stopped the neko's claw with his sword. This was the sixth battle so far. After this, there was only one left. The oldest sister of the Neko Seven. And he was certain that they would have to fight Yoko as well. InuYasha found himself pushed back next to his brother, who was using his sword to stand up. "Can you fight?"

Sesshomaru cracked a smile. Saying nothing, as the neko lunged at InuYasha, he neatly embedded the sword in her back, and twisted it and pulled it up, making her scream travel through the whole building and burst into ashes. Sesshomaru and InuYasha didn't bother to get the blood off of their swords as they began going up the next flight of stairs.

Yutamiki looked up at Sango. She was holding her new born baby tightly, and Tsukiko had Kazuyu pressed firmly to her chest. She had felt Kagome's power flare recently, which had InuYasha rushing like a search dog for the police. She suddenly stopped as a vision appeared in her head.

_A little girl in a barrier. She was in a tight ball and was a hanyou. Yutamiki was standing there, and looked down, realizing she was in water. Looking into the water, she saw a little girl crying. Eye's raising in confusion, she leaned down and looked closer._

No . . . Love . . . _A voice was chanting_. No love . . .

_"Kagome!" She called as she looked at the young girl in the chamber full of water. The little girl didn't make a move, but as Yutamiki took a step, she saw large hands cover Kagome. Lifting Kagome up, the being took Kagome in it's mouth, and swallowed._

Was this her heart? Were they too late? Yutamiki returned the the actual world as she heard Tsukiko calling her name.

"What did you see? What did you see?"

"We have to hurry!" Yutamiki said. Tsukiko lifted Yutamiki up in her other arm and bounded up the steps as Sesshomaru kicked open a door and stared at the neko standing there.

Dressed in a black leather suit, Aneko narrowed her eyes at the presence of a tai-youkai. Sesshomaru held out his hand as InuYasha advanced her. "I'll do it."He growled in a fierce voice. Saying nothing, InuYasha stepped back and sheathed Tetsusaiga, folding his arms over his chest.

Aneko held her hands in front of her chest, then pulled them apart, revealing a cark energy sword that began solid almost instantly. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze as tension filled the air, and a deathly hate began to stir between the two's youki.

"It begins."

InuYasha winced as the two dashed faster than his eyes could register, swords clashing together, making a screeching noise as the two charged mercilessly.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

**_A/N_**

_I want to thank those that have been with me since the very beginning, through the hard times, whenI didn't feel like posting anymore, you were there to raise my spirits, and for that, I thank you and I love every one of you. My grandfather always told me, that sometimes your talent is only useful when you share it with the world. (God bless his soul. I love you.) _

_Covetousness is my first major project, and success! Hopefully my second story will have as much feedback as this one did! Pretty soon, the end is near . . . I'm sorry that this story will have only 40 chapters, but hopefully, my second one will be longer than this. Thank you, and enjoy! _


	38. Legitamacy

**_Legitamacy_**

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru grunted as he was once again thrown back by the force of Aneko's blow. Maintaining his guard as he tightened his grip on his sword, his eyes narrowed as blood dripped from his chest, arms and legs, onto the grey floor. Feeling himself weakening, feeling his senses being dulled, he spared a quick glance as Tsukiko and spit the blood that was leaking into his mouth on the floor uncharacteristically. 

Aneko stood and watched as the tai-youkai flinched as his eyes almost crossed and he let out a grunt. Falling to one knee, InuYasha took a step forward, but a pale limp hand dashed out and stopped him. "Do not interfere little brother." Sesshomaru growled in a low voice. "This is my battle . . . I have been defeated."

Aneko watched as he coughed up blood, grabbing his stomach and doubled over, making the sword drop to the ground with a pang and caused her to grimace. Staring at the inu-youkai, so obviously weak and vulnerable in front of her, one question rang through her mind as she prepared her sword for one final strike. _Is this what you wish . . . ._ Aneko stopped midstride, her red eyes flashing as she dropped her sword and walked over to the tai-youkai. _What do you wish . . . . _

_I wish. . . . _Thought as she hovered over the tai-youkai. Looking as worried glances shot her way from Sesshomaru's friend and family, she looked down on him with a scowl on her face, a fangy grin that made Tsukiko's skin crawl and Sesshomaru's blood freeze with fear. "Tell me hanyou . . . what do you wish?"

"Wha---"

"What do you wish?" She repeated. InuYasha did a double take as he looked at her and his brother. Sesshomaru was trying to stand up. He turned his back to Aneko, and looked at his brother. Eyes narrowing as if to ask InuYasha why it took him so long to answer the simple question, Aneko snorted as she took a step forward, pressing her claws into Sesshomaru's back, causing him to cry out and blood to spurt out of his mouth.

_I wish . . . What do I wish . . ._ He thought as Tsukiko screamed with anguish. He could hear his brother's heartbeat slowing to a crawl, could hear the blood seeping out his wounds, could smell death coming to claim the great youkai that often ruined his days for the better so that he could live. "I wish . . . to live happily with Kagome. I wish to be loved. "

Aneko said nothing as she snapped her claws out of his back, scowled as Sesshomaru fell to the ground, and didn't move. Tsukiko ran to his side, fell to his knees as she screamed his name over and over again. Aneko reached over, and dropped her sword next to the great youkai that was laying at her feet, in a puddle of blood and at her mercy. "I hereby forfeit." She mumbled as she turned and stalked out the way she came in.

InuYasha wondered just what was going on. If she would have killed him . . . she would have won. She was going to die . . . she had lost too much blood . . . he could see her mind had slowed down, and she was basically fighting on instinct. Yet, a simple question forced her to choose death over supreme power, and for that, InuYasha respected his enemy. He watched as she stumbled and disappeared into the door way. Miroku helped Sesshomaru up. "We should get going. We are almost there."

Yutamiki stared at Sesshomaru's form as Tsukiko wrapped Mokomoko-sama around his shoulders, planting a kiss on his forehead. "He can't go on." She whispered. She watched as his unconscious form limped forward, and Miroku helped his back straight. "Take him out of here. I fear he might not live to see another night."

InuYasha didn't wait for her response as he picked up Yutamiki and followed Tsukiko as she bounded down a flight of stares. He wondered what was going on. They had went up, but it seemed they entered another part of the building, and was now being led back down to the basement.

_No time for questions . . ._ he growled as he kicked the door open. Dropping Yutamiki on her feet, he ran to the barrier only to be knocked back by a force that he recognized all too well. Kagome opened her mouth slightly at his presence, air bubbles escpaing her mouth as words tried to form. Her heartbeat was forced, and too slow for comfort, and the dark mass growing at her chest disturbed him, as well as the ball of energy in a small machine nearby. Running over to it, he watched as two forms left from the shadows, and Tsukiko growled as she stepped in front of InuYasha.

"Sun."

"Moon . . . the time has come. "Tsukiko flexed her claws as she parted her legs and growled. "I can never forgive you. I wanted to save you . . . but you are too far gone. "

"Save me?" Yoko laughed outright as she took the exact stance of her sister. "You wanted to save me? Usagi . . . dispose of the hanyou for me."

InuYasha locked eyes with the rabbit youkai. A flame of absolute hate, and as well as the burn of a betraying hurt, she shook her head and stepped back, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"You betray me?" Yoko hissed as she lunged at Usagi. She was hit by a force she realized was her sister's fist before she could hit the young woman. Crying out in pure rage, InuYasha ran over to the rabbit youkai as she sank to her knees in the middle of the floor.

"You have to help me . . . " He whispered over and over again.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Usagi began rocking back and forth. Why did she feel as if her whole world was falling apart, that she had no hope whatsoever as long as she did what other people told her? She felt so lost, so alone. She didn't know what to do, life was no longer a thing that mattered to her anymore as the sickening scent of fresh blood drifted into her nostrils. 

_What am I to do?_ The thought hysterically as she felt someone grabbing her shoulders and shaking her vigorously. She didn't know what to do, everything was turning dark around her. Her heart felt as if it was shaking as InuYasha called out to her over and over again. She remembered herself being a small child, often crying when she thought about her parents when she needed them most. Why weren't they here for her now when she needed them? She wanted them more than anything. But they don't exist anymore.

_Do the right thing . . . _

_The right thing . . . _

_Do the right thing . . . _

_Yes . . . . _

_Save the miko . . . . _

_That means I would have to betray Yoko . . . _

_Very well . . . Do the right thing . . . save the miko . . . ._

"No!" She screeched, snapping her eyes open and startling the hanyou. She turned her head to find the young woman staring at her.

"Do the right thing . . . " She whispered. Usagi dashed her hand across her eyes as she stared wide eyed at Yutamiki.

"You know how it feels . . . I have to betray me only family . . . what do I do?" She wailed. "I don't know what to do."

"Do the right thing. Save the miko . . . save me."

Usagi sniffled as she took on fits of shuddering. Turning her head, she watched as Tsukiko was knocked to the floor, but with a nasty snarl kicked her sister when she tried to strike her, and with a pounce, pinned Yoko to the floor, delivering severe blows to her face.

_Do the right thing . . ._

She watched as InuYasha swore and pouned at the machine that held the cursed mass of energy. Sweat of concentration pouring down his head and face, he bit his lip as he fought back the desire to cry. He pounded on different buttons, winced as they did nothing but increase the mass at her chest, and the ball of energy growing right in front of his face.

_Do the right thing . .. save the miko . . ._

She turned and watched as bubbles escaped Kagome's mouth. She was fighting, the simple presence of the hanyou being there caused the miko to stir, causing the spell to weaken and the truth to begin to dawn on her. Her tail waved slightly causing the water in the barrier to flinch before Usagi stared into the dark brown eyes of the young miko that stood in front of her.

_Save me . . ._

Brown eyes promising something far better than anything she could ever dream of, her mouth opened slightly as a question that had been nagging at her mind tried to form, to tumble off her lips, but the only thing that escaped was a sigh as Yutamiki softly rubbed her long soft ears with her knuckles. Red eyes fully open, clear and bright, her face tightened, wrinkled as determination flashed across her features and she slowly stood up.

_Do the right thing . . . save the miko . . . save me . . ._

Practically shoving InuYasha out of the way, Usagi stared at the hundreds of buttons on the machine in front of her. Why hadn't she asked for the code to stop it? Aneko had disappeared, and her and Yoko was the only people who knew it. Damn! I'm in a tight situation right now . . .

She could feel the hanyou staring holes into her back, could smell the anxiety and fear in waves that almost made her knees buck and cause her to whimper. She watched as the dark energy ball increased and size, and she heard the agonizing sound of air bubbles floating to the surface as the form at Kagome's chest grew larger and it crackled and began to glow. "We're running out of time!" She gasped as she slammed her fists onto the machine.

"There _has_ to be something we can do!" InuYasha muttered as he wildly looked at the buttons. There's got to be!"

Usagi buried her face in her hands. She had failed. She failed Kagome, she failed Yutamiki, and worst of all, she failed herself. Dashing a tired hand across her eyes, she looked down and smiled as a small hand enveloped hers.

_Don't give up . . . do the right thing . . ._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sango watched as the sky turned darker and clouds started to form. A haziness filled her mind, she she stumbled slightly as she held onto her daughter while she looked out the window. Giving a harsh cry as she imagined Kagome fading into nothing, she pressed the back of her hand to her mouth as she felt a hand on her shoulders. 

Giving her shoulder a slight squeeze, Mrs. Higurashi tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it didn't work. Her faith was starting to fade, and worry was evident on the womans features. Sango frowned as she bit back tears the absolute horror of losing her best friend --- of losing her sister.

"It's will be alright Sango . . . "Mrs. Higurashi whispered as she pulled her into a hug, being careful not to hurt the baby.

Sango stifleda sob as the baby began to whimper, and Kazuyu crawled over to the two womens feet. Tugging on the houseskirt of his mother, Kazuyu frowned as the woman looked down at him through atery brown eyes. "Da-da. Da-da."

Sango let a cry escape her mouth as she shifted Taura into her left arm. Leaning down, she picked up Kazuyu, buried her face in his hair, and cried. Her sobs was the only thing heard in the silence besides Mrs. Higurashi's whispers of comfort that only made the ache in her chest constrict more. She watched as Kazuyu reached out for his sister, giving the early signals of brotherly love, and the fact that Miroku could miss the bond that these two will share so strong throughout their life . . . it made her soul break and shatter into a million pieces.

Kouga walked into the room and sat Sango down, giving her a bottle of water and placing Kazuyu down on the floor. "Everything 'll be alright." He whispered as he gave Taura to Mrs. Higurashi. "Hush now . . . everything'll be fine. "

Kouga watched as she threw herself in his chest, her sobbing escalating as he sought to comfort her, ignoring the scent that nagged at his mind.

_Illness . . . she has fallen ill . . . _

Mrs. Higurashi blinked back tears herself as thoughts of the bright and radiant smile that was her daughter would never brighten her day like the rising sun again. Kagome was her prize . . . her first and only daughter something that failed not to amaze kami . . . she wasa paradox in motion . . . something that she couldn't understand why the gods placed this beautiful child in her womb.

Kagome was unlike any child that she had ever seen. With so much common sense that she used unconsciously . . . and with a will so strong it brought people to their knees . . . Mrs. Higurashi saw big things when Kagome was a young girl, knew that she would go far in life, and be the happiest woman in all of Tokyo. But to know that she was in danger of losing her most prized possession, she wanted to crumble to the ground and cry.

_I will not . . ._ she stubbornly refused, biting her lip in determination. _I need to have faith in Kagome. She needs me now . . . and I . . . I will be strong for her. _

But that didn't aleviate the growing worry as the sky darkened, didn't stop the painful pang in her chest that told her something was very wrong. Relying simply that InuYasha was there, and that everything would be ok, she was awestruck at how much faith she truly had in the couple. Watching as Sango's cries subsided and turned into hiccups, watched as the young baby yawned and blinked her eyes trying to fight back sleep.

Suddenly, an image of big brown eyes blinking at her when she was first born, then a smile that always set to bright her day, Mrs. Higurashi allowed the tears to fall freely as she remembered Kagome growing into the young woman that she knew so well. Her as a young child, before she had her hair cut . . . she was remarkably beautiful. Big brown eyes that could be seen from a mile away . . . a pure heart that made the gods cringe with a conscious so strong when she looked at a person she could see their heart . . .

Wait . . . why did that young child look so familiar? Why did she feel like for the longest time . . she had gotten to know that child more than she remembered. The times when she cried . . . when her eyes showed emotions that Mrs. Higurashi never understood . . hidden pain that had no beginning, no source, Mrs. Higurashi stumbled back as realization dawned on her.

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update, but things have been going on in my life and I just haven't been able to post like I wanted to. But I did, so enjoy! _


	39. Veiled Qualms & Painful Departures

**_Veiled Qualms & Painful Departures_**

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

_Don't give up . . . do the right thing . . ._

Usagi growled as she looked down at the young girl. A growl not meant to scare her, but to give her a reassuarance that she would pull through, Yutamiki seemed to understand, though she did tighten her hand and glared at the buttons that threatened to kill Kagome. "That one."

She pointed to a button that had _Self Destruct_ on it. InuYasha bit his lip to stifle his retort, but Usagi was more upfront with her as far as her ignorace. "Have you lost your mind? That'll kill us all!"

Everyone grimaced as they turned their heads back to the fight. Blood pooled around the two sisters feet as they each held an arm or their stomach and panted as fatigue drifted over them, threatening to cause them to fall and lose the battle. They were now fighting on stubborness and rage, and to say they were getting no where was an understatement. InuYasha whimpered. "We have to hurry before they kill themselves!" He urged. "We have to do something!"

"That button right there." Yutamiki said dryly as she pointed to it. "You have to push that button."

InuYasha didn't say anything as him and Usagi exchanged glances. Usagi dropped to her knees in front of Yutamiki. "Honey. . . are you absolutely sure that that will help us? Are you sure?"

Yutamiki didn't say anything as her gaze dulled and she looked at Kagome in the barrier. Taking her hand out from Usagi's, she walked over to the barrier and closed her eyes.

Do the right thing . . . Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the direction of the young girl.

_Kagome . . . do the right thing . . ._

_The right thing . . . Who are you . . . my chest . . . _

_Do the right thing . . . and you'll feel so much better . . . _

_Why should I . . . InuYasha's . . . been taken from me . . . _

InuYasha whimpered and flattened his ears against his head. _InuYasha's here . . . do the right thing. Save the miko . . . save yourself . . ._

_How can I when . . . it's all my fault . . . it's too late . . . _

_It's never too late to do the right thing . . . _

_Who are you . . . . I can't see anything . . . It's so dark . . . and cold . . ._

Yutamiki sighed and opened her eyes, just to pin her glare on Yoko. "She's too far gone." She said blantantly to InuYasha as she stared at the neko. "I have no choice. Push the button."

InuYasha did a double take. "Do you realize . . . what that button does? We'll all die! It'll defeat the purpose---"

"Do you want to help Kagome or not?" She said calmly. InuYasha felt his skin crawled, and he had a feeling that something was different about this human girl that he hadn't realized a long back. With a sigh, he turned around and looked at Usagi.

"You can't . . . you won't . . . surely you understand . . . "She tried. She really did, but the look in his eyes, the way his jaw tightened, she knew he made his mind.

"I trust her . . . I have faith in Yutamiki. She would never hurt me . . . or Kagome. Do you think she would hurt you too? She knows what she's doing. Please . . . push the button."

Usagi trembled as her mind slowed to a crawl. Everything, everyone was focused on her. She felt a cold drift, causing her bones to chatter and her knees to practically go weak as she turned and stared at the button that ensured her demise---or did it? Her heart . . . her mind was pressing at her to push the button, but an unknown force, something that had suddenly becaome too strong for her to fight back, rose in her, choked her, strangled her, and she found . . . she could not budge. "I can't . . . I'm sorry."

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. Trying to look around, his winced as everything slammed into him, and he felt someone slightly tapping him, whispering so softly, yet it felt like they were screaming in his face. "Sesshomaru . . . " 

"Lecherous monk . . . do not speak so loudly . . ."

Miroku hid his grin as Sesshomaru sat up stubbornly. Miroku didn't miss the grunt of pain . . .didn't miss the agony that flashed across the tai-youkai's features. "How do you feel?"

Sesshomaru tried to answer the question. But his fairly loud cry of pain answered it for him. But as something registered in his mind, he gave weak attempts at trying to stand. "I have to . . . see her . . . "

"Your hurt! You shouldn't be up . . . not to mention moving!"

"I need to see her . . . if it's the last thing I ever do . . . surely you understand this . . . "

Miroku nearly did a double take as he stared at the tai-youkai. Where was the stoic expression he normally planned his battles with? Where was the ego and pride of a fearless leader that lost none a battle, who was scared of nothing except life itself? What happened to the one that made mother nature tremble with fright, yet made her cry with melancholy that this being could find no peace in the world?

All his saw . .. was a lost young boy. He could tell the boy was not human, but something in that gaze told him that he was showing more emotion than he wanted to. Raw need couldn't cover up the flash of worry and absolute horror that he would lose something so important to him . . . as well as the understanding that he might not live to see another day, Miroku didn't have the heart to refuse his dying wish. "Very well." He managed with a neutral tone. Sesshomaru took slow, careful steps as they started up the stairs.

"Promise me this."

Miroku looked surprised. "Hmmm?"

"If I don't live to see another day . . . my brother inherits my father's lands. You know this."

Miroku cleared his throat. Wondering where Sesshomaru was going with this, he waited a while before answering. "I do."

"Tell him this for me . . . that being a man will sometimes make him admit his fears. Tell him to promise me . . . that he will maintain a strong leader. Also, tell him the things that my heart never allowed me to say with words, but rather with brutal actions."

Realizing the depth of Sesshomaru's request, realizing that the end must be near for Sesshomaru to say such uncharacteristic things made him push to go faster up the stares. He watched as a weak smile crossed Sesshomaru's face, before it twisted in pain and he coughed blood once gain. "Sesshomaru . . . we're almost there . . . just hold on . . . "

Miroku could feel the dark energy growing stronger before he even walked into the doorway. He watched as Tsukiko's bloody figure turned to stare at Sesshomaru, before she slowly staggered towards him. "Moon! Do not walk away from me! If you do . . . you forfeit the battle!"

Tsukiko didn't stop walking until she reached Sesshomaru, who was now sitting on the floor. Smiling as she kneeled down and cupped her cheeks, she kissed him tenderly as Yoko's shrieks of absolute rage rang in her ears, followed by a gust of wind, and a cry of agony as her scent diminished from the presence of the hanyous, youkais and humans, revealing Aneko.

She didn't say anything as she turned and looked at Usagi. She didn't have any emotion on her face , nothing more than a tattered and bloodied mess, her eyes called out to Usagi, dared her to remember something far more than her useless feelings.

_Usagi tossed her long white ears back over her shoulder as she sighed in irritation. Glancing back at her watch, she tapped her foot impatiently as she sniffed the air again. What's taking her so long? She closed her eyes and focused on her hearing ; nothing. They just weren't on their way. She didn't have time to be out here waiting. She had things to do. Important things to do than to be bossed around by a no show's cousin. _

_Dusting off her peach skirt with an incredulous skirt, she fiddled with the buttons going down the middle as she tugged at the ruffled bottom. She didn't know why she felt the need to better her appearance, but by now, she guessed it was habit. Tucking her crisp white shoulder-less shirt into her skirt, she tugged the matching peach jacket open slightly as a breeze blew one more time, forcing her to blow her ears out of her face once more. _

_Shifting from one foot to the other, she bent down and tugged off her shoes, letting them drop to the ground next to her. Then, she began tugging on her skirt once more. She didn't even want to be here. Personally, she didn't necessarily like this member of the Ayamamuras. But she was given the task to check up on their progress, and she knew better than to refuse. She swore under her breath after ten minutes of waiting, and bent down to pick up her shoes. _

_Rolling her eyes as she turned on her heels, she stopped suddenly and clucked her teeth. "You decide to show up when I decide to leave?" The other youkai snorted. _

"_I was here a long time ago. Your patience is very thin you know." Usagi crossed her arms, refusing to turn around and look at the female standing behind her. She could feel her cold yellow eyes raking over her back, could feel the slight irritation as she felt her gaze fall to her feet. _

"_Well? Did you complete your task?"_

"_Not exactly. It seems my younger sister doesn't take orders very well." Usagi tried to hide her growing irritation at how the female was toying with her. She hated being toyed with, and the fact that her boss would slaughter her was the only thing keeping her from turning around and striking the damned woman _

"_Well, teach her to follow rules or she's going to get you killed." Usagi growled. _

"_You know as well as I do the actions of my sister will do no such thing. However you should watch how you speak to me." The woman replied smugly. Clenching her teeth together, Usagi counted in her head before she spoke. _

"_So, she killed her?"_

"_Not her per se, but the unborn." Usagi ignored the knot in her throat. Swallowing hard, she flipped her ears over her shoulder again as the gentle breeze threw them in her face. _

"_Where's the others?" She asked tightly. _

"_Home. We have not decided when to strike." _

_Usagi made an attempt to hide her grin. It didn't work. "Don't. I shall talk to Sun about it." The woman scowled. _

"_What did you call her?"_

"_What is it to you?" Usagi let out a choked cry as she felt herself being slammed on the ground. Opening her eyes, she found herself laying on the ground, half propped on her elbows with a sword at her neck. Sweat slid down her temple as her breathing became labored, and cold fear began pumping through her veins. But stubborn pride, and an ego to match allowed her to gaze into those narrow yellow eyes that dared her to challenged the woman's authority one more time. _

"_Repeat that statement." _

_Usagi grinned idiotically. "I said what is it to—" Usagi coughed as the neko pushed the tip of the blade into her neck dangerously. _

"_Remember this." The woman growled. "Know your place. Respect what those greater than you have offered. A servant should act like one, or your time here is short." Usagi was speechless as the woman in front of her vanished. She was frozen on the spot. That gaze…those eyes…they changed into that of something different. _

_Usagi snorted as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. Wrinkling her nose, she began walking out of the empty field. _Why do I feel that . . . she just tried to . . ._wanted_ to. . . _help_ me?

Usagi turned and stared at the button that promised damnation as well as salvation. If she pushed the button . . . would the miko be saved? Would she be able to survive the aftereffects of pushing the damn button? She had to be sure. . . . she was in no desire to die . . . not yet anyway. "Yutamiki . . . tell me. After I push the button . . . then what?"

"You must leave. Don't worry about me . . . I'll be fine. Just you have to get out."

InuYasha's breath caught in his throat. "Hurry! She's been enveloped in the dark light of the energy forming at her chest! We're wasting time!"

Usagi's held her breath. Her finger lingered just inches away from the button. Her hands was shaking and sweaty, and her heart was hammering against her chest. Why couldn't she push the button? She felt every nerve in her body knotting up, making her unable to move, and yet slowly she moved her hand until she slammed it atop the button. Usagi looked up on the screen of the machine, which was now flashing red.

"Warning! Warning! 20 seconds until detonation! Warning! Starting countdown!" Usagi felt Yutamiki's hand slip out of hers, and watched as she quickly ran over to the barrier. Turning around, and with the help of Miroku, picked Sesshomaru up while InuYasha picked up Tsukiko.

_Ten seconds left . . ._

They quickly stumbled to the window, securing themselves before they jumped.

_Five . . ._

InuYasha bared himself . . .

_Four . . . _

Miroku jumped first . . .

_Three . . ._

Usagi let go before she herself went out the window.

_Two . . ._

InuYasha, not realizing what happened, jumped before he had a chance to stop Usagi. Usagi, however, ran back to Yutamiki. Slipping her hands in Yutamiki's, she gave a warm smile as they were developed in a pink glow. "Do the right thing." She whispered.

_One . . . _

InuYasha covered his head as the building lit up with a screeching sound before it exploded in front of him. Bricks fell to the floor, yet he smelled and saw no blood whatsoever. Looking around frantically, he could feel the panic rising in his throat, could feel his heart aching as the fatal truth registered in his mind.

_No . . . she can't be gone . . . I don't believe it. _

It was disturbing how he wanted to cry, but he was afraid that if he did, he would never stop. He searched frantically in the bricks, careful not too move to much in case Tsukiko was uncomfortable, but he saw, heard, smelled, knew nothing, which made the painful ache in his chest swell up so much that it was hard to breathe. Caught with the feeling to sink to the ground, but too ashamed to show so much weakness in front of others, he stood there, tears stinging his eyes, when he threw his head back and let out a long howl that made the moon shatter and the sun disentergrate.

Feeling his muscles relax because of the action, he felt a strange familiarity over this one action, and images of a young woman laying at his feet flashed through his mind, yet he threw his head back and howled one more time, this time stronger, and full of so much emotion, he didn't really notice when Sesshomaru threw his head back, and gave a mournful, yet stricken cry.

InuYasha allowed himself to howl twice more before the movement of his throat muscles became too much to bear. He watched as the sky cleared up, and the sun began to rise over Tokyo, easing human hearts. But his hanyou heart was shattered to a million pieces when he accepted that Kagome was gone. Slowly, he turned to leave without saying anything to anyone.

"K-Kagome?"

InuYasha turned slowly to find Yutamiki and Kagome floating down in a miko's aura bubble. Kagome, who was still unconscious, hit the ground softly at Yutamiki's feet as the young girl rubbed the back of a rabbits head with her knuckles. "Yutamiki?"

"It is done." Yutamiki said as she exploded in miko's energies. She smiled sadly as she looked at the faces of her friends, her family. "Take good care of us InuYasha . . . "

"Us? Yutamiki . . . wait! Where are you going?"

Yutamiki simply smiled and waved as a tear of sadness strolled down her cheek. The sun shined on her, before she faded away into nothing. The wind blew, reminding InuYasha of her scent one last time before he let go of Tsukiko and kneeled in front of Kagome.

"InuYasha . . . she is dead."

No . ..

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome blinked her eyes as the darkness that clouded her mind faded away and the pain at he chest slowly diminished. Even though it was hazy, she found herself in the same garden that she was before, except a whispering voice was calling to her, begging for her to answer. 

_Are you awake . . . _

_Who are you . . . _

_The child within yourself . . . you've freed the child within yourself . . . _

_Wha---the child within myself. . . ._

_Kagome . . . do you remember those days when you were young, and you used to cry for hours at a time. Or now, when you felt that InuYasha hurt you more than he ever realized, you used to keep that pain bottled up, creating the child within yourself. _

_I . . . I don't understand. _

_When a person constantly suffers pain, it forms dark energy in their soul. That's where most demons like Naraku start out. But you, a miko with a pure heart, instead you created a separate being, unleashing the child within you that was lost and didn't have anybody to turn to. But, you have freed the child within yourself. _

_The child . . . who's the child?_

_Kagome . . . have you not realized that a young child resembles everything about you, even shared the same hopes with you when you were younger? Have you failed to realize the similarities? _

_I . . . _

_Get up. _

_I . . . I can't. Everything is too heavy . .. Help me . . ._

_Unless you wish to see another day, unless you wish to see your family, your beloved hanyou , you will get up. _

_InuYasha . . . I have to get up. _

_Chikara Nanda Ai Shiteiru. Do not forget what you have learned. Farewell, my daughter. _

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and coughed, spurting water out of her mouth as her heart beat quickened and every body function snapped back into order. Her body pushed off the ground, and she howled in pain for a moment before everything registered in her mind, and she was sitting up, looking around.

The first thing that came to her, was everyone was deathly pale. The other thing that came to her, was that everyone was practically bleeding to death. She turned and looked at InuYasha, her mouth open to form questions that she couldn't ask. Why? She didn't know. But it hurt to know the truth, and he nodded sadly as he pointed to a flower that lay near Kagome's hand.

The flowers that Yutamiki had first been holding when I met her. Wha----Wait . . .

Kagome pictured her and her father sitting in the meadow. It was a very nice day, perfect weather, and his birthday. Kagome had long forgotten about this moment, and yet, it came to her clear as day as tears formed in her eyes.

_"Kagome, tell me. What do you want in life?" _

_"To be with you and Momma." _

_"You can't always be with me and Momma. And we can't always be here for you either."_

_"You can't?" _

_Her father looked off into the distace sadly. "There's a period in every humans life when they disappear from existence, and go into the afterlife. Your mother and I will experience it, and you will too, but we will way before you do." _

_"How can we escape this fate daddy? I don't want to disappear." _

_Kagome's father, had laughed. Not to mock her, but he laughed at how his predictions were coming true. "I do not know my darling, but you are a special girl. I acknowledge that kami has big things for you later on in life. Who knows, you might even find a way." _

_"Daddy, when you leave, can I go with you?" _

_Her father smiled. "No, when one leaves, none can go with him. But I'll tell you what. When I go, I'll beg kami until his ears fall off for me to become whatever you wish. And I'll be with you forever." _

_The first thing Kagome turned and saw was Goshinboku, and under it, hundreds of the flowers she held now. _

_Thank you, father. _

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

Kagome smiled as InuYasha swore and bounded the room, holding two mirror images of him grinning from ear to ear mischieviously as he raised an eyebrow and swore once again. "Your sons just tried to shove Tetsusaiga up my . . ."

Kagome growled as the baby began to stir. "Stop yelling, you'll wake her."

InuYasha snorted. "Oh, now the baby gets more attention than I do. Perfectly swell wench. Perfectly swell."

"Inuakamori . . . " One of the twins said sweetly. "Me thinks papa needs his claws clipped."

The other one smiled as they wiggled out of his grasps and darted through the house, the father right on their heels. Their laughter echoed through the house as Kagome picked up the baby with a sigh.

"Hello honey . . . did they wake you? Momma's terribly sorry."

Kagome looked out the window. It had been nearly 5 years since that incident with the Nekos, and her and InuYasha were living a happy life. She missed Yutamiki, sure, but that didn't mean that she couldn't live her life like everyone expected her to.

She had told her mother what she figured out of the whole situation, and it warmed her mother's heart to know that her father guided her through the times she needed him most. But when she told Shippou . . . a part of him was still mourning. She knew that. Yet the other part wanted to live his life to the fullest just like she, they wanted him to.

He was now a teacher as Kagome's old high school. Kohaku, who didn't have an occupation just yet, finished college and hopes to work with the police force. Miroku and Sango still worked for Kagome and InuYasha. But nothing gets done. She giggled.

Rin lived with Sesshomaru, becoming an aspired writer. Hanako studied art, while Daichi was mainly into finances. Kazuyu was just starting school next year, and everyone couldn't be more happy.

_Well . . . this is my life._ Kagome thought as she walked in the living room to find her sons pinned on the floor by their father. She said nothing as she walked by into the kitchen, intending to feed the baby.

"Who put ramen all over the kitchen floor!" She screeched. _Unfortunantly._

* * *

**8:88:888:88:8**

* * *

_A/N_

_Covetousness 2 : Discoveries will be posted once I get home from school! I would like to thank those that gave me tips, and encouraged me to write even more, because I love to make peoples day. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
